IS: Valkyrie
by NapoleonVI
Summary: Rated M. A man dies and given a chance, is sent to help three people in which the story is given some new turns. Features a normal human male, yeah...hmmm, how does this work?
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Stratos: From Ashes

Author's note: I have some free time to think and watch some shows and came across this one, it looked good if not for the fanservice that this botched up anime turned out to be and I just want to ask you guys if the light novel was like the anime or just a tiny bit different in any way, let me know. Alright I think we know the drill.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Infinite Stratos series, nor do I plan to…seriously they give older women bigger boobs. Bigger boobs, it's like some crazy obsession I tell you.

* * *

From Death

"So this is what it means to die."

There is nothing here, no light nor signs of life…an endless void that seemed to creep up on my body as I laid there feeling emptiness apart from a reflective look upon my face as small slots of memories began to play in front of me, my frown simply deepened as I continued to look at my surroundings as if I expected someone to suddenly drag me out of this lonely place…anyone I knew in my life that could just take me by the hand and guide me towards a light and tell me that it was all a dream, or better yet that this was not happening and I was in a coma. The first memory popped in front of me, filling the void with a large white flash as I saw the light die down as quickly as it appeared before I found myself standing in a large living room with wooden boards making up the floor and a familiar set of black leather sofas sitting in front of a simple television while a small rectangular wooden table sat in the middle of the two sofas, a set of tea bags and a steaming mug of tea sat on the surface warming the wood when I swept my hand over the oak but the wafting trail of steam caught my eye. It wasn't floating up into vapor but instead it was…frozen, not like ice but real steam hanging in mid-air with no swirls or smoky trails continuing to billow from the cup. I recognized the furniture though, that made up the interior of me and my parents' living room, my hands fell immediately to my chest as I clutched my blood-stained school shirt by the collar tugging it weakly as I felt my mind being blocked from remembering.

"Mother? Father?" I asked timidly, my brain grimaced at the last word before I shook the dreaded feeling off and began to walk down the small hallway hearing tiny whispers beginning to sound in my eardrums as I made my way to my kitchen, the voices starting to increase in volume the closer I walked to the room.

_Amasa…_

_Amasa…_

"Who's there?" I turned around, the voices retreating into the corner of my mind as sweat poured down my slightly tanned skin. Seeing no one, I waited for a few moments to hear for any movements or sudden noises almost like the horror game videos I saw youtubers playing but found nothing…much to my relief. My focus coming back to me after that distraction, my hand reached out and curled over the silvery knob.

_Amasa…_

I felt the house grow cold as a chill came down my spine, my hand slowly turning the knob to the right while I heard the distinct click of the door being unlocked and I hesitantly opened the door to the room.

* * *

"_**You useless boy!" **_

_**Slap!**_

_**Amasa tumbled to the ground, his hand instantly covering his cheek as he felt a swell forming on his flesh as he tried to push himself up only to have a foot slam itself directly onto his ribcage, the child let out a cough as his eyes widened in shock from the sudden attack before he reared his head back on the hard tiled floor a weak hand reaching out to a fallen figure shrouded by the towering shadow of the unknown assailant who simply chuckled at the child's useless resistance.**_

"_**Really now, you couldn't get me anything…not a single packet of smokes?!" The man yelled in Amasa's ear as he leaned over Amasa, the child tilted his head refusing to look at the man above him as the foot grinded itself into his chest the 15 year old whimpering pathetically.**_

"_**Useless! Useless!" He screamed while simultaneously kicking the boy into unconsciousness, Amasa unable to fight back as the 15 year old boy felt the shoe slam repeatedly into his chest squeezing the breath out of him with each blow. Struggling once more, Amasa placed his palms on the ground and tried to lift himself only to see a fist drive straight into his eye making him howl out to no avail, instead making the shadow angrier with each scream as a flurry of punches rained down on the boy pummeling his body with knuckles and blood pouring out of his nose and mouth, the sheer force of the blows almost made a pool as the poor child felt numbness in his arms and chest as well as his shallow breaths being the only sound in the kitchen while the monster took his own rest, preparing for the next bout and glaring furiously at the broken child nursing his bruises.**_

"_**Some son you are, you're no son of mine!" Amasa stared up at the monster, his young child-like eyes refusing to believe what he was hearing and seeing as he felt another punch drive into his right eye smashing his head against the tiled floor for the umpteenth time tonight, bruising his eye and causing him to see white for a few moments before a foot slammed unto his knee causing him to cry out in pain before a slap silenced his timid screams for help, but Amasa chose to resist.**_

"_**Help, someone help me…" He called out weakly, the tip of a shoe met his cheek and the force behind the kick sent the child's body rolling onto his chest. Amasa took only a breath before he was dragged roughly by the scruff of his neck and flung onto his back, taking another slap across his face.**_

"_**You were going to rat me out, your own father? It doesn't matter, because even if you aren't here and child services take you away from me, I have your mother all to myself." The man simply spoke eerily calm, the boy tensed his muscles as he felt a shiver down his spine before he weakly turned his head upwards from the side and stared at the shadow above. The monster seemed to revel in that statement as he sneered madly at the powerless child before him, the eyes losing its defiant stare as Amasa began to understand what the monster wanted and gritted his teeth at the creature. "You know what, it's better if you actually rat out my actions and leave me and your mother to our own fun. Won't be the same without you bleeding and near death of course, but nevertheless it will be equally fun for me."**_

"_**Leave…Mother…out of this." He was replied with another slap, this time much stronger than the last sending his face smacking the floor once more, his cheek beginning to sore before the monster leaned over him, Amasa froze as his ear felt a tickle of hot breath against his ear, Amasa instantly panicking as he heard a strange sound coming from the man. **_

"_**You know, I hate defiant people." Amasa shivered when he heard the sound much more clearly, his left eye widening as he hastily looked to his left and right newfound strength returning to the child as he tried to use his palms to escape, only for a shoe to slam on his hand eliciting a scream from the child before a one hand grasped his mouth to shut him up. The monster of a man simply waited until Amasa's muffled words died in his parched throat before he resumed his earlier action, a hand going to his pant zipper while he watched the child's blue and bruised red eyes stare in horror as he shook his head.**_

"_**Defiant people…" He paused before he dug his hand into the forbidden territory of his pants, the child continued to struggle rapidly ignoring the burning sensations of his weakened body demanding that he stay still and recover from his injuries, the boy placing his only free hand onto the shoe trying desperately to shove it away as he heard the voice speak again, his eyes looking back up at emotionless blank ones. **_

"_**Should be punished."**_

"_**No…NO!" Amasa screamed in terror and refusal, his feet kicked wildly at the hands that fell upon his school uniform while he continued to resist a wild punch in between struggles, his belt coming undone in a fluid motion from the monster. Now screaming for his life, Amasa continued to kick and slap away the hands rapidly not caring for anything else before the shadow decided that it was enough and with a quick motion brought the belt of the young boy above his head, chuckling madly before it whipped Amasa's hand and the boy retracted his hand before he clutched the buckle of the black pants pulling it off violently.**_

"_**Stop this!" Amasa pleaded now, his strength leaving him as his forceful kicks now slowed down to pats against the man's stronger arms which tore the zipper of his son's pants and gripped the waistband of the child's pants and boxers, pulling it down with a single motion exposing the boy's most secret area to the world. Amasa found himself slowly losing consciousness as he stopped struggling against his father, instead turning his head to the side to at least avoid looking at the monster as he performed his devious act. But unfortunately it would not be so. **_

_**A hand grasped his head and spun it upwards to face the man who was grasping something dark and tall in his own hand, like a tower that seemed to scream power upon the young innocent child as the man took in Amasa's own terrified look before he spoke the next words in a sadistic tone.**_

"_**Now let's make you squeal." He spoke as his other hand took the boy's throat and lifted the child up in the air, the boy unable to speak nor take his eyes off the tower before a woman's voice shrilled behind him, stunning the man and Amasa who turned his head weakly towards the figure still on the floor, the shadow of the man disappearing to reveal a grown woman in her 20s struggling to stabilize herself on her hands and knees a fist on the floor breathing heavily in ragged breaths. Blood ran from a head wound and covered half of her face as her exposed arms carried the scars of many other 'accidents' to which her mother would always tell him whenever her son would notice it, the boy soon grew up to know that those scars were not from falling down or even slipping the kitchen knife. He knew soon that something was wrong with the household, everything about it was messed and his father…well his father was not a happy guy and whenever Amasa pranked him, the man would scowl and go up calling his mother as he did so. When they were done, he went back down calm as a feather and would do what he normally did while his mother would take a few minutes to even get ready and come downstairs, and Amasa would remember that when she did he would notice her shivering and her hands would quake without warning especially when he surprised her and she jumped, screaming incoherent things. Now he knew, and knowing his father's pattern this wouldn't be the end of the night.**_

_**"What did you just say to me, bitch?" He muttered, stalking towards his mother like a predator about to swallow his prey before he raised the belt in the air and brought it down...**_

* * *

The white flash disappeared, leaving nothing but the kitchen in place of the memory as Amasa looked at the room with a displeased look on his face. He recognized it, the memory was a stain upon his life he could never erase nor forget so easily…it sickened him still, knowing what his father planned to do with him but his mother managed to stop the madman from finishing his task.

At what cost?

"_You are truly a boy of tragedy, Amasa."_ Amasa felt his body shiver as he looked around the room, his eyes frantically scanning the kitchen before he moved towards the knife rack that hung on the wall his hand reaching to grab the handle of the biggest one, only to fall into despair when he realized his fingers were not gripping the wooden handle but going through it. The young teen felt his body shift as though the small portal-like wall was trying to suck him in, the young man gripping his hand which was still passing through the wall and with a violent tug pulled his limb back quickly and took a look for any wounds, sighing in relief that he still had his fingers in place before he addressed the roof of the kitchen a slight quiver in his voice.

"Who are you?"

"_This memory is the earliest of your train of abuse that would haunt you for the next 5 years of your life, each one more horrid than the last _

"Are you God?" He questioned, his feeling mixed with a sense of curiosity and yet caution of the voice that addressed him directly before a soft whisper echoed through the room once more in response.

"_I am. And you are Amasa, a word that is detestable as a name. You are also the victim of abuse in your own household, and your father's final victim just as you died by his hand…a bloodstained shirt and your heart pierced."_ The voice spoke softly, almost like a father addressing his child and Amasa couldn't help but feel safe in the presence of this strange entity. Turning around, he tried to look for the source of the voice but to no avail as he only met the walls of his haunting memory, a feeling of weightiness and sorrow gripping him as he placed a hand over his chest wound and looked.

"Ugh!" He could only gag as he stared at the small hole carved carelessly and without precision into his body with pieces of skewered meat still hanging onto the clumps of the torn shirt, the amount of torn flesh around the killing blow was plentiful he lost count at how many stab wounds he took to his chest when he was still alive Amasa simply slipped a finger through the hole feeling the depth of the abuse his body took after death, the teenager snorted in disgust as he dug the rest of his fingers through the small hole and felt around for his target before he felt his fingers wrap around something squishy, his finger tracing the surface to find a tiny open slit as his fist began to tighten around the organ…

"_Enough, you do not need to see it. Know that even when you died, your father would face the charges he has avoided for a long time."_ Amasa felt his hand stop, the teen removing a bloodied hand from his chest with his face crestfallen at his own life. His sorrow turned back to thought, he was dead here and talking with God…a God that was all powerful and someone who could create miracles through prophets and men he chose for his will! An entity that he thought long never existed as years went by, when years of prayers for his father to turn from his ways had no signs of progress and in fact his father would instead grow much more violent each day…and now he says that his father, for all he did would finally face the music when he killed his own son? It made no sense to Amasa, God was supposed to be able to protect people wasn't he…he was supposed to be an almighty God who could do anything and prevent anything from happening, and now he is dead his father would get the punishment that he deserves? All these thoughts began to bubble to the surface, his mind churning with the thought of his mother's grief-stricken face when she saw her husband pounce on Amasa when he finally had enough of the years of fear.

* * *

"_**I control you, I OWN you." **_

"_**You've been anything but a father to me!" Amasa yelled back at his father, seeing the older man red-faced and angry gave the teen some confidence as he continued to taunt his father, clenching his fists at his sides. They had just gotten back from a trip, and as per usual his father had gotten angry at something trivial back at the cashier's and again he would try to take it out on his punching bag…except Amasa was more grown up and stronger. The two didn't say anything when they got back from the supermarket and it was only until the door closed behind them did they get into an argument with his father being petty and Amasa just shooting back at his father with sarcastic replies and insults.**_

_**Which led to the current situation at hand, Amasa gripped his fist in anger as his father continued to berate his uselessness and being nothing but a burden.**_

"_**You don't understand yet, you aren't my son! You're a spawn from that whore of a woman that you can still call mother!"**_

"_**Is that what you think? Huh? You think my mother's a whore and that even with her apologies and crying, you would forgive her! The Bible said-"His father lost it at that, his reddening cheeks already getting redder and his anger spewing out like venom as he emphasized his thoughts with a wad of spit in front of his son.**_

"_**FUCK THE BIBLE! It's nothing to me, you can take that preacher's garbage and swallow it like you always did…you are just like your mother, a whore!" Amasa was losing his cool as he noticed the knife rack behind his father, the teen fighting the urge to not start a fight as he found himself drawn towards the knife rack as his father continued to berate and insult him further, spit flying in all directions from the man's rotten mouth and onto Amasa's face before he glared at his father and spun on his heel much to the older man's shock.**_

"_**Where the hell do you think you're going?" Amasa simply turned back and glared at his 'father' before speaking once more, this time in a furious tone as he stepped towards his father and sized him up speaking as he did so.**_

"_**Where do you think? My room, because I just realized something after all these years of living with someone like you. You are not even a real man, you're a person who got hurt many years ago by your own dad who probably hit you and used you as a sex toy whenever he got frustrated, and you're repeating the damn cycle over to two people you don't actually know except that one is your son and the other is your wife. You thought you could just walk over us and exert authority and have the right to throw your weight and fist around, just to puff up your cheeks and have no action to back up your spineless hide!" Amasa jabbed a finger into his father's chest, seeing the older man shrink back slightly from the teen's outburst fed his confidence as Amasa looked into the man's eyes and saw nothing but fear before he turned and walked towards the kitchen door.**_

"_**You don't deserve my respect." Amasa stated plainly before he opened the door and walked away, or he would have had he not noticed his father grab a knife from the rack and was rushing at him with a maddened look on his face.**_

"_**YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME?!" Amasa did not manage to react in time, the blade sinking into his chest as he tumbled backwards taking his dreadful father down with him while a wide-eyed expression of shock and horror crossed Amasa's face before he was punched across the face once again, feeling the fist collide on a weaker strike compared to his earlier years before the knife retracted, spilling blood on the teenager turning young adult's face with the spots of blood before the knife carved into another spot near the initial stab wound and was retracted and stabbed again. And again. And again.**_

_**Amasa stopped moving after the 20th strike, the light that illuminated his eyes...telling people that he was alive, was dimming and Amasa could not even speak let alone move his body as a coldness set into his veins, chilling his numb body even though he could not feel it. And as he expired, his father's face constantly diving in front of him and screaming bloody murder and plenty of other things that could have been insults he heard soft echoes coming from the hallway before he heard the distinct sound of something dropping and he tilted his head further backwards, a pang of guilt hitting his heart.**_

_**His mother standing there, her dress already creased and worn fluttered helplessly in the air as she had her hands over her head, mouth agape and a strange eerie ringing in his ears as he saw her slide to her knees and tear at fistfuls of her ruined ebony hair while unable to move or react accordingly, watching helplessly and screaming as his body shook again for the 25th count and Amasa closed his eyes.**_

_**"So this is what...it means to die."**_

* * *

Where was he? Where was God when he was being attacked? He wanted to know why his father could have just disappeared and never return to their lives, it was a better end to it than him lying on the ground bleeding. God could have stepped in to save him right then, he figured at least…he could have even prevented this from happening, something to at least keep his father at bay with some legal tape or chance that he was discovered stabbing his own son to death.

Amasa wanted to scream, yell, throw something or maybe just rip up paper to rid himself of these vile thoughts. He had just became a Christian, much to the chagrin of his father who of course spat in the face of religion and believed in being self-righteous and followed the Hindu teachings of being free to do whatever you wished. Whether that teaching existed or not, Amasa never cared so much for it. He knew of self-control, and that if he was dealing with God he had to tread carefully with what he said, but yet something continuously bugged him.

Why didn't his family abuse stop? He was sure his father knew when to stop, there were times when he would stop in later years and forget hitting he and his mother instead wandering around for days on end without coming home at all. Those times were the only shreds of peace he ever had with his mother, where the two of them would try their best to come out of their respective shells and actually say or spend time with one another despite the awkwardness of separation the abuse created. Amasa just wanted those days again, no father, just his mother and him living together with a divorce certificate to remind them of the chance they were given at a better life.

But complaining about it was useless in its own regard, he was already dead…he had nothing to return to except the afterlife of heaven or hell, whichever he was regarded to belong in. A part of him did want revenge or with his current situation demand answers to why this wasn't resolved sooner, or maybe a different parent would have sufficed. But even then his reasoning prevailed over his thoughts as he curled his fingers into fists while he eyed the ceiling, hearing the voice once more speaking in an elaborate tone.

"_The truth of the matter is that your father had multiple chances to stop, when I created you I always gave my creations the split-second time limit, a moment in time where your instincts do pause in its behavior when you're about to do something I do not approve of. Take it as a pocket moment, where your instincts or your spirit win the argument of whether to proceed with whatever you planned to do or just stop. Each and every time I gave him that chance, he didn't take the path of retracting his hand and saying sorry…and those chances were wasted when he began to reject my salvation." _The voice spoke sadly, a kind tone still underlying his words as Amasa noticed the surrounding house fading away before his eyes, the teenager unable to even respond as he took time to process this, feeling a sliver of anger still residing inside of him but he pushed it away to the back of his mind as he addressed the voice.

"So what now? This is the time where you pick whether I go to heaven or hell."

"_Not picking, it had been decided where you were going to go from your actions alone. You were one of a kind, hardly anyone has the same kind of heart you have for others, yet you were also aware of your limits to what you can do and did not attempt to misuse your kindness. If anything you were helpful and despite maybe a lie or two, you always were ready to correct your mistake. But instead of the afterlife, I have a proposal for you if you're interested in hearing it."_

"You know my heart since you made it, I am a man who's interested yet curious." Amasa said firmly, his personal feelings put aside for this sudden turn of events as he heard the voice speak again at him from above the dark abyss.

"_Excellent, there is a world…not your Earth, but one of many. This world is connected to yours in a way, but the technology is much more advanced than yours. I should warn you that if you should undertake this mission it will mean that you are willing to live another life, instead of your time coming to an abrupt end."_ The voice elaborated further on the task, Amasa now raised his eyebrows at that with only little intrigue before the omnipotent entity mentioned one last statement.

"_A family of two, siblings, are about to lose the only family they have left. Their parents and a third are elsewhere on their own path, but I fear destruction of these three children that I ask of you whether you would choose to take on the guise of yet another name and life in order to save them from this path they walk."_ Amasa had to pause at that, his interest piqued further by the proposal's mention of family and he held his forehead with a groan as a headache came to him.

"_**I CONTROL YOU, I OWN YOU…and there is nothing you can do about it."**_

"Ow…sorry, memory is a pain."

"_Understandable, but do not let your memory become something that bogs you down as a person, never let this weigh you down. I can tell that you know what I know what you are going to say to this."_ Amasa smiled widely at that, indeed he was interested to see where this would go as a feeling of something poking in the back of his head alerted him to turn around. He did so as his smile curved downwards at the sight of the house where he lived closing his eyes tightly as a torrent of memories flooded him before he opened them, and stared ahead again, straight into a picture of him as a young boy during his childhood with a dark-haired man with his face obscured and a short-haired woman with tired baggy eyes holding a thinly veiled smile, the teenager feeling a sense of sadness as he remembered his dear mother who looked upon him with shocked and tear-ridden eyes before he turned his back on the picture and looked ahead at a flash of white which overcame him, the teenager simply muttering out,

"From ashes, I am reborn again in the fire of life."

[Break]

Chapter 2

Darkness, bleak and suffocating darkness met his eyes when he awoke next to the new life he was given. Black, nothing but black inky darkness swallowing up all source of light in the world outside except only dimly lighting the roof of the large space below, the abyss was strong in this sanctuary of artificial night. Amasa groaned, his hands waving out and in front of his face by inches while his vision continued to swim groggily like a hangover with too much light…not that he managed to experience it due to other problems in his own house, the teen sighed as he felt cold concrete meet his back and head and his eyes though slightly blurry made its way up to see a sliver of light barely coating the room with color. Amasa didn't have to guess where he was, he was in a warehouse by the obvious structure pattern of a small stretch of boring rectangular windows from one end to another on either side of the building's stretch with the windows placed vertically, a horrible piece of warehouse architecture in Amasa's opinion and definitely the reason why warehouses are such good covers for shady activities. Amasa simply sighed as he flipped himself forwards on the balls of his feet, landing perfectly with his hands placed in front of his face as he stretched his back first the feeling of being on the floor for an extended period of time was straining for him, especially being the first day as…not Amasa.

"Huh, well that was quick. I expected something flashier or stranger, like being in front of people in the middle of a street butt-naked and next thing I know crying for pants with tears down my eyes."

"I heard something! Secure the building!" Amasa had to sigh deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose in silence as he looked to his left where he assumed the door to the large space was while he whined at the ceiling.

"Oh merciful God, what have I wished for?" He muttered as he moved towards the darker corners of the building, his hands feeling for an escape route or a door that he could open as he heard one set of clacking boots. Tracing his hand along the wall, he stopped short when he felt a cold sensation grace his fingertips sending small shivers in his nerves while he heard the distinct sound of metal moving before he grabbed it in his left hand, the darkness making it harder to identify the object but his hand smoothly running up the handle indicated it to be a metal lead pipe of some sorts. Hearing the faint footsteps growing louder to his left, the teenager knelt down in a half-kneel holding the pipe upwards by his side as he saddled himself up against the wall his breathing becoming shallow while he tried to keep the noise level to a white noise.

"It came from here, I'm sure of it." A female voice rang out from the darkness before the sound of a door being swung open echoed through the building as a bunch of footsteps echoed into the space, the clack of weapons made Amasa's spirits sink further as he rubbed the bridge of his nose again. Great, he was revived and now he was most likely going to be killed by Special Forces from an unknown organization he never heard of in a place he never thought he would see. Well, at least he had a coat to wear if he was found dead by the authorities-wait, he's wearing a coat?

"Search the area thoroughly and leave nothing uncovered, we need this place for the hostage when our men arrive to put the plan in place." At that Amasa felt intrigued, his curious mind now being piqued by what he just heard as he clutched the lead pipe tightly around his right palm. Hostage? What hostage are they planning to bring here and what is the significance of this pris-blackmail material going to affect? Whatever it was, his mission to help the siblings could wait until he found out what's going on and, if the circumstances call for it, help out the hostage or perhaps the hostage-takers. Thinking that, Amasa kept himself hidden from the sight of the mysterious armed strangers wandering the space for a round, the teen actually hearing steps approaching his position as he took up the lead pipe in his hands. Seeing a pair of black boots coming out of the corner of the wall, he immediately readied himself as he saw a silhouette appear out and out stepped a woman armed with a sub-machine gun dressed in the most revealing battlesuit he ever saw, the fabric was tight-fitting like a typical sports suit but without the pant leggings instead replaced by a one-piece shirt that barely stretched over the inner thigh leaving almost nothing to imagination. Strapped to her right thigh were two pockets which were bulky and significant as he saw the soldier trace a finger onto the thigh pockets, furthering his own suspicions that it was ammo from its bulky shape noting her strokes on the pockets with a shiver made Amasa nervous. The woman also appeared well-trained, her stance was not that of a local thug parading with a gun but a professional stance of legs slightly apart in front of the other, a typical lesson taught to soldiers that ensured perfect balance between aiming and moving as well as cutting down the time for both actions. Not noticing him yet, the black-haired woman glanced in his direction for a brief second before she turned away and carrying on her way, Amasa spinning the lead pipe in hand as he shot out from his corner and made his way behind the girl.

"Sorry for this." Muttering the words caught the girl off her guard, a hand covering her mouth as her assailant brought the lead pipe to her back jamming it into her suit to show he meant business before the girl became silent, Amasa using his armed hand to tap the girl's wrist watching the gun clatter softly to the floor as he heard the footsteps disappear in the short distance. Amasa waited patiently as the door slammed behind them leaving them alone, a perfect opportunity presenting itself for him to get some answers as he tightened his grip and hissed at the trained soldier to keep silent. Now that the coast was clear did the young man make his move, taking the young woman to the same corner he was hiding in and putting her up against the wall twisting her head towards his face as he gave her a harsh 'shh' as a signal to be quiet. Satisfied when she did not resist, he nodded and removed his hand from her mouth letting her breathe before he gripped her throat and pushed her against the wall his pipe keeping distance between him and the soldier, her wide black eyes staring at him defiantly.

"You're a soldier, bad choice of uniform but a soldier. I want to ask you some questions and if I find them satisfactory, I will knock you out and leave you alive. Play the guessing game of who's the hostage with me and I will drive the sharp end of this pipe into your gut and call the police and ambulance to my vicinity. Do we understand one another?" Seeing the soldier nod slowly, coughing up air a bit as she shifted nervously against his grip on her windpipe while Amasa used the pipe to tap along her thigh, tapping the surface of a walkie-talkie strapped to her leg as static crackled to life.

"Bravo 4, this is Team Leader. Respond." The soldier simply glanced at the walkie-talkie with Amasa before she noticed the man press his face against hers, allowing her a glimpse of crimson red eyes glaring into her black ones as he uttered the words to her face without uncertainty and the faint indication of a threat.

"Call. Them. Off." He said as he released her throat, unhooking the walkie-talkie while jabbing the pipe into her abdomen slitting the fabric slightly but not seriously to cause injury as he fumbled with the strap, finally feeling it drop into his hand did he scoop it up and bring the device to her mouth jabbing the pipe once more with a glare as he clicked the on button.

"…Team Leader, this is Bravo 4."

"Where the hell are you? The prisoner is about to arrive anytime now, and we need to get into our IS suits for mobilization." The soldier looked again at Amasa who just gave an apologetic look in return and indicated his head to the device once more, the girl answering back crisply.

"I am at the bathroom."

"Again? This is the fourth time, May! Don't screw this up because of your bladder problems and get to your suit as soon as you can! Team Leader out." The woman sighed as the device dropped to the floor and Amasa decided to move on the offensive, beginning his interrogation for information.

"I haven't managed to begin introducing myself, my name is Anastasio Merle and I am an interested party called to investigate a small disturbance here. I snuck in here to check things out and as it turns out, you're in here armed to the teeth with weaponry which is already a capital offense now tell me: why are you here? Who is this hostage your captain is speaking of, and why now?" Amasa questioned tensely, his fingers wrapping around her throat again pinning her against the wall as the soldier coughed out air and spit before she found her voice.

"Our s-standin-g or-ders, *cough* *cough* are none o-of your business *hack*, stranger!"

"I see, you wish to play defiant with me I guess…anyways, I don't need you anymore. I have all the information I could ever need." Anastasio stated coldly as he released his grip on the girl and retracted the lead pipe, grabbing the radio as he did so and stared at the girl intently before he spun on his heel and walked towards the sub-machine gun and picked it up, sliding the sling onto his shoulder testing the weight.

"I didn't tell you anything." The soldier declared stubbornly, refusing to let this man get the best of her. First he manages to take her down and threaten her, next he's showing mercy to her after she tells him a sentence that gives away nothing? The soldier felt like she was being toyed with, the man simply turning his back to face her and walked away…big mistake.

"Don't you walk away from me!" She yelled as she sped towards the well-armed man, a combat knife sliding from her boot strap into her hand as she charged the mysterious stranger from behind. However, Anastasio surprised her by spinning to his right and in a quick motion brought the sub-machine gun to rest at his hip pointed directly at her, flicking the safety catch while he held his finger on the trigger with a look that dared her to try it, the woman suddenly froze on the spot like a deer in the headlights as her body began to stop responding at the barrel of the readied weapon pointing at her. Anastasio paused momentarily before he pulled the trigger.

**Bang!**

The girl flinched immediately and her eyes squeezed shut in fear hearing the bullets penetrate the concrete wall instead as the stranger aimed the gun off course at the last possible second, Anastasio taking the woman's fear to the advantage as he sprinted, dropping the gun to his hip and charging at the woman and with all the strength he could muster, slammed the metal pipe directly into the soldier's stomach causing her eyes to widen in pain before an elbow to the back of her neck sent her sprawling onto the floor unconscious as he glared at the fallen figure with a look of hatred.

"Don't you test me." He spat before he turned and carried on, dropping the lead pipe while he checked the magazine of the sub-machine gun and slotted it back in again. Moving towards the soldier, he gripped the underside of her arms and moved the woman to the corner which he hid in and laid her body securely on the floor making a mental note to take her with him later as he picked up the ammo strap from her thigh and attached it to his own, the young man now relaxing as he picked up the walkie-talkie and sat by the soldier setting the comm unit at his side while he began to sing.

_Sticks and stones may build a home,_

_But a house it needs you inside._

_So come on around and we'll stoke on the fire,_

_And we'll talk in its gold and black light._

"This is Bravo Team. We're in position for acquisition of the hostage."

_When your work is over, head round to mine,__  
_

_Or we could meet in a second hand shop__  
_

_Where I saw your face for__ the first time_

"We have the child, moving to the warehouse interior now."

Anastasio continued to sing as he tapped his feet in rhythm to the non-existent music ringing in his ears, his eyes falling to his new 'charge' as he took in her proper appearance in the darkness. She had raven black hair, stretching to her lower back while a small navy blue hairclip sat on the left of her hair donning a stereotypical Japanese cat face seen in cartoons smiling meekly to emphasize maximum cuteness. He noted the bleak eyes she held that broke its hold on her when he pulled the gun out and fired behind her, now closed and asleep like a baby angel…Anastasio kept his hands free off her he would not like to be caught caressing a grown woman.

"Bravo 4 has gone dark in the warehouse, I repeat Bravo 4 has gone dark! Someone's in the warehouse!" Anastasio jumped to his feet, his hand holding the comm unit to his ear as he felt panic rise in his throat.

"What? How, we were talking to her not too long ago!"

"Her vital signs just went into concussion, we can assume someone has infiltrated the building, the child is compromised! Abandon the warehouse, Bravo Team!" The voice commanded over the chatter, disrupting whatever silence that was left for the teen as he immediately stashed the walkie-talkie to his coat pocket and turning back to the unconscious body, scooped the soldier up in his arms as he made his way out hearing the chatter grow increasingly panicky as he took a right turn out of the main room and down the hallway hearing various orders being tossed around.

"The child has to come with us, we can't leave him!"

"_Him?"_

"No time, if this person is armed with an IS there is no telling the damage. And the fact that **she's** already searching…" The voice of the leader trailed off before the authoritative voice yelled back into the comm unit, dismissing all interruptions.

"Enough! We have to take the girl or Squall will not be pleased!"

"_Squall, a name finally…so she's the one who authorized this kidnapping, but a child is the worst kind of blackmail anyone should ever have to experience."_ Anastasio thought to himself as he quickly paced through the hallway, a grim thought surfacing to his mind as he looked down at the girl in his arms. _"I do not know anything similar of a sort to that kind of thing, I was after all…the victim of a murder by my own flesh and blood."_

"Of course, Lady Autumn…girls we are extracting the prisoner to home base! I repeat, retreat to home base immediately! Blow up the warehouse and wipe out the third party!" Anastasio quickened into a run, his eye catching sight of a set of doors to his left as he ran towards a window overlooking the concrete space and fence that surrounded the building, Anastasio hastily kicked the doors open and made his way into what he assumed was the main hall judging by the abandoned wooden counter secured in a semi-circular cubicle with plastic and glass surrounding the entirety of it while a few rusted broken seats lying at the wall.

"What about May, sir? She could still be in there."

"We have no choice, burn her with the rest of the warehouse. She was weak and easily caught off guard by an elite, Phantom Task has no place for such individuals." The team leader's voice coldly cut the stale air as radio silence followed shortly, Anastasio simply shook his head in silent sympathy for the unconscious soldier before he rushed towards the door and using all his strength kicked open the door-

"Target is in position! Ready to fire!"

"This is Bravo Team Leader, fire!"

"Oh Shi-" Anastasio could only utter as an explosion threw him and the girl sailing through the air, the man losing his grip on May as he watched her tumble violently onto the floor a few feet away as he followed soon after using his hands in front of his face in a cross block, his body thumping and skidding onto the concrete floor Anastasio feeling the concrete debris fly into his hands, a few pieces embedding themselves into his exposed wrists as his block weakened and crumbled onto the floor for the rest of the fall, the sub-machine gun clattering away from him as he groggily staggered to his feet his vision blurry while he held an outstretched arm towards the bleeding soldier who took some internal damage from the fall, but once again life decided to play its hand.

Anastasio reached out to grip the girl…

4

A strange shadow appeared behind him causing him to turn around…

3

He didn't know what he saw, but it looked like a woman in control of some sort of mobile suit that seemed to cover everything but her chest making it a disadvantageous suit.

2

He saw the large gun aimed directly at him, before it moved up to May's body with cold precision. Anastasio suddenly widened his eyes as he tried to moved towards the body, a sudden spray of machine gun fire stopped him in his tracks as he fell over face first.

1

He tried one last time to reach for the girl before a large light blinded his vision, and suddenly an explosive shockwave knocked his body a few feet away from where May was hitting his head hard on the concrete tar road, blood pouring out from his face as his world went to black, the ringing sound of shellshock hit a wave of nausea in his throat before he passed out.

Hours later…

Anastasio felt the world stir, his mind was slow and groggy like a truck had hit him as he opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the glare of white light invading his vision, the glare hitting his eyes and getting a groan of irritation from the young man as he struggled to get up only to be held down by pairs of gloved white hands securing his limbs from moving, it's action instead had the opposite intent as Anastasio's instincts kicked in and he tried to free his hands.

"Hold him down, now! He's in a panic!"

"We need him alive, stat! Somebody get me-" The voice slowly trailed off as Anastasio felt his chest tighten considerably, strangling his efforts to remotely breathe before he felt a needle prick his skin the numbness of his body and ears made it difficult for him to know what was going on, but before he passed out he tilted his head back and saw a figure standing over him dressed in a battlesuit similar to that of the girl May but she had shoulder length slightly ruffled hair and brown eyes staring at him blankly. Anastasio knew that look well, it was one he wore a lot in his younger days towards his friends whenever he went to school…a mask of pretense that only saw the world as a black era in his life, but yet he could tell that the weathered look was falsified to look that way instead of genuine anger at the world. A look of strength, perhaps…one he had hoped to wear if he could in this life. But for now, he offered a look of sadness before he muttered a word in passing.

"Valkyrie…"

End

This is two chapters in one, one big package for you to enjoy. I am taking many tasks on because of my interest, but the fact of the matter is that my skill peaked with Anarchy and the Detective and honestly I hope to have a work that is close behind it in skill and perhaps writing. If possible I would appreciate you readers to give at least some feedback on how my works turned out so far, it is appreciated.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this double whopper story and make sure to let me know if I need any improvements.

Chiao and have a great January of the new year!


	2. A Kidnapping Prevented, Who are you

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Hi Hi, this is NapoleonVI and yes, I'm not changing the name…for now. Anyways here is chapter 3, from the perspective of Ichika's abduction and also expect a sudden switch in POV to 3rd person.

For those of you who are interested in the lyrics of the song, check out youtube and search out Ben Cocks 'Build a home'. It really gives you a morbid feel.

I do not own Infinite Stratos the animation nor its novelization, if I did I would add less girls and a bit more fighting to be done…and seriously, stop with the fanservice already creators of Infinite Stratos. I do not like overwhelming fanservice, you can jerk off to your fantasies later and just get on with the whole story damn it!

In this story and new universe, our OC is 21 while Chifuyu is 23. Ichika is also 13 years of age in this time period.

Chapter 3

* * *

**Ichika POV**

He felt cold, the feeling of wind blowing wildly against his face as his eyes began to flicker like blinking lights his head feeling lightheaded as he blinked his eyes for another set, his vision beginning to clear but it was still black when he tried to look at his surroundings everywhere he turned. Feeling slightly lucid, he tried to move his hands to get rid of whatever he had blocking his eyes but turned to confusion and slowly panic as he shifted his arms and hands against rope that bound his wrists behind his back, the middle school student continued to struggle against his restraints before a fist collided with his cheek sending his head crashing to the floor with muffled screams before he thrashed around again, another fist rounding on his face to put him down.

"Calm down, the boy's weak anyways he won't be any trouble. Let him thrash around for a bit, he'll know soon enough how useless he is." A grown man's voice commanded as Ichika heard a fist cut through the air and stopped just above his cheek, the boy simply whimpered slightly to the amusement of the grown man who just chuckled at the whimpering teen struggling uselessly against his binds.

"See? Not so tough now, are ya lad?" The man continued to laugh before another voice from Ichika's right spoke up, a bored tone addressing his bemused companion with a hint of disdain.

"Silence, we're nearly at the exchange point. Keep your hands to yourself and try not to crack so many jokes when we meet up with the rendezvous team, the boss lady ain't very fond of jokes especially when she's on a mission." The man just guffawed at the serious voice with a hearty laugh, deflecting the warning with ease.

"Oh come on, those women haven't had a relationship for years…must be yearning for a man's touch after so much sweaty jobs and no entertainment." He said lecherously while giving a nudge to one of the men who just shook his head, the man with the serious business tone simply stared down at Ichika who was kicking aimlessly before a bump stopped the middle schooler in his tracks as the joker of the group tapped the boy with the tip of his shoe.

"Hear that, lad? We are in a vehicle, taking you somewhere special. You're going to love it, or at least we will when we get commendations and move up the ladder." He thumbed towards the front of the vehicle, watching the boy go silent he then shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back in his seat the vehicle just continuing onwards with silence. Ichika felt a feeling of dread and hope being lost as he conserved his strength, struggling against the binds was starting to wear his wrists down as he felt a burning feeling run along the cuff of his wrist while his cheek turned red from the punch. He couldn't believe it, he was kidnapped by a bunch of people who seemed to know who he was and transported to god knows who for what purpose was in store for him…the boy felt useless at this point as he replayed the scene that occurred just a few minutes earlier.

"_**Eh? You're skipping classes, Ichika-san? But we have a test coming up in two weeks, and you are falling a bit behind in your studies!" Ichika shook his head in refusal at his friend's attempt to sway him as he turned to look out from the school roof in the direction of the island nearby the mainland, the boy feeling a cool breeze blowing his hair back as he placed an arm over his eyes to shield himself. Standing beside him dressed in the same black school uniform with a black blazer covering the inner white shirt stood a boy of the same age as Ichika, wearing a pair of square-shaped glasses while brown messy hair whipped back messily with a stray fringe sweeping over his bare forehead while both his hands were dug deeply into his pockets, deep black eyes watched the sight of the coast and then upwards towards the island where a train rail ran from the mainland to the land itself, metal and concrete buildings littered the center of the island with the sound of fire crackers popping away in the distance above a stadium that sat prominently in the island. Ichika looked down at his watch, reading the time with a sense of oncoming excitement.**_

_**12:45pm**_

"_**Hey, today is the day isn't it?" The guy spoke with a sudden realization of his friend's words as he turned to Ichika who merely smiled brightly and nodded, his hand clenched in a fist as he looked at the stadium with a look of admiration.**_

"_**Yeah, I am going to cheer Chifuyu-nee on for the Second Monde Grosso Tournament! She's a finalist and this is her last match before she gets to be announced as world champion!" He spoke excitedly, his left hand twitching along with the euphoric feeling much to the amusement of his friend who just chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm for the tournament, his hands pulled out of his pockets as he adjusted his glasses and put a hand under his chin.**_

"_**Well, you know what happens if you try and skip this right? The teacher will flip when she knows you skipped classes for an IS tournament and your average grades won't save you from her wrath…"**_

"_**I don't care about my test right now, going to see her is the most important thing a brother can do for his sister. I mean we both as siblings never even had the chance to spend time with one another ever since…well, mom and dad left." Ichika spoke sadly as he remembered his sister's face full of betrayal and fury when their parents' up and left the two of them one day when they came back from school, leaving a note for Chifuyu-nee to read as well as some lists of instructions on how to take care of the house and fend for themselves. He remembered when he got home and saw no one but his sister clenching onto the note in the living room with a tearful look on her face as she read the note again, letting out a rage-filled scream as she crumpled the note and threw it at the wall watching it bounce off the wall and land softly on the wooden floor. He remembered her kneeling down and thumping the floor with fists pounding, screaming 'why' for minutes before she curled up in the sofa sobbing while clutching the cushion leaving him with more questions before she mentioned that their mum and dad just ditched them for no particular reason. From then on, she became more serious and took on the sister/mother role that was left like a gap for Ichika, and he had to admit that the first few years of living without seeing his sister for extended periods of time due to part-time work was the hardest thing he ever had to deal with, the nights alone never helped especially when he was afraid of the dark and had no one to call upon but himself. Watching his sister struggle everyday just to feed the two of them and coming back from home, tired and weak made Ichika feel useless as the years went by with Chifuyu-nee always helping him up and sometimes she would lose sight of the border between sister and mother, becoming strict with him before her sisterly instincts took over and she would hug him and stroke his back when he cried, explaining herself to Ichika her actions as valid.**_

_**Ichika had to admit, some days he wondered what his sister was thinking half the time with a busy life of juggling between being the hard-working student and only family to her little brother, she had sacrificed so many years of happiness all because their parents disappeared without a trace and seeing her so serious and absolutely almost all about business to everyone except him…it made him feel depressed. I mean sure he cooked a meal for her during the weekends most of the time and leaving microwave food for her to eat when she would return home from night shifts at her job, but even so Ichika always felt he could do so much more than just be a cook and an excellent massager: a skill that Chifuyu put to good use.**_

"_**I understand." His friend spoke up, noticing Ichika slowly backsliding into a depressing mood as he clapped Ichika's back giving a warm smile of comfort for his best friend. "I'll tell the teacher that you left for family reasons, alright? But after this, you better concentrate on getting your studies back on track." Ichika simply looked stunned by his friend's declaration as he nodded, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder as he ran towards the exit door turning back to wave at his friend.**_

"_**Thanks, I will. Wish my sister the best of luck!" He yelled as he disappeared from the roof.**_

"Well that boy was so easy, hard to believe he's the brother of that Chifuyu chick on the news." The joker resumed his commentary, the rest of the vehicle just ignoring him while the man with the business tone spoke once more rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation at the antics.

"Yes, yes…the greatest pilot of the IS since the White Knight incident six years ago. That was the stuff of legends."

"Yea, but it's the first I ever heard of a single woman taking on a missile barrage with just one of those IS suits and disappearing without a trace! I mean, I wish I had one." At that the rest of the men snorted and chuckled, making the jokester uncomfortable as he fidgeted in his seat at the laughter of his comrades.

"What's so funny?" One of the men decided to take the piss out of the man, jabbing a finger at the jokester while holding back his laughter and failing.

"You! An IS suit? The whole damn world will end the day Tabane Shinonono says that IS suits can be powered by males, unless you wish to have a gender swap just to fit in with those fighting women!" The men laughed once more, the jokester now feeling embarrassment heat up his cheeks before the vehicle stopped abruptly the sudden screech alerting the men as the driver indicated his finger ahead with two words.

"Our stop." At that, the men sprang into action grabbing the boy who ceased struggling and instead kept silent as Ichika was grabbed under the shoulder by two of the men who exited the vehicle by the ramp, dragging the schooler by his feet towards the large metal gate and fence that surrounded the area noting the appearance of several IS suits standing ready at the front behind the gate.

The man with the business tone confidently strode with his two henchmen, Ichika giving one last effort to struggle against their grip only to have the impatient escort punch him in the face to stop him from squirming, the two men were about to finish the job before one of the IS pilots drew out her gun and pointed it in their direction in warning as the duo withdrew their fists and picked up the boy, dragging him beside their leader and threw him before the group of IS pilots staring at him with helmeted faces regarding the child momentarily before a short-haired woman moved to the front of the group in her forest green IS suit, her hand reached out to scoop the boy who grunted as he tried to get up into her arms as she used her other robotic hand's pincer-like fingers to tear off the blindfold obscuring Ichika's eyes, the boy flinching back from the sudden exposure of sunlight before he squinted his eyes open to stare up in surprise at the pilot gripping him tightly as she turned back to the three men.

"You've done well, kidnapping a middle schooler is the easiest job you probably had." She commented as the leader folded his arms in agreement as he stretched out his hand, the woman just looked at him curiously before she understood the gesture. Nodding to one of the others, a red-haired pilot approached the three men and dropped a large briefcase of sorts in front of the men, the two henchmen already on the run towards the cases hastily picking them up and opening them as they flipped through the amount of thousand dollar bills resting in the suitcases while their leader patiently waited for the results. It didn't take long before the two men closed the cases and turned to their boss with a satisfied smirk of their own.

"Its good boss, it's all good."

"Excellent that means business is concluded. We hope you enjoy your captive, Phantom Task." The leader spoke professionally as the three men retreated back into their vehicle, the pilots watching intently as the vehicle sped away from the warehouse while Ichika kept his mouth closed through the whole ordeal, replaying the scene with a mortified face. How could people agree to sell him for so much money, he wasn't worth anything in the first place…and to see those men greedily hogging all of that cash while giggling to themselves, the sight made his blood boil as his head turned back to face the IS leader with a scowl.

"Why? Why are you doing this? What's the point of it all, how am I so special?" He yelled at his captor who simply addressed him with an emotionless stare underneath her helmet before she snorted at him.

"You? You're just a man, not an IS pilot like us…in fact your part in this is insignificant as much as your role is miniscule. You're just blackmail, a way to achieve our goals. Nothing more, nothing less." Ichika clenched his teeth at that, struggling once more with his bindings in defiance while the IS pilot just stared at him as he shifted his arms to no avail as she brought him closer to her, the pilot looking straight into the boy's eyes as he looked back at her with defiance and a determined look.

"Still resisting? We just need to hold you until your dear Chifuyu-nee get the message that we have you in our grasp and all will be made clear to her just what we want from her. In the meantime, you can stay in the warehouse and rot while we-" The pilot was about to continue before a ring tone came up, the pilot immediately replying to the transmission. Ichika continued to struggle, but he heard a gasp of surprise before more hushed whispers before the atmosphere changed as Ichika felt the grip of the lead pilot tighten instinctively as she switched off the channel ignoring the boy's yelp of pain as she muttered incoherently to herself.

"How did she know we were here so fast? Gah, everyone! Retreat back to main base and take the boy with us!" The leader ordered as the rest of the IS suits began to mobilize their weapons, ready for the intruder.

"Bravo Team, Chifuyu Orimura is on the way! Homing on your six in five minutes ETA!" Ichika lifted his head at the mention of his sister's name, his eyes wide with surprise and relief at the sound of his sister coming for him as he yelled out at the IS team leader for no inexplicable reason.

"Chifuyu-nee!"

"Damn, we have to quickly get rid of the intruder in the warehouse. Fire at it, Mako." The leader turned to another pilot with a purple dyed streak with a helmet covering her face like the rest as she gave a nod of acknowledgement before her particle rifle formed into her hand, Ichika suddenly noticing the door being kicked open with force the metallic rusted doors clanking hard against the wall as Ichika felt the air change into a swirl surrounding him as he noticed the ground getting smaller below his feet as he panicked, his focus lost on the figure that rushed outside while his trapped hands uselessly scraped the sharp razor talons of the IS suit much to the team leader's disdain, the woman squeezing Ichika once more as he felt his arm begin to strain and his bones starting to crack while he yelled in pain.

"Shut up, you're lucky to be labeled a valuable asset. Now watch as your rescuers come to die for you." The woman declared harshly as she spun her arm towards the warehouse, tilting Ichika's body to face the entrance of the warehouse where his eyes picked upon a strange sight. A figure had burst out of the entrance and was keeping some distance from the building while what appeared to be a person, dressed in a grey overcoat with the collar untucked and with short black hair with a stray strand running down between his eyes looking frantic while he clutched on what Ichika realized was a girl a few years older than he was dressed in the same battle suit like a typical IS pilot, Ichika barely able to spot any bracer or some sort of indication of where her IS was hidden but he soon turned his attention to see the woman Mako aim her particle rifle at the building behind them and fired once.

The world soon exploded below Ichika as the middle schooler widened his eyes when he saw the two figures being blown forward by the impact of the weapon discharge, dust clouds blinding his vision as the man appeared from the dissipating dust clouds staggering to his feet and turned his head left and right before he stretched his hands out in front of him, the wind blowing the swirls of brown to reveal the woman lying sideways from the man in the overcoat who was still trying to regain his sense of balance and groggily made his way, only to have Mako dive right in forming a machine gun in her other hand and discharging a round to block the stranger while the IS leader simply stared stunned at the figures, her features unreadable but Ichika could clearly tell she was surprised at the identity.

"What the hell? A man, he's the intruder? Tch, Mako!" The leader brought up the communication line to Mako as a screen appeared in front of her and the pilot's face appeared to look up at her as Mako replied with a slightly surprised tone.

"The man has May, what do we do?" Mako didn't have to wait long for the reply.

"Kill her, quickly." The order given, Mako nodded and closed the channel as the leader turned away, still gripping the horrified boy who looked down to see Mako move in front of his vision armed with the particle rifle and without hesitation fired another laser into the ground where he last saw May and the mysterious stranger, another burst of fire filled the area as Ichika could stare in open horror at the sight of fire and concrete debris flying in all directions as the warehouse continued to burn, the front falling over by where the man was lying with a creaking thud sending small piles of the road flying in the air before the leader was satisfied and turned to talk to Ichika again.

"You are invaluable to us and to your sister, it was expected rescuers would come for you…but a man? What was the government thinking-huh?" The woman noticed a bright red alert pop up to her right, the IS pilot instantly opening the screen and what she saw made the woman gasp in horror as she screamed out on the communication line.

"Team, get into defensive formation now…it's Byakushiki!" The mere mention of the name made the whole team get instantly on edge as Ichika groaned in pain, his arms were definitely broken as he painfully shifted his arms into a more comfortable position as the leader formed a machine gun into her free hand gripping the weapon tightly as sweat poured down her forehead while keeping her eyes ahead and on the screen for any sudden interceptions by the pilot.

It didn't work.

The attack was so fast that even the squad of combat sensors tracking a couple of mile radius could not track, and to make it worse the battle was pretty much over before it began. Let me try to give you the full picture, imagine flying at top speeds with booster ignitions thrusting you forward similar to that of a missile being launched and suddenly a blur rushes past you and around the group, simultaneously picking away at the weapons first before the blur stops for a brief moment and you can only see the bright blue and white colors of its armor as it vanishes completely, a top speed unmatched by any IS model up to date and certainly not a factor in the building structure of standardized IS mobiles. The problem with the standard is that nations usually focus on many aspects, but speed is not a largely considered strength…merely one has to see the usual lineups to know that they do not provide much durability and are easy to beat with IS suits that either have a lot of firepower or speed to overcome these cumbersome metal suits.

Their very mistake was that such IS suits despite being that of the 3rd generation models, were not suited to take on Byakushiki.

In five seconds, the members of Bravo Team found their weapons hacked into two or for a few unlucky ones had their entire arms severed from the rest of their bodies, the various assortment of particle rifles and some beam cannons were disabled instantly by the extremely fast IS that stopped in its one track advance for a single moment, five members of the fifteen men squad instantly fell towards the earth below with their hand or hands severed from the shoulder the body parts joining their owners in the great fall as the enemy IS suit disappeared once more from view, another six fell with the second strike piercing their shields and sending them crashing with their mobile suits suddenly having their feet thrusters separated with a line thinly reaching the soles of the women's shoes, the final four members immediately spreading out in all directions forcing the enemy to engage them individually while one stayed by the leader forming two large blades to cover their captain, the latter already eyeing Ichika who had passed out from the broken arms with an irritated glance before she noticed the blur rush towards one of the two spread out women, the IS suit engaging with the first who had activated her combat knife and began to hold her ground before the IS retreated and rushed to the other one who could not react in time nor could she defend herself from the sword that buried deep into her chest, her shields cut through like butter as the blade protruded from the back of the pilot as the leader heard Mako's voice ring out above the fighting.

"Leader, this is Mako. I am going to engage the enemy with Ran and draw her attention, take the boy and run." The leader turned towards the IS next to her, a troubled expression on her face before she nodded and focused on Byakushiki violently pushing Ran back who was staggering back with each considerable blow, the pilot solely focused on putting Ran down as Mako rushed Byakushiki from behind with a machete in hand making sure she wasn't heard nor seen.

"_Let's see if you can handle this, Byakushiki!" _ Mako thought as she gripped the handle of her weapon and brought it up to penetrate the pilot with a Shield Breaker.

Byakushiki turned and simply smashed Mako to the ground with a swing of the giant blue laser blade, smashing the woman's shields down to zero as she plummeted onto the ground hard. Mako had a disbelieving look on her face as Ran joined her shortly with an equally powerful impact, creating a small crater next to Mako's body as her eyes flitted in and out of consciousness her vision beginning to darken as Ran passed out followed by Mako. The leader left alone, gripping the unconscious boy in her talons as she pointed her weapon out in front of her aiming at the IS suit that now stood in front of her giving the woman time to take in the full appearance of a woman in a black battle suit with crimson lines from her shoulders to her skirt while her black hair stretched a little past her shoulders with messy strands covering her forehead and eyes as she stared straight at Bravo Team's remaining member, the latter raising her gun in response as she held the boy out with a talon outstretched and curling towards the boy's chest, her teeth grinding in anger as she stood terrified at the monster who butchered her team.

"Die you monster!" She screamed and fired wildly while Byakushiki immediately rushed the terrified woman, her sword cutting the gun in two before another slash from the high powered blue energy blade sent the leader falling before she recovered and moved out of the way as the black-haired woman raised her sword only to stop when the talon prodded Ichika's chest while the leader held a satisfied smirk.

"Do it and your brother dies!"

"I'm afraid not today, Miss Phantom Task Lapdog." A German voice spoke behind her, the Phantom Task operative's eyes grew wide before a bullet smashed into her back destroying her shield and concentration before Byakushiki moved in, bringing the energy sword to slice off the robotic arm holding her brother while taking the operative's hand along with it the woman screaming in pain as another bullet impacted with her IS, sending her plummeting to the concrete joining her comrades as the mobile suit disappeared leaving Ichika to fall helplessly down before Byakushiki immediately moved towards the falling boy and scooped him in her hands while the second IS looked on without emotion as the young woman burst into concern.

"Ichika…Ichika! Wake up, please!" The woman nudged the unconscious boy before she landed on the ground, the IS suit soon demobilized as the black-haired woman quickly brought her head to his chest hearing him breathing before she sighed in relief, a hand tracing the swelled cheek from which the kidnappers punched anger replacing her concern for a moment but she pushed it aside. Her brother, her dear brother was still alive and well.

"C-Chifu-yu-nee…" Ichika's voice called out weakly as Chifuyu turned immediately to look at her brother's face, small beads of tears gathering at the corner of her eyes as she watched him lift his arm with considerable effort to his left before he yelped, his limb falling uselessly towards the floor as he hissed in pain unable to clutch his arms as the wounds began to take their toll. Chifuyu wasted no time in placing him on the ground, placing a hand on her brother's head and rubbed it affectionately before Ichika coughed again pointing his hand in the direction to his left.

"There's…someone, there…a man…dressed strangely. He's hurt…" Ichika entered a coughing fit as he shook his arms by accident, once more hissing as he felt his broken bones moving around freely and tearing at his muscles before he looked at his sister pleadingly. Nodding, Chifuyu gave him a look that told him to relax as she turned to look around the carnage of craters and knocked out operatives for any sign of the man, her eyes narrowing and her mouth feeling parched by the heat of the fires burning behind them as she noted a fallen piece of the warehouse as a sudden tune began to play aloud heightening her alertness while she continued past the debris field.

_Sticks and stones may build a home_

_But a house it needs you inside_

_So come on around and we'll stoke on the fire_

_And we'll talk in its gold and black light_

"What kind of music is that? It's strange…foreign." Chifuyu muttered as her boots stepped on something soft, the woman looking down only to step back in fright as she saw what she was standing on. Burnt and charred was the body of a person, the flesh was burned too badly and smoke continued to sizzle out into the air but what stood out was the glimmer of a dull silver necklace that wrung around the corpse's neck, Chifuyu only needing a glance to realize that this was the body of a IS pilot...most likely one of the operatives, no doubt. She perked her ears up and heard the song continue to play, a guitar solo ringing out across the scene like a hollow echo amongst the smoke and fire as Chifuyu heard the song grow clearer with each step.

_When your work is over, come round to mine_

_Or we could meet in a second hand shop_

_Where I saw your face for the first time_

_Sticks and stones may build a home_

_But a house, it needs you inside_

_So come on around and we'll stoke on the fire_

_And we'll talk in its gold and black light_

The guitar continued to play, leaving Chifuyu confused but still alert as she looked down at her bracer which held Byakushiki and flicked it on watching the screen light up with a red box appearing reading 'Warning: Low Power' on it as she let out a 'tch'.

"Looks like I'm defenseless at this point. But where is that song coming from?" She muttered to herself as she pushed another pile of debris aside, her eyes looking down to come across something as she pushed more debris aside to make way for some light before she leaned in and looked.

Lying down, with a part of the fallen front of the warehouse crushing his lower body laid a man with slightly messy hair, buried with his arm trapped by a concrete rock his hand showing now signs of being crushed, likely from the explosion before she arrived when she saw the burning warehouse in the distance after a tip from the German army about strange communications and suspicious individuals leaving the vicinity in an armored truck, military grade by the looks of it and possibly stolen. Ignoring the possibility, she took in the appearance of the man with some small measure of interest in his choice of clothing that he wore, a grey overcoat with its collar unfolded and left covering the neck while a light blue shirt was visible and a pair of dark blue jeans, navy blue to be exact as she moved to his side wincing as she saw the extensive damage to his body. His face was lightly burned, not very serious to inflict scars with flakes of white skin floating in the breeze now and then his eyes were closed but his heaving chest made Chifuyu sigh in small relief when she noticed a breath escaping his nostrils, it seems the man was lucky to even escape death from such a horrendous experience of being shot at by a particle laser at close range, the impact was higher and caused more destruction to boot. But what caught her eye was the guitar stringing sound that came from the inside of the man's coat pocket, the lyrics had all but died off leaving only the humming sound of a male and female according to the tune piquing Chifuyu's curiosity as she opened up a communications channel, the German operative appearing on screen.

"Get me some immediate backup and help me, I have a survivor over here." The German operative nodded her head as the channel closed, Chifuyu sighed before she stretched out a hand and dug into the inner pockets of the overcoat, the music already starting to fade away but her fingers dug into a particular pocket near his chest the young adult noting that the man's abdomen was mostly flat, showing some signs of working out…Chifuyu had to shake her head at that before she felt her fingers grasp something cold and metallic, not only that it seemed to be square in shape her own interest increasing as she took out the item from the pocket.

"A music box…" The small chest was interestingly designed, ornate flower patterns along with tendrils for some hooking with the others surrounding a small rectangular label that read 'Zerschmettert Speicher', the words invoking an unknown feeling of sadness to it as Chifuyu traced a light finger on the label before making its way to the top surprising her when she looked at the top to see one of the most strangest things for a simple music box. On it etched into a number of tiles with numerals and letters was one of the most random features she ever saw, her eyes noticing the surrounding tiles and around the top of the box in a square was a system of gaps like train tracks journeying around in a loop with small gaps leading to the top and bottom of the tiles. She tilted the box around and noticed yet another lock system, this time only with symbols unknown to her in a dial wheel format with five dials…whoever this person was, he was definitely strange to carry such a box with him all the way here. A symbol of importance to him or some sort of reminder, perhaps but then what was it for?

"Who are you?" Chifuyu asked the man with a bare whisper as grey clouds began to gather overhead, a drizzle of rain beginning to follow soon after the fires beginning to die under the torrent of water.

* * *

Hours Later…

Present

"We've been asking the man questions, but he seems to not know anything."

"That's not good enough, we had a tip off from someone and the signal was traced to this man as the cause of the anomaly in the area."

"What about the music box, Chifuyu? Is there anything you can decipher from it?" Chifuyu raised her head from the box as she addressed one of the officers in the war room with a shake of her head, a sigh of frustration slipping out uncharacteristically for the normally business-like woman with a frown etched on her face. The young pilot was called into the German embassy in Japan for an emergency meeting concerning the kidnapping of her brother, the Japanese minister not giving much information apart from the fact that the attack was targeted at her by a mysterious organization and that any more findings were found there. Chifuyu recalled her brother's injuries and how the nurses and doctors said that Ichika was lucky enough to escape with such minor injuries, the worst only being two broken arms for a few months or so. She felt relieved that her brother was safe, but it seemed her troubles were just beginning and from the implications made by the German army it was slowly being pieced that the attack was connected solely to her and her involvement in the Monde Grosso Tournament she was participating in, and aside from speculations on what a shadow organization would want…

"It's no good, I do not know what we're even looking at here. The symbols aren't found on any text in the archives and our best codebreakers cannot even begin to decipher the symbols much less only tell us how the lock systems work. We know that the numbers and letters stand for something important, and the dial system isn't giving up its secrets anytime soon."

"In short, it means we're stuck." The German officer spoke with a bit of irritation before a man in a lab coat entered the private room, his hands holding a folder as he placed it next to the box and began to examine the box his eyes paying attention to every detail concerning it while the officer turned to face Chifuyu, a gloved hand gesturing to the scientist who was taking photos of the container and storing it into the folder while he turned the dials snapping even more photos of the symbols before he lifted it up and examined the underside of the box.

"Looks like we'll try to solve it…let's see if our code breakers can have a go. In the meantime, I think we should discuss the deal that you made with us regarding this information that led to your brother's safety." Chifuyu now shot a furious look at the officer who held up his gloved hands in a peaceful gesture while his fellow officer simply took his leave with the scientist, the box left as it was on the table as the door closed shut behind the two men giving an air of privacy around the glass room.

"Now, Miss Chifuyu we did discover some useful information via the anomaly that occurred in the industrial district and also as an extension of good faith we did send our operatives to assist you in your investigation. This terrorist force known as Phantom Task sounds like a very powerful cell, perhaps it is made out of a few talented pilots who are possibly above or slightly below your skill."

"We've seen the videos, what you can do, what you are capable of doing…what you have done." The officer paused at the last detail, noticing her face darken considerably at the implication as the officer decided to dismiss that part before he placed his hands on the table looking up at her with a worried look.

"The thing is…our country needs someone like you. Someone to show our pilots the ropes of being a true IS pilot, a force on the battlefield and an increase to our security on our own borders. And I cannot think of anyone more than you."

"I appreciate the fact that you helped, but I cannot just pack and leave for Germany…I have to take care of my brother." Chifuyu argued back, her concern for her brother finding its edge in her tone and voice as the officer sighed in defeat nodding in understanding as he pushed himself from the table and walked to the glass overlooking the night sky and the distant skyscrapers out in the distance over a forest of trees and bright lights illuminating the night.

"You think the government cares about that? Chifuyu, the Minister of War called me in my very office today and made me relay the day's events and he's going to push for having a talented pilot over-"

"As an asset." Chifuyu emphasized the word 'asset' harshly at the officer, her light orange eyes staring at the officer's back as he chuckled dryly.

"Yes, if you want to be so crude. It is necessary though, I can't argue with the benefits it provides our army to survive the new age of such revolutionary technology." He argued back.

"At the cost of sacrificing female soldiers to do so, men are now called back from being soldiers and the fighters of the new generation instead they are demoted to being the backburners of the armed military. Ever since Tabane Shinonono introduced the IS, countries like Singapore forcibly recruit their females into serving the armed forces just to test pilot and conscript them into soldiers for their reasons of 'national security'. Oh yes, I know how politics work." Chifuyu sarcastically shot back, the officer keeping a calm demeanor as he watched her stubborn eyes hold fast in the pressure game.

"Singapore is an illusion of peace, a symbol that the people wish to continue deluding themselves into believing they are 'safe' from the harsh world when they live its vices differently. It is no different in policies and mannerisms of greedy maggots than the rest of the world who revel in such debauchery at an equally sadistic level, except it just hides behind a façade of friendship and less implications of a viper, unlike all the other nations. You shouldn't be surprised, the world is disgusting like that with its horrible truths and the shades of black and white we are asked to believe when it is all just grey." The officer declared with clenched fists, the action not escaping Chifuyu's sharp eyes as she folded her arms.

"I guess you aren't an avid fan of Singapore."

"They are filth and maggots, crawling around in sheep's clothing. Ruthless and manipulative, they are truly the world's greatest angels and devils rolled into one if they so choose. I have run-ins with them and truthfully the older generations are much more civil but predictable as their young…pathetic." The man spat out the words with added venom much to Chifuyu's own surprise at how he described them, the young adult skipping back to the main topic to avoid a sensitive subject.

"About me joining your army…"

"You won't be joining us, you'll be given the title of instructor instead and will teach our first batch of IS troops. Willing volunteers, if it so comforts you when you get there." Chifuyu didn't reply back as she gave a tired sigh, rubbing her forehead and the bridge of her nose as she spoke up again.

"I don't suppose I had a choice from the beginning." She answered monotonously as the officer nodded grimly, the military man pulling out one of the metal chairs and settled himself down pulling the beret off his head and placing it onto the table as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling in silent contemplation before he heard the sound of the door clicking shut leaving him alone as he noticed that the box wasn't there on the table anymore, the man smiling and shook his head as he closed his eyes and muttered softly to the ceiling lights.

"No, you really don't."

[Line Break]

Hospital

"I would like to see our mysterious guest." Chifuyu spoke to the receptionist as she nodded, typing some words into the keyboard before she turned to address the famous pilot with a polite smile.

"Of course, the German embassy task force has just gone back from their talks with the gentleman. I spoke with him this evening before my duty began, he seems like a nice man. And his manners, very polite for someone who looks like a ragged man…yet he also seemed very sad." The receptionist wondered out aloud as Chifuyu simply nodded her head in silent agreement, the receptionist tapping away at some keys before a loud 'ping' was heard from the computer before the woman turned back to Chifuyu her hand outstretched towards the elevator down the wide hallway.

"Alright, take the elevator up and fourth floor. He's in the solitary wards, kept under guard so it'll be easy to spot." Giving her thanks, Chifuyu took a deep breath as she reached into her black jacket and pulled out the music box into full view, pressing the button to summon the elevator while she stood back looking down at the object with curiosity as she turned to look at the underside of the music box, only to groan as she found another string of carved symbols similar to the ones found on the dials but had no instruction on how to figure them out. Aside from that, the music box continued to fascinate her with the design and locking system…indeed it was something out of its time, and something about it seemed to call out to the young adult. Something sad, like she was feeling the box trying to tell its story but could not because of its owner's choice of silence to seal the secrets away from the world…something that shouldn't be said.

She didn't get far when the elevator pinged to life, the young woman moving aside for a few doctors who were guiding a patient in a wheelchair who was quivering rather violently and Chifuyu could have sworn she saw wrist straps on the armrests of the wheelchair before she stepped into the empty lift and pushed the fourth floor, watching the doors shut leaving her in silence for the ride up. Opening at the fourth level, she didn't have to look long before seeing two armed soldiers standing guard at the entrance of a simple white door and shutter-closed glass window preventing anyone from looking inside at the patient, Chifuyu walking up to the two men who glanced in her direction before they nodded in respect at the IS pilot stepping away from the door as Chifuyu looked at them strangely before she raised her hand to knock.

"I know you, miss…from the operation table, please come in!" The voice happily chimed, shocking the woman as she turned toward the guard who simply shrugged at the statement before Chifuyu grasped the knob and opened the door with a soft push. Sitting on the hospital bed, with small bandages covering his right cheek and neck along with his right arm in a sling, sat the man who was responsible for the discovery of Phantom Task and also the main source that helped Chifuyu find her brother smiling widely at her while his eyes beamed with excitement at the thought of company.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sit, sit." He gestured to a nearby chair beside his hospital bed, the young woman unable to say a word as she simply took the seat looking at the young man carefully without any rubble or fires to worry about. What stunned her first of all was how young he looked, yet the doctors agreed that he was around the same age as her if not younger by a year or two from her own age…and for such an age he certainly looked like he had better days, small bags were under his eyes and his eyes were a little strained probably from the interrogation the embassy officers were doing not long ago. His grey overcoat was hung on the nearby rack sitting by the window along with the rest of his clothes, blackish burn marks still faintly visible from the incident not too long ago while his messy hair was cut leaving the man with a much shorter fringe covering part of his forehead, some bed hair sticking out from the sides of his head giving him a much more attractive look.

"_Focus, Chifuyu."_

"How did you know it was me? There could have been anyone." She questioned, curious as to how the man could have figured it out as the mysterious black-haired stranger simply smiled at that, holding a finger to his lips in thought.

"You were the only one I saw in the operation room, but it seems that you let your body show a bit more of your personality than what you think you let others see." Seeing the woman's confused look, Anastasio decided to change his explanation to the simplest one he could think of.

"Bodies tell tales. Your eyes when you were looking over me were ones of a hardened veteran, probably been experienced in combat although I do not know what type it is there. You also gave yourself away as a person of considerable power and influence, no one simply watches over a patient who was being operated on by doctors unless by government orders…that and the fact that you hold a stern face tells me that at one point in time something changed your life, making you much more…" He shivered slightly as he finished his sentence with a chatter of his teeth. "Cold."

"That doesn't explain how you know it was me outside the door." Chifuyu deadpanned as Anastasio sighed, realizing where he went wrong before he rubbed his forehead and focused drumming his fingers on the sheets as he spoke.

"I heard a ding, elevator stopping at this floor suggests a visitor but a visitor during closing hours of the evening is abnormal behavior for staff except for high-ranking personal under the law or those that work for the government. Clue number one, number two was when the guards shifted out of the way to let you in with no sharp yells of 'sir!' or 'ma'am' which led me to suspect that the person is not military but still commands respect. The third was pure instinct, I managed to overhear a rather interesting conversation about you before you arrived, that you were some sort of talented IS pilot who can do extraordinary things and from that I heard you saved my life, and I figured that the only person who would visit someone who's been interrogated by the joint Japanese and German officers could only be you by process of elimination." He stopped his explanation as Chifuyu looked at him with a slightly impressed look, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"Well, you have good instincts on you."

"Of course, otherwise I would never have the pleasure of knowing that my special visitor would be a beauty like you." Anastasio spoke politely with a slight bow of his head as Chifuyu nearly choked on her saliva from his statement, the legendary pilot kept a straight face on as she cleared her throat before thinking on her next words to say to the man as silence permeated the room again.

"I heard you were the one who led me to my brother. I just came here to thank you personally." Chifuyu gave a thankful glance as Anastasio stared at her curiously before he nodded back, still holding on to his smile as he brought his hand to caress his neck bandage.

"That was my own, to be honest I had no idea I would be involved in such a serious situation involving the government itself. Tell me, just how deeply involved was I in the incident?" Chifuyu raised her eyebrows at that, this was something she definitely did not know from the Germans and her own side as she stared deeply at the young man's eyes before she spoke the next few words.

"Intelligence said that the Germans managed to pinpoint the location of the Phantom Task force due to an anomaly that appeared inside a warehouse in Japan's industrial district. And that source…was you."

End

Sorry for the abrupt ending. I'm tired, I wanna sleep and stuff so good night everybody and have a nice day!

NapoleonVI


	3. The Blackbird's Song, What is a Home

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Note: Hello there, this is NapoleonVI speaking to the readers! A friendly welcome to those who are new and those who are old…I thank you for seeing more of my fics and that you would enjoy yourselves with the fics. Of course this is the new year and quite a lot of games are coming out, neat selection too…that and Assassin's Creed's next installment is in progress, can't wait to see how that turns out and yeah a few other small ones caught my eye like Murdered Soul Suspect and other things, I could make a list.

Well on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own the IS franchise of both animation and novelization, and I won't have it any other way.

* * *

"I'm…the source of the anomaly?" Anastasio muttered as he put a hand over his mouth in thought, Chifuyu sitting beside him with her eyes looking out at the evening sun setting down the horizon before she looked back at his face, shrouded slightly by the length of hair that covered part of his right eye. Anastasio was focused, his care-free manner disappearing quickly when the IS pilot told him that he was the main reason why she was able to rescue her brother and that set off a few red flags inside Chifuyu's head when she noticed this, mentally noting the action.

Anastasio on the other hand was thinking of the statement, an anomaly from him led to the rescue of her brother? The flash of white would most likely be the source of the sudden burst of energy, but he did not know what to say to the woman sitting beside him as various lies popped up in his head or a statement that could possibly make sense. It wasn't that he was an expert at lying, but the very fact that his circumstances were…unique, he can't just tell her that he died and went to the afterlife before God gave him another life in another universe he would be dismissed as having hallucinations or maybe the effect of medication. What's worse is that people would laugh at him and call him crazy for such a story, and if this woman could pass through the guards without so much trouble he could possibly end up in more suspicion or the government officials would believe he was lying and continue to question him, two things he did not want. Removing the hand from his mouth he turned to look at the IS pilot in detail, noting her bright orange eyes meet his face briefly before her mouth frowned deeper. He first noticed that she wasn't wearing the battle suit that she wore in the hospital when he was being operated on and had changed out, wearing a denim blue shirt with the top two buttons undone hardly showing much as he noticed that the shirt was a little loose for her ample chest, C-category from the looks of it, while a former black jacket was donned over the fabric. She also wore no jewelry, a fact that told Anastasio that she wasn't the type to live or want luxury in her life…he then noted the black jeans she wore to couple with the top, an adequate combination but not much thought led to it apart from color matching as well as the fact that she was comfortable in such clothes suggest a simplistic taste. With those details saved into his mind for later, the young man decided to respond to the IS pilot's frown as he found the words get caught in his throat when he noticed the intimidating gaze.

"T-The anomaly that brought you to the warehouse? I don't really know anything about that aside from the fact that I woke up and I was inside the building, with no idea what had happened." Now that heightened Chifuyu's suspicions about the stranger, her body shifted slightly as she felt the man tense from her gaze and looked at the wall in front of him a nervous finger tracing the bed sheets. It was obvious he was lying, but what about was the next question as Chifuyu's hand went into her jacket to bring the music box into play making some rustling noise in order to turn his attention unto her, the action having its intended effect as Anastasio's eyes widened curiously at the intriguing box that was placed on his bed cover while Chifuyu eyed his reaction with a degree of mistrust and slight confusion as he placed his palm on the music box.

"I found this box inside of your coat while you were unconscious back at the warehouse, the embassy claims that it was this very item that you were carrying that was the source." Chifuyu stated as she saw Anastasio run his fingers upon the dials with fascination before he turned to look at the tiles humming a tune under his breath, the familiar tune catching Chifuyu's attention as he continued to observe the box flipping it on its underside to expose the symbols before she interrupted the man's humming.

"What's that song that you are singing? It sounded familiar…" Anastasio looked up to face the IS pilot with a strange look as he looked back at the box, his eyes narrowing as he felt the item with his mind feeling a pang of sadness well up in his spirit as he turned to see the label of the box, reading the inscription before a look of realization dawned upon his face. Turning to Chifuyu while grasping the box tightly with his thin fingers, he gave her a blank stare of seriousness at the legendary pilot who could only keep her frown barely intact from his unnerving look.

"If I tell you the song, you have to let me keep the box." He said sternly, Chifuyu feeling a little nervous by the way he spoke…it sounded like a man possessed by something as she folded her arms leaning back into her chair while she considered the options. It was clear to her that this man would not let go of the box, his hands gripping it too tightly as if the box had become something akin to a treasure for him and that made her even more curious as to what the music box could hold. Yet the deal itself was both nonsensical and intriguing at the same time, this stranger was willing to give up a secret for another secret that weighed more to him in the form of a box? Chifuyu shook her head in confusion and doubt, she couldn't understand the significance behind it but yet the deal was quite enticing before the words echoed once more in her head, the memory of her searching through the rubble surfacing at the particular moment when she heard it.

_**Sticks and stones may build a home**_

_**But a house it needs you inside**_

_**So come on around and we'll stoke on the fire**_

_**And we'll talk in its gold and black light**_

"_**What kind of music is that? It's strange…foreign." Chifuyu muttered as her boots stepped on something soft, the woman looking down only to step back in fright as she saw what she was standing on. Burnt and charred was the body of a person, the flesh was burned too badly and smoke continued to sizzle out into the air but what stood out was the glimmer of a dull silver necklace that wrung around the corpse's neck, Chifuyu only needing a glance to realize that this was the body of a IS pilot...most likely one of the operatives, no doubt. She perked her ears up and heard the song continue to play, a guitar solo ringing out across the scene like a hollow echo amongst the smoke and fire as Chifuyu heard the song grow clearer with each step.**_

_**When your work is over, come round to mine**_

_**Or we could meet in a second hand shop**_

_**Where I saw your face for the first time**_

_**Sticks and stones may build a home**_

_**But a house, it needs you inside**_

_**So come on around and we'll stoke on the fire**_

_**And we'll talk in its gold and black light**_

Chifuyu couldn't just let the memory slide, there was something meaningful in the words and her curiosity seemed to win her logic over as she made her decision.

"Deal." Chifuyu couldn't actually believe her words when she said it, the man seemed to brighten up a little before he clutched the box and glanced happily at the new item he acquired before he placed it on the end table to his right, away from Chifuyu's view before he turned back to see her leaning slightly forward in anticipation for the explanation.

"Yes, well the song…" He trailed off as he put a finger to his chin, tapping it in thought before he spoke up again clenching a fist with his other hand as memories began to play in his mind.

"The song, the first few lines of the lyrics is like that of a person pleading for someone to join them and keep them company. The song for that verse had a hope the person would come home and whether the purpose was to become a family again or a friend to keep the singer company instead of his family. Such songs usually have people seeing differing perspectives of it, some however darker than others in terms of theme…this one being one of them."

"My mother taught me this song, she would sing it for me during the night before I went to sleep and for some reason my heart would feel warmth whenever the lyrics were sung. I have to say that she was a good woman, as long as I knew of her." He explained, his face turning away to face the ceiling with a distant look as he stretched his hands upwards feeling the soreness fade from his lazy limbs.

"I was hoping to see my mother, now I may never." He finished, looking at his only audience with the flicker of a fading smile before he adjusted the pillow feeling the cushion slip downwards again.

"What about your father? Was he…" Chifuyu spoke with uncertainty, noticing the man look at her with the ghost of a smile when she mentioned his father before she quickly withdrew her question and gave a look of apology to Anastasio. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say something offending…it's just that I do not have any parents myself. Or at least I did at one point." She muttered, the man looked questionably at her before she dismissed the subject quickly herself and rose from her chair looking down at her watch, the IS pilot gave a look of concern for a second before she bowed politely at Anastasio.

"Well it's been a pleasure to meet you, I hope you have a quick recovery." Turning, she made her way towards the door and turned the knob to open it and leave the man alone to his thoughts.

"Anastasio." The voice loudly declared behind her as Chifuyu's hand kept still on the knob, the pilot turning back to see the man in his bed smiling dimly at the woman as he pointed to himself. "That's my name, Anastasio. And yours?"

"…Chifuyu Orimura." She said with a pause before she opened the door, closing it behind her with a click as Anastasio waited for the woman to leave before he threw off the covers of the bed and placed the music box on his lap, the man flicking open a drawer at the end table to reveal a few pieces of paper and two pens lying in the interior. Picking up a pen from the selection, he turned to the moveable tiles that lay on the top of the box with a hardened gaze on the container as he twirled the stationary in his fingers.

"I will bring your secrets to light soon." He silently declared before he got to work.

* * *

With Chifuyu

"Man, I'm tired. Good thing I managed to find a train home." The elder Orimura sighed as she closed the door behind her, turning the lock on the entrance before she flicked on the lights to the doorway and took a small breath.

"I'm home." She whispered quietly as she made her way to the kitchen, flicking on the lights while she went to the pantry cabinet opening the doors with a light pull exposing the assortment of snacks and cooking ingredients filling the shelves. Chifuyu's stomach grumbled again, the pilot rubbing her forehead which was slightly hot from all the sudden flow of information regarding the kidnapping attempt and the appearance of the stranger…none of her thoughts entered her brain as she stared at the packet of instant ramen that sat on the top shelf, looking down at her while she moved her eyes down to the bunch of cooking ingredients and back up to the instant ramen.

"Hell no, I am not going to instant cook you ramen…no matter how tired I am." She deadpanned, squashing the temptation as she grabbed both the packet and a bag of lettuce along with a few pieces of chicken bits from the fridge, placing the three in front of her before she got to work with them. Cutting the lettuce and washing them while dumping the ramen into a pot of water left to boil at the stove, Chifuyu got started on taking the lemon and removing a slice of it before she placed the lemon in a small bowl, putting it in the fridge while she took the washed lettuces from the chopping board and dumped them in watching the pot boil for a bit before she grabbed an egg and broke it at the side before dumping it in the pot. Chifuyu then took the packets, removing the one that said seasoning and throwing it aside she instead brought the packet with dried pieces of vegetable and the packet's unique sauce, putting them both in the pot with the rest before she waited for a few minutes. When she returned from placing her bag in her room, the pot was already steaming indicating the food was ready as she turned off the kitchen stove and brought out a bowl pouring the ramen into the bowl and placed it on the small table, Chifuyu placing her hands together rubbing her palms with the chopsticks in hand.

"Itadakimatsu."

Finishing her meal, Chifuyu made her way up the stairs passing by the living room on the way before she paused to stare at the entirety of the room observing a spot on the floor next to the sofa where years ago she had knelt down on that fateful day, the memory of her parents sparked a flare of anger as she gritted her teeth a little before she turned away and continued up the stairs to the second floor and to her room. Walking down the hallway she passed her brother's room which was right next to hers, Chifuyu stopping abruptly in mid-step as she turned to glance at the empty room hidden behind the door.

"Ichika…hopefully you get home soon, Chifuyu-nee is feeling pretty lonely now." She muttered as she walked into her room and grabbed the fresh set of nightwear on her bed, moving into the bathroom. While she was doing so, her thoughts went back to the stunned look that Anastasio had about the music box when she showed it to him the man seemed to freeze as though unaware he had such a possession on hand. Chifuyu stepped into the shower and placed her used clothes over the shower's glass barrier before turning on the hot water, the shower glass being overtaken by the steam as Chifuyu grabbed the shampoo bottle and washed her hair, her thoughts still focused on Anastasio's ghostly smile when she mentioned his father…as if all happiness and warmth of his mother's memory vanished and was replaced with loss. But what stood out about her visit with the stranger was the fact that she had actually agreed to give him the box for a very detailed explanation of the song and its possible meaning, Chifuyu was confused...she had never given up something important unless the benefits were equally important and also critical to understanding the situation, in fact when she thought about it her usual self would have actually said no to such a illogical deal.

_"I was curious to see what the deal about the song was and I just...shit." _The IS pilot stopped, her hand hesitantly hanging over the soapbox as she brought a hand to ruffle her wet hair over the falling water from the showerhead. Realizing what she had done, the woman sighed again as she made a mental note to return to Anastasio the next day and actually get some real information out of him before her time ran out. Speaking of the time, she would have to talk to her brother as soon as possible and try to explain the current dilemma she had on her hands with the German army...of course she'll leave that last part out of the story, her sibling did not need to know the kind of life she lived and this was for her brother's own protection. Sighing for another time, she looked back up at the showerhead with wondering eyes before her thoughts were made known.

"Who are you, Anastasio?" She asked no one in particular before she grabbed the soap and continued to shower, pushing the thoughts of Anastasio aside for the next time she saw him.

* * *

With Anastasio

The night was young, no doubt about it to the young man who had seen the presence of God and revived into a world of new intrigue. Anastasio always fondly remembered how he wished that someone would ask of him a great undertaking of a task, and here he found it. Scribbling the symbols on his paper as he took time to examine them, he had taken some time to observe the way the symbols were carved on the dial wheels and still no luck deciphering it. He sighed as he placed the box down, the pen and paper laid to rest on the table with the various possible solutions and some other plausible meanings of the symbols, he had gotten further than the codebreakers that was a certainty when he unlocked the first puzzle.

"Summer 2014…the period I died. This can't be a coincidence, the box contains something. Most likely personal if I have any theories right now for what could be in it, I get the feeling I should not reveal what was in it to anyone outside of this room." Throwing his hands in defeat, Anastasio took the tiles and began to reset the puzzle hearing a satisfying clack as the lock slide back into place securing the box before he nestled the container underneath the covers of his hospital bed, laying a restless hand on the top to secure the safety of the box shortly before he gave a yawn Anastasio turning his head to look up at the dark night sky and the clock that hung just beside the window.

"1:30 am…hm, that puzzle is certainly hard to crack. I should get some rest for tomorrow, I imagine the guards have retired to the staff room for the night." Anastasio stretched his arms once more, feeling the crack of his fingers as he wiggled them freely for a while before he drew the covers over his body and placed the pillow back behind his head as he laid down, closing his eyes.

"Hopefully I can get a good night's rest." He muttered before sleep took over him, the sleeping man unaware of a rustle in the nearby trees overlooking his bed. Standing on the large wooden branch, with a hand holding on to a pair of night vision binoculars falling at her side after noticing Anastasio going to sleep was a young girl in her early twenties dressed in a blue colored maid dress with an apron stained with oil and grease dirtying the white piece of fabric while wearing a set of black flat shoes and pockets donned her apron with heads of various tools jutting out of the large pockets, but the most notable thing of all was a headband with metallic bunny ears attached to it pulling her strange purple hair back and ridding herself of any uneven strands of hair on the sides of her head, her free hand twitching uncontrollably as the woman stared ahead with red illuminated eyes and a wide uncomfortable grin like a Cheshire's cat.

"Found you."

End


	4. Blame, Set it Right, Bunny Issues

IS: Valkryie

Author's Notes: The fifth has been installed into this story, thank you again for the visits and viewing of this story.

Tabane Shinonono was a person I thought of being the definition of neutral, I mean who does an IS for a member of Phantom Task due to their knowledge of family members? Although I liked her, I am still deciding what to do with her backstory as for a person who introduced such a deadly technology called the IS, and the influence on her family.

Also regarding the whole idea of having a victim of child abuse struck me when I realized that Chifuyu and her brother were abandoned out of nowhere, and I honestly think that such a backstory would have a bit of impact on the oldest child most of all.

I am also absolutely sorry that I spelt the Mondo Grosso championship so incorrectly, I think I added an e instead of an o.

Disclaimer: I do not own IS the animation work and the novelization, they belong to the creators and I love things this way.

* * *

The next morning…

"Uhhh…" Ichika groaned, stirring in his bed as he felt the pillow sucking his head into the cushion before he blinked several times to make sure he was awake, his eyes opening slightly before retracting because of the crust that gathered in his sleep as he tried to lift his arm to rub it off only to feel his arm bones grate against his muscle before a sharp shock jolted the man out of his sleep Ichika hissing as he laid uselessly in his bed once more, his eyes squinting instead to sharpen his vision before he turned his head to look around the small room that he was lying in a sad feeling rising in his throat as flashes of the day before decided to invade his thoughts, the young child gritting his teeth as he recalled his useless struggle against the IS leader and the feeling of powerlessness filling the void in his mind when he was lying in the back of that vehicle after he was kidnapped. His anger taking over, he clenched his fists hard before his injuries retaliated by sending more shocks of pain into the stubborn child as Ichika yelped at the disconnected feeling to his limbs forcibly asking him to stop struggling against his injuries and rest, the child eventually giving in to his body's demands as he laid back into the pillow and looked up helplessly at the ceiling.

Ichika did not even manage to get some decent sleep, his eyes holding bags from the thoughts that invaded his mind ever since he woke up from his injuries which were luckily minor except for both his arms that were squeezed by the IS operative who kidnapped him. His normal spiky black hair was ragged now, some locks sticking to his cheeks and forehead from the sweating that he experienced while he tried to sleep...his efforts in vain as nightmares of his abduction haunted his dreams for most of the night. He could not count the various times he woke up with a start, sometimes yelling out his sister's name as he dreamt up alternate endings to his abduction some of which involved his sister dying or being captured instead, and due to him being a male was unable to pilot an IS to save her and Ichika even found his dreams torturing him with images of his sister asking him why she was abandoned by him, the list was endless. Ichika shut his eyes tight, vanquishing the images from his troubled mind before an image of his sister's tearful face over him appeared in his mind's eye saddening him further.

"Chifuyu-nee…" He muttered sadly to the roof of the room, wallowing in his self-imposed failure as he replayed the events in his head over and over again like a movie, when he stepped out of the school and to his kidnapping and finally to the events that led to his rescue from the warehouse where they were going to keep him and the man and woman who were hurt trying to save him, his worried eyes wandered aimlessly around the bare walls and finally resting on the window that overlooked a small park with some trees planted nearby, stretching as high as the fourth storey while wondering what he did wrong as questions bubbled to the surface like a continuing rhythm.

Did he do something wrong? Was he wrong to even step out of school that day for the tournament? If he had stayed at the school and instead opted to send a message of good luck and to tell him all about it, would he have been safe from the kidnappers instead of being shoved into the back of the van being delivered to Phantom Task? What use was he if he couldn't defend himself against a few attackers coming for him to get to his beloved sister? Were all his efforts to train and protect his sister with his strength worth nothing?

Each question seemed more daunting than the last, possibilities and scenarios of various endings beginning to surface from the back of his mind and into his thoughts despite his efforts to stop the flood of thoughts, Ichika felt each question of self-reflection begin to torment and rip his own decisions asunder with every question ringing in his eardrums like a nagging feeling of regrets. Ichika helplessly continued to bring reasoning to his unsound mind, his thoughts coming up with various theories.

Chifuyu-nee would not be angry, the whole thing wasn't my fault, I wasn't strong enough because they were IS pilots and the men had caught him off guard and in force when he resisted against their grip...Ichika soon found himself embarked in a furious battle with his mind, his reasoning fighting against his own swirling emotions that screamed their protests and 'ifs' at his face refusing to believe those logical statements and facts that the trouble teen shot at himself. If it were any normal human being, they would not have felt much guilt but would be thankful that their older sibling came to rescue them from being kidnapped when they know it was situation out of their league. Ichika Orimura was not a normal human being, guilt had always resided in him ever since his father and mother left them in their own home for reasons unknown and how it greatly saddened Chifuyu to the point that she closed her thoughts off, even from her own brother that continued to love and care for her the same way he always did before their parents' disappearance. Up until this day, Ichika still had no idea why they left and as years went by with his sister not saying a word nor willing to discuss it, was the subject shelved for what Ichika assumed to be the rest of their lives…a constant reminder for an unknown purpose.

That still did not excuse Ichika in his own opinion for being too reliant on his sibling for assistance, for years he had to watch his own sister struggle and give up precious hours of her time where she could spend it with him, instead having been forced into a corner to look for work and odd jobs to support the two of them. Of course some of her employers eventually found out the family problem and gave an increase in his sister's salary, which she gratefully accepted to use as savings…but the fact remained that for most of his short life he had been living a somewhat comfortable normal life, something he owed to his sister so much that he took up cooking as a skill to be learnt so he could at least help his sibling in some way if he couldn't work. Of course she appreciated the thought, so he learnt how to massage so that he could help his sister relax when she came back home from work and tried to focus on her studies…Ichika could not think of any important life skill he learnt over the years that did not help his sister at all.

But it wasn't enough, yesterday had shown him that. He was helpless against an IS, and he knew it well enough. He also knew that he wasn't able to defend himself against so many men when they tried to kidnap him…and succeed, because of which forced his sister to give up her chance to become the champion of the Mondo Grosso championship just to save him. Him, the brother of a big-league IS prodigy…and he let her down by being captured so easily.

Was he a useless brother?

The last question seemed to hit Ichika hard, the middle schooler shaking his head in denial of that last query as he tried to shove it all away, but the question came on stronger.

_Was he a useless brother_?

Ichika decided to try and ignore it, his eyes searching the end table and even attempting to reach for (and failed miserably) the television remote as he took a quick glance at the clock only to find to his dismay that the channels on the TV were still closed and won't open for another hour, Ichika felt his heart sink in despair.

_Was he a useless brother_?

"I don't know."

_Was HE a useless brother_?

"I said I don't know."

_A useless brother?_

"Stop…" Ichika pleaded, his hands unable to grip their knuckles as he laid there beads of sweat pouring down his forehead as he shook his head violently closing his eyes to wipe away the question in front of his eyes.

**USELESS BROTHER…**

"Enough!"

"Woah there, watch the shouting boyo…it's bloody past eight in the morning!" A foreign voice alerted Ichika to the stranger, his head turned immediately as his eyes opened wide to regard his sudden visitor standing at the entrance holding his only uninjured hand in front of his face while another arm was cast in a sling around the stranger's neck, the man supporting himself on a single crutch with one of his legs wrapped in a cast as the mysterious stranger was dressed in a grey overcoat overlapping his hospital shirt and pants, a single slipper worn on his uninjured feet as the man stumbled a little into the room lowering his hand as he did so stunning Ichika as he recognized the upturned collar of the overcoat and the familiar ruffled hair.

"You're-!" The stranger simply nodded kindly as he drew up the single chair facing the bed and sat down with ease, placing the crutch carefully to the wall within his reach on his left as he arched his back sighing in pleasure at the popping sound of his back being properly joined in place as Ichika winced slightly from the action, the man turning his head to his left and right for a few moments before he faced the young boy with his sharp educated eyes intimidating Ichika slightly from the analytical gaze as he sat on his bed silently, the man with ruffled hair tilting his head at the action while his eyes continued to bounce up and down Ichika's figure with avid curiosity making Ichika shift in his bed nervously as he tried to break the silence first.

"A-Ano…"

"You're a very polite man, also a person who is troubled and often depressed. The bags under your eyes are showing while your eyes continue to show nervousness as well as your fingers constantly drawing circles in the bedsheets, which were prepared by a sloppy staff member who obviously either forgot how to make beds in their own home or the other option, that is most likely true…you were having a nightmare last night." The man's statements made Ichika take a metaphorical step back, his eyes widened slightly as he looked at the corner of his bed where the sheet was ripped from the corner down exposing the bare mattress underneath as Ichika felt sweat form at his brow, the man tapping his head with his finger in contemplation before he continued nonchalantly.

"I am very sorry, I always jump to conclusions that are often wrong and so I justify by trying to sound right my name is Merle, Merle as in 'black bird'. I asked the nurse for the name of the person who was the victim of the kidnapping I stumbled upon and she was kind enough to give your name, a pleasure to finally meet the brother of the legendary pilot Chifuyu Orimura after a day, it is humbling really to meet the person who saved my life." Merle spoke with a kind tone replacing his cold speech from earlier, Ichika feeling himself relax a bit around him as he bowed his head politely in reply to his statement like he practiced it a thousand times before.

"I didn't do anything. I simply pointed out where you were."

"Yes you did, and it led to you saving my life…let's not waste each other's time with formalities of who is the most polite. You saved me and credit's due for helping in my rescue." Merle said with finality while giving a smile to cheer the boy up before he looked over at Ichika's bandaged arms, seeing them lie numbly at the middle schooler's sides with a fairly big cast over each limb securing it tightly in a permanent position, trying to help the bones straighten out and regrow without the use of slings.

"Where are your slings anyways? I thought staff members cast and hang your limbs up slightly in the air." He commented at the missing slings hanging from the metal ring over the bed, where a curtain rested at the corner near the window as he shifted his weight in the chair feeling the rough hairs bristle his coat.

"The nurse must have taken it away." Ichika replied, conversation ending as abruptly as it started with both men falling silent after Merle nodded in understanding. Before the silence could unnerve Ichika for the second time this morning, Merle suddenly asked a question that threw him off.

"What is this IS system I keep hearing about?" Ichika's mind cut to a blank, his eyes turning wide as plates while he stared incredulously at the man in the overcoat, Merle waited for a few seconds before he decided to pose his question again to the young boy feeling like his question may have instigated the trauma from yesterday. Ichika however snapped out of his shock and threw his body upright to look at his visitor properly while his shock was slowly wearing off.

"Huh?! You've never heard of the Infinite Stratos?" He asked disbelievingly still sputtering at the thought of someone who had never ever heard or seen an IS before, Merle nodding as he shed his overcoat feeling the cold wind slowly losing its cool and he let the coat slide over the back of the chair bringing a hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly letting out a frown.

"Well, I only heard of it yesterday when I saw it for the first time in my life."

" O-Only yesterday during the kidnapping? For the first time in your entire life that you encountered an IS?!" Ichika sounded faint as he tried to process this new information while Merle casually looked at the boy, a silent relief washed over him when he saw that Ichika was not hanging on to the events yesterday at the warehouse. Merle frankly was quite happy it turned out that way, he had heard the boy chatting to himself no doubt from the angry short words that he sprouted he had been beating himself up for a wrong he never committed. Merle knew the feeling more than Ichika would ever realize, but that was a secret he would keep from the boy and his sister if they tried to poke around.

"Yes, is there a problem with people not knowing what an IS is?" He asked sternly, narrowing his eyes to intimidate the poor child who nervously gulped at the change in aura from Merle as the older man smirked underneath his mask of hostility, seeing Ichika cringe was something he always felt like doing when someone was being rude. The last person he did that towards was his father and…well, he knew how that turned out for him in the end with a knife stuck in his chest.

"U-Uh, n-no sir!" Ichika said apologetically, Merle just shaking his head at the child before he waved his hand courteously at the apology sighing once again.

"Look, it's a honest mistaken assumption that you had and I would not take too hard. Just say you've never heard of someone having knowledge of an IS, and I would give you an explanation. Now ask me, ask me why I am a person who has no knowledge of an IS." Merle spoke energetically confusing Ichika all the more, this man was strange in his speech patterns and actions…a bit erratic and eccentric for the young middle schooler who just went along with his request.

"O-okay...why do you not know about the IS suit?" Merle looked back at the boy before he stunned the boy with yet another statement of absolute seriousness.

"Because I'm not Japanese." He deadpanned, causing a new kind of silence to absorb the room as the level of awkwardness began to rise as Ichika could only have a look that would been a cross of shock, slightly offended and confusion together while he stared at Merle who continued to stare at him blankly. Both men were soon interrupted by the door opening as they turned to face a stunned Chifuyu Orimura holding a bag of food in her hand and a sports drink in the other looking at the scene before her, Merle being the first to speak to the surprised woman with a chipper tone.

"Hello again, Miss Orimura…would you care to join us?" Merle gestured towards the seat, rising up from his chair as he grabbed his coat dusting the backrest of the furniture while facing Chifuyu who seemed to recover from her surprise.

"O-Oh, I was just coming to talk to my brother about something important and…"

"If that is the case, I have something important to do as well. I shall take my leave." Merle spoke politely as he grinned lightheartedly, grabbing his coat and brushing past Chifuyu as he leaned towards her ear and spoke a few words that made Chifuyu look at Merle worriedly as he waved his goodbyes at Ichika before departing leaving the two siblings alone to themselves. Ichika, confused by the silent exchange simply followed Merle's departure as he disappeared by the window while he turned to see his older sister immediately in her thinking pose the event confusing him even more.

"Chifuyu-nee?" He asked nervously, prompting his older sibling to spring to life again as she placed the bag and drink on his bed before dragging the chair to the bedside by the large window overlooking the view of the city, dismissing his concerns with a comforting smile.

"It's nothing, Ichika. I need to tell you something important about the next year… but first," Ichika felt uncomfortable now, his body shifting nervously while his sister took a lunch box out of the plastic bag placing it on the bedside as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks from a holster, pouring a cup to bring it to her brother's lips as he gratefully accepted the drink gulping down the water letting out a sigh of happiness as the liquid refreshed his parched throat earning a grateful smile to Chifuyu as he wiggled his injured arms. "You have to eat, hospital food is somewhat a bit of a joke." The IS prodigy spoke as she took back the cup and set it on the table, putting the sports drink beside it before Ichika expressed his gratefulness again.

"Thanks Chifuyu-nee, you're the best." Chifuyu had to hold back a small blush as she opened the box and picked up a piece of salmon with the chopsticks to feed her brother who ate it merrily, his sister giving him a spoonful of rice combined with gravy to his mouth.

"Ichika, open your mouth already."

"Ah…" Ichika gulped down the food chewing slowly as he felt the sauce spark a delicious taste, the middle schooler nodding in satisfaction.

"You like the food?" Chifuyu asked, smiling inwardly at her brother's face lighting up when he tasted the food showing that he was impressed with the make-up. She held back her relief, looks like her cooking had gotten better since the last time she tried to make up to her baby brother for all the cooking despite her limited experience with cooking a meal…she giggled slightly at the memory of her brother's horrified face when he saw the kitchen's state. Ichika nodded, leaning his head forward slightly to let his sister wipe his lips from the stray grains of rice and gravy that stuck on the corners of his mouth.

"It's good, Chifuyu-nee. But you wanted to talk to me about something serious, what is going on? And who is that man who visited me back in my room?" Ichika worriedly asked as his sister held up her hand to silence his other questions as she placed the food on the table, curling her middle finger into a ring as she brought her hand to face Ichika.

***Flick***

"Ow! Chifuyu-nee what's going on-" Ichika rubbed his forehead before his sister glared at him to keep quiet, Ichika had a stunned look as Chifuyu grabbed the collar of his hospital shirt and pulled him towards her body into a hug, Ichika was left stunned by the actions before he felt his sister grip his shirt tightly and buried her head into his shoulder the boy's eyes widened when he heard a sniff from his sister before he wrapped his hands slowly around her, comforting her.

"Chifuyu-nee…" He started only to have his sister squeeze his injured arm making him feel pain.

"Don't, don't you dare Ichika Orimura…don't you dare say that yesterday was your fault. I know you, my dear little brother…you were blaming yourself once again for something you never did. You're getting predictable in your thought and personality, that's why I'm able to tell from just seeing your face which gives everything away." Chifuyu whispered softly in Ichika's ear, the boy squeezing her back in response as he bit his tongue unable to even say anything to his sibling at all as he kept silent letting his sister speak her mind.

"Ichika Orimura, you want to be strong I get it…you want to protect me, I get it. But never, ever say that you're weak just because you can't pilot an IS or that you're ordinary like any other person on this earth…you're my brother damn it and I won't let you beat yourself up because you're strong yourself, Ichika."

"Chifuyu-nee…"

"I'm leaving soon, I won't be here for a year to take care of you…so you have to get stronger if you truly want to protect me, to come to my aid when I need someone to lean on when I myself become weak. Regret for horrible actions are admirable, but not everything is ours to blame when there is no one to be blamed in the first place." Chifuyu glanced upwards from Ichika's shoulder to see Merle standing behind the shutter-drawn window near the corner, a faint smile dancing on his lips as Chifuyu gave a nod of thanks to the man as he withdrew himself from the sight leaving the two siblings truly alone. Chifuyu recalled what he had told her from earlier before he left the room with a ghost of a smile as he said so.

**_"He has the same look as I did, tell him to lose it."_**

However enigmatic this Merle was, he sounded like he had a similar experience with family...which did raise even more questions beside who he was. But for now, Chifuyu thought as she continued to hug her brother while seeing his face brighten up significantly since she walked into the room, she had a family of her own to take care of right now.

* * *

With Merle

"All went well, good thing she caught on." Merle spoke as he chuckled at the touching scene he stumbled upon after he came back to ensure everything was alright for the two before he saw the hug, the man smiling dimly in the bright morning sun as he saw Chifuyu nod in thanks while he waved back before disappearing...god did he love helping people to happier endings. Speaking of which, he did recall that before his revival he had been told that he would influence the lives of three people, but God had not told him who they were...Merle however had a suspicion or just a hint of premonition that there was more to Chifuyu Orimura than he first thought, stumbling unto a kidnapping scene with two siblings of the same family being involved in the event was not some fateful or predestined meeting...in fact it was way beyond coincidence that he would find out about that so soon.

"God works in mysterious ways indeed." Speaking of strange coincidences, he recalled something important as he walked back to his room his steps becoming softer to a slow creep, making sure his slipper did not slap the floor loudly for what he was about to do next.

Merle paused at the outside of his ward door, his hand squeezing lightly on the doorknob as he opened it reluctantly shedding his coat to toss it on top of the bed with the music box in hand, making his way to the chair and sat on it while he took a very deep breath releasing it into the air as the sunlight began to glare brightly to welcome the morning of a new day. Hearing a snore coming from the bed nearly startling the young man, Merle looked back to his occupied bed with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead in thought. Lying in the bed, the covers pulled over her by Merle to give the figure protection from the blast of cold wind, a familiar woman with purple hair and metallic bunny ears protruding out of the covers slept soundly probably for the first time in a long time with Merle bringing a hand to stroke the purple bangs before he sang for the woman watching her stir from her sleep before her tiredness took over her senses and lured her back into her dreams with each verse.

_I know you've suffered,_

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless,_

_I won't let you be denied._

_I want to reconcile,_

_The violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize,_

_Your beauty's not just a mask._

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past._

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

"Sleep well for now, you've earned it for the suffering you have received." Merle closed his eyes and merely listened to the chirping of the birds.

End

Author's Ending Notes: That is all intense, I'm trying to move the story along but the fact of the matter is that in such situations like that, the aftermath normally has people asking whether if they stayed their involvement in something it would have changed the outcome. I know when I did mistakes, I would feel the impact of being wrong and wonder if I could do something different even though the situation had occurred.

I want to also get with the thoughts of making the character a person new to religion, well to answer that question…firstly it would be the thing that to make this OC turn to God made him an already matured character in the terms of that memory where he cornered his father. Being stronger and everything, anyone who had put up with abuse for years would have taken the knife and run that man through, no matter the faith or religion because they chose to murder. But I wanted a character that could tell the difference that even in his blind anger did he choose to confront the man and walk away instead of the normal stab and regret action. And that makes him a perfect person to be a game-changer, someone who has seen the one of the worst aspects in life and was starting to understand something before he died…that violence ruined his family's life and knowing you would further ruin your own by murdering the cause and becoming the by-product to further violence.

I also thought of the songs to use and having the first verse of the song build a home by ben cocks, it rings out something and it can somewhat be akin to the home of the OC. The house needs you inside, a family…the whole happy though sad guitar tune seemed to make me feel like the song was ironic. To say it in words is hard, search up youtube's build a home by ben cocks to see what I mean by the tune.

Well that is enough of the moody stuff, on the other hand I am just going to say that the next chapter would have a time skip…yep, I said it. I can't think of having a year without Chifuyu and Ichika.


	5. Loss, Responsibility

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Well here is the next installment to the IS: Valkyrie! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, after that explanation of some of the reasons behind my own creation of the character and stuff I feel a lot more refreshed. Hopefully the month of January had some good times, cause it's ending soon and hello February which means many things for the Asian race…guess what it is.

Ding ding ding, it's Chinese New Year! Bring out the champagne and all the traditional red words of prosperity, cause we're gonna literally paint the town red! To all the Asians out there, have a great celebration of your New Year and to the Europeans…just have a toast to the Asian brothers who are enjoying dinners with families, will ya?

Anyways, I did say that I would feature a time skip at some point but it seems it would take up the next chapter while I wrap everything up in this introductory arc, I am hoping you can read and see what I can improve.

As to why Tabane's here, read on to know!

Let's get ready…to Infinite Stra-gasm!

Disclaimer: I do not own the animation series and the light novelization of Infinite Stratos nor do I wish to…, 'cause it would suck harder than they did for the story with fanservice episodes if I owned it. God I hope the light novel is not like that, don't spoil the experience…

* * *

Phantom Task

"What do you mean the kidnapping didn't go as planned?" Squall rubbed the bridge of her nose as she inquired the two captains before her, each of them shaking slightly at her roaming eyes glancing over them with a hidden fury as she sat in her chair grabbing the glass of wine that sat on the table beside her, taking a gulp before one of the women spoke up.

"We're sorry Lady Squall but we had an unforeseen circumstance-" Squall held up her palm at the captain ordering her to stop as she drank her wine, opening the bottle for a refill as she continued to speak in understanding.

"Yes, I heard the report and saw the footage from our IS pilots before they were destroyed by Orimura. It seems that you may not have done your job, explain to me how is it that a man could have appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a secured building, take down a Phantom Task operative and proceed to have the whole German military coming after us." Squall eyed each of the two, her head shaking in disappointment as she saw her captains flinch unable to come up with a reply before she waved her hand at them drinking her wine once more, settling it down on the table with a clink.

"I am disappointed, but at least the objective was achieved in its own way. However the sudden circumstances must not be repeated in an operation similar to this in the foreseeable future, let's hope that the distraction we had placed was worth the effort…you've done well, not as successfully but you've done well. Take a few days off and I expect you to report back to me in top form, dismissed." Squall ordered as the captains saluted their leader, the duo leaving the well-dressed woman to her privacy as she took another drink before she left her seat and moved to the door at the back of the empty hall opening it to reveal a well-furnished bedroom with a fireplace and even complete with a collection of wine on the side as she placed her cup of wine on the nearby table as her hand danced over the laptop and opened it, turning it on to show a progress bar with files and details filing down the screen on the side. Smirking to herself, Squall heard a rustle from behind her as she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist as she let out a mock sigh.

"What now, Autumn? I have an entire cache of government articles to read." She said with false boredom as the hands began to roam around her body, one groping her breast while the other began to be more daring as it descended down Squall's dress the older woman sighing in pleasure as it began to move to her bare leg, the hand about to enter the gap in the dress only to be lightly tapped by Squall, the woman smirking as Autumn let out a frustrated groan as the pressure on Squall's exposed back left leaving the woman in peace.

"Autumn I'll play with you later, I need to see if this is done…after that well, that's all up to you." She said seductively hearing a girlish squeal from Autumn as she smiled at the other woman's antics, turning back to the screen as she gripped the glass of wine again grinning.

* * *

"Merle-san…"

"Hm?" Merle kept his eyes closed in silent meditation as Chifuyu leaned against the wall of the hospital ward, dressed in a casual black blouse with matching jeans snapped together with a large brown leather waist belt over the blouse the tail slightly hanging off the buckle, arms folded together and staring intently at the bed where her purple-haired friend slept soundly uninterrupted by the privacy of the room as Chifuyu glanced at the window looking at the morning sky. Merle sat in his chair, his hand wiping the front of his face while crossing his only uninjured leg over his leg cast staring blankly at the wall behind her when he answered, Chifuyu jabbing a finger at the figure in the bed snoring lightly in bliss as the covers began to lift and settle again.

"Is that who I think it is?" Merle raised an eyebrow in reply unsure of what to say, unaware of the trembling fist that lay hidden behind her back as the subject of the conversation continued her rest.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Chifuyu merely stormed over to Merle's position on the chair and tore his hand away from his face before she gripped the man's collar, her light orange eyes now brightly burning with an unknown expression as she jabbed her finger at the figure once more not taking her glare off Anastasio who simply shrugged his shoulders at her gesture.

"What's **she** doing in your room?" She asked again, tightening her grip and bringing Merle's face closer to hers staring him down as Anastasio held his ground and spoke again with all seriousness.

"I don't know what you mean, look this is awkward. You're getting too close to my face." He said as he tried to change the subject, failing to lighten the tense atmosphere that seemed to skyrocket with Chifuyu shaking him by the collar a small blush forming on her face as she kept her angry expression overriding her own embarrassment at the close proximity of their faces.

"Do you have any idea, what you've done?" She growled at Anastasio who looked at her with a genuinely confused face as he pointed at the purple-haired girl stirring slightly from the conversation before she relaxed into the blanket sheets. Unbeknownst to the two, the strange woman was opening a stray eye as she heard Chifuyu's growl rouse her slightly, the purple-haired woman feeling energy coming back to her rose pulling the covers away while rubbing an eye reaching for the hairband with the bunny ears resting on the table beside the bed, her hand grasping the hairband and paused as she stopped herself from placing the headwear over her head as she reconsidered, the woman then stuffing it into her dress pocket instead as she jumped off the bed stretching her hands again pouting cutely at the interruption of her nap.

"Ne, Ne, who's been interrupting my beloved-" She turned towards the two stunned characters in the room, her half-awake eyes suddenly widening as she saw Chifuyu's face close to Merle's before she covered her mouth with her hands in shock, pointing a trembling finger at the pair across from her.

"C-Ch-Ch-Chi-chan…what are you doing with that man?" Chifuyu paused as she looked again at Merle her brain taking a few seconds to register that she was close to the man for the second time, blinking in surprise at the distance before she removed Merle's collar stepping back to lean against the wall folding her arms again while looking away from the man at the door hiding her expression. Merle on the other hand simply readjusted his collar as he turned his head away from Chifuyu, ignoring the pilot's presence for the moment as he looked straight at the purple-haired woman who had yet to recover from her shock still holding her finger in the air as she moved it between the two of them.

"Uh, Miss…"

"Chi-chan, is he your…your…**boyfriend**?" The purple woman emphasized the last word, Chifuyu instantly shivering as she realized what her best friend was about to do as she turned towards her with her hands raised in defense as the purple-haired woman crouched to the ground, before suddenly barreling at the IS prodigy with an inhuman speed.

"Chi-chan is a grown woman!" The woman screamed in happiness before Chifuyu drew her fist blushing at her childhood friend's antics before a resounding sound of fist meeting flesh and bone echoed through the room.

"That's not it, TABANE!"

* * *

Merle's hospital room, an hour before the visit…

"Aww, he took it with him…that's not fun! Now I can't investigate what that box was." The girl with metallic bunny ears pouted childishly as she skipped around the room, pulling open the end table drawer and taking the piece of paper out of its resting place and brought it to her face as she stared long and hard at the various symbols of different shapes and strokes, twirling around in a circle before plopping down onto the bed scratching the back of her light purple hair in mock sadness as she looked at the paper once more, before she burst into a happy grin.

"I don't know what they mean!" She cheered nonchalantly as she placed the paper back down, the girl then moved to the chair and sank down into the seat with a sigh as she ran a hand through her locks of hair considering her next move. The man had disappeared for an early morning stroll likely keeping the box with him as he left the room due to its importance, which was what she got for sleeping on the job!

Sighing, she decided it was about time she got some privacy to herself the woman relaxing into the chair while letting out a satisfied moan at the comfort of the chair luring her into sleep again as the woman felt her eyes begin to flutter and close slightly before she brought her hand to slap her cheek lightly, jolting her awake as she jumped out of the seat and stared at it intensely while facts began to seep into her head.

"_Snap out of it, Tabane! You are here for the box, the Box!"_ Tabane yelled mentally in her skull, the numb feeling residing in her brain beginning to withdraw its iron grip on her mind and retreated into the back of her head, Tabane feeling lighter as she settled down on the bed instead the hard mattress forcing her wide awake as she shivered at the cold touch instinctively bringing her hands to her shoulders, shaking uncontrollably before a soft thud alerted her to her surroundings as Tabane lifted her head up and immediately scanned the room her bunny ears perking upwards at the joints as she did so.

Looking left and right to see no one there apart from her in the room, as Anastasio having went outside for a quick wander around the hospital against the doctors' recommendations of course, the young woman took off her headband with the bunny ears and placed it in her lap as her happy nonchalant eyes were replaced by a look of sadness while she reached into her pocket, pulling out an old photograph in her hand as she looked over the content with some measure of happiness tracing a finger down the photographed face of herself, a younger version with the same purple hair as her mother's which she being the only child who carried the gene dressed in a bright white short-sleeved shirt with a purple skirt that stretched to her knees while she held up two hands above her head like bunny ears…she chuckled, she liked bunnies from a young age ever since she saw one at the pet store during a visit to town. She had remembered how much she hoped to get her own pet in her own home when she grew up, to which her parents smiled and told her to keep up that dream of a pet because they couldn't accept a pet due to their busy schedule and school kept the members busy all day round.

Those were better days that the Shinonono family had in their infancy of having a child. And being the oldest of the Shinonono family, Tabane had many responsibilities even when she was little particularly when her younger sister was born to the family a few years later. Tabane remembered when she heard the news in her middle school and how much joy she had, the girl celebrating a sibling to share happiness with after being alone for several years and the world welcomed her one and only sister, Houki Shinonono. The following years were stable with Tabane exceeding expectations in her education while her sister simply studied diligently at her own pace as Tabane always instructed her to do, the advice sticking to Houki even to this day despite their falling out that day…Tabane felt her heart sink further but she pushed the event out of her mind not wanting to dwell on such a particularly good memory, the words exchanged between the two were so childish back then but Tabane felt at the time that having her sister not get involved in her work was for the best, especially how the government protection program further damaged the relationship before their violent exchange years later. Not a day went by that Tabane wished she could turn back the clock to correct that moment, but of course the damage was done and she would apologize to her sister when she finally had some time to herself instead of running away from the world government like she always did, the woman hanging her head over the photo as she clutched it tightly to her chest feeling her eyes water.

"Houki…" Tabane muttered as her finger fell from her cheeky innocent face to fall on another child standing beside her outside their parents' family dojo in the hill at one of the steps, Tabane recalling the koi pond that resided at the side of the dojo where she and Houki would feed the fish with smiles and spend time talking sometimes about their problems and achievements, Tabane could not count the number of times she approached her for advice about a problem she could not solve.

"Houki…you know that we're family, right?" She said softly as her finger brushed against the face of a brown-haired child sitting with a ribbon tying her hair back in a ponytail while looking at her sister with a smile, the older Shinonono felt a small tear escape her eye to drop on the photograph staining the two faces with water.

_**I hate you, Tabane-chan!**_

"Right?"

With Merle

"Ah, what a great walk I had today! Breaking conduct is a refreshing thing sometimes." Merle happily stretched his arm up in the air trying not to shed the large overcoat he wrapped around his body, his right leg stretched outward from his seat on the park bench in the hospital grounds the young man observing the cast that covered his right foot and ankle while he stared at the crutch that rested beside him, a reminder of his injuries as Merle recalled what the doctor said when he awoke regarding his injuries.

"Lucky to have my right leg covering my left from the falling rubble, my ass…I was hoping I wasn't pinned down and my arm was at least trapped not crushed by the damn debris. Ah, God is good." He muttered to himself, his eyes moving up to see the white clouds that seemed to move past his head and in the distant orange blue sky Merle taking the opportunity of the chance of peace to think back on his personal mission.

"You gave me a mission but I do not know what to do next, I need to know how…I humbly pray that You can show me the path to what I must do." He prayed with a whisper, his eyes closed and hands clasped tightly before he relaxed his tense muscles opting to lean back and leave the rest of his path to God. Thinking back, he had expressed disbelief that he was chosen for such a mission despite the fact that he was recently deceased a day ago and soon sucked himself into a world of even more danger and intriguing backroom politics…Merle sighed, running a hand through his messy locks as he arched his neck to eye the night sky being encroached by the rising sun before his thoughts ran from his past to his present problem.

"I am in Japan."

Now don't get it wrong, Merle had to admit that the idea to visit the sights of Japan in general and experience its weather had come to his mind when he was asked in elementary where he would visit, he had put the location on the list under the top 5. Years and stories shared by people who went there however were different, time changed many things about the country in recent years…especially since he heard some of the strangest things and it wasn't just about their hilarious commercials like those in the Southeast.

Japan, the country responsible for its sexual freedom to the point they reserve certain choice shows just to satisfy the older generation who still have it on for things like that…in fact some of the things he had heard from his friends were unsavory like breaking moral boundaries of siblings, some more ridiculous and had no sensible logic to why it existed like creating lolis. Not that Europeans were classy about it either with their definition of 'golden showers' during intercourse, god he had stumbled upon it in a library under the arts section and what he saw that day remained rotting in the back of his brain for good.

"I am in Japan, land of utter disconnection and is the runner up alongside America with a larger selection of hardcore pornography." He buried his hands in his head, groaning loudly as he looked up at the sky questionably with two queries on his mind. What was he supposed to do here, and why did it have to be in Japan?

"Maybe it's just something I've missed, I am new to the faith after all but still." Merle scratched his head dismissing the topic for now, his wonderment at being in such a place he wanted to go since childhood was unnerving and daunting for him as he watched some cars in the distance rushing their owners to their workplaces much to Merle's own confusion about the lifestyle of this place, the man heard stories but since he was here…

"Time to see what this culture is really about, maybe on the way I can find a church here…" Merle muttered as he rose from his seat, the wind beginning to become chilly as he tightened the grip on his overcoat and made his way back to his room, taking the elevator up to the fourth floor and made his way to his room thoughts still circulating in his head as he recalled something important.

"I just recalled, I need to visit Chifuyu Orimura's brother to thank him for warning his sister about me…I can do that in an hour I guess." He said as he stopped outside his room door, his hand digging into the inner coat pocket to draw out the item he kept on him since he received it a look of curiosity eyed the dial wheels at the strange symbols still unknown to him before he heard a sound coming from inside his room, Merle immediately becoming on edge as he glanced at the window which had the shutters sealed raising a few alarms in his head.

"I left the shutters open this morning. Someone is here, and most likely for the music box." Stepping to the side of the door with his body leaning up against the door placing his ear to hear a short part of the words being spoken inside, his hand gripping around the box as he shoved it back into the coat pocket and opened the door allowing a tiny slit to put his eye through to locate the intruder. It didn't even take long as he saw a figure slumped on his bed, Merle immediately pushing the door open slowly his ears twitching at every sound he made as he removed his slipper and kicked it across the floor into the room leaving his bare feet to rest on the cold hard floor, the man feeling a chill run up his body as he entered the room slowly keeping his eyes on the figure before he had a view of his mysterious visitor.

"Who is that…is that a woman?"

Lying on the edge of his bed, her legs still hanging off the ground while her body leaned slightly backwards to occupy some of the inner space of the hard hospital bed ensuring herself not to fall off was a young woman in a strange dress, what made her seem more strange was the hairband that laid beside her with metal bunny ears attached to the headwear. But although the sight was enticing to any other man to have a woman in their bed, Merle was not a hormone raging person which suited him just fine to be less sexually active than others. Seeing the woman's body rise lightly, Merle suspected that she had been sleeping in his bed for a while after he went out to the garden which meant most likely she was searching for the box but instead waited too long or didn't know he had taken the box out, Merle cautiously making his way to the girl before a snort made him freeze before he closed the door careful not to disturb his visitor, hearing a sentence that stopped him cold.

"Houki-chan, no…don't leave me alone. I lied, I don't want to be alone anymore and we can be a family again." The girl muttered in her sleep, a glisten of a tear alerting Merle to see her face as he felt a pang of guilt for overhearing such a private thought but steeled himself as he moved towards the bedside, hearing more whispers and whimpers from the young woman as she shivered and shook with each thought being darker than the last.

"Houki-chan, I love you."

"We're sisters, we have to stick together…I did wrong, please…"

"Don't hate me Houki, please."

"I lied for your own good, I wanted to see you again but…they won't let me."

"No! Please, my family is the only thing I have. Don't take them away from me! Please!" Merle shivered at the last part, his eyes looking sadly upon the woman before he noticed her hand grasping onto something nearly crumpling it as Merle carefully pried open the fingers to reveal a simple photograph, the man feeling a bit of dread as he turned it over to see a pair of girls one being the woman in her younger years while a young girl with brown hair and a ribbon in her hair tied to make a ponytail looking up at the purple-haired woman who held two hands up above her heads comically while smiling.

"This photograph…it seems this woman isn't a big threat like I thought, but I still must be cautious if she's coming for the box." He whispered as he shed his coat placing it on the chair beside him before he glanced again at the photograph seeing the two girls sitting on the wooden steps, his head looking back at the woman in silent contemplation.

"Who did this to you?" He asked the cold stale air, the man deciding to place the photograph into her dress pocket only to be repulsed by the dirt and grime on her clothes as he saw the oil stains that sullied the dress, his eyes narrowing a little as he noticed signs of exhaustion on her face and the callouses on her fingers and hands alongside blisters and what appeared to Merle's own disgust, bruises that had altogether faded away but not completely as they were still black under the surface, and from a glance at it Merle looked closely before he withdrew back from the woman as he saw pieces of skin flaking off while spots of ruptured arteries dotted parts of her palms, dried up and ignored for most likely weeks. Merle feeling his hand quiver as he looked at the visible bags and slightly bony cheeks that were on her face.

"She wasn't tired and decided to sleep." He said as he folded the photograph and placed it in her hand, curling the fingers inwards as he stood up a hateful look in his eye at the poor woman. "She was forced to overwork in the past and was put under heavy duress causing her to have nightmares. Her eyes are baggy like months of lacking sleep and some traces of malnutrition but the horrible thing is that this isn't new, how did this woman put up with years of this…torture of not being able to sleep or even eat right? You starve yourself by eating less and soon you forget it, it becomes a habit you never abandon completely…same concept with pain when you stop thinking about it, this woman was previously asked to keep on working and from her tools developing something…but what? What was so important to make her overwork and lose her family?" Merle felt his hand clench into a fist, anger burning in his soul as he turned around unable to wrap his head around the subject before a rough hand grasped his own soft palms relinquishing him of his anger as he turned back to see the purple-haired woman gripping his hand with a weak squeeze.

"Houki-chan, don't go…" Her voice began to sound hoarse, Merle feeling sadness once more replace his anger as he gripped the hand a bit tightly before he released the hand, tearing off the sheet as the purple haired woman frowned and turned inward settling herself in the middle of the bed rolling her shoes on the white sheet staining it with dirt as Merle sighed, removing the woman's shoes and placing them below while he used his hand to gently guide the odd woman around before he finally settled her into bed.

"There, damn she is hard to maneuver around! I think the nurse should be here in about…" He didn't finish as the nurse walked in, carrying a tray of food in as she nodded at Merle before she looked in surprise at the visitor in the bed, Merle grabbing her mouth as he put a finger to his lips silencing her as the staff member stared at him demanding an explanation for the intruder appearing in the room before visiting hours.

"I'll explain it later, but right now she's suffering from mild malnutrition and needs some food. Also I require you to get a doctor once she's feeling better to take a look at her." Seeing the nurse about to protest Merle gave a forceful look as he spoke in a low growl tightening his grip on her mouth.

"Get her food and aid, now."

* * *

Present

"…and that was that. The doctor took a look at her and left me with the food, citing that I was lucky enough to call upon medical aid immediately or those injuries would have caused more serious problems." Merle finished as he reclined back on his seat eyeing Tabane who was clutching her cheek pouting at her childhood friend while Chifuyu sat on the bed in thought as she looked at Tabane whining.

"Chi-chan's a meanie!"

"Well I expect that you won't be doing any more of…whatever it is you do, Miss Tabane or your hands will not heal. I also had the doctor give me more bandage rolls, plasters and some antiseptic for your wounds." Merle took the cup of water and downed it in a gulp, his eyes falling to Tabane with a hint of suspicion while he clutched the music box near his lap hiding it from sight as he glanced down.

"Eh, Chi-chan, does he know who I am? Everyone seems to know." Tabane had a questioning look in thought while Chifuyu turned back to look at Merle a strange look on her face.

"Yes, everyone does know…" Merle, feeling uncomfortable by the stare decided to play his hand as he kept up his façade, nodding innocently as he brought a hand under his chin.

"I came from a place in the Middle East, I had only moved to Japan recently and I had no experience or even news of the outside world before so yes, to see this…IS system is terrifying yet intriguing by design, a very powerful weapon so I've been told." Merle shrugged as he looked at Tabane for an explanation, prompting the woman who now took the nearby tray of food and began to munch down on the meal to pop her head up with confusion before she nodded.

"Yep, in fact I created it." Merle's eyes turned to dinner plates while Chifuyu stood up from the bed, turning to face her friend with a look of concern.

"Tabane!" Chifuyu interrupted the purple-haired woman before she was stopped by Tabane's held up palm as all her warmth and childishness disappeared, giving the IS prodigy a serious look as Merle looked on confused. Growling in frustration, Chifuyu gave a glare of her own as she continued with a lower tone.

"Tabane, think carefully…we still don't know who this man is and where he's from, for all we know he might be-"

"He's not a bad person, I can tell from his eyes."

"Okay, uh, the third wheel is lost here. What do you mean, you created the system?" Merle interjected hoping to steer the whole subject away from this tense topic, the two women facing him with the full force of their glares before Tabane spoke again.

"I made it. I made the IS system, and helped distribute it all over the world." Merle froze, his mind racing with various emotions while his mind became entangled processing the new information that he let slip his mask of confidence before sinking into his seat, confusing the two women in his presence as he looked up at Tabane and then down towards his lap again, a slight shake of his head before he found his voice.

"You made…those things?" Tabane nodded in reply as she chowed down a piece of potato with a fork, his mind at a blank as he felt a clutch on his throat. "And you managed to get these things…actually distributed around the whole bloody globe to play and toy with, and also to fool around with other people's lives just for this piece of revolutionary technology?" Merle spoke hesitantly as he watched Tabane continue to eat without a care in the world, her expression a mere blank as Merle looked on in disbelief before Tabane placed her fork down on the tray.

"Honestly, I don't really give much care for what people do with my piece of technology. Besides it is an advancement for our civilization in terms of good and evil, no one can say the IS system is totally a bad thing or good thing." Tabane glared at Chifuyu when she cleared her throat at the last words, the other woman looking at her before Merle just felt static before he tried to lower his anger.

"What kind of good can it do, when all it does is to end lives?"

"The armies are holding off their wars for a while, pooling resources to spend on these IS cores I sent to their governments in order to better understand how they work and make conventional ones. After that, I just wait and see what the results are from their research and give them credit." She said nonchalantly as she sipped on a cup of water.

"At the same time other problems still circulate in the world and such introductions of this IS systems cause more conflict nullifying it. Does this IS help cure something, is it to prove something to the world? What is it that makes it so unique and seemingly non-threatening? I also would like to ask what justifies you to push this discovery to the world when you could have seen this technology and lock it away?" Merle brutally questioned as Tabane glanced at him with a silent glare that told him to be silent, but he would have none of it standing up to meet Tabane's glare with one of his own that spoke of loss and hurt. "How can you capitalize on machines of death just to see the chaos it sows?"

"I gave the government what they wanted when I introduced the IS system to the world, and what they do with it is none of my business nor do I care what people do with it. That is the truth and all there is to it." Tabane professionally stated as Chifuyu felt it was getting out of hand, the pilot about to retort something of her own but Merle instead beat her to the punch with a resounding slap echoing through the room.

"You just don't care, is that how you see the whole damn world?!" Merle yelled as Tabane simply stared at him with an incensed gaze, not bothering to touch her cheek.

"The government assisted with that."

"And you think that's what makes this right? To justify all of the blood spilled by the IS systems out there, to talk to the families who have to deal with IS systems being used in war destroying all in their path?" Merle questioned only to be rebuffed by Tabane, who was starting to get annoyed as she held her glare.

"That was their idea, not mine. I gave them the cores to do as they pleased." Tabane argued back at the injured man before he threw his hand up in the air.

"And so you think that you can sweep your guilt away under the rug, because you gave the government what they wanted and you even assisted in promoting them…are you insane?"

"It's not a matter of guilt for giving them such weapons of mass destruction to play with, I gave them what they wanted to advance or cause chaos for their civilizations." Tabane insisted once more, her own professional mask beginning to crack as Merle continued to push his point across seeing her lose some of her patience with him before he slapped his hand on the bed glaring at her, losing his cool.

"Because of people like you, I lost my home!" The sudden declaration resounded through the ward, silence soon overcoming the three as Merle glared straight at Tabane who had a surprised look in her eyes as he nodded, gripping the sheets in a fist as he growled out his words.

"That's right, I've lost my home because of the results of people who leave decisions to others who showed that they could wield power when they clearly lusted for it. It is because the people dare not take a stand and decide to be the ones to avoid responsibility nor take charge when the system was clearly wrong, I hated that. My home overrun by tyrants, people went with the flow of whoever that was in charge out of fear mostly but also out of twisted religious motivations, the young were corrupted to fight in the streets against a people they knew little of. The whole concept of war was twisted because of ideals and mistaken beliefs, while in my home the rulers live in a fantasy where they could play God. You say you are not responsible, you let these events happen because you believe that when it is passed on to someone else, this piece of technology to others…it absolves you of the blood on your hands because you were indirectly involved in them being distributed, but Tabane you are wrong in your damn assumption that nothing is your fault by introducing the IS system. Your hands look bloody enough than those injuries, you aren't helping anyone including Houki." At that statement Tabane narrowed her eyes and clutched her hands, balling them into fists as she glared up at Merle who stood over her a hand ready to retaliate.

"How did you know that?"

"You talk in your sleep. And I know that whoever this Houki is, she would still be upset with you because of what you've done. If I can say something about you, is that she doesn't deserve an inhuman cold-hearted person like you." He spat, seeing Tabane flinch a little at that made him satisfied as he turned to the door.

"I-"

"Enough. You have told me enough, Miss Tabane. I will be taking another walk, if you will Miss Orimura…find me in the garden if there's any word from the German embassy, I imagine they won't let me walk a free man." Merle muttered in a burst of anger, giving no time for either woman to argue with him as he stormed out clutching his crutch tightly as he walked out of the room leaving the two to their thoughts before Chifuyu felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she took it out only to frown at seeing the number being private as she answered.

"Yes?"

"This is the German ambassador speaking, I believe that you spoke to the officer yesterday about the deal and would accept?" Chifuyu narrowed her eyes as she brushed some of her messy hair back, keeping her cold demeanor as she answered dryly.

"I don't have a choice."

"Exactly so, a deal struck is a deal to be fulfilled. We'll be escorting you to the airport soon, I hope you took the time to say your goodbyes to your brother I assume?" The ambassador replied coolly, ignoring the growl in her tone as she replied back sternly gripping her phone tightly.

"You have to earn the right to even ask those questions." She shot back, the ambassador chuckling at the fiery woman before he spoke again on the phone.

"Good, we understand each other. My government will be in touch with you soon, and as for your brother…I've heard from the military officers that having our mysterious stranger be put together with your brother in one place would save us the trouble of watching over both in separate locations, also the fact is that he will be placed in house arrest while your brother can live his normal life as he pleases. Now that our business is concluded, goodbye Miss Orimura and glad to do business…see you in Berlin." Chifuyu couldn't reply to that as the ambassador hung up the phone, the pilot turning towards the bed to see no one there anymore except the missing contents of a metal tray lying on the dirtied bedsheets as Chifuyu scratched the back of her head, recalling the argument between Merle and Tabane as she felt a headache come up. Tabane, whether she looked like it or not, did not exactly have a nice childhood same as Merle and having the latter come and confront her on this level spoke volumes about her childhood friend in terms of secrets as well as the man, but the former held particular interest. Chifuyu had known Shinonono for a few things, annoying, very childish and refusing to admit responsibility for serious incidents…the last she found was the most damning in her personality, in fact Chifuyu felt shocked when she saw Merle slap her so viciously and talk her down. Tabane was a person of many shades, even Chifuyu herself could not even pin ally or enemy on her at all but only held a measure of belief that she knew what she was doing, but the way she spoke of the government was bitter like she had been through hell and back…what was Tabane refusing to tell her?

"Screw it, I'll have to tell Merle that his prediction about the embassy's actions were spot on…just not how I would imagine it to be though, tying him up with my brother. Although maybe it may not be so bad, he was helping her out by taking care of Ichika-" Chifuyu stopped that particular train of thought before her mind went elsewhere, instead opting to take the pen and paper from the drawer and began to write.

"Take care of Ichika, Merle-san." She muttered.

End

Author's Notes: Well, I would appreciate some comment to know about this chapter because although I finished the arc and can move on to the main story featured in the beginning stages I am kind of afraid that this conclusion would not satisfy you. Please let me know what you think of it.

Now I wish to discuss the character Tabane Shinonono. As I said before she is neutral, but after realizing some things she was involved in especially some implicated stunts pertaining to the Silver Gospel Incident's aftermath I decided to give her a bit of a hint of evil she has done. The fact that she would even make an IS for *Spoilers to those who haven't watched* Phantom Task and have a possible involvement in the Silver Gospel made me think that she was evil in a way, think about it. You have the bloody power to make cores for IS all over the world, no one can do it but you which is why the governments hunt you, the cores so scarce governments don't admit anything if an IS is stolen from them, and the fact that unmanned cores are not Phantom Task's specialty.

To be honest, I hope you guys don't get mad, I hate Tabane Shinonono for her absolute lack of responsibility and the fact that she can love a sister but not care about her technology being misused. Yes, people can argue that the technology being used for evil was the government's choice and that she gave them what they wanted…but to say that she wasn't aware of what she was doing and giving to them is not logical. She knew very well what she wanted to do and she manipulated certain events as implied with the White Knight Incident when Chifuyu spoke to Tabane.

I added the fact that Merle is a refugee of war was to be the counterbalance, the one person that does what Chifuyu would not do, when the White Knight came into place from what I read on the wiki it was Chifuyu who piloted it. Seeing that Chifuyu was tolerant and more open to Tabane's manipulation, I decided having Merle to argue and challenge her on this level of global influence was hard to do and if you have anything to say, please do message me so I can clarify any wrong information I have in this Author's Notes section.

Well, that sums it up for this arc and I'll be moving on to the main. See ya'll later!

NapoleonVI


	6. One Year Recap(Fast Version), First Day

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Hi Hi, NapoleonVI is back in the house! So uh, how's the new month treating ya'll? Hopefully you are still enjoying the promises of the New Year in the second year, and are all good…this is an interesting turn in the previous chapter with the conversation with the two characters Tabane and Merle due to their own opposing viewpoints and hope you enjoy it. So now is the one year time skip, this time just to be clear:

Ichika was 13 but would be 15 due to the fact I made sure that I stick to the actual storyline in a way so he will have had been 14 sometime during the timeskip and became 15. I have to do more significant research and hopefully this can help in my interpretation of the world of IS, I honestly would appreciate some people to ask some things about it but know that I cannot answer everything nor can I answer some questions correctly, so if my answer doesn't satisfy it is better to consult others and come back to me on thoughts.

Secondly is the fact about the music box will not be shown, in fact I will stash it until I have some idea of how to phrase its significance and thirdly,

I am actually going to now focus on the main arc after Ichika gets his grubby hand on dat IS and get it off so hard the thing lit up…just a joke.

There will be some inconsistency in terms of age for Chifuyu and Tabane (maybe) but still I make doubly sure that it is almost up to accuracy as I can with the events of the story. Just to say that this is a quick recap of the one year, and I will go into detail about it in bits and pieces soon so enjoy this summary of the first day, as accurately as I can describe it from memory.

Let's begin

_Italics, "Thoughts and some flashback quotes"_

_Bold and Italics: Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos the animation nor do I own the light novelization of this work except for my OC who's mine, mine mine…and if I, the world would end when they actually say they have a proper storyline…

* * *

One year later

IS Academy

"Is that…"

"What's a boy doing here anyway? I thought IS units can be piloted by girls…"

"He's the only male who's ever managed to make the IS respond to him!"

"_How did I end up here?" _Ichika could only wonder to himself as he felt a shiver run down his spine once more for the fifteenth time this morning, the heavy breathing of several people around him scaring him a little as he clenched his fists instinctively as he used the corner of his eyes to maneuver his surroundings just as his sister taught. The stares boring a hole into the back of his head made things much more uncomfortable in the classroom as female voices literally whispered like a sea of voices, making Ichika want to curl into a ball and retreat to the corner of the room…he wanted to be anywhere but the room right now as he stared up at the clock in silent pleading.

"_Chifuyu-nee, Merle-san…any of you guys, please come save me from this torture!"_

Now how did our dear friend Ichika end up in such a state, was a very simple story. Since his release from hospital months after the kidnapping that would have resulted in very unpleasant surprises, Ichika was put under the protection of the German embassy guards and escort who would follow the growing boy to his middle school scaring some of the students who saw a black car with men in suits flashing badges and papers to the principal saying they were on a protection program of schools in order to hide the fact that Ichika was a high-value person. So Ichika had to spend the majority of his middle school years being watched and monitored from school and home, but out of the two it was home in which he felt a bit more uncomfortable due to the agents and the one unlucky stranger who appeared into his life.

Anastasio Merle, a strange man with a penchant for being slightly sociopathic that it scared the younger Orimura from his way of speech, was forced into house arrest where he was kept in one of the bedrooms with the freedom to wander the surrounding neighborhood while under heavy guard…a problem in which the guards being lazy would ignore Merle's demands for going outside. Thus whenever Ichika returned from school he would be greeted by Merle who was either busy with the weights and some gym equipment to keep up his fitness, or he would be in the middle of cooking something small and light…a skill that surprised the young Orimura such that he even volunteered to teach Merle a thing or two about more advanced dishes while Merle agreed to teach him about some physical fitness.

Over the year Ichika felt himself getting to know more about the man though his antics were less than the social norm, once Merle pickpocketed a guard's pistol without the latter knowing about it and with the clip he stole proceeded to lock himself in his room, and before Ichika knew it his weekend was ruined by a bunch of steps running up the stairs and gunshots firing wildly in the room next door. No one was hurt of course but Merle had to pay for the damages when he actually could find work, which of course he did not have despite the embassy giving him the chance to join their ranks…however Merle had a knack for staying hidden in the crowds, losing the agents sometimes on the rare outings that he managed to get and he would disappear in front of them in order to get back at them.

Ichika also noticed another strange thing being the interaction between him and his sister regarding Tabane Shinonono, Merle would always have a suspicious look on his face whenever Chifuyu-nee mentioned her friend and question her constantly about her movements to which Chifuyu-nee and Merle would then go into a bit of an argument concerning Tabane, eventually ending on slightly sour terms but Merle would always say he didn't blame Chifuyu for disagreeing with him.

"_Miss Orimura is doing what she thinks is best for herself and her friend, I can respect that. But she has to admit that Shinonono is an extremely irresponsible woman who cares little for her actions and she must answer for it one day. I just hope she can see it."_

Anastasio left it at that, his mood souring for that particular night which surprised Ichika who still had no idea of Merle's past except for the facts that he already knew about him. Their year soon took a turn for the strangest when Merle received a call from the German embassy during the long holiday that Ichika had before his high school placement exams…

* * *

"_**No." **_

"_**Please Mr. Merle consider your own options. You have absolutely nothing to do by sitting in this house continuing house arrest, we could use your particular talents in our ranks." The ambassador's voice was heard clearly in the room that Merle had stayed in, the door locked tight by Merle when he received the call. Ichika leaned up against the wooden barrier to the room, his ear placed against a glass cup that was situated at the door to help make out the voices as he glanced back making sure no one was coming up the stairs before he resumed his eavesdropping.**_

"_**I am not going to Germany, taking one's sister and guardian away at the same time…can't be a coincidence don't you say, ambassador? Plus you've never interacted with me before since you gave the order to restrain and place me in this house to take care of the boy, if you can call it that." Merle replied calmly, Ichika feeling a nervous feeling crawl into his stomach as he continued listening.**_

"_**We don't expect you to agree with our methods, neither do we expect you to defy it either…all we ask is that you lend your hand to us who protect you from harm." The ambassador shrewdly replied, Merle having none of it as Ichika heard the clatter of a chair inside the room.**_

"_**Goodbye, ambassador." Ichika backed off and held the glass behind his back as the door clicked open, Merle turning his head around to look down at the boy with a questioning gaze.**_

"_**Hi Merle-san, so uh…how are you doing?" Ichika nervously fidgeted as he met the man's stern gaze, his fingers drumming against the cup held behind his back as Merle just shrugged back scratching the back of his head while he replied lazily.**_

"_**The ambassador wants me to join some special tasks group because of my…unique skills. I turned him down, rudely if I may add and he would not like it but he has to deal: Chifuyu is paying for that debt and I am a third party who isn't associated with their deal, so he can't touch me." Merle moved past Ichika, bumping him lightly as he made his way downstairs calling back to Ichika as he did so.**_

"_**I'll be making lunch today so just sit and enjoy your weekend Ichika, you guys don't exactly have enough rest on your off days from school. I'll call you when it is ready." Ichika just watched the man disappear around the corner leading to the kitchen leaving the boy alone, bringing a hand to his forehead and wiping small beads of sweat from his brow.**_

"_**Phew, that was close I thought I was a goner." Ichika let out sigh of relief he had not been discovered before he realized his hands were free, the boy suddenly looking down at his bare hands in realization as he sank to the floor.**_

"_**He knew." Ichika simply groaned out.**_

* * *

That time was the only time that he heard about the German ambassador from Merle, but anything else was drawn to a blank. Then came his entrance exams for high school and that was when it started a whole chain of events that would thrust the unknowing teenager into a series of misunderstandings, pain, and a whole lot of girls when he touched an IS suit after he got lost in the building unable to find his exam hall and to his surprise and shock, the IS responded and activated which was soon discovered by several women who were scientists in charge of the IS academy entries. Which all now led to his current situation, being trapped in a classroom surrounded by girls his age while he dealt with the uncomfortable silence of whispers and intrigued stares, particularly from a certain girl with dark hair sitting a few seats from him nearest to the windows and a ribbon in her ponytail staring intently at him a mix of annoyance and anger.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ichika muttered to himself as he sank further into his desk, feeling the urge to cover his face out of embarrassment from being the hot topic in the room before the classroom door slid open and the whispers vanished much to Ichika's brief relief but only to disappear just as quickly when a bunch of mutters began to circulate around the room again but the subject did not involve him.

"Eh? Who is he?"

"What's another guy doing here?"

"He looks pretty…"

"_Wait, he?"_ Ichika suddenly felt a wave of happiness wash over his body as he had a great weight lifting off his shoulders before he looked up towards the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of this mysterious male who could save him from the stares and whispers of multiple girls. Maybe, he thought, maybe he might have found someone in the same situation as he did and that he could find a male friend to finally hang around and talk normally with-

"Ichika, why are you looking at me like I'm food?" And just like that, Ichika's hopes and dreams for a male companion were utterly shattered by the appearance of a familiar face that he did not expect to show up in an IS academy, Ichika recklessly rising up from his seat in surprise as Merle stood at the doorway holding a blue clipboard in hand with a pen hanging out from the corner dressed in a sky blue short sleeved shirt patterned with a Celtic white cross design on the back of his shirt and a Gothic 'R' sewed on his only chest pocket, dressed in a pair of blue jeans which Ichika suspected was his personal interpretation of wearing proper attire to an academy…Merle had a sense of following rules to a certain extent. Realizing he was still looking at Merle who gave him a questioning glare, Ichika turned his eyes away from the man as he tried to answer his question.

"What? Uh, I was just…uh, ano…I'm sorry." He muttered, Merle just waving his hand at Ichika in a friendly manner as he tossed the clipboard onto the desk shocking some of the students with his treatment of the clipboard as he hooked Ichika over his neck and locking him as the teen struggled uselessly against the headlock.

"Sorry? I may be an assistant but that doesn't mean you have to get all sorry and puppy-eyed on me, Ichika. I didn't take care of you for one year to see you still haven't changed your little attitude." He said as Ichika nodded from the man's armlock, he didn't forget Merle talking to him about self-blame and that the kidnapping was a factor no one could anticipate so he had nothing to feel guilt about, neither should he be upset for Merle's own circumstances. Ignoring the watchful eyes of the girls at the mention of being an assistant, Merle leaned in to Ichika's ear and thought of a way to tease the poor guy.

"So, IS systems are a girls-only club huh? What have you been doing to get this kind of position, Ichika? Looks like that kendo practice in your childhood should give the girls something to look at, yep, all these equally sexually frustrated girls who haven't seen a man become the world's first male pilot…quite to thing to ponder about huh?" Seeing Ichika's ear go red from the implications running through his head, Merle let him out of the headlock snickering at the boy's reddening face as he turned to the class of girls and one guy before he spoke loudly for them to hear.

"All right, girls and boy! Welcome to the IS Academy in Japan, where men are perverts and the women have multi-personality disorder, NOW! I am pretty stunned to see a bunch of females like you sitting here, you guys are babies in the stages of life just learning who you are and what you wish to do and let me tell you all right now: an IS pilot is a deadly art to master, but also it is the most dangerous job career to consider for life as you can die. We don't want that not because you're assets to the government and other sweaty old men living in superiority, but that you guys are the young, the generation who will inherit our legacy and mistakes…which is why I ask you right now! Are you truly ready, cause if you aren't the door is right at my left for you to leave and have a normal life, if you think you can handle politics then stay and I will show you how deep the rabbit hole goes…anyone?" Merle pointed to the door watching none of the girls respond or raise their hand before he nodded grimly, placing his hands on the podium.

"Very well, your teachers will be here soon. In the meantime you can ask me of anything you are uncertain of or something personal depending on the question I will answer accordingly." He stated as a hand suddenly jutted out from the row near the windows, his palm gracing the girl with the ribbon in her hair to stand up staring at him with ocean blue eyes as she posed her question with a hint of respect.

"I want to know what you are doing here, and Ichika-san's presence in this academy." Merle just raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the clipboard, his eyes widening in surprise as he looked up at the young girl again before he responded losing his surprised expression.

"Ah, for that…Ichika's presence in this academy is a mere confirmation of the rumors you may have heard around the school before first lesson, he is the only male pilot capable of piloting an IS and making it respond to him." He spoke politely as the girl with the ribbon took in the information before staring at Ichika intently, making the teenage boy shiver in response from his seat.

"And you are…"

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? I am Anastasio Merle, from the East and I am a criminal who's under house arrest by the German embassy." His answer caused many of the female students to instantly fall over in a comical manner, making him chuckle at their antics as he shrugged at the dark-haired girl with the ribbon again. "Well that's what they told me to say, if ever asked. And don't worry, you guys will be exposed to a lot of these classified information so it's good to prepare for surprises." He laughed heartily much to the stunned faces of the girls and Ichika who just slapped his forehead as he watched Merle laugh.

"_Doesn't that count as classified information you just leaked, Merle-san?"_

"Anyways, are there any other questions Miss Houki?" He asked, getting a shake of the newly named Houki who then bowed politely at Merle in thanks before she sat back down putting a hand over her mouth in deep thought while another hand shot up, Merle instantly glancing at the back as he gave a nod revealing a blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a blue headband to stand in curiosity at him.

"I am interested to know what you actually are here for, Merle-san because you seemed to dodge the question just now." She spoke in a very formal tone and a hint of arrogance and nobility in it as Merle tensed slightly, his awareness heightening as he replied with a sweep of his short black locks.

"Well Miss, I can tell that you are from a very noble family and that you have quite a lot of authority in your family due to their position. How far are you up the British echelon?" He asked, the woman seemed to be happy that someone recognized her as she patted a hand on her chest.

"Well I am from the Alcott family, and a representative of Britain. My family is quite close to several ministers in the country and we have access to some of the information that is passed around in government."

"I see, a spoilt brat then." He snickered to himself as she nodded in response to his insult, unaware of the words as she smiled brightly.

"Yes, I am pretty much a spoilt…hey!" She yelled out suddenly upon realization of the words being spoken to her directly, the girl instantly switching to an angry expression as she threw her hands in the air waving it wildly while most of the class laughed it up much to the girl's own embarrassment as Merle waved back at her cheekily with a smirk on his face.

"Sure, princess…let me get out my dollies and we can have a tea party." He prodded fun only to have the classroom door slide wide open, Merle wiping a tear from the corner of his eye as he turned to see the two teachers that arrived for the class while Ichika stood up for the second time again staring at the doorway as all laughter ceased as Chifuyu dressed in a black attire with a buttoned up blouse, office skirt and tie strolled in with another woman dressed in a much more casual attire with glasses and green hair earning some excited chatters from the class as Chifuyu folded her arms at Merle who was standing at the teacher's podium looking at her with a smug look on his face as he stretched out his hand, curling the fingers in and out in a gesture as Chifuyu sighed reaching into her chest pocket.

"Ugh, fine…you win, I'm sorry for doubting your charismatic ability." She said in a boorish tone as she slammed a couple of notes into his hands as Merle just flipped his thumb through the cash, muttering a 'thanks' while winking at Ichika causing him to open his mouth in confusion before looking back at Chifuyu who had a slightly flustered look on her face as she turned towards her brother, the look disappearing as she had an annoyed expression at Ichika who was still standing before he found his voice.

"Chi-Chifuyu-ne-"

***Thwack!***

"Ow! What was that for Chifuyu-ne-" He began to protest before his eyes caught a glimpse of blue flying straight at his face instead of his scalp, the green haired woman just looking at the scene with an awkward smile while Merle just continued to count his money.

***Thwack!***

"Chifuyu-sensei is what you should be calling me, Ichika. I won't just lie down and be nice to you just because you're my brother." She sternly warned her brother as she lifted the clipboard in the air to signify her seriousness in this aspect, Ichika only able to simply keep his mouth closed and nodded fearfully at his sister's wrath before she turned back to the class and began to address them, already feeling a sense of dread as she saw a couple of starry-eyes staring at her as she cleared her throat.

"All right, settle down now! I am your sensei for the next 3 years of your life in this academy, and I am hoping that I can properly teach you all in the ways of the IS system and that you can excel in its use and soon be deployed as knowledgeable and efficient pilots." At that moment the class erupted in a rupture of cheers and all sorts of comments began to fly around the room.

"Is that…!"

"Chifuyu-sama! I love you!"

"Have my babies!"

"Mother of god, the fandom…looks like you have real 'fans' Miss Chifuyu-sama." Merle had to quip in just as the cheers were getting to her, Chifuyu turning her head to draw back a fist and throw it at Merle who had stuffed the cash in his pocket only for him to catch the fist and, with a little mischievous smirk on his face hooked her elbow joint and twisted her arm pulling the woman towards him as she collided with Merle's chest, the young man smiling innocently as he looked at the disabled woman.

"Oh dear, seems you are tangled up Miss Chifuyu," he smirked harder when he leaned over her head and whispered in her ear hearing her breathing grow a bit ragged before he decided to head for the straight up kill. "Well, if you are done introducing the class my room is ready for two…if you're interested." He added with a husky tone, sending a shiver down Chifuyu's spine while she struggled against the lock with more force while Ichika felt his jaw drop at the scene as he tried to process what was happening in front of him while gasps echoed all around the classroom as girls began to blush at Merle while the green-haired teacher began to twiddle her fingers together, trying to look away from the sight.

"Let me go, Merle I'm not playing around." She tried to sound mature and angry, her arm shifting against the lock only to have Merle apply little pressure causing her to growl sharply at him, but at the same time a part of herself get a bit red from his suggestion as it soon became visible with a small streak of red crossing her face before Merle released his grip on her with a shrug allowing her to cradle her wrist which was getting sore from the hold, the whole class staring wide-eyed at his handling of the famous IS pilot as he made his way out holding out his palm in farewell not bothering to stick around any longer instead of doing his job, Merle pausing at the doorway as he spun on his heel to stare back at Chifuyu who was looking at him with a loss for words alongside Ichika who just stood back up again, mouth agape and his eyebrows twitching.

"Don't even deny that did not make you feel good, Chifuyu…sama." He cheekily added as he shut the classroom door leaving the whole room in awkward silence before he smiled to himself walking down the hallway with a snicker.

"Dear diary, jackpot."

End

So that is the first day, I am hoping to make this a bit more exciting so I will have to consult some of the episodes and manga perhaps to help better some understanding of events.

Have a great day

NapoleonVI


	7. Politics, Roommate Disaster, Relaxation

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Okay, first off I do have to thank a guy who pointed out that I should read the light novels to get a better grasp of the novel so I can have a bit of knowledge to what goes on in the Infinite Stratos universe. Firstly thank you staplesdex2 for the important fact I have overlooked because I figured I could use the first few episodes for referencing, which of course would waste my MB trying to watch it so thanks for the alternative I blatantly forgot.

Secondly is that this arc would focus on Ichika as per usual with a scene or two in between with him meeting and talking with Merle, because Ichika has plot armor and is a Main character…sigh, I have to take a breath here as I may decide to make him not so dense but a bit more aware.

Anyways without further ado, here is the new chapter for IS: Valkyrie!

Disclaimer: I do not own… *phone rings * oh come on, I know I don't own the damn animation and light novels already! They belong to the respective author, I can't own it…no, I don't plan to. You know the reason why-

* * *

With Ichika

"Oh man, my head…"

Due to the display of having to see Merle-san not do a responsible job of being an assistant teacher to the two main mentors in my class, and also as punishment for me standing up in shock while muttering "Chifuyu-nee" under my breath and gaping like a goldfish…I received the worst beating of my head multiple times with my brain cells beginning to die in the thousands as I spent the rest of the first period trying to concentrate on my studies with the incessant ringing in my ear. Luckily for me, the class ended and I did my best to get out of the classroom quickly without stopping for anyone especially seeing my older sister beginning to show more of her irritancy as she stormed out of the classroom after me, if I hadn't looked behind I would have not seen her already making a bee-line for where Merle was…if she could even find him.

"I need some ice. I'll just go to the infirmary for it…" I mutter to myself as I walked on down the hallway massaging my forehead as I heard the dreaded whispers come from both sides of the hallway I was walking in, lifting my head up to look on both sides before groaning once more pleading to the heavens for salvation as figures began to trail me from behind and make way as I continued to make my way to the canteen hoping for a quick drink and rest…

"Ichika." Looks like that would be a problem too, I sigh deeply as I turned around to kindly tell off the person who was brave enough to approach me, most likely someone who was just wanting to ask questions about me no doubt…

"Ichika, I'm talking to you are you feeling okay?" I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as I finally looked straight ahead to see the familiar face I never thought I would see after so long, my anxiety suddenly vanishing as I let out a genuine smile at the girl with a green ribbon who was staring like I was someone else, a stranger that she knew long ago as I held up my hand in greeting.

"Houki." I felt my throat clench as a weird feeling of nostalgia hit my nerves while Houki had a slightly red face at hearing her name out of my own mouth, confusion hitting me as I looked at her curiously wondering why her face had gone red. Was it from embarrassment? Did I say something wrong with her name?

"So Houki, it's been so long since…six years I think it was." I spoke out, memories of the dojo slowly flooding back into my brain with each flash holding a different memory shared with her from school all the way to our normal days when I would either invite her over to eat and sleep over at my house, sharing various stories about each other's days at school despite being in the same class and sometimes Houki would be kind enough to help me out with my school work whenever I had difficulty…she was my childhood friend who I never got the chance to speak with when she suddenly left her home and town behind, leaving me with more questions about where she was and whether I would see her again. Even the kendo dojo that her father ran with such efficiency and also his temperance with the more difficult students, was shut down to everyone's disappointment…he could remember that last night when instead of a lesson Houki's father initiated a mini-tournament to display our strength and then bid us farewell in a final duel where he fought his own daughter. The strength and speed Houki and her father held as they danced around one another was a match I would not forget.

"I-Ichika, is it okay if we talk." She looked around bringing me back to the present at the amount of faces that were bursting into gossips and more hushed whispers as I nodded, Houki suddenly grabbing my hand and leading me past the crowds that began to make way for us the contact of her hand on mine made me blush a little. Her hand was so soft and tender, just like all those years ago…wait, no Ichika, no bad thoughts! Be a gentleman here, she wouldn't like it if you were thinking like that!

Slipping past the crowds of girls and up the stairs towards the roof of the building, Houki never removed her hand until we reached the top past the door my body refusing to remove itself and simply follow her to her destination as we both stopped at the railing allowing us to have a protected view of the entire school and in the distance where a monorail track ran from the station inside the school building to the main island far away, I was able to spot some of the skyscrapers which were dots or pins of black that rose in the sky high above the rest.

"Wow, the view is great."

"Mhm." Houki simply said as she continued to look ahead in the distance, the both of us feeling the breeze blow in our faces as I breathed an air of pleasure before I closed my eyes.

"You know, I am glad you kept the ribbon even after so long. In fact I recognized you on the spot." I said with a small laugh, remembering the treasured moments once again before I turned to my left to get Houki's opinion instead I saw Houki facing me with her hair casting a shadow over her eyes and part of her face as she held her hands together letting out a nervous breath, making me feel a pang of worry as I placed a hand on her forehead withdrawing my hand back quickly as I felt a heat sear my hand.

"Houki you're burning up, are you okay?"

"H-Huh, o-oh I am f-fine…" She said as she hung her head further, raising her head to show a smile as her face seemed to glow in the midday sun making my heart skip a beat seeing the wind blow her hair behind her revealing her bright expression.

"It's good to see you again, Ichika."

* * *

With Merle

"What the hell were you thinking Merle?" Chifuyu yelled at the man who was sitting in the teacher's lounge sipping on a cup of tea while calmly stirring the inside of the cup, his eyes staring up at Chifuyu's own bright orange eyes smoldering with rage at him Merle just placing the cup on the table in front of him as he clasped his hands in front of his hands, wondering where to start before he came with an answer.

"I do not know." Hearing that answer caused Chifuyu to grab him by the scruff of his neck, lifting the weaker of the two up in the air as she shook him somewhat violently making his world spin a little.

"You were not doing your job as an assistant teacher, that's what I'm thinking that you were thinking! Look the fact is that the Germans are keeping tabs on you, which is why they sent you to my house as some compromise and also into the academy so I could keep an eye on you! I have no choice here, even if you feel tagged and collared!" She reasoned as Merle simply glared at Chifuyu with an emotionless face as he retorted a bit forcefully but not enough to cause provocation.

"I don't like being chained and locked away like some damn asset, a thing to be used…I am on no one's toy but a person who wants to find meaning in his life! I have a mission to do, and I won't have the Germans standing in my way!" He grabbed Chifuyu's hands with a light shake, showing that he won't fight her but instead insist that she let go of her hands. Chifuyu simply glanced at him momentarily before she sighed, dropping him on the floor as he clutched his throat breathing in short gasps before he sat back down on the couch reaching for an empty teacup and poured a cup placing it on the table in front of him, slapping the empty seat next to him on the couch as Chifuyu simply stood where she was arms crossed.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Chifuyu before the next lesson?"

"Not until you promise to behave yourself, and join me for the next period to learn more about the IS system." She spoke bluntly, causing him to wince at her words with slight disdain as he rethought his words and the past year of doing nothing but becoming the unofficial prisoner for the Germans. It seemed that after all those months of waiting for the year to be released, the German ambassador instead insisted that he be sent to Germany and be kept under house arrest until he spilt about his possible involvement with Phantom Task and possibly the kidnapping, according to the ambassador the operatives were smuggled out of their hands and most likely sent back to Phantom Task for recovery much to the military command's own shock that they could lose such high-value assets and cores that could have been used for study. But once again Chifuyu overheard the ambassador's underlying threats to him and confronted the man herself, using her power as a former IS pilot of legendary status to convince the man to just give up his attempts to lure and trap Merle in a tight position instead saying she would put him in the academy with her to protect him, as according to her the academy was a place where countries' authorities were neutralized and no one answered to anyone but themselves…effectively a legal rogue state backed by the Japanese government, once again backroom politics put into play.

"Yeah, I will. I promise, so will you have that cup of tea?" He said with a gesture to the tea, noting that the cup was losing its heat fast as Chifuyu simply grabbed the cup and drank it her face lighting up slightly at the drink as she nodded appreciatively at the young man.

"You did a good job with that tea."

"I am a man of many talents, so I've been told." Merle just shrugged in reply, he never gave much thought to his amount of skill as Chifuyu just looked at him with a different look as she shook her head at him with a small smile.

"I have to admit your stunt in the classroom did not go unnoticed." Merle just laughed it up, his hand tapping his knee lightly as he took his cup of tea while having a flashback of their stunned faces.

"Well I imagined all those girls were taken that their 'Chifuyu-sama' was being hit on by a random guy."

"Actually I was talking about me in particular about your words." Chifuyu simply gave a thinly veiled smile as Merle coughed a little on his warm beverage, holding a fist to his mouth as he looked back at the IS legend who took another drink of the tea as she looked at him innocently with a bit of a teasing underline.

"Well I thought that someone like you performing such a stunt meant something, you don't just do something like that and leave a woman hanging in the middle not certain of what is up and down, left or right…" She wondered aloud, seeing Merle just frown a bit before he got the message that she was posing as he placed the cup down wiping his mouth with the back of his hand feeling the wet liquid stain his skin.

"Hmm, interesting proposal Chifuyu but I don't bite so easy on fast relationships or one night stands." He countered, staring at her with a look that cautioned her to choose her words carefully in saying what was next on her mind to him as the former pilot simply gave a simple slight feral grin as she placed the cup down, a playful demeanor overcoming the woman as Merle felt a little uncomfortable.

"I was thinking about something more…long-term. I'll leave you to it then, but I expect you to show up in the class when the bell sounds." She said as she moved towards the door, barely touching the knob before Merle spoke up behind her a look of curiosity crossing his face as he stared at her back.

"Hey…thanks for the help back with the ambassador, and I'm sorry for causing you such trouble for the past few weeks." He said with a guilty look, the former pilot didn't look back as she opened the door and stepped out of the lounge sliding the door silently behind her leaving the man to his own thoughts as he suddenly rose from his seat.

"Wait, did she just make a pass at me? Nah, can't be." He said as he dismissed his thoughts, sitting back down as he looked down at his wristwatch and set the alarm.

* * *

With Ichika

"Finally the day is over!" Ichika said to himself as the evening sun began to set in the distant horizon, the class sighing in relief as Chifuyu, Yamada the green-haired sensei who led the class and Merle watched as Ichika packed his things quicker than any of the girls leading Merle and Yamada to snicker at his antics while Chifuyu reminded herself to smack him if he did not complete his newly assigned homework for the day. Apparently he had conveniently 'disposed' of his most important book which helped him understand the basics of the IS system and its power, also about the school rules on campus Chifuyu had to smack him hard with the clipboard in order to get him to shape up in his studies due to his not so well impressions during the day with that, while Houki gave a slap of her forehead wondering if Ichika ever did change in the past six years as she left the classroom and back to her room as Chifuyu grabbed her brother by the back of his shirt and held him in place until the rest of the girls left at Chifuyu's behest and Yamada as well, the female teacher then saying she would meet Chifuyu tomorrow as she took her leave of the three remaining people in the room as Chifuyu now faced her brother who was scratching the back of his head in confusion at what they wanted to talk about before the IS prodigy decided to speak first.

"I will have to lodge with Merle for the duration of this three year-period, so for your own personal room where you would be staying Ichika, I can safely say that I have no choice but to assign you in with one of the girls for this period." Chifuyu spoke hesitantly as Merle and Ichika both looked like they wanted to protest only for her to raise her hand, silencing them. "Ichika, as much as I like to have you lodge with another male so as to reduce the awkwardness of your time here…Merle has to be kept under my personal watch due to my deal with the German ambassador concerning him and some other, special circumstances that were connected to him."

"Bow chika wow wow." Merle jokingly sang before the clipboard went for his head, the man dodging out of the way as he held his hands up in a surrender laughing as he did so while Ichika could only look on in concern at Merle's well-being. Much as the young Orimura would hate to admit it, for all the various weird things that Merle did out of the ordinary and freaked the agents out a lot by his erratic behavior in boredom, Merle had actually taken some time to come down and find Ichika during the year in which Chifuyu had disappeared where they would both try and find a topic that they were interested in, and it turned out to be video games so they would talk about some of it…though after all this time he had no idea what this… 'Assassin's Creed' was about but it seemed popular as well as it made Merle smile, and his guardian even promised to find out if it existed so he could buy it for him and let Ichika experience, in his words, the 'magic' of historical fantasy. A few days later after that talk, Merle was even happier when he discovered that the series was still on sale with the latest game, so much so that Merle talked him into buying both the game and console for it with his hard-earned money. Of course he had no chance to play it but he heard that Merle had ordered the entire franchise himself and had it situated in his room, which Chifuyu happened to occupy as well.

"Anyways, I have no choice but to stay with Merle until I can get the ambassador's hands off of our dear friend somehow and the academy is a temporary solution. In the meantime, your room is 1025 and I have the key for you right here…be respectful, if I hear one word, just one word about you doing something inappropriate." She simply glared at him when she handed Ichika the key, the younger Orimura just managed to grin nervously out of fear and reflex as the older woman nodded at his reaction, knowing well enough that Ichika wasn't the perverted kind of brother anyway, the former pilot waving him away as Ichika just gave a sigh and bowed his head before exiting the room leaving just her and Merle in the room silence creeping into the room.

Ichika in the meantime made his way to the dorms building, relieved that he could just be free of seeing his sister again for the day as he went back to his assignments feeling regret that he threw that important book away and for the first day too! He couldn't believe what rotten luck he had as he searched the room plates trying to memorize the number as he finally found the room he would be situated in until the situation changed, or if they found another male other than Merle who could share the room with him.

"Uh, why did it have to be this way? Well, I'm going in." Ichika said with a sigh as he opened the door, dragging his bag in with him as he closed the door careful not to disturb the other occupant in the room as he moved past what he assumed was the bathroom door and exited the short hallway into the main room, and what he saw made his mouth go into an 'o'. The room was firstly well furnished with the beds set up comfortably next to each other with a wooden slider to draw if one wanted some privacy from their roommate, two personal study tables with mirrors also sat conjoined with each other in a single piece of furniture which made it easier for two people to immerse themselves in study or other uses. Ichika felt like he had stepped into a hint of luxury, it was something that you could only find at fancy hotels with this kind of setup the boy settling his baggage onto the ground unaware of the shower noise behind him before he decided to make a horrible decision in his life.

"I'm your new roommate! Please take care of me this year!" Unbeknownst to our soon to be dead hero, his roommate had overheard his declaration as she quickly turned the shower off and made the second mistake of the night.

"Sorry, I was using the shower! You must be my new roommate, my name is Shinonono-" The female voice died as Ichika, who had heard the first sentence was panicking and in his haste had made the third and final mistake that no man should ever do when confronted with the fact that a woman had just used the shower and was stepping out of the door. He turned behind, only to feast his eyes upon the sight of his own childhood friend dressed in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body covering all but the top of her well-developed breasts that bared some idea of its size for Ichika to see, the poor boy feeling his hormones screaming at him as he couldn't move frozen in his tracks as he tore his eyes away from his childhood friend's beautiful body, Houki on the other hand was shaking with her hands clenched into fists as she looked on at her friend in shock the fact of being naked under a towel did not register until she looked back down immediately bringing a hand to cover the top half of her chest.

"D-Don't look, Ichika!"

"Eeehh?!" Ichika on the other hand screamed out to the heavens cursing his unfortunate luck.

* * *

With Merle

"So, this is our room." He spoke awkwardly, his mind unable to draw anything as Chifuyu too stared at the teacher dorm that was reserved for just the two of them. Just the two of them, alone, in a room for three years…

"Well it looks well-furnished to me, I like the way they put the beds with a floor to ceiling wall separating the two roommates and the different study rooms for each of us to personalize and shut for privacy on the other side across the beds…hmm, this is more like a hotel than an actual dorm don't you think so too Chifuyu?" Merle tried to steer the facts elsewhere, his eyes casting a glance at Chifuyu who was unlike him standing rooted to the spot unable to even say a word as her mouth quivered slightly much to Merle's own worry as he quickly grabbed his bag from the floor moving in front of Chifuyu to grab her attention.

"Hey, I'll be using the bathroom first to get a bath…don't peek on me while I do so." Seeing Chifuyu give him a narrow glare in return to his joke, Merle finally muttered 'hallelujah' under his breath before he recalled something the man turning back to see an HD TV hung up on the wall above a large wooden table with drawers underneath for keeping some things as Merle finally let out a sigh of relief, grabbing another large bag he brought with him and settling it on the floor much to Chifuyu's questioning stare as she took her baggage and moved to the bed at the far side near the window, settling in for the night while a rustling and clanking of metal continued to echo from the other side. Curious to what her roommate was finally doing, Chifuyu shed her outer jacket and tie tossing them onto the bed before she made her way to the cover only to be interrupted as Merle came out of nowhere carrying what seemed to be PS4 in his hands along with two controllers, placing them on the table before he sorted out the wires connecting some of it to the console and then the TV slots as Chifuyu looked on confused.

"Ok, I'll bite…what is this?" She questioned as Merle looked up at Chifuyu before he slotted the last plug into the TV with a look of triumph as he disappeared around the wooden wall, reappearing with the flattened bag which seemed to make some noise as he placed it unto the table while grabbing the remote, turning on the television as he switched on the PS4 and surfed through the video/av option to finally show a PS4 logo appearing on the screen showing success as Merle reached into his bag, taking out a game and placed it on the table before he emptied the bag Chifuyu could only stare in shock at the small collection of games that he had, Merle looking back at Chifuyu with a sheepish grin.

"Oh this, this is a small measure of entertainment for our spare time. I call it the PS4."

"I know what it is. Why did you bring it?" Merle could only shrug at that, his hand gesturing at her to her surprise as he looked out at the setting sun before he connected the controllers and waited for the screen to show a reflected picture of him and her in the room, Merle waiting once more before the main menu came in and a set up appeared.

"Well, I guess I wanted to give you some experience of relaxation. Sports are a good way to relax the tension but sometimes a bit of gaming can do some good as long as you balance it properly." He said as he picked up a case, waving it in front of her before he opened it removing the case to bring out the disc sliding it in and began to create his profile entering his name and then making yet another profile this time with Chifuyu's name inputted into the console, Merle simply waited until the screen lit up to show an additional picture and the man highlighting it with his controller to bring up the game displaying the title for his roommate to see, her brow raised as she read the title.

"Assassin's Creed VI: Black Flag? What is that?" Merle simply grinned as he handed her the controller and grabbed his other bag throwing the empty one onto his bed as he took out a towel and spare clothing from the extremely large bulky bag, indicating a hand to the screen.

"Just a game, I assume you're good with the PS system?" Chifuyu nodded, her eyes turning towards the screen as she pressed a button bringing it to the game as the screen went dark before a Ubisoft logo swirled onto the screen, the IS pilot turning back to Merle who had disappeared altogether from the room, leaving the woman slightly uncomfortable as she looked back to see the start menu of the game. While Chifuyu was left hanging with the controller in hand, Merle had gone into the shower and began to wash himself setting the temperature on absolutely cold as he doused himself in the rain of water letting out a sigh of small pleasure before a loud sound echoed from below him, Merle hearing the distinct screaming and thudding of someone crashing on the floor before loud thumps began to sound making him curious as he turned off the water for a while, hearing nothing before he shrugged and continued to shower…unaware that the noise below was the result of an angered and embarrassed tsundere displaying her womanly wrath at one Ichika Orimura who had made man's most dangerous mistakes in the span of ten seconds.

"_Ah, youth is a strange time to love and live. Good luck Ichika, you'll need all the knowledge of women you can get."_ Merle snickered in his thoughts when he recalled the face that Houki had when Chifuyu managed to get him into the second period without a hassle, it was more radiant and glowing than the moody sour looks that she shot at Ichika for no apparent reason…at least to the boy it was. Finishing his shower, he exited the shower and walked into the main room just to hear Chifuyu's voice from the cover of the wooden wall at his bed.

"What the hell did you shoot me for?! Have you no brain about surviving together?!" Merle just paused as he saw the TV screen showing a raggedly dressed privateer clutching his body before he resumed leaping from the trees to chase after a man with a hood, the man simply smiled to himself as he went to the counter and poured out some water.

"And a fan was born."

End

Author's Notes: Okay, guys it's time to see my notes. Firstly you would have noticed that I didn't add some parts from the first chapter which is actually okay, seeing as I want to try to group the events so that it looks like it wasn't so stuffed. If you guys have read the light novel in the first chapter (if not do refer to Baka-tsuki translations for it suggested by stapledex2), I felt it stuffed the whole Cecelia incident in together with the first day thing and the duel between them was already confirmed almost immediately with the story. Yes I do understand that the author wished to introduce the 2nd heroine to the story, but I felt it was a bit too soon to do so…maybe on the 2nd day, but anyways I will recap the first day with a small flashback referring to that incident while I focus on moving the story straight towards the second day and I have read the early parts of it and…I'll admit it it's too much to stuff, I'll try to reduce it significantly so people won't get lost.

That's it from me, see you guys and have a great day.

NapoleonVI

I guess this means you will have Anastasio and Chifuyu shipping, eh? Well finally someone did this. I can imagine the class including Ichika's faces upon seeing their idol and big sis being handled like that.

KH-Hardcorefan4483

For that shipping, hmmm…actually I have thought about it, but I am still unsure of where it goes in which direction but I can see the potential. I will consider it, no promises about it though.


	8. Preparations, Houki's Concern

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Notes: We're here with the main story of Infinite Stratos with a bunch of changes to the story involving an extra guy. Now I am posing a bit of a question, just what does Merle has when he doesn't have anything like an IS suit to help him?

With that thought, I let you guys enjoy this chapter of IS Valkyrie.

Disclaimer: I do not own the light novels and animation works and you should thank the creator, they belong to the proper owners who wrote the manga Izuru Yumizuru…honestly that's it, no sudden surprises or anything just yea…

* * *

Second day of IS academy

"Okay, now we're going into the history of the IS starting from before the announcement of the creation of the system we know today by renowned IS maker Tabane Shinonono…Merle, is there something wrong?" The green-haired bespectacled woman asked as Merle had a frown etched on his face, his arms hanging limply at his sides while a conflicted look shot across to Chifuyu who just gave a stare of her own before she nodded, allowing Merle the freedom of choice as he turned to the class and Yamada who had focused their attention on him, the man clearing his throat.

"I have met Tabane Shinonono a year ago, she and I were…in disagreement about the creation of these machines of death and I have not seen her since." He stated calmly as the class burst into a new wave of rumors and gossip while he turned to purposefully glance at Houki who was sitting near the window as per usual in the front row, seeing her face turn to shock at the mention of her sibling as he leaned against the wall putting his head against the cold surface. Chifuyu now had to cut back in, raising her voice once more to silence the chorus of chatters while Ichika stared right at Merle who gave him a slightly apologetic look that also told him to reserve the questions for later as Ichika turned back to his sister.

"Ok, shut up! Yamada-san is trying to get you to understand the origins of the idea and its development over the years. It is imperative that you get to know an IS and what it is before you know how to wield its power, so listen carefully got it?" Seeing everyone nod, she turned back to Yamada as she continued the lesson going into detail about how the IS was initially designed to handle space work and how it had an advanced HUD that kept track of a pilot's heart rate and various other important nutrients for the pilot. Merle in the meantime had tuned the history lesson out, his eyes closed as he began to filter more information in his mind as words began to circulate and create a web around his consciousness.

"Mission: protect 3 siblings of a family, Status of progress: None, German ambassador is a hindrance to what I have to do but so far all I can even do is sit around and wait until Chifuyu can clear me…but what about last night?"

Dream sequence

"**You have to give up the box, Merle." Merle shook his head firmly, keeping his hand clutched further onto the box as he took a step back feeling a shiver run down his spine as he readied himself and looked down at the dark abyss of water below before he held a smile on his face.**

"**They tried to take me for a reason…I have to do this."**

"**No, don't-" Merle just looked at the shadow pleadingly, his eyes full of sorrow and regret as his hand gripped the gun and as a cold wind blew across the ledge on the falls, the man brought the weapon right to the side of his head.**

**"They cannot have my secrets, so please...please allow me to do this. And also, I am sorry." He said as he fired the gun, feeling his world fade and a sense of falling as the abyss rushed up to meet him in its dark embrace.**

Dream ends

"Dream ends there, abrupt ending no other alternatives…knowing me to do that, it's understandable. Next question is why?" He wondered to himself before he opened his eyes, seeing the class still ongoing as Yamada had paused in her talk striking him as something weird before he took a glance at Ichika only to find him stupefied sitting in his chair as he gave away his attempt to hide his blush as Yamada said the next few words that made Merle's day.

"Well, that, no, that's, Ori-Orimura-kun, you have no need to understand that. I, I don't know. This example. Ah, ah ha, ah hahaha..." She said awkwardly as Merle suddenly realized what she was talking about when he saw most of the class suddenly putting a hand protectively against their chests, Ichika was still trying to process the sudden forced awkwardness of the example while Houki began to glare fiercely at the only boy in the class much to Merle's own amusement as he suddenly burst out laughing, stunning the class with his outburst as Yamada turned to twiddle her fingers together while she looked at Merle's bent form struggling to breathe.

"Ah, uh…Merle-san what's so funny? It's embarrassing to us, you know." She nearly stumbled over her words as Merle just wiped a tear from his eye and waved his hand in apology as he felt the temperature in the room drop several degrees as he felt the stare of women piercing right at him, some more forceful in the glare as he looked to his right to see Chifuyu standing there with a teasing smile on her face as she spoke up for the class of girls.

"Oh yes, Merle tell us what part about the whole explanation of the example affects you?"

"Well…" Merle trailed off as he held a hand to his chin, forming his words in a much more politically correct sentence before he looked once more at the awaiting class who were waiting patiently the girls holding a breath while Houki gave a death glare at him as Merle suddenly had an idea hit his brain before he sniggered internally at his plan.

"Houki-san, if you would so kindly come up to the front for my explanation of what's so funny?" Houki seemed to lose her anger, pointing a confused finger at herself as Merle gave the nicest smiles he could muster as he used his hand to gesture to the front of the class much to the muttering of the class while Chifuyu now had a real 'what's going on' look as he turned Houki around to face the class and began to clear his throat.

"Girls and boy, this…" He gestured to the pair of large clothed breasts of Houki much to her shock as he did an hourglass shaped with his hands. "Is the perfect body, notice the contours and the rise of the chest as she breathes for air…notice, if I dare say as I see your faces twist into feminine agony, the category size C going on D in awe and envy while you clutch your own chest in jealousy. Ladies, this is what men tell other women in their opinion is a real woman!" He announced, watching the class turn from the predicted jealousy as Houki began to sweat nervously as she watched herself get hit by the offended waves of glinting starry-eyed girls as she looked to Ichika in a nervous gasp, seeing her childhood crush suddenly lighting up red before he turned away the girl feeling embarrassed and knowing the full-impact of jealous girls roaming their feasting eyes over her body like it was a national treasure, even Yamada had to cover her own chest in case their attention got turned to her as well while Cecelia decided to sink into her chair just to protect her chest from exposure to the other girls who were…lacking in that area and were clearly agitated at any sightings of big boobs.

"This ladies, is the so-called apex of human evolution made by men but I can tell you now that as a grown man who has friends who had seen possibly tens of these babies…do not necessarily like such bountiful chests as Houki-san has so graciously volunteered to display." Merle sighed dramatically feeling the glares suddenly lose their anger as confusion came over them, Merle looking at Chifuyu as he took the podium beside Yamada who was still trying to hide her breasts and leaving Houki behind standing rooted on the spotlight while he continued.

"A life lesson, if you will. One time, me and my buddy Keith were talking about the preferences that we males take to enjoy whenever we saw a girl and on that day we finally got our chance, a beautiful girl much like Houki-san walked by us where we were sitting and we took a look before we both declared what we thought she had physically. I said I liked the breasts, Keith said he didn't…and I remembered I looked into his eyes and with an intense stare I asked, 'Why?' and did you know what he said to me that day?" Looking around to see everyone hooked onto the story except Ichika who was half-listening while trying to glance away from Houki who was glaring fiercely at him, Merle placed a hand to his heart. "He looked at me and said, 'one day they shall sag and wither, and I shall not get to enjoy those breasts to the fullest anymore. I prefer balanced you see, C is the limit for me.' And with that said he walked away, leaving me to my somber male thoughts."

"What I mean when I laughed, was how the society dares to celebrate beauty to such an extent that we see too many youths in their bare teens taking up weapons and fighting and knowing the world to be a bad place, when innocence once was it was lost. I hope that the society would stop worshipping the young so much and give respect to the old who have experience and know more things than the average guy and girl about life." Finishing his statement, Merle turned to Houki who was intimidated by the boost of ego to the other girls as Merle gave her a sweep of his hand to return to her seat watching the dark-haired girl storm back to her seat, plopping herself on the chair in embarrassment as she covered her face with her head. Turning to Yamada, he took the pad from her and gave a simple yet courteous smile to his fellow teacher.

"Miss Yamada, I would like to continue the lesson and teach the class about this. I hope that you do not mind that fact, you can assist me as I teach in case I have my information wrong." Merle spoke as Yamada suddenly shook her head at his words, a huge blush covering her cheeks as she gazed down at the ground getting an annoyed growl from Chifuyu while twiddling her fingers.

"E-Eh? W-w-well, I guess it's okay to let you do it just this once…" She spoke nervously as Chifuyu, already embarrassed by the man's lack of tact in his explanation smacked her forehead in a stressful groan unable to believe Yamada would give up her position so easily.

"Excellent, now class the thing about the IS suits is that it is a simple but complex design due to the fact that it is a newborn at this like you are as pilots, you see the IS forms a connection with the owner who is assigned such a mobile suit like an additional consciousness that will begin to pick up on the pilots' attitude and personality, in short it is learning the same time you are trying to master the IS and more time spent means a deeper connection and understanding of its pilots." He explained as a student raised her hand.

"Does that work like a lover sensei?"

"Very good example, in fact it does feel like you're in a relationship with someone because the suit will understand you very well inside and out…but take care of it in return, or it will not help you when the situation is most dire. Actually like I said the IS was made for you guys by the famous Tabane Shinonono, otherwise known to me as 'bunny bitch' and her sister is actually sitting with us today in the window row." He pointed out professionally while Yamada simply looked on amazed at his ability to take control as she scrolled down the pad checking her notes for any missed points while the class muttered once more before they began asking questions about Tabane at Houki who looked furiously at the man for mentioning that fact, but it was too late before she finally stood up from her seat after a series of questions and comments about her sister, her hands curling to fists as she defiantly declared out loud,

"I have no relation to that woman!" She yelled out as Merle raised an eyebrow as his suspicions were confirmed, but he didn't say anything as Houki looked to the sky outside the classroom obviously tuning out the chatter that erupted with more gossip before he decided to take control of the situation.

"Ok, guys...no gossiping about other people in my class."He warned as the bell rung, his hand slapping on the desk to get the class' attention. "All right class, we will be going more into the introductions of IS suits and other things when you return. Oh and Ichika I have to see you about something, Houki you can come along with your crush if you want." Merle ignored an angry 'he's not my crush!' from a tsundere Houki while Ichika just scratched his head before he protested in agreement with Houki's statement.

"Yeah, Houki and I are just childhood friends." He stated firmly before he felt a chill run up his spine while Merle simply slapped his forehead at his words as he just turned and walked out of the room alongside Yamada and Chifuyu who turned back to her brother and for once, had a look of shame on her face as she exited the room leaving the thoughtless Ichika to his own demise as he noticed a growing shadow blocking the sun before he turned around in confusion seeing Houki shaking her fist before the scene was interrupted by Merle opening the door again, his head popping through the doorway at Ichika who turned to him.

"Oh by the way, your own IS would take some time to be made ready so enjoy your beating-I mean training that will be set for you. I'll leave Houki here to teach you…proper manners about noticing women." He said as he shut the door, confusing Ichika even more as he turned to face his childhood friend who happened to bring a shinai to class for the occasion of having a clueless male saying the wrong things.

"Uh, guys? Houki-san, what are you doing with that shinai…oh no." His words didn't finish as the shinai's bamboo blade already connected to his eye, he soon felt a new meaning to 'a world of pain' open up before him, Merle and the others had made their escape luckily and were walking down the hallway mentally counting down just as a scream resonated with their mental clocks before all three sighed Merle just looking hopelessly at Chifuyu who gave a similar glance back and both sighed again placing a hand on their forehead.

"He's hopeless." They spoke in unison.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"I said I was sorry for saying something wrong, okay?" Ichika said as he massaged his head feeling the sharp punishment of a bruise forming on his scalp as he hissed at his arms which shielded away some of the aggressive blows that aimed straight to kill, something he kind of expected from her but still…

"Shut up and sit with me, Ichika. We have a lot to talk about." She spoke seriously before ignoring him once again, taking her tray of food and moving towards one of the private tables in the canteen to reserve a seat while Ichika sighed again grabbing his tray and moved towards the table sitting down with an unceremonious drop while placing the tray of food neatly on the table before he tucked in, chewing slowly and quietly on his food while Houki gave him a long stare as she put a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"You've gotten weaker, Ichika." She commented as Ichika let out a look that screamed 'huh?' to her as she lowered her head, almost about to let hell commence on the poor beaten boy but restrained herself as she recited verses to instill peace while the clueless boy felt a pair of footsteps come to a halt.

"Excuse me, you're Ichika Orimura brother of that famous pilot Chifuyu Orimura right?" Ichika turned around to face a senior who stood with her hands behind her back, the boy just giving a polite bow of his head.

"Yes I am."

"Perfect, I was overhearing from the first-years that you were going to fight a representative and because you lack experience with an IS system I was wondering if you would accept my offer to train you." Ichika suddenly felt elated at the sudden offer, his mind almost a blank but he soon began to answer with an image of him cheering wildly in happiness at the prospect of learning under a senior much less a third year.

"Of course-"

"You can't. I'll be training him." Houki's voice suddenly crushed the boy's response with a sickening crack, Ichika just turning back to look stunned at his childhood friend who had her head tilted back up from the slump she had, her fiery energy coming right back to her as she stared at the senior who let out a frown and put a finger to her lips in thought.

"Eh? But aren't you a first-year, you guys shouldn't be able to pilot…"

"I'm Shinonono Tabane's sister." Ichika felt like head dunking his face onto the table at her deadpan declaration, his thoughts beginning to swirl in confusion once again._ "Say, Houki…isn't what you're doing an abuse of the family name?"_ His face just looking utterly conflicted as his mind partly reasoned what she could do to even improve him but at the same time he felt unsure of even handing himself over to the evil woman he called friend.

"Is that right? Well, if it means putting Ichika in good hands then…"

"_No! Don't go, I want to be trained properly by someone who's not a demon!"_ The doubtful part of his mind screamed as he held his tongue refusing to say a word as he nodded back apologetically at the senior who just gave a polite smile and backed away, moving around a corner only to stop as Merle stood leaning against the wall signaling the girl to come over as he gave an inquisitive glance at the senior, who glanced at him and shrugged helplessly the man letting out a tired sigh that his plan had failed.

"No luck, huh…well you did well enough, here's some cash as I promised you." He said as he handed out the money bills only to have the senior put his hand away, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it, sensei…talking to the boy was good enough a reward for me."

"And may I ask why?" Merle queried further although he already knew the answer to that question as the senior brought him around the corner pointing at the two childhood friends just talking to each other about the training as the senior replied.

"Well, just look at them and no one will know that they are only childhood friends right?" She said as she left for her table, leaving Merle to stare at the two teens conversing about Houki training him as Merle decided it was enough of sitting around as he made his way straight for the table slamming a hand down on the two teens' table with a bit of force to get their attention while he glanced at them.

"You two, dojo when you're done with your meal."

* * *

Dojo

A crowd had appeared in the dojo anyway for some reason, despite Merle doing his best to ensure the two came alone for their special training as it became apparent the initial plan would not work. Of course that meant that he needed to access all of his resources as an assistant teacher to pull it off and wipe the smirk of that British girl's face, Merle actually finding himself rubbing his hands in glee as he recalled the conversation that led to the argument in the first place.

"_In this country, I cannot believe you all do not know the meaning of proper etiquette!"_

"_And what of it, Cecelia-san? You have been insulting my country long enough, when was the last time your country won the worst cuisine award internationally?!" Cecelia had to gasp dramatically as Merle gave a hearty laugh at the arrogant British pilot while Yamada was too hesitant to even deal with the situation that was slowly getting out of hand._

"_A representative of Britain, they say. Be a shining example, they said…what are you going to do now that your British pride has been sullied? Throw a napkin?" Merle laughed tauntingly as Cecelia pointed a trembling finger right at Ichika's face whose had lost its normal relaxed aura and instead replaced by a hardened face that twisted into a furious glare from tolerating her taunts, almost shrieking as she cried out at the boy._

"_This is war! You hear me Ichika Orimura…this is a duel!" She screeched, Merle actually covering his ears as he tried to stop his ears from giving in to the pain while the girls nearby also plugged their fingers into their ears while Ichika stood facing her undaunted by her childish and snobbish taunts as he folded his arms in confidence._

_"A duel huh? I can beat you easily! So how much of a handicap do you actually want, Cecelia-san?"_

_"Oh? Is that a plea for mercy that I hear from the hotshot male?" Cecelia just taunted right back at Ichika, thinking that he was just trying to get a chance of beating her through unfair advantage but what she got was even more priceless._

_"I'm not asking for mercy, I'm asking how much of a handicap I should give for you." He proudly declared as the class of girls paused before they all began to laugh at what they thought was his foolish declaration as he turned to one of the students who had prodded his arm with a finger with a genuine look of concern at his dare, while Cecelia began to continue gloating much to Merle's own rolling of his eyes at Ichika's own reckless statement before she spoke with her arrogant tone._

_ "Are you so proud to even jest? You only handled an IS suit for a short time, whereas I...I have even more experience as a Representative than you ever will have." She countered, Ichika just standing there before the student who prodded his arm began to say her piece._

_"Orimura-kun, are you actually serious about giving **her** the handicap instead of the other way around?" She whispered as Cecelia puffed at the girl's suggestion, waving it away with her hand._

_"Doesn't matter now does it, after all he will lose to me and once I show him British superiority over the hotshot male...he will be a trophy servant, no even better he can be a slave that will serve my whims and tell of my victory!" Cecelia began to laugh as Merle just sighed at Ichika was told by the concerned student that trying to even do that was pretty much securing his defeat while Ichika blanched but only slightly as he stood his ground refusing to back down from this challenge._

_"Fine, I won't even ask you for one then. I'll take you on seriously." He said with a cracking of his knuckles while Cecelia just gave a death glare of her own in return._

_"Good to know, time to show you the true power that women wield over men." She sneered before Chifuyu broke up the argument, realising it was time to intervene in the matter while Yamada just looked absolutely confused and lost as to what had happened._

_"Fine, the battle will take place in a week. 3rd Arena. We will have to prepare an IS just for Ichika so use the time to train wisely, both of you. And Merle."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You're seeing me after class." Merle just hung his head, knowing that he was going to get it now from her. But before he would tread into the lion's den..._

_"For your information, Chifuyu...it was so totally worth it." Chifuyu just groaned and shook her head in utter disbelief and disappointment at the assistant teacher's nonchalant attitude, secretly hoping though that her brother could wipe the smirk of that cocky girl's face herself._

Merle had to admit it was funny riling up the girl like that yesterday, seeing her make no friends with her attitude was starting to generate concern in him to make sure that she had to be humbled, and since she turned out to be a hotheaded idiot which made two idiots he knew (Ichika sneezed) the duel was going to commence in a few days from today. Days that he would make sure that Ichika trained hard and good for it through theory and some change of pace from the usual boring kendo matches, sure it was fast when it wanted to but seeing Ichika for a year told him enough about how much weight the boy had put on since he stopped the tedious exercises…whatever they were as he blew a whistle, stopping the chatter immediately as the dojo hall began to fall silent much to Merle's own pleasure as he faced down the two students in front of him armed with a shinai in hand and dressed in a black hakama and white robes.

"Okay, I honestly thought that this match would be quiet and no one had to know of it but it seems I was mistaken in my belief. So now, I am going to face Ichika and Shinonono Houki in a tag team versus." He said nonchalantly as Houki readied her shinai while Ichika just ruffled his dark hair in utter loss for words, wondering just what was going on before Merle reached out and drew a finely crafted wooden cutlass from the sheath twirling it as he got into his battle stance (think of the Assassin's Creed fighting stance for guards) putting his arm out as he raised it, chopping the hand down as a gong sounded.

"Round 1 of 3, go!"

Houki immediately rushed in with a ferocious attack stunning even Ichika as he stood rooted in his tracks watching his kendo partner swinging and thrusting at the older man, who parried the slashes and grabbed her wrist and mid-thrust pushing the girl back with force as he returned to his stance again breathing deeply while Ichika rushed him from the side raising the shinai in the air…

"Too slow." Ichika couldn't even track Merle who immediately brought his cutlass up against his wrists, pushing him back as he parried another swing from Houki who then did a low sweep of the shinai forcing him to jump back, immediately lunging quickly following it with a tap on the head of Houki with the tip as she groaned and walked back while Ichika tried to rush him again Merle seeing the pattern began to weave to the side and push Ichika lightly with the butt end of the handle signaling the end of the round.

"Shall we continue?" Merle asked before the gong chimed, Houki once more rushing him as he took a jump back and rolled to the side before he saw Ichika come at him as Merle rolled in a semi-circle tapping the boy's knee with the cutlass and pushed him lightly seeing the teen stagger before he held his ground as Houki took the advantage pushing him back but he rolled once more catching a glance of white as he did before he raised his weapon to block the downward strike and tapping the man yet again with his elbow . Houki went for a thrust and got a hit in the chest as the gong sounded for the second time, Merle grinning as he twirled his wooden sword feeling a sense of accomplishment for something as he signaled at Houki and Ichika once again.

"Well then shall we?" He said above the cheering of the crowd as Houki and Ichika both nodded, the two then splitting up as Merle brought his cutlass up…and drew a wooden short blade to counter both their hacks as he used the cutlass to deflect Houki's slash while locking Ichika with the short blade as he spun aside tapping Ichika with the tip of the cutlass making him let out a growl of frustration as Houki charged, Merle then reverse gripped the short blade as he put the sword in path of the shinai just in time to deflect the blow as Houki staggered forward into the wooden knife poking her abdomen.

"I win." He said simply, the crowd just keeping deadly quiet as he sheathed both the short blade and cutlass seeing Houki reverse grip her shinai while Ichika fell to the ground feeling exhausted as he had not fought like that since childhood both breathing heavily while Merle took short breaths before he addressed the two of them.

"You guys are good, the teamwork is good but Ichika this is a duel where you would be the only one fighting Cecelia and you need some skill. Houki wants to train you in kendo I assume while I will be giving you extra lessons, see me in my room for an hour per session. Got it?" Merle asked as he saw both of them shake their head before he just smiled and turned to walk away, he was feeling a bit tired himself while personally couldn't wait for the next period to end.

* * *

Evening time

"So let me get this straight…you are volunteering to help Ichika with his training on theory regarding the IS system?"

"Yea-huh." Merle just said as he took a sip of tea, sitting back to relax on Chifuyu's bed as the sounds of battle could be heard on screen as he watched Edward Kenway take down a bunch of Assassin attackers while defending his new ally, Chifuyu busy tapping the buttons as she failed a counter again due to the distraction instead opting to dodge before she pressed the 'hurt' option seeing Edward knee the man in the groin.

"And also Houki would help as well?" Merle nodded as he saw another Assassin fall to the dual blades of Edward Kenway as another man took his fallen brother's place ready for battle.

"She's more than capable of handling herself and has significant influence on Ichika. He'll be fine." Merle merrily suggested as Chifuyu nodded in agreement, facing down another wave of attackers that jumped out of bushes and rooftops as the party got attacked again as she gritted her teeth slightly at her health being sapped.

"Trouble?" He asked, Chifuyu shaking her head as she dodged only to get slashed by an Assassin in the back her grip tightening a little as Merle just laughed to himself seeing her struggle slightly with the men who began to surround her and push her back from all sides, Chifuyu just trying to keep her defense up against the blows as she counter killed another man, watching him fall to the ground.

"You're going on an all-out attack, you should mix between countering and attacking instead of blindly hacking away or you'd…" He didn't need to say more as Edward Kenway fell to the ground unable to move again while a helpful 'Desynchronized' tab came up, Chifuyu sighing as she loosened a bit on the controller letting her hand roam back to the bed to grab the can of beer that she had secretly stashed in her room when she moved in, she had hidden the booze from her ex-roommate Yamada who was bit more on the side of 'having a lifestyle' befitting a teacher and constantly worried about protocol, but the thing was that Chifuyu never had the chance to even relax a little in her life that even having a tiny amount of work sent her into fits of boredom and headaches to complete. She may not have admitted such a thing and she certainly wouldn't, but having Merle around to even set up this PS4 for her own entertainment whenever she finished her paperwork and changing the planning due to the duel that would be conducted the next week was a blessing in disguise, she took a sip as she paused the game to replenish lost fluids as she decided to read a bit of the codex entries.

"I am really out of sync nowadays." She said as she began to fast read an entry about the main character as Merle looked at her with a strange look before he shrugged uncertainly about her statement.

"No you're not, not by a few years anyway. Well keep it up, I think you nearly made it to the next checkpoint." He said as Chifuyu shrugged, taking a sip of beer as she let out a girly giggle out of reflex as the beer bubbled in her throat, her moment of joy vanishing quickly before she covered her mouth recalling that she was not at home anymore and hoping Merle had not caught the action but it was quite late for that as she turned to see Merle giving a knowing smile, her heart skipping a beat as he looked at her for a moment.

"I-Is there something wrong?" She spoke nervously, god she was getting a little nervous around this man for her own comfort. Chifuyu couldn't understand the feeling herself, maybe it was just an embarrassing thing he witnessed with her giggling like a madwoman and drinking beer...

_"Or maybe the fact that he was not such a bad guy to hang around with, come on it's just him and me alone here for the next three years may as well make something happen...oh no, not like that! Bad thoughts, control yourself!" _Chifuyu shoving the thought aside, a small blush on her cheeks as Merle just shook his head as her eyes were blankly staring ahead, taking the chance to secretly snatch the controller from her hands and resumed the game, immediately prodding her back to reality and pointing back at the screen where the party was walking into the same ambush spot again, Chifuyu regaining focus once more passing the beer can to him as she looked at the screen again as the wave of attackers came at her again, Merle just placing the beer can aside as he watched her play again.

"When we get to the next checkpoint, I'll take over and you can watch me work at it, I am a master when it comes to the art of stealth." Merle said with confidence while Chifuyu snorted as she gestured to the screen with her head, her face holding a challenging smirk at Merle who decided to sit up straight from his position as he took another sip of the canned chrysanthemum tea.

"Well let's see if you can do better or the game gets the better of you." She challenged playfully as Merle just chuckled at her declaration of an open challenge, his hand placing the can of drink on the end table next to the bed that he drew up from its proper place as he gave a smirk of his own at her dare, wagging a finger at her.

"Oh you're on."

* * *

With Ichika and Houki

"Damn it he was so fast I couldn't even read his movements!" Ichika just sighed in frustration, the match from earlier had taken quite a bit of his strength even though it only lasted less than five minutes in total and with Houki's own personal training to boot, he admitted he was really tired and worn out as he sank into his chair feeling the heat of the training staining the inner shirt under his uniform as he stripped off his jacket and tie, throwing it to rest alongside the hakama and white kendo robe as he placed a hand over his sweaty forehead wondering when Houki would come out of the shower as he turned towards the bathroom hearing the shower continuing its duty before he recalled what happened after the matches with Merle.

_**Dojo a few minutes after the match against Merle…**_

"_**Ichika, focus!" Houki yelled as she did a series of strikes pushing Ichika back further before a thrust forced his body to the ground before Houki sighed, her face holding an expression that kind of said shock and appalled as the teen got up readying himself in the stance as he blocked an attack from Houki who then proceeded to immediately force him back before she tapped the side of his exposed head, the force of the tap was forceful making Ichika step back holding out a palm as he flopped back on the tatami mats letting out shorts gasps for breath before Houki stood over him staring at him seriously.**_

"_**What happened to you, Ichika?! You are worse off than when I last saw you! You're already swinging your sword like an intermediary rank!" She could only say in shock as Ichika stumbled to his feet feeling his muscles continue to burn while he replied nursing his wrists and chest.**_

"_**Well I had to attend middle school and excel in my subjects or I would have failed!" He protested weakly as Houki then switched her topic, her hand respectfully holding the shinai in a reverse grip at her hip while her free hand just rested on the hip giving off a sigh.**_

"_**Okay, did you do any kind of school activity like a club or something to get your skills sharpened?" Seeing Ichika's blank face staring back at her, she simply took in a deep breath counting to 10 slowly in her head before Ichika decided to ruin her concentration by speaking up unaware of her silence meaning to calm down.**_

"_**Anyways, I had to have full attendance and become a better student." **_

_***Smack***_

"_**O-Ow, not again with the shinai!" Ichika held his scalp as the shinai rested at his side on the mat, the memory of this morning already going through his head as he shivered at the accursed shinai raining blows upon his head with explosive force. Houki on the other hand just sighed as she made a firm decision, turning her back on Ichika as she decided to put off the training for the day.**_

"_**We're done here, Ichika…you're going to have to be retrained." Ichika on the other hand did not hear her until the last part, his body suddenly jolting upwards as he heard the dreaded words ringing fresh in his memory.**_

"_**Retrained?! Houki are you serious about this, I was coming to you for help with my piloting of the IS-" He didn't get a chance to even talk as Houki rounded on the poor gentleman, her finger jabbing at him as she tried to get her point across to him that she was definitely serious about this.**_

"_**There is no doubt! To pilot the IS you have to have the stamina for it and also with such weak strength how can you land a devastating blow on your opponent?! It is a bigger problem than riding an IS!" Houki ruthlessly cut down on Ichika as the gentleman protagonist kept his mouth shut at the truth of her words, the thing was however that Ichika had grown during the six years and his attitude had changed significantly since the last time Houki met him during that fateful night when they all said their farewells, and one of the changes was however a pretty bad one. Ichika couldn't hide the look of depression he had when he heard that statement, the significance of this training suddenly making him more aware like a switch to his common sense had suddenly turned on before his features changed from being confused and lost to a much more sensible look.**_

_**Seeing the look of depression, Houki couldn't help but feel a deep pang in her heart as she looked down on her childhood friend who was looking at the floor deep in thought as she suspected the full impact of the importance must have woken him up from his confused state. Although that was the case on the outset, Houki managed to catch something else that laid in his eyes when it widened to the truth…something sad and held a hint of self-condemnation which also seemed to snap her conscious wide awake to what she may have said, Houki feeling guilty as she tried to salvage the situation clutching her shinai with both hands.**_

"_**Eh, uh…sorry, I-Ichika I-I don't know what came over me…" Ichika however didn't seem to hear her own attempt at an apology as his hair covered his eyes, the teen simply gripping his shinai tightly as he cut her off with a dead tone in his voice stunning the girl.**_

"_**No, you were right Houki. I am just too lax for my own good. I just need to have some time to adjust, that's all." He said coldly as he made his way past her while he walked towards the changing room exiting the dojo to leave Houki alone, the girl clutching her shinai as she gritted her teeth at her own words in disbelief.**_

"Well if I want to become stronger and protect them, I can't just falter here because I don't wish to do it. In fact I will force myself to take this training, I have to if I want to become stronger…and then Chifuyu-nee, I can be the one protecting you." Ichika declared to himself silently, while in the shower Houki had long finished her bath but the words that came out of Ichika's mouth seemed to shake her to the core. He had sounded off, like who she saw back there in the dojo after her outburst insisting he became more aware of the importance of keeping his stamina and strength to its full capacity was Ichika but only by face, like a different person was standing in front of her full of guilt and self-blame. It pained her heart to see her own friend like this, she had been too hard on him and she knew that for his sake but with this…

To be honest she didn't know what to do, to Ichika she was the childhood friend from six years ago who just so happened to be in the same class and a person that he considered special to him but yet beyond that memory of him asking her to keep the ribbon on as a keepsake…and that time when her parents and her were sent into the program to protect them from potential enemies who would want to acquire the family as leverage. She had not seen her friend, didn't know who he was…it was like meeting a stranger again and trying to find out his personality and emotions, the separation of their friendship had seen to that and even as she dried her body and hair Houki placing her hands on her ample bosom squeezing it slightly as she looked down in dread.

"Oh no, it grew bigger. Again." Houki just deadpanned before her thoughts went back to her friend's cold voice and lifeless eyes, the sight staying fresh in her mind as she shook her head.

"Ichika…what happened to you?"

End

Author's Notes: Well I will be reaching the Cecelia match soon, sorry if I am going too slow but the thing was that was the plan on the get go to give a sense of progression rather than going all fast paced and stuff. That's how I roll with stories anyways.

Now on to Cecelia, this is some chapter huh? I decided a bit of action for you guys would be enough to sate you until the next chapter where we have the full blown battle between two hotheads, wonder how that will turn out with my OC around…eh, actually not much.

As to why I still made Ichika a bit emo is the fact that trying to get over the facts of self-blame is a long grueling task especially if you did naturally look down on yourself because of either other people or a self-delusion that you were responsible for others' faults, so yes that difficulty after a year is still present and can be for a person who's always facing that kind of reality for years.

Anyways, I do really hope you enjoy this pace of progression for the story and I wish you all a good day!


	9. Duel, Erase the Fire, New Student

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Here is the long awaited duel. Enjoy it to the fullest, I had to take some time off to think this battle through and how to present it and I am hoping it satisfies.

Let's continue with the story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own sh-what? I can't swear? Oh okay, who needs it…anyways I do not own both the animation works and the light novel which belongs rightfully to Izuru Yumizuru. Heh, that perv…

* * *

One week later,

Stadium, Arena 3

"It's finally here, eh Ichika?" Houki muttered to her childhood friend as she watched his mouth curl upwards into a smile, his hands clenching nervously as they walked down the path that led to the stadium upstairs Ichika remembering his lessons from the past week flashing through his mind as his confidence was high, waiting anxiously for the duel.

After a hard week of actually improving and working hard by Houki beating-I mean training him in kendo and Merle's more complicated explanations of basic IS functioning, Ichika finally reached the date where he would fight the Representative of Britain in a duel due to said Representative displaying an overtly arrogant and insulting nature that caused the whole class and their teachers to be offended, even though Yamada the only peaceful character besides Merle who was a bit more open to the suggestion of a humbling defeat. Ichika flexed his hands, trying to find a way to get rid of the tension and anticipation that had been plaguing him for a full week awaiting his IS and the showdown with Cecelia still fresh in his mind. Seeing him do so, Houki reacted by slapping his hands snapping him out of his nervousness as she pointed to Merle who was waiting right down the hallway dressed differently than the other two days, replacing his unique shirt with a simple short sleeved orange T-shirt completed by large block letters spelling out "Just keep calm and do the Crazed Butt Stabber" clearly on the shirt making Ichika hang his jaw open in disbelief while Houki had a similar expression to the last three words being bolder and bigger than the rest of the sentence much to the assistant teacher's self-amused face as he noticed their stares being directed at his shirt with intensity before he placed a thumb to it jabbing the last three words to twist the knife of shame in both students' minds.

"Well I see you appreciate my shirt, it's was a shirt made by a famous youtuber I admired. You want me to order two more in different colors?"

"No!" Ichika and his childhood friend both yelled at the same time, cutting off any negotiations for such a weird piece of clothing before Merle gave a mocking frown of disappointment.

"Well nice to see how much my students appreciate all I've done, it's just so touching it can make me cry." Merle sighed in depression as he began to walk away, the two teens suddenly running past him and stopping him in his tracks, both their faces expressing anger.

"You are not wearing that shirt!"

"It's too ugly a shirt, sensei!" Houki respectfully expressed her denial, no way was she going to go through the stadium seats with rows of girls while Merle was wearing that shirt in broad daylight.

"Aw come on, people won't notice…besides it's a punishment." Merle explained calmly as he shot a look at Ichika in particular, the boy tensing up in confusion at his look before Merle clarified the statement.

"I was challenged to do a better job at your sister during a game and I had to wear this shirt even when I won the challenge, apparently Chifuyu said that the reason being due to my little taunts on the first day of school at the representative, she had a good time though." He finished off much to Ichika's worry as it just intensified by a bit, the boy suddenly speaking to Houki with an apologetic look on his face at the girl who was about to retort back his hand clamping her shoulder.

"Eep!" She cried before Ichika suddenly gave another look of apology.

"Sorry if I scared you, Houki but I uh…" He gave a quick glance at the assistant teacher who then spoke up for him, Houki turning back utterly confused by their sudden actions as she saw Merle point to the door behind him down the corridor.

"Go to the stadium through the door behind me and keep going straight, after that take a left and enter the changing room where the launch ramp would be lying on the other side. Me and Ichika will catch up with you later, just get there first or you won't see your boyfriend here for that good luck kiss." He stated cheekily before dodging the bokken that suddenly flew to her hand from an imaginary pocket behind her back, the man laughing loudly as he got into a fighting stance his hands at the side while shooting a playful glare at the furious girl wielding her bokken in front of her.

"You're such a tsundere." He stated bluntly as he dodged yet again from the attack and grabbed her wrist using his free hand to grab her underarm and flip her onto the floor, Houki crashing on her back while Ichika rushed towards her in concern giving the teacher a glare before he knelt beside the girl, clutching her head with her hand as her world was in disorientation Merle simply shrugging without a care in the world as he addressed the girl with a bit of an edge in his tone.

"Careful who you try to hit girl, because I don't take physical violence lightly and if you try it again I will not hesitate to put you in the hospital wards. If you want to actually start a fight, Miss Shinonono… you better get ready to pay for your hospital bills. **Got it**?" He warned harshly, Houki a bit taken aback by his sudden change in personality before he jabbed a finger at the door with a deadly glare that threatened the hotheaded girl, Ichika stood up and shot back a glare of his own.

"Leave, Houki…I'll talk to him."

"Ichika…" Houki trailed off as Ichika nodded at the door, the girl holding her bokken at her side as she moved towards the exit unable to look Merle in the eye as his glare bored a hole in the back of her head even when she had cleared off from the two men, leaving Ichika to look at Merle with a serious face.

"Why did you even do that, Merle-san? She was a student, and my friend!"

"She was acting against me with a weapon, and I took precautionary efforts to ensure my personal safety. Academy rules on self-defense." He stated coolly brushing off the glare that Ichika gave him as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms in waiting as Ichika just looked at him in exasperation.

"How can you be so calm about this? You threatened a student! And my friend!" Ichika argued back as Merle gave a cold glare at the boy making him sweat a little as the assistant teacher relaxed, releasing the tension in his muscles and looked at the ceiling before he turned back to his former charge with a more sober look in his eyes.

"I was beaten by my father." The simple sentence brought everything crashing down on Ichika as his arguments fell apart at the fact, his eyes just staring on in unbelief as Merle pushed the right sleeve up turning to let Ichika gasp at the giant spider-like scar that covered the entirety of his shoulder before Merle simply gave a point at the former injury.

"That was by him, the one I called father. He once thought what it would feel to 'twist the knife' in a more literal sense." He spoke bitterly as he pulled the sleeve back down, glaring intently at Ichika who couldn't recover from his shock.

"I got over my abuse long ago, the memory sears but the past is done. Your friend however, Houki…she's a damn volcano that will explode and hurt all around her because of that fire. If anything you best tell her to actually do something about it and advise her well, or I will make sure she remembers the next time she tries a stunt like that on me or anyone else it will cost her dearly." He saw Ichika nod, but his face not yet understanding as Merle decided to try and get this point in at least. "It's obvious you're not getting the entire point, so let me explain it to you. Back then when we had the match, although we had it in good fun Houki had taken the match very seriously and I probably guess that she took it out on you?"

"Uh, no…she didn't." Merle just snorted, how dense was this guy trying to be?

"Don't lie, I can tell from her strikes that she put in a lot of effort to bring me down…that and I lingered around the dojo to see you train so I had full access to what she did to you. Struck a nerve back then huh?" He said as Ichika kept his tongue held back, unable to even answer that question while he fidgeted at even telling the truth that his best friend was being overly aggressive while Merle just continued.

"She's ruled by strength, anger as well. All that kendo and mumbo jumbo about cultivating a vigorous spirit and peace through the art of the sword is BS. Swords and weapons are tricky, they do not give you peace when you cut a person down, and neither is it meant to bring prosperity to the people with mindless bloodshed…it is a weapon where you can choose to kill, or not at all." He finished his little lecture before he watched Ichika go into thought at that.

"That may be true, sensei…but I have to get stronger so that I can protect Chifuyu-nee-"

"Does that mean you're willing to kill and murder for the protection of your sister?" Merle simply glanced hard at Ichika who just stood his own ground, his head shaking in denial before Merle just gave a shake of his own head at the boy before he looked back up at his former charge.

" I will give you a piece of advice though for both you and Houki to think about…'Put your sword back into its place, for all who shall take the sword will perish by the sword'. Well Ichika my friend, you had a question for me yes?" Merle just changed topics, the current train of thought was going to a place he felt uncomfortable with and the assistant teacher himself wasn't going to relive some of the more…visual memories he had in his mind.

"What is your relationship with Chifuyu-nee?" Merle gagged a little, clearing his throat a little as he looked away for a moment before he turned back with a simple smile, wondering how the conversation went to that topic of discussion as he replied flatly.

"We're friends." He just stated, Ichika somehow looking at him with his arms folded doubt clearly on his features as Merle raised a brow before repeating himself. "We're just friends, we got along after I managed to properly talk to her during the year when I was just updating her about you and your progress in your studies while I was under house arrest. That's all there is to it."

"Is that really it?" Now Merle was the one to have a suspicious look on his face, Ichika sounded somewhat…relieved at the fact he and Chifuyu were friends? But what the hell was that all about then, was there something he missed? Merle shrugged and just filed the expression in the back of his mind for later, doubting that he was going to get a proper explanation right out of the teen anytime soon as he spoke simply with a nod. "Yep." He said as he made his way out, Ichika suddenly speaking out again behind him making him stop in his stride.

"Merle-san, I am willing to use the IS for protection and defense of others. Isn't that a good thing?" Merle just nodded in reply, his frown thinly veiled as he turned to face Ichika with a stern expression.

"I'm saying that nowadays it isn't the solution to everything and that you need not use lethal force to defend yourself and others. Don't get those two mixed up, there's a difference between protection and just killing because you have the power to or your belief that killing solves everything. Now come, we have an IS to fit on you."

* * *

Arena 3's hanger bay

"Well Ichika, are you ready to meet your new baby?" Merle asked as Ichika alongside Houki stood beside the man as they entered the launch hanger for the IS, the man noting Ichika's own energetic face full of anticipation for the big reveal of his suit whereas Houki simply had a stoic look on her face…one that Merle was watching rather intently as he saw a flicker of sadness and worry, the young teacher making a mental note to actually talk to her before the match even began as Chifuyu's voice sounded over the intercom in the hanger.

"Okay Ichika, it took a bit of work but now you can see the personal IS that we've managed to make for you. Brace yourselves, especially you Merle…don't spoil the moment." She announced as Merle gave a light shrug at that, seeing the two students staring at him for answers as he just gave them a look that said not to ask any questions before the lights lit up revealing the not so hidden IS suit that laid at the very launch track ready for takeoff as Ichika's eyes widened in surprise while Houki also opened her mouth but for a different reason while Merle just had a nostalgic look at the one year old ghost he never thought he would see again.

"Byakushiki…"

"Is yours now, Ichika. Take good care of that suit, the owner saved my life and I owe her for it." Merle simply stated plainly for the stunned teen looking at him almost disbelievingly, like it was some joke they were playing on him, the young teacher had to smile at seeing Ichika's face light up in recognition and surprise that his very own sister would even give him her old suit much less let him call it his own.

"Byakushiki is a 3rd generation model which is melee focused, a very strong IS mobile suit with the sword it carries as its main functioning weapon. It is also able to catch up to any long range IS suit and close in, its speed however is as powerful as its strength if not more effective." Chifuyu proudly stated the design over the intercom keeping an even tone as she gave Ichika the rundown while he looked up at the suit moving up to touch it with his palm and closed his eyes.

"Hm…it's no good, I can't feel anything this time." He muttered to himself momentarily unaware of the two others in the hanger before Merle spoke up first, his face too holding some curiosity to Ichika's words as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder snapping him out of his concentration as Ichika simply gave a shake of his head removing his hand from the surface of the suit.

"You shouldn't worry too much about your connection, such established bonds between other pilots and their own IS suit took time as well. You're not the only one so worrying about it won't make the adjustment to you suddenly go faster, relax." Merle just slapped Ichika to assure the man he was experiencing something normal as Ichika gave him a nod, Merle almost about to leave before he turned back to our protagonist with a slightly serious face.

"So Ichika did you managed to get the whole theory of IS or at least a degree of it? Cause trying it out will of course be different from just reading about it, but did you at least memorize how to pilot and move around?" Ichika scratched his head at that, the words stuck in his throat as Merle just gave a sigh at the boy's own cluelessness as he rephrased his words carefully to make it clearer.

"You do know how to fly and move around right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Ichika began but was cut off by Merle who gave a clap of his hands, a satisfied look on his face as he turned around and walked away gesturing to Houki to follow him up to the control center as he called back out behind him, Houki giving him an encouraging smile before she followed behind the teacher leaving him to handle the rest.

"Well that's good enough for me, Ichika…go out there and give that British girl a good serving of respect!" Ichika nodded as he turned back to the IS suit, his eyes roaming around the suit as he just looked in awe. At the same time, Houki was nervously following Merle who was leading her to the control room where the teachers would be overseeing the entire match and taking security measures for the students sitting in the seats around the arena, the earlier conversation and her reckless action haunting her thoughts as her thoughts began to circulate in her head.

"_Assaulting the teacher, what were you thinking, Houki! You made him angry with your reckless action!" _ Houki was so absorbed in her actions that she did not notice Merle stop abruptly at the stairs leading to the control room, resulting in the girl bumping head first into his back as the assistant teacher turned to face her with a serious face, arms crossed and his left feet tapping on the concrete floor giving her a look that demanded an explanation for her earlier actions.

"I-I'm sorry, sensei I don't know what came over me…" Merle waited patiently, his eyes still searching her face as she hung her head out of shame before he tapped her shoulder making her face him before Merle wrapped his hands around her body and pulled her into a hug, stunning the girl at the older man's action as he clapped her back.

"You're embarrassed, I get that. You were angry and let your anger take over you, but I promise you now I will get your anger under control." Merle broke away from the one-sided hug, the girl standing in her place stunned by his words and expression…they held no anger nor hatred, no judgmental look or blame even remotely shown on his face which confused her greatly. Just what was this man saying?

"Why? Why aren't you angry at all, I attacked you for no apparent reason and it was my fault I made you-" She was stopped by Merle's own hand being held in her face as he interrupted. "Uh uh, no blaming yourself for something that you already done and has been forgiven." He said with a caring smile as Houki felt a burden drop from her shoulders, disarmed by the man's words before he patted her shoulder with a face of understanding.

"I know how that feels, doing something out of impulse. I had someone who did that, had the chance to walk away from every opportunity of hurt and causing despair but he refused to follow that path and paid for it dearly, I've seen your anger in action back at the dojo and don't lie to me I can tell a practice swing from an aggressive one."

"The thing is, I have seen how anger reigning over someone destroys them from the inside out. And when I saw you coming at me, it was intent to beat and humiliate me in front of all those people…and of course I knew at that moment you were someone I needed to look out for. Someone who needed control." He spoke as he looked at Houki who stared back at him, his words striking something in her mind as she turned to him with a pleading look in her eyes before he finished his statement.

"I can give you control, but only if you agree to be trained under me. If you do this, I will personally take that burning rage and anger and help you cast it away along with the self-blame that you still hold deep in your heart. Help me to free you of your anger, please."

* * *

Minutes later…

"Ichika, get ready to launch off!"

"Ok!" Ichika stated back to Yamada as he felt himself sail out and get tossed into the air, the teen almost felt overwhelmed by the sudden increase of speed before he kept his cool and got his IS to land perfectly on the ground Ichika letting out a sigh of relief as he hovered barely over the dusty ground of the arena before a laugh caught his attention skywards as he saw the Representative of England looking down on him from the sky, a smug look on her face as she displayed her IS to the boy below with pride.

"Look on, Ichika Orimura and see how advanced my IS truly is compared to yours…3rd generation at its highest peak in ability! Blue Tears, let's give him a tune to dance to!" Cecelia shouted loudly as her IS began to launch several detachable parts that zoomed straight at Ichika firing their lasers forcing the boy to go on the defensive right at the start, Ichika dodged and weaved as the annoying parts flew around him creating small webs of lasers to throw him off as he gritted his teeth.

"Damn, she's good. Now how to get the weapons out? Remember what Merle told you." He said as he moved out of the way, a small screen suddenly popped up in the middle of his face as he looked it over with a frown almost feeling dissatisfied with the weapon slots being empty, save for one weapon.

"Looks like I really can't play long range, I have to make this quick!" Ichika said as the sword formed into his hand, the teen moving straight ahead for Cecilia who just smirked and blocked his direct path with her lasers, Ichika diving out of the way as he tried to slash at her but grazed her shields slightly instead.

"Damn it!"

"It's not over, Ichika Orimura!" The representative yelled out as she brought her rifle up, firing a few well-timed shots that impacted with Ichika's IS sending him flying into the stadium wall before he moved away as the parts began to fly after him, forcing him to dodge again while he kept an eye on Cecelia. In the control room meanwhile, Yamada was staring strangely at Merle who was sitting at a table near the wall sipping on tea her eyes falling on the bold-lettered words that donned his shirt, turning to look at Houki who simply looked away from the man in silent appellation before Yamada just spoke a comment.

"That's a nice shirt." At that, Merle just smiled brightly while Chifuyu smeared a palm down her face counting to 10 inwardly while Houki choked on her spit, the girl slamming a fist on the table while grabbing her neck all the time staring slack-jawed at the green-haired woman who smiled in continued bliss.

"Why thank you, I can give you one with more innocent words." Merle just said, his face wincing as he saw Ichika get blasted point blank by Cecelia in a mistake that he made coming in close as he fell back down to earth, Ichika however wouldn't be beat as he looked up to dodge more of the detachable lasers flying around as the teen's face suddenly turned from a stressful strain to that of a hidden smile before he raced towards her hacking two of the laser bits which soon fell to the ground and he raised his sword at her while dodging the lasers behind.

"No!" Cecilia yelled as she called off her bits, the detachable lasers suddenly halting their pursuit behind him as Cecilia moved to the side, the melee weapon missing its intended target before she pulled out her trump card, the two barrels at her hip lowering to fire two missiles aimed at Ichika forcing him to move away as he ducked and weaved but finding the projectiles were still on to him while the laser detachable bits were now resuming their assault on Ichika, Cecilia taking the two remaining bits back to her IS before she fired a few more shots narrowing his escape routes.

"I have to do something or I'm going to be defeated…" Ichika suddenly felt an explosion at his back sending him flying straight into the ground, dust flying up all around the air as Cecilia had a frustrated look on her face reading the screen on her heads up display.

"He managed to take down two of my detachable lasers and he brought my shield down by a third? I hope this will end the match, Ichika Orimura." She muttered but a shred of doubt was still looking down at the dust cloud, suddenly giving way to give the representative a shocking sight. Down there, true to her own suspicions and standing tall though nearly out of shields was the Byakushiki and its panting owner who held his sword up for her to see, but instead of the large metal sword that she saw was instead a blade made of pure energy Ichika on the other hand was gasping for breath as a red pop-out indicated his shield was below a 100 out of the full capacity. Meaning he had only one shot as he clenched the blade, holding it in both hands before he performed a final rush while Cecilia stood there shocked by the readings.

"This is the tell-tale signs of a First Shift…he's only been toying with me with the initial settings?!" She said as she sent her lasers out in defense only to see Byakushiki cut them down with relative ease before he closed in on her, the girl unable to react as Ichika raised his blade-

"Match is over…winner is Cecilia Alcott!" Chifuyu's voice cut off all sense of victory for the teen male, his confidence suddenly taking a dive as Ichika's eyebrow began to twitch erratically in a stunning moment that ended his chance for victory snatched away by the haughty English girl, Ichika abandoned all sense of awareness as he looked up to the sky and took a deep breath.

"NOOOOOOO!" At the same time, unknowingly to the teen in the control room a silence fell as Ichika's shields went to naught before he could touch Cecilia signaling the end of the match as the crowd of girls that gathered for the big event began to yell a chorus of 'Eh?!' to the sky, the new owner of Byakushiki soon joining in the sea of shock at the result. As Chifuyu put down the mic that connected to the stadium speakers, a clatter of a cup turned their attention to Merle who was honestly stunned as hell by the outcome of the match, ignoring the stares from the three other occupants in the room as his hands began to tremble uncontrollably, words tumbling out in mutters as everyone including Chifuyu who had a shiver down her spine, began to worry for the man who was twitching his eyebrow.

"How…he was…just a few seconds…won…"

"A-Ano, Merle-sensei?" Houki asked reaching for the man's shoulder before he stood up abruptly, his body bent forwards in a trembling fit before he looked up at the sky and began to open his mouth, unaware that the speaker system was still turned on as he roared one single word.

"FFFFFFUUUUUU-"

* * *

Night time, Ichika's room

In the dorm room they shared, Ichika was hanging his head in shame as his childhood friend was yelling at him in disbelief her shock evidently more profound than it initially seemed. Apparently when he had gone to the control room to find out why he had lost, he was met with a blue clipboard smashing his head repeatedly as Chifuyu gave a lecture on watching out for the One-off Ability that he pulled as it drained a considerable amount of energy and he had sacrificed all of his remaining shields smacking him once again when he accidentally let slip that most of the lessons with Merle did not really enter his memory. So in the end, he had to sit in his chair and take the verbal assault of his friend Houki.

"How did you not know your shields were going down? Did you know you could have won back there, if you had a bigger amount of shields and the attack succeeded…" Houki threw her hands up as she lay back down on the bed, already changed into her sleepwear while she glanced at Ichika just letting out a sigh as he covered his face with his hands obviously as upset about the result as she was. Deciding that he had enough abuse-I mean reminders for the day about learning the basics, Houki rose from the bed and moved to the table where her tea set laid unused until now as she poured two cups of tea and handed one to Ichika who nodded his thanks, both taking their drinks.

"Mmm, this tea is good Houki-cha-" He stopped in mid-sentence, aware of a sudden shift in the room before he left the sentence unsaid drinking the tea before Houki's voice replied back her tone unsteady as she turned away with a blush on her face.

"H-Houki-chan?" Ichika just nodded, unsure of the strange feeling that rose in his stomach just by looking at her glancing momentarily at him before she looked down again, her fingers encasing the cup tightly as he replied with a scratch of his head.

"Y-yeah, Houki-chan like how I used to call you in the old days back when we were in school, you said it was okay but if you're sensitive to it now I suppose I could-"

"Ichika." Houki's voice cut his thoughts as he looked up, his blush spreading further as Houki brought a finger to her lips in thought the action making Ichika's blood pump faster while his own heart was threatening to burst out of his chest right there and then. "Y-you ca-can call me that if you really want…but only because we're friends!" Ichika just gave a laugh at that, his heartbeat still racing as he gave her a warm smile.

"I would like that, Houki-chan."

"_What kind of a feeling is this? I feel warm…" _ Ichika felt as his heart was still racing, the silent moment suddenly ruined by a thud and a loud scream upstairs as Houki placed her cup on the table and rose from her seat, yawning and stretching her hands in the air as she looked at Ichika with a small smile.

"Goodnight Ichika."

"Goodnight, Houki-chan." He replied back not noticing a look of bliss came upon Houki as she went to bed a happy girl, his words still ringing in her ears like a choir singing a beautiful hymn. Meanwhile Ichika was left to his own thoughts, the teen recounting the encounter back at the stadium again as he poured himself another cup of tea shivering as the image of the spider shaped scar haunted his vision at the moment seeing the man's glimpse of pain and hurt, it made Ichika uneasy. His words regarding Houki made its way back as Ichika turned back to look upon her sleeping form on the bed, the words repeating itself like a buzzing in his ear that would not go away as he moved to the side of Houki's bed cautiously hearing the girl's quiet breathing as he knelt down beside the bed and traced a finger unknowingly along her strands of dark hair, Merle's last words on the topic too echoed in his head as Ichika caught the scene of shampoo filling his nose while he stroked his childhood friend's hair in thought.

"Merle-san…what did you mean ruled by anger and strength? And why is Houki such a concern?" Ichika wondered before he realized his unthoughtful action and withdrew his hand from Houki's hair, the girl letting out a tired groan as Ichika looked down at his hand unsure of what to feel before he shook off the strange butterflies in his stomach and decided to retire for the night.

* * *

Merle's room

"Ow!" Merle yelled as he rubbed his head, soreness reverberated in his skull as he clutched his scalp while he stared up at the towering form of Chifuyu glaring down on him in the chair while clenching her fist shaking furiously at the man. "What the hell, Chifuyu-ow!"

"How dare you? Swearing in the arena, what were you thinking?!" Chifuyu shouted at Merle who just hung his head in shame, recounting the aftermath of the scream resulting in a lecture by Yamada about proper teacher's etiquette and Chifuyu just giving him the death glare for the rest of the day, the duel apparently counted as a lesson for the first-years who were invited to watch before she gave them the day off but not without letting her brother know what she thought of his reckless performance.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know what I was doing and having to see my student so close to winning, it just…took me by surprise I guess." Merle explained, rubbing his head some more as he tried to help his sore head ease off on the hard knuckle grind to his scalp earlier when they entered the room. It was true though, Merle was actually surprised at the way Ichika handled himself when he landed perfectly on the arena floor and his dodging skills were there as well as the strategy of rushing in and ending the battle quickly against a long-range IS was the smart choice…in fact he had hoped his student would wipe the floor with the British spoilt brat but it seemed that life was deciding to throw a wild card at him.

"Do you know how many complaints I could have had if this was an international tournament?! It went all over the loudspeaker for crying out loud!" Chifuyu crossed her arms and sat beside Merle who just gave an annoyed click of his tongue.

"I know, I know…I'm still very sorry."

"Doesn't matter, this is a trivial matter. I'm hearing that you're training Houki yourself?" She asked as Merle nodded, a sad gleam in his eye as he spoke in contemplation staring ahead at the wall, Chifuyu frowning slightly as she noticed the subtle change in his reaction as the room grew quieter with the majority of the dorm most likely sleeping.

"Yeah, I am."

"You sound worried and concerned." Chifuyu stated plainly, the tone underlying a further elaboration on his words which Merle picked up quickly…throughout the one year of updating Chifuyu about the state of the household while she was in Germany he picked up a few things about her habits, when she was tired or stressed to the tells that say she was wanting an explanation due to her emphasis on tone whenever she spoke, a skill she no doubt carried due to her ex-position as the legendary IS pilot and her past which he had only learnt of in passing: that her parents left her and Ichika alone in the house one day and never came back home, sending her into a frenzy upon the discovery. He could sympathize with that, but of course his experience was drastically different and he just listened as she went on about the tough life she had to lead because of the responsibilities stacked on her alongside being a top student in school. Clasping his hands, Merle stared up at the wall before he let her know his thoughts.

"I am. She has a…anger problem I believe stemming from her sister, bunny bitch and I do not know what it could be. You heard her in the classroom, she seems angry at something I don't know yet and I am hoping that I can take away the source of her anger and help her calm down. I proposed the idea to her and she agreed but…"

"You don't know if she even trusts you due to student and teacher." Chifuyu guessed as Merle looked at her in wonder before he spoke letting his hands lie on his knees. "How is it that you gained such a perspective instinct?" He asked as Chifuyu stared back at him with a thin smile, her hand grasping his own in reassurance much to his own surprise at her action.

"You'll figure it out, you're a teacher and from what I can see you're doing well already handling the class for that lecture a week back." Merle felt some of his doubts clear but he had to ask one more question, turning back to the wall.

"How did you manage to handle your own class the first time? I mean, was it so unnerving or even intimidating to have so many people who admire your talents sitting there waiting for you to show them the ropes?" He asked as Chifuyu chuckled lightly, her laugh almost like a melody to Merle as he watched her turn to him with a strange look.

"Are you kidding? I thought I was going to get swarmed!" At that both of the young adults laughed, Merle laughing the hardest at that as he recalled the girlish squeals and fandom that erupted when she first introduced herself to the students, their starry eyes were amusing to see especially after what he did next to stun them.

"You are a funny woman, Chifuyu." He complimented the woman, Chifuyu immediately feeling a bit of red on her face as she turned away awkwardly shifting herself a bit when she realized she was getting too close to Merle's body, her hand leaving his own as she held back a disappointed glance before she looked back at the PS4 sitting there on the table an idea popping into her head. "I know you can do it, have more faith in yourself and your ability to teach others."

"In fact," Chifuyu got up from the bed making her way to the PS4 and turned it on, slotting the familiar Assassin's Creed game disc into the console as she handed a controller back to him sitting by his side as Merle looked up at the screen in slight confusion before she faced him her orange eyes glinting brightly in the light of the room. "You look like you should relax yourself. I can give you tomorrow off, if you'd prefer to go and plan your training with Houki when you finally start those private lessons. And, right now you can teach me how to improve at this game." Chifuyu pointed to the start menu as Merle glanced up before he met her orange eyes feeling his mood lighten before he grasped the controller in hand, opening the save slot to play, a sudden realization struck him as he looked at Chifuyu who was looking at the television in silence.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in bed for tomorrow?"

"Yamada can handle herself."

Yamada-sensei's room

"Achew!" The green-haired woman suddenly rose her head slightly, rubbing her eyes lazily as she fell back down on the bed a hazy feeling blocking her body from responding to her brain before she fell asleep again muttering to herself about being on her own in a classroom for one day, and also how that would really make her nervous. If only she knew.

End

Author's Notes: Well, another chapter and the duel between Cecilia and Ichika is done and dusted, and also I imagine I should provide answers to a few things that were said in the story.

Firstly was the conversation between Ichika and Merle about Houki. Now she is a good fighter, but in my opinion she cannot find peace because she has strength and the power to beat, even kill that can overtake her which of course with Merle being the counterbalance of abstaining or doing his best to avoid it as much as he can would be concerned that she snaps during a battle. For Ichika in terms of morality, he is using it to protect but the thing that if you haven't managed to catch and I am sorry if the conversation never did clarify it, was that he was in the risk of using self-defense as an excuse to kill which was why the question was posed to him and Ichika of course is a guy who protects, but that doesn't mean it could happen.


	10. Anger Management, Promise Forgotten

IS Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Okay, now I have to put some measure of story in.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Infinite Stratos light novels and animation works, they belong to their respective owners.

"I want a Chris Tucker fried chicken…with Jackie Chan noodles."

* * *

With Phantom Task

"So this Merle can't go to Germany is that correct?" Squall had to suppress her anger at the screen in her private bedroom, the laptop being the only source of light as the leader of Phantom Task sat in the elegantly crafted leather chair, a glass of red wine in her hands while she drummed the lion head carving on the oak armrest with her thin fingers. On the screen looking up towards Squall was an older gentleman with balding hair and blue eyes only a hairline ran from the side of his head above the ears as he had his hands clasped together in front of him, a frown on his face as he spoke to her.

"Yes, I've been stonewalled by Chifuyu and I hear from my sources the young man is with her in the IS Academy." The man was calm and composed, like he had expected to have such a tough situation on hand dealing with the male anomaly instead of Squall who had bristled at the mention of two names she disliked the most in the world, Squall placed the wine glass away as she pushed her fingers together while bringing a leg to cross over her other as her mind began to work.

"Chifuyu was smart to bring him there, the Academy is considered a rogue state but is legal in terms of operations and association to the government…it seems as though fate wishes to let us clash with that woman once more." Squall muttered as he looked back at the old man who had also gone into thought before he leaned forward, a glint in his eye as he brought his suggestion forward to the blonde woman.

"I have a suggestion."

"Speak your mind." Squall replied quickly, her mind holding off her current plans as the older man pressed a button bringing up a screen to dominate the current transmission with what appeared to be blueprints for a small device, in fact it looked almost like a ball with various small details attached to each part.

"Interesting, it is almost like the VT program." Squall commented as the man nodded in confirmation, grabbing a cup of coffee and drank it down in a gulp ignoring the burning heat in his throat. The VT otherwise known as the Valkyrie trace system, countries that had internationally gathered to sign the treaty of Alaska had to consider many factors, and in the early days the VT was used as a template from the first champion of the Mondo Grosso to try and cheat their IS pilots into adapting and assimilating the skills of the legendary Chifuyu Orimura. However many health and dangers occurred which threatened the cores and due to the 467 cores which were scattered around the world, limitations and high risks including pilots suddenly entering a 'berserk' state which caused a lot of damage to both talented pilots and even resources...thus the program was banned for the one fact the assimilation was a deadly process that caused a 99.9 percent chance of absolute failure and no pilot could even coordinate the movements of the legendary pilot.

"One difference, this is an artificial core that we've constructed in an attempt to replicate the past Mondo Grosso's champion as well as with an added twist, I'm sure that you'll know the difference when you actually see the whole schematic. However we needed a subject who could handle that program as it caused major stress on the user, but the German army had that covered just at the right moment…we'll be sending a Representative outfitted with this core into the academy to enroll for the three years of training, she will not doubt be put into Chifuyu's class. You will put in several of your operatives and then…"

"Take the young man known as Merle and escape while the chaos ensues." Squall now listened attentively, the plan certainly lacked some points about when to strike but the chance of doing it was a one shot plan…and Squall needed to know what could be so powerful that the man possessed to send out an energy of massive scale, but there had to be a bit more details for it she figured as she brought the wine to her lips.

"And our test subject?" The older man nodded as he brought up a dossier and sent it to her, Squall looking over the profile of the representative briefly before she nodded in satisfaction keeping the profile in her personal archive while the man came back onto the screen a smile on his face as well.

"She's magnificent, yes? I think that the results of implanting her with that additional part to her IS would cause some…unwanted damages to the academy and the people who have the unfortunate luck of fighting her, maybe even eliminate a pilot or two?" The older gentleman had a smirk of pride at the creation as Squall smiled appreciatively as she refilled her glass and swirled the red wine.

"I will send a squad of Phantom Task operatives immediately to join the escort of this girl."

"Excellent, if that is all…" The man was about to sign off before Squall spoke out abruptly at him, her glass clinking against the table.

"Wait. This man, this…Merle what kind of a man is he?" Squall queried curiously as the older man simply gave a shrug, his answer vague as he looked strangely at the woman, unable to see what was on her mind before he pushed the thought back.

"I don't know, but he's an extraordinary gentleman with resilience. In a world without IS or a Phantom Task, I would gladly have liked to meet him in person. With that I bid you good day, Miss. Squall."

"Good day, ambassador."

* * *

The next night

"So, what's this all about?" Ichika muttered as he felt the crowd of girls from his class staring at him, the boy bringing his eyes downwards to eye the amount of food that filled the canteen table while he sat in the leather cushion feeling a bit of discomfort at the bunch of girls that sat beside him on both ends of the semi-circular leather seat, his eye turning to Houki who had a dark look crossing her features while a girl answered his question.

"Well, it was to celebrate your promotion to being a class representative." Ichika did a nod of understanding, before he realized what the words meant as his shoulders slumped in confusion before he let out a 'huh?' at the statement waving his hands in front of him while Houki had a darker look on her face, hanging her head just a little lower.

"Hey, wait! When did this happen? Why was I not informed of all of this, and isn't Cecilia supposed to actually become the representative of the class because she won the duel?!" He pointed a finger to his right, where sitting with an elegant smile and her hands folded neatly over each other sat the winner of the duel, the blonde English girl just giving an innocent smile as she flipped her drill strand aside.

"Well about that, you could have beaten me during the match yesterday but it was because of your IS using its One-off ability that drained its shields to zero so with that in mind…" She patted a hand on her chest with her smile still present as she looked at Ichika with a glance of respect. "I decided to let you have the position of representative to compensate for your unspoken victory."

"Wow, Cecilia does know how to be nice!"

"Cecilia-san, you're so nice!"

"Oh boy, I guess I have no choice but to accept." Ichika immediately replied, much to the excitement of the girls and unknowing to him Cecilia who had a very big smile on her face as she stood up from her seat while Houki glanced at Cecilia with a hostile look.

"Okay, Ichika-kun…I think it's time to take a photo to remember this day for the class, yes?" Cecilia politely gestured to the teenage boy as Ichika smiled back rising from his seat as the girls all moved back, giving some room as a girl holding a camera stood in front of them, Cecilia turning to Ichika as she held her hand towards at him in a handshake Ichika following suit as they posed for their photo.

"Okay, stay right there! One, two…three and smile!" The camerawoman yelled before the device flashed a blinding white, momentarily blinding Ichika as his eyes tried to adjust to the brightness before he felt an elbow hitting his side and Cecilia's small shriek of protest suddenly cried out as Ichika realized that while they were distracted by the camera the crowd of girls beside him and Cecilia had moved in, taking place beside them with various poses thus a unique photo came out instead. While Ichika was unsure of what was going on, Cecilia was screaming in the dark recesses of her mind at life for screwing her over on such a simple moment with Ichika…which would not happen for a very long time.

"There's always a next time, Cecilia…always a next time." She chanted trying to calm herself, unaware alongside the entire group of girls and Ichika that yet another girl was walking down the path leading to the Academy, the female clearly tired from her flight to Japan while dragging a large suitcase behind her while her dark green eyes scanned the entirety of the academy dorms letting out a sigh of awe.

"So this is the Academy…watch out Ichika, here I come."

Morning

Merle and Chifuyu's room

"Uh, it's morning already?" Merle sighed as he got up from his bed, dressed only in shorts and a simple white fatigue shirt stretching his hands upwards feeling the crack of his wrist and fingers while he shifted himself off the bed, his eyes falling onto the clock just beside him before he gave a wave at the device yawning again while he ruffled his bed hair walking past the wooden wall to get some morning sun as he put a hand over his eyes to look upon the bright blue sky over the ocean as well as the sun that had risen up shining like a bright ball of light, the man deciding not to blind himself even more as he turned back to see his roommate's bed all made up neatly not a thing out of place.

"Leave it to her to keep her bed clean, mine's a bit messy." He said as he moved to his bed, sorting out the blanket and pillow that was crinkly as well as pulling the sheets proper before he felt his tiredness die away, the man reaching into his drawer and grabbing a box of mints popping one into his mouth and crushed it with his teeth feeling the freshening taste fill the cavity of his mouth.

"Now to brush my teeth, wonder if Chifuyu's out already? Nah, never mind, I won't be using the bath anyways…but that would be horrible,but I already bathed before I slept so I'll just use deodorant for today as I have to train Houki in the afternoon." He said as he made his decision, making his way to the only bathroom in the room to which he still did not know why they wouldn't just add two baths, women's needs were different he guessed to himself as he opened the door.

"Ah, nothing like a good morning to freshen up first…hm, I won't be using the bath so it's all good." He said as he made his way to the mirror pushing his short sleeves upwards to his shoulder, his hand wiping away the steam that formed on the glass surface as he took out the toothpaste and his brush, brushing his teeth with a slow deliberate pace trying to get at all the yellow stains on his white teeth before he took a glass of water gurgling and spitting out the paste, moving his face to the mirror as he clicked his tongue in annoyance at the mist forming up again as he wiped the mirror for the second time, making sure he could get a clear view as he wet his chin grabbing the razor and shaved his chin and mustache out of existence. Again for the third time, he saw the steam fogging up the glass as he did a full hand wipe of the surface his ears not hearing the distinct sound of water suddenly being cut off as he let out a growl of frustration at the mirror, now noticing the steam clouds that were filling the bathroom as he let out a sigh wondering if his day could get any worse with such a horrible start.

"Damn this steam, it's suffocating me in fact it's almost as though someone-"

"Eep!" He wondered aloud before a gasp from his left confirmed his deepest fears, Merle closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply hearing a splash of water coming from the shower curtain before the man bowed his head burying it in his palm in silence as the curtain drew back, his mind drawing a blank as he spoke to the ground making sure he was heard while looking towards the door letting the source know he wasn't looking by turning his body feeling the heat create water droplets over his exposed arms and legs, Merle genuinely thanking the steam for clouding his vision now and that he did not have the actual instinct to turn his head towards the sound.

"How long have you been here?"

"…" The voice said nothing, Merle feeling even more uncomfortable the more he stayed in the bathroom as he heard another splash of water as the young man began to sweat lightly, about to reach for the doorknob before the voice muttered behind him.

"10 minutes."

"Ah." He said as silence came over the two of them again, Merle was in the meanwhile torn between moving out of the room to kill all conversation while the more primal side of his hormones demanded to see some skin of his attractive roommate, the man fighting his urges as he cleared his throat and indicated to the door.

"I-I should go." He managed to get the words out before he opened the door and exited the bathroom making sure he twisted the lock as he did so, his mind still in a blank as he walked over to the large duffel bag and drew out his clothes for the day while simultaneously tossing the sleepwear into the laundry basket, grabbing the pile of clothes and put most of them into the washing machine and starting it up ensuring all was fine before he moved to the main room and waited patiently dressed in a pair of three quarter brown pants with a red shirt saying 'Keep calm and do the flop', hearing the door to the bathroom click open as he turned away in case he should stumble on something he didn't want to see.

"It's fine, Merle I'm dressed." And there was the familiar tone Merle was used to, the man turning around only to have a bored look on his face as he saw Chifuyu dressed in the same black buttoned up jacket and knee high skirt, even going so far as to have the same colored white shirt and tie beneath the jacket as Merle looked her up and down with even less appreciativeness while the woman folded her arms hiding some of the red that formed on her face as she noticed his stare combating it with her own.

"What is it, Merle?"

"-shopping." He muttered aloud, Chifuyu feeling a bit more confused at his words before he repeated his words again, this time a bit more forcefully than he wanted as he gestured to her state of dress.

"I have to take you shopping outside soon for some real clothes, those aren't going to cut it and no-you can't argue about it. We're going shopping with Ichika and we're going to do it when we have our break for the semester." He declared sternly as he held up his hand cutting off all protests as he turned around and walked out of the door, closing it behind him leaving Chifuyu to ponder the thought before she joined Merle with her clipboard in hand stepping outside to see he was waiting for her by the stairs.

"I thought you would have gone downstairs."

"Well I'm being generous here, so don't question all the good things in your life and just join me." Merle just stated dryly before he walked downstairs, Chifuyu following after him towards the classrooms the IS prodigy looking at Merle's back as he walked by particularly eyeing his shoulder.

"I see you were looking at my shoulder, anything that interests you?" Merle's voice interrupted her stare as she simply shook her head, passing several students late for their classes.

"No, there's just…well you look worse for wear." She commented as Merle laughed, touching his shoulder feeling his face tighten slightly before he spoke dryly.

"Yes I do, but that's the joy of being me. Anyways what are we doing for today?"

"We're going to the arena for a demonstration of the IS, Ichika and Cecilia will be volunteering-"

"Watch yourself, Ichika Orimura because I'll-" A girl's voice rang out from the classroom doorway as Chifuyu gave a sigh, rubbing her forehead before she took the clipboard in her hand and with the desired force she wanted smacked a head of brown hair cutting the girl off in her mid-rant as Chifuyu simply moved past the girl putting on her 'teacher' mode while chiding the brash girl.

"Go back to your class, Miss Lingyin." She ordered the girl as she gave a sharp glare at whoever had smacked her, her hot-headedness blinding her manners. "Who dares to whack me while I'm in the middle of-*gasp* Chifuyu-san-"

*Thwack*

"Owww…."

"…" Merle kept his silence, careful not to go and suddenly ruin the mood as he moved past the two females and made his way to the podium, noting that Yamada was not around for the day as he watched Ichika's face still held on the noisy girl who then pointed at the boy one more time while a dark look was again on Houki's face as Merle soon realized she wasn't the only one as Cecilia was staring out at the newcomer as well, both girls having a violent gleam in their eyes as the girl called out at Ichika who was already sinking into his desk.

"J-Just watch yourself, Ichika Orimura…I'll make you remember that day if it's the last thing I do!" She yelled before Chifuyu raised her clipboard again making the girl retreat with her tail between her legs at the fearsome teacher, closing the door behind her leaving Merle to turn to Ichika with a really confused look while the boy simply gave a look for help at his former guardian.

"What the hell did you just do, Ichika Orirmura?"

"That's what I was about to ask, Merle-sensei. That was what I was about to ask." He said with a groan as he thumped his head on the desk unable to cope with the sudden declaration that happened not too long ago, Merle just uttered an incoherent string of words to himself before he turned back to Chifuyu.

"Hey where's Yamada?"

"She apparently couldn't take it going at the lesson alone so…" Chifuyu left the issue hanging as Merle just looked up at the ceiling in concern, his mind already starting to get taxed slightly from the disappearance of his beloved supporter…he even had one of those T-shirts ordered for her since yesterday but he instead spent the day just doing small exercises and going to the gym for a bit, though the other good point was that he managed to plan a session for Houki and contacted her already beforehand to meet him at lunch.

"I see, looks like it's all me. Well then class, I think we were going to do a demonstration out in the arena with Ichika and Cecilia doing a mock practice battle and display some more IS maneuver drills…"

* * *

Lunch time

"Oh my god I'm beat!" Ichika let out a big breath of relief before a hand smacked him lightly on the head, the boy groaning at his messed up life before he turned to face a familiar face from this morning.

"Hi Ichika!"

"Hey Ling…I didn't expect you to come here, much less even know I was here!" Ichika said in surprise at the appearance of his second ghost from the past, the Chinese girl with two ponytails just smiling contently as she grabbed her tray of food waiting for Ichika as he made his order.

"Honestly, do you actually think that the world would ignore the first ever male IS pilot? You were plastered all over the news, I just had to come over when I heard about it to see you…it's been too long after all." Ling said with a very cheerful smile as he joined her to move to one of the canteen booths, the two taking up their places as they tucked into their meal.

"So, Ichika how is everything after so many years? You look extremely stressed for someone usually so laidback in your exams all those years ago."

"Laugh it up Ling, I am just feeling the pressure of living up to the expectations set for me especially by my sister." He sighed in annoyance, why out of all the men life picked to choose as the first pilot had it been him? That question wasn't new when he did start off, the first time he activated an IS it caused an uproar as according to Merle and Chifuyu the countries decided to actually argue about acquiring him for lab study, a very light term considering what they would do to replicate the process of having male pilots to establish dominance again on the world. The whole situation back then was stressful for the boy who was taken out of his own school and placed into a protection program as the Japanese government tried to hide him from the politicians who would want their hands on him, in fact it was this accumulating pressure that led the IS Academy to invoke custody over Ichika due to his sister saving his hide once more. The impact left him a bit disturbed by seeing how many people would take such an opportunity to increase their power that they would even threaten IS operations against their neighbors to try and take him, one man who had the curse of piloting an IS.

"Chifuyu cares about you a lot to do all this for you, otherwise she would have thrown you to the wolves if she didn't." Ling spoke up as Ichika nodded in agreement biting into his food, he had to sit through a few months of fear because of the announcement of him being IS compatible.

"So, I noticed that the female teachers in my class and the other years were gushing over the male teacher from your class, is he a pilot as well?" Ling asked as she drank the miso soup bowl, using both her hands to drown the soup in her mouth while Ichika picked up a piece of ripe tomato slice.

"No, he is normal like any other male." He said, keeping the fact aside that he was a decent swordsman and managed to beat him and Houki by himself. The boy suddenly paused in the middle of his meal, his eyes scanning the canteen while Ling noticed him looking around for someone joining in as she eyed the multitude of girls in the canteen.

"Who're you looking for, Ichika?" She asked, feeling a bit threatened at this point as Ichika looked back at her with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Houki, my childhood friend she hasn't shown up for her lunch." Ling suddenly froze, her eyes just blankly stared in surprise at the mention of the words 'childhood friend', her mind going into a protective mode as she leapt to her feet ignoring the fact that she had just ate as she slammed her hands on the table a distressed look on her face while Ichika tried to dissect what was going on with his friend holding his palms out at her in defense.

"C-ch-Childhood friend?!" Ichika had to cover his ears at the sudden yell that nearly burst his eardrums, Ling grabbing the collar of his uniform and bringing his face to hers while a murderous aura filled the booth before she shot him a glare.

"Ichika…"

"_Oh no, I know that look from anywhere! I have to get out of here!" _Ichika screamed in his mind as the girl began to tighten her grip on his collar, her sing-song voice holding nothing back from the promise of absolute menace and pain at his answer Ichika trying to defuse the situation.

"Well you see, before I met you…"

* * *

With Merle and Houki

"Merle-san."

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Miss. Shinonono?"

"You wanted to train me, help me keep my anger under control." Houki stated firmly dismissing the comment on using her family name while her face fixed on Merle as he looked at her nodding in reply while he brought a potato chip and ate it in front of her as she continued trying not to close her eyes.

"And you said you can help me contain it, help me be a better person." Houki's statement had him nodding one more time all the while taking another potato chip and eating it as she finally felt her already short patience running thin before she took in a deep breath.

"Why are we then sitting here doing absolutely nothing, instead of actual training to help curb my anger?!" She yelled at Merle who instantly jumped to his feet, looking a bit disappointed but still happy nevertheless as he dug his hand for another chip ignoring her outburst.

"And you didn't get the point?" Merle just said as he ate a chip, Houki feeling that she had definitely missed something important when he said that, her mind already catching on a bit as she replied cautiously.

"You wanted me to ask you something about the training."

"That is correct. But you went about it the wrong way, you see the thing is that anger can spread to the most simplest conversations and soon you will be speaking aggressively more than half the time, thus is why I am here to train you and help you overcome such demons. You could have asked me politely, but you resorted to yelling because of impatience and your anger mixed together with that makes your impulsive nature a dangerous character trait to have." He stated as Houki began to feel a bit ashamed that she hadn't thought that far ahead, Merle tapped her shoulder to give her a look of patience.

"Patience is the first step to knowing peace, in fact it is your impulsive nature and your feelings for Ichika that made you pounce at me with a bokken not long ago. I'm sure you carry that incident well in the back of your mind, replaying it all day long?" Merle spoke stunning the girl as she looked at him surprised by his words before he chuckled, tapping to himself as he sat back down on the dojo's hard floor.

"You forget who you're talking to, Houki…I'm good at picking up tells whether you are lying to me or if you want to beat me severely. I believe that you can change of course, it's just that it will take a lot of effort on your part to even take away this anger and we can do that…by sitting down and enjoying the silence of the dojo." Merle finished as he sat back down, resuming his lunch snack before he opened the lunch box looking hungrily at his food before Houki sat back down with him, opening her own lunch box and sitting in a seiza position.

"So how did you know?" She asked, Merle just stopped as he looked up at the dark-haired girl with the ribbon as she shifted her body to the sides nervously her shoulders tensing.

"About your feelings for our dear kind-hearted male pilot, come on…everyone could see that from a mile away. In fact I just saw Cecilia giving the same look to him recently after he nearly beat her in the duel, it seems she carries a bit of admiration but I fear that her admiration may be the cause of her love for Ichika and not true undiluted love." He commented as he took a bite of his food, Houki blushing a bit at his vivid description as she soon joined Merle on the ground eating her food before she asked him another question.

"What about that girl this morning, she seemed to know Ichika a lot…like she met him before in the past."

"It's not my job to count how many women are chasing Ichika's trousers, my job right now is to temper you and mold you into someone with more self-control… hell, did you know that Ichika is scared to death of you?" Houki put down her lunch box as she looked at him worriedly.

"He does?"

"Of course, look I count you lucky because Ichika is a very forgiving man. He is unhelpful however because of that trait, he doesn't tell you of your mistakes unless you do something that is morally wrong or drastic like leaving the weak to perish or not saving lawbreakers from death."

"But lawbreakers deserve punishment…" Houki cut in only to be interrupted by a light tap on the head by Merle who gave her a disdainful look.

"Lawbreakers deserve punishment, true but you standing there letting a bigger atrocity happen like letting people die is stupid. Take a watchman, he is ordered not to sound the horn at night even if there is an invading army that was rumored to be on the march. The watchman sees an unknown army of unknown origin, and he doesn't sound the horn…because of this many people die and the watchman goes free. Now tell me, if you were the judge of the situation what would you do: give the watchman a pat on the back for well done on his orders, or condemn him for standing there and watch as invaders stormed and ransacked his home?" Houki feel silent, her words of protest just beginning to sound stupid as Merle patted her shoulder once again trying to lift her spirits as he opened a bottle of water, drinking some of the refreshing cold water he kept in the fridge before he put the bottle next to his meal resuming his eating, pausing to speak again.

"Houki, being impulsive and not able to account for your actions after is the worst case scenario you can live with for possibly the rest of your life depending on the situation. I also expect you to understand that I am trying to be nice to you about this, and that if you can tell me the source of your anger…well, I won't be having such a bad time trying to come up with ways to teach you but in the meantime while I get you to do these exercises with me you will be training your mind to be patient. Meet me here again tomorrow, think about what I've said about the watchman and tell me your answer." He said as he closed his lunch box and grabbed his bottle, walking towards the changing rooms before he turned to address Houki who was still kneeling there.

"Houki." She turned to face the assistant teacher, who was looking at her from the doors.

"Until you control your anger, don't think you can stand a chance to win Ichika's heart." He said with finality as he closed the door behind him, leaving her well and truly alone.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ichika

"Huh? You mean I'm the **second** childhood friend you knew in your life?!"

"Y-Yeah, that's what I said! Why are you so angry about this, you haven't met her yet!" Ichika had a slightly defensive tone as Ling looked at Ichika with a desperate look, her hair covering her eyes while she still gripped his collar.

"Ichika! You could have told that to me **before** I left for China, at least I would have been prepared!" Ling yelled.

"For what reason could I possibly tell you to prepare for?" Ichika said in confusion, not understanding what had sent Ling into a raging frenzy before she looked at him with a hardened stare as she hissed out the words in his face, her face betraying her awe at the boy's utter cluelessness at her problem shaking him again.

"Competition, that's what! That promise we made, the one we made!" She insisted, her face almost looking like she was betrayed by someone close to her as Ichika could only yell out in honest truthfulness, his eyes closed as he openly declared.

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about…if you're mentioning the one about making sweet and sour pork for me for the rest of my days, I would say I remembered it as you treating me to free food!"

"Ichika…you didn't truly remember the **full** meaning behind our promise?" She shivered uncontrollably as she dropped the poor teen to the ground, his soul about to leave his body from the rapid shaking she gave him before a finger jabbed into his face her expression one of unbridled fury.

"In that case, I challenge you Ichika Orimura to a duel in the Class League tournament!" She declared as she grabbed her tray and walked away, looking back once at Ichika who was trying to wrap his head around the sudden eclipse of the situation before she glared at him just as Merle opened the door to the canteen with his box of food happening on the pair as most of the girls were paying attention to the trouble brewing at Ichika's booth.

"I'll make sure you remember, Ichika Orimura…you dare to mock our promise? I'll teach you a harsh lesson in making promises that you dare not keep!" She let out an angry 'hmph!' storming to the canteen disposal to rid of her food and place her tray near the cafeteria lady, hands clenched as her twin tails were flying around in anger leaving a very lost Ichika and a near-amused Merle who decided to walk to the poor innocent teen and put on the best angry face he could muster.

"Ichika Orimura…I ask again, what the hell did you do?"

"E…EHHHHH?!" Ichika yelled to the heavens for the second time of his school year that day.

Yamada's room

The bed quivered as a moping dark lump fell out from the covers, muttering incoherent sentences that rhymed alongside abandonment and Chifuyu deserving to know about the lesson of being a teacher meant showing up for class as it began to twitch uncontrollably on the floor…

Poor Yamada-sensei did not teach class on that day either due to her nerves breaking that morning.

End

Author's Note: I guess Yamada had enough nervous scares for this story, I will bring her back in the next chapter after all she deserves a break from all that teasing…Well as you can tell this is reaching the Class League fights, and of course I felt it was necessary to let Phantom Task have a go now because we're reaching the Laura arc. Again do let me know what you guys think so I can check if my story is doing alright with you guys, and as for the pairing of this story…maybe, maybe.

Anyways, happy days and blessings to you all! Goodbye!

NapoleonVI


	11. Aftermath, Doubts and Regret

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Okay, you guys had a nice few days on a trip away from technology and stuff…now I'm relaxed and ready to go for the next installment. Before you read this please note I will be cutting the Rin thing a bit short, instead I will be starting at the very end of the episode...this will be explained at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own the animation and novelization works of Infinite Stratos and it all belongs to the respective author and company that worked on the former.

* * *

Evening of the first Tournament match

"Okay, explain all that to me again. You said that he **dived** right into the laser of the unmanned IS without a care in the world as a plan to use his One-off Ability." The assistant teacher gave Rin a stunned look who just nodded at his clarification, before he continued with even more surprise.

"And despite Cecilia's intervention with Blue Tears which was part of Ichika's plan, the IS still deployed a laser and he **dived** into the bright blinding light unaware of his bloody actions and nearly killed himself." Rin nodded again, her fingers were twiddling against each other except with more force that the tip of her fingers nearly bent backwards from the sheer pressure before the man in a strange shirt and khaki 3 quarter pants and black slip on shoes placed a hand to his face, smearing the palm in a perfect line down his face muttering some incoherent language that sounded Arabic. Rin in the meantime felt her head threatening to lower itself as the event replayed in her mind over and over like some never ending nightmare, her guilt almost about to swallow her whole by her own words before the match that gravely injured Ichika.

"_Ichika, aren't you supposed to apologize to me?" Rin asked as she stood arms crossed at Ichika who just entered the hanger launch pad onto the crowded stadium where the excited chatters resounded in the air, most of them about the match they were about to witness between a Representative and the one and only male pilot in the history of the IS. Ever since Ichika lost to the Representative and footage was leaked out to the other years, many of them were impressed already by his progress in a week to nearly take down even a Representative of a country much less a long range IS with only a sword in hand, and so with such a rare opportunity to see it again…well you could imagine the excitement and anticipation to see what the male pilot was all about. Behind Ichika, two sets of predatory eyes casted themselves on the Chinese girl with such intensity like a boiling kettle ready to topple slightly unnerving the girl who looked at them, before Ichika's response turned her attention back to him as he had a nervous look on his face._

"_Look, I don't even know just what I am supposed to be apologizing for?" Rin held back the urge to slap her forehead in reply, just how dense was her childhood friend that he couldn't tell what the hell she meant back then with that promise in elementary school? In fact Rin felt that she had made herself rather clear that time with what she wanted, yet Ichika seemed to insult the memory by not really holding it dear to his heart and also that he could have the audacity to say he couldn't catch the meaning. Meanwhile Houki and Cecilia both shared a look of silent cooperation before staring back at the Chinese girl, the new (unknown to Ichika of course) competition in the race for affection before Rin gave him a really surprised look._

"_Are you kidding me? The promise, you remembered the words but not the meaning? It's the meaning, Ichika! The. __**Meaning**__." _

"_But that's what you were going to say right? If I did meet you again in the future I would be treated to your family's famous sour pork by you, that was the promise wasn't it?" The clueless boy said again, however Houki was simmering at this point and was about to yell back at the girl for harassing Ichika before the words of Merle came back to her._

"_**Until you control your anger, you won't stand a chance to win Ichika's heart."**_

_Calm, I need to calm down…_

"_That's it! You are seriously going to continue playing dumb with me? Is that how you treat a girl?" Rin was shouting now, her anger was clearly seen as she clenched her hands into fists while Cecilia readied herself for any aggressive movements from her while Ichika kept turning his head behind at Cecilia and then Houki and back to Rin who was fuming. Wait…_

"_Houki, what are you doing?"_

"_Quiet, Ichika. You're making too much noise, the both of you." Houki reprimanded the two, forcing silence as Rin stepped back a little while Cecilia kept her stance but lowered her hands to the side awaiting any other actions as Ichika bowed in shame._

"_Look, whoever you are…I am not very sure of what is going on, but I don't think now is the time to suddenly explode over a promise that wasn't made clear to this blockhead over here."_

"_Hey!"_

"_But anyway, the point is that I do not know what your problem with Ichika is but the very least it's much better to explain yourself clearly to Ichika instead of asking him to just apologize out of nowhere." Houki advised the furious girl who calmed down significantly as Ichika was left to stutter and attempt to protest only to have Rin just sigh in defeat shrugging lightly as her anger left her._

"_Hm, that's fine…I may as well beat him in the ring and tell it to him." _

"_I won't recommend that. In case you haven't noticed, Ichika is taken already." Houki smirked inwardly as Rin suddenly flared up again, her pigtails straightening in shock before she pointed at her in accusation her green eyes observing the grown female head to toe._

"_W-what do you mean? Are you saying that…" Rin's finger trembled at her before Houki decided to push on her advantage, hooking her arm under the hopeless boy as Cecilia let out a growl while Rin was left with her mouth hanging open at the action and desperately looked at Ichika for an answer as he finally looked down to see Houki attaching herself to his arm, the boy suddenly going into 'panic' mode._

"_W-w-w-what are you doing, Houki!" He asked as he shook his arm, Houki however not letting go of her prize as she glared Rin down with intensity at her stunned green orbs._

"_You see, Ichika is-"_

"_Just what are you doing to Ichika, Houki?" Cecilia's sing-song voice suddenly attracted the two females and Ichika who turned back to look in horror, as Cecilia brandished a laser bit from her Blue Tears and charged up the weapon smiling with dead fish eyes at the trio as the male broke free from Houki's grasp much to the disappointed yelp of the girl before he waved his hands in surrender at the angered English girl._

"_H-Houki was just, uh, tired from training with Merle that's all. Yeah…" Ichika lied, attempting to defuse whatever insanity that had overtaken the women before the three turned to glare at Ichika intently with a look that told him to back off, the boy unable to refuse their request as he stepped back poking his fingers in his ears before the long awaited silence was broken._

"_Stop hogging Ichika!"_

"_You slut, stop your manhandling of Ichika!"_

"_At least grow a chest, washboard!" Houki retorted earning a gasp from Rin who just clenched her fist and chuckled evilly glaring at the Japanese girl bringing her fists to the ready._

"_Oho, it's on…saggy boobs!" Houki now had a serene look as she turned back to Ichika, the boy staring at his childhood friend with a look that pleaded with her to withdraw from the fight before Houki clenched her fists and spoke calmly._

"_Ichika?" The boy gulped, fearing that the insult was beginning to take its toll on the girl who was still smiling as Ichika mentally counted the time down in his head before he replied._

"_Y-yes Houki-san?"_

"_I'm going to hit your friend now." She said plainly before a bokken found its way into her hands from nowhere, charging Rin instantly as the Chinese girl had a shocked look on her face from the speed she exuded cutting the time to reach her in almost half as Houki raised her bokken in the air, Rin being too stunned to move before a hand grabbed Houki and pushed her back by the wooden weapon standing between her and her still frozen target before Houki realized who it was standing with a disappointed face with black hair and orange eyes._

"_Enough! Houki-san if you are going to continue like this, I won't hesitate to put you out of the competition for such a display! Cecilia it goes the same for you, put your IS away or I will disqualify you both!" Chifuyu yelled at the two girls, each of them shivered or flinched from her words but did not hesitate to protest once more._

"_But…"_

"_But…"_

"_No 'buts'! Insist on acting like children and I will treat you like one, and Ichika, Rin! You're holding up the match so get into your IS suits and start up the match already!" She ordered the two fighters who immediately scrambled one at a time to get to the launch ramp, not staying around to face the teacher's wrath._

"Is there something wrong, Rin?"

"Ah! Oh, not at all I was just thinking about something that's all." Rin muttered quietly in the silence of the simple office, her eyes darting to the books that were shelved behind the man as he crossed his legs a look of doubt on his face while he gestured to the girl.

"I know when someone is lying, and you are doing a terrible job right now. What are you thinking about?" Merle spoke with a tone of neutrality, his sharp eyes darting towards her as she flinched slightly unable to form her words before Merle decided to speak first clasping his hands together.

"What happened wasn't your fault. The IS was a factor that had not been anticipated, in fact detection was hard to spot the unmanned mobile suit until it was too late and Ichika's decision was his not yours or because you were weak and all that crap…you're a strong girl and better than that."

"But I can't sit here and just see him like this, I mean I was going to ask him again about the promise and just tell him what it meant to me, what it was to me…I was stupid. I didn't tell him because I thought he was heartless and now I'm paying for it." Rin chided herself, the situation that happened at the hanger was a stupid one and she herself had indeed shoved Ichika away unaware of his dense nature and the promise clouded and shadowed her own words to him. Merle just looked up at the clock, his mind still a bit sore and coming to terms with what happened that morning as well…

* * *

_Morning, Merle's room_

"_Hey, sleepyhead wake up and freshen up."_

"_Uhh, I'm sorry for this Chifuyu but I don't think I can make it there." Merle struggled to rise from his bed, the burning sensation in his forehead and soreness spreading to the rest of his body kept him from standing as he clung to the bed, his tanned skin showing small hues of red as Chifuyu frowned placing her hand on his forehead only to withdraw it with an upset click of her tongue._

"_You're having a fever."_

"_I'll be fine, I just need some pills or syrup for the damn fever and it'll go away." He said as he lifted the covers only to have Chifuyu put her hands down on him, a small red line on his face as he tried to look away Chifuyu however clasping his face and bringing it to her own, eyes searching for anything more than a fever while Merle helplessly felt his body weaken again ready to fall into her at anytime…but he hoped not. It took a few moments before Chifuyu released her grip, her hand to her mouth as she went into thought wondering how to deal with the sudden circumstance._

"_I'll be fine, just send a teacher in to-"Merle started before Chifuyu spoke up cutting his opinion._

"_No. I can do it." _

"_What? You can't and the Class League is too important for you to…" Merle stated before Chifuyu narrowed her orange eyes at him, the assistant teacher just matched hers again for the umpteenth time for the year. In the months that followed since Ichika's admission into the Academy, Merle and Chifuyu had gotten to understand one another better than the short conversations she would have with him during his one year lockup or perhaps to Merle the whole 'stay with me to avoid creepy politicians' was working out too well, in two months they soon knew each other's habits and what to improve on when living together with each other and in the fourth month with the PS4 releasing games to entertain them but only for select periods of time they soon knew what each other's breaking points were or how much it took to anger each other to the point of an argument._

"_I am saying you have to go, no doubt the headmaster would…"_

"_She wouldn't, I have a reputation that I'm upholding remember?" Chifuyu had to smile at her victory on that point shutting Merle up as he held his hands in mock surrender, his thin smile threatening to make her blush again as he spoke in a raspy voice._

"_Still, I think you can't do that because the school needs its best pilot and teacher to oversee this important event." Merle countered, Chifuyu let out a small 'tch'. It was true that while her reputation as the best pilot in the world was holding a very powerful influence on the world political scale, she had not fully utilized it nor was she wanting to…and that proved to be a bit of a weakness when it came to international matters or even responsibility handed to her by others, as her responsible nature would not allow something she could handle to pass her grasp and cause danger to others: a trait almost reminiscent of her own brother._

"_I can show up for the first match, and then I'll check on you. How's that for a plan?" Merle just looked up in surprise at her words, he had expected that point to get her to agree and send in a teacher or the nurse to look after him in the infirmary as he flexed his fingers._

"_Are you sure, I can't have you jeopardizing your reputation for such a normal man like me…" Merle began only to have Chifuyu break out into small laughter, her smile showing as the assistant teacher felt heat come back to his face at the radiant smile but Chifuyu covered her mouth a disappointed groan from Merle escaped him, the man almost about to reprimand himself for revealing that but it went unnoticed._

"_You're not just a 'normal' man now, are you?" Merle just smiled back, his eyes tracing her face and noted the same black uniform she used for work with disdain._

"_We still need to go shopping for clothes, maybe after the tournament we can have some time with Ichika."_

"_Oh? So forward about your desires, assistant teacher…meeting the rest of the Orimura family and trying to spend time is sending a few alarms in my head." Chifuyu teased as Merle just gave a laugh at that, he had walked right into that one willingly before he shot back at her._

"_Maybe I do want someone who's able to accept me and also someone who knows me best. We've been living here after all, the rumors are already spreading like wildfire around the school or so I've heard from the students…the world's greatest pilot and her personal assistant teacher living together, the girls were squealing and talking about something along the lines of romance." _

"_Rumors are a teenager's game, I am too old for that kind of thing and besides most of the time rumors aren't true." Chifuyu spoke her thoughts, Merle just smirking as he looked back at her smiling brightly his hands clutching the sheets slightly._

"_What would you say if I wanted them to be true?"_

* * *

Her face was priceless to Merle, she had stuttered and blushed madly before she left the room promising to check up on him after the first match and stumbled out of the door closing it behind her. He had laughed about the event, but yet despite all that he felt uncomfortable as well at the last sentence he said to her…and the event with him and Ichika back at the stadium when the first week of training for his fight against Cecilia rang in his head, the questions mostly repeating itself like a broken record.

What did he think of her, this legendary prodigy and woman of strength? What could he say, when he was clearly respectful of her wishes but not denying the wish to become more than just roommates and friends? But yet when he read the Bible in his daily spare time, he knew that it would be somewhat impossible…for a Christian to take a wife or husband of atheist faith or any other is detrimental to the faith but yet is accepted though not recommended. He was torn to say the least, sure in his world many people would have said that since his God didn't exist he may as well forgo it and take Chifuyu as a girlfriend, but he knew he could not…he had seen the face of God and was given life, to turn back now and spit on the face of God after the good he did was just as well as taking a knife and ramming it into his heart. Not that he was going to anytime soon, but it was appropriate.

"_I can't decide, should I or shouldn't I…Lord I pray to let you set the path you've chosen for me and what you want me to do, if possible let her know you herself and let me see if she's the one for me." _

Those were the words he spoke to himself in his room, looking over the door which she left by a face filled with the crisis of faith and going after something that he simply lusted after…it is a dangerous game.

"Rin, can you tell me anything else apart from Ichika's injuries? Did the unmanned IS have anything, something significant that you could see?" He said as he snapped himself back to reality, Rin shaking her head as she reflected back on the incident.

"No, it was just unmanned but it should be impossible to make such a thing unless a country has been involved."

"_**More like someone"**__, _Merle thought bitterly to himself as he folded his arms across his chest remembering the argument at the hospital a little over a year ago while he was recovering. He had spoken with Chifuyu, she was upset that such a thing would happen so soon already and just in a few months which hinted something but she walled him off as soon as she realized her slip of the tongue to him and withheld further inquiry from him, telling him she was going to check on her brother and walked off not acknowledging his goodbye. Merle could understand, losing a family member was probably the one thing that can shatter anyone and break them down…an ongoing advantage for people who wish the world harm and death to others. Chifuyu also included her thoughts of asking Tabane just whether she was truly involved in it as she had no news about an attack from the genius, making Merle even more uncomfortable just talking about her again after making sure she would not bother him again.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you are safe and so is Ichika. When the doctors come back with the news they will…" Merle trailed off as he saw Chifuyu's head pop by the window, her orange eyes losing some light as she kept her serious demeanor through the rectangular window a silent plea for him to meet with her as soon as possible, the assistant teacher jumping up to his feet and made his way out excusing himself while Rin turned her head to see Chifuyu's face outside the door nodding at the Chinese girl who just nodded back in sympathy.

"How is he?" Merle asked bluntly, Chifuyu walking off towards the lounge area of the staff offices and opened the door letting him in both occupants sitting on the couch.

"He's fine, that laser tried to kill him but he managed to finish off the unmanned IS before things got serious. The IS readings for the unmanned anomaly was dying away so the attack was not at its strongest despite the light show, and Ichika got away with minor injuries…light burns and such." Chifuyu spoke without a hint of worry or concern, Merle feeling that there was more to it decided to speak his mind and bring her out of her shell which was standing in front of him now.

"That's good to hear that he'll recover, my next question is that are you even feeling remotely okay?"

"No." Chifuyu's answer didn't faze nor cause any raised eyebrow from the assistant teacher who kept his silence while he took in her words, Merle had expected to receive this reaction as he turned to face the wall away from her face giving her some space to set her thoughts straight before she continued clenching her hands to her knees.

"I felt hurt, angry…frustration that I can't even do a thing to help my brother. Sure I can pilot an IS and even win that unmanned IS without a problem but…"

"But you don't have that anymore, do you?" Merle asked as he saw her nod in disdain.

"Somehow I felt that the piloting of the IS was not what I wanted to do, I just…I don't know, I disappeared for a few months as you probably recalled when my year was up and I returned to Japan." Merle nodded, he had remembered how Ichika was so worried he nearly went out to town just to look for her before he held the boy down and told him to wait patiently for her to come back. "What I didn't tell you was that Byakushiki was my only IS and because I felt I was better off not to attract too much attention I retired from piloting it and just thought teaching others would ease the unrest in my mind, but it never did. What I saw today just told me how much wrong my decision was at the time, no one is safe and not even my brother."

"I wanted him to live a normal life with me, I would be the teacher for an academy while he would go on to do great things for himself and make a name…but then when 'it' happened, I just sat there while the government told me they were going to put my brother into custody for protection and I knew I had to save my family once again. I put him into this life and I felt like I could pull myself together for the consequences but..." Merle gripped her hand, attempting to comfort the woman as a droplet of water fell on the back of his palm before she turned to him letting Merle see with painful eyes the teary orange eyes and messy hair while small streams of water were running lines down her cheeks the young man wrapping his hand around her and brought her to his chest, Merle allowing the woman to let out her frustration and anger as she clutched his sleeves a hint of vanilla filling her nose as she cried.

"I'm scared, Merle. I'm frightened and afraid, frustrated and angry at whoever that made my brother into a pilot…if I had a wish, I wished I never had that damned IS and I wished I had a normal family but I don't! I am scared not for myself, but my brother's life being put in jeopardy because of my decision."

"I know, you didn't mean to hurt your brother…but he didn't have a choice, you had to make a decision and that was the consequences that you suspected and could not have prevented. You did what was best for him, just as what you did for me was the right thing to do for a safer haven." He said as he pushed himself slightly away from her, using one of his thumbs to wipe away the tears that was streaming down the woman's face as he stared at her eyes feeling captivated by them before he resisted the urge to do anything, instead he leaned forward and without hesitation kissed her forehead lightly before he looked down at her feeling heat come to his face as he pulled away in realization of his action, the man stumbling to his feet and quickly strode towards the room with a fast walk but turned around to face her with an uncomfortable look.

"You don't have to suffer alone, this has been plaguing you for some time but the thing is that…I experienced so much with Ichika and I do kind of understand how you feel about this, but know that whether you know it or not you have one more person you can consider family." Chifuyu wiped her eyes as she heard the last word, her eyes widened in surprise as she turned around to see that the man had disappeared once more leaving her with some space of her own as a sudden stray memory echoed in her mind.

_Onee-chan…I am family too!_

"He sounds just like you…Madoka."

* * *

With Merle

"Looks like he's fine, I'll tell Rin to check up on him before I forget." The man spoke as he entered his office, surprised to see Yamada-sensei replacing the young Rin in her seat as he had a stunned look on his face looking around the room while Yamada got up from her seat and bowed slightly with a smile on her face.

"Rin-san is going to check up on Ichika-san at the infirmary, the doctors said he will be fine."

"You have a fine staff here at the academy, I can't ask for anything more." Merle complimented the teacher who just looked away with a small blush on her face, her hands squeezing each other as the duo stood in the room Merle just scratching his head as he turned back to the door.

"Wait, Merle-san…we have a new transfer student coming in from France this time, and you may not believe this but it is a boy." Yamada's words struck a chord in the man as he suddenly turned back with a stunned look on his face, the expression shared by Yamada who scratched the back of her head in return still able to keep her smile.

"Yes I was surprised too when they told me that, in fact now the government is keeping that a secret from the rest of the world and hoping it doesn't lead to more widespread panic across the world than it already needs."

"A good choice, Ichika suffered enough as it is as well as…" He trailed off as the green-haired woman nodded in agreement, her smile faded into a deep frown with her troubled look as she sat on the seat.

"So how is Chifuyu-san?"

"She's fine, but I suspect she needs more support from an extended family…which means me, due to my position as guardian over the young boy for his middleschool days and beyond even though the title now rings hollow with Chifuyu back in action. I will be taking care of her in a way, though I'm not surprised by her reaction to this sort of thing…her protectiveness of her brother is a curse more than a blessing right now." Merle decided to share his thoughts, Yamada nodding again to his words.

"She needs all the help she can get, and knowing you I think you are the most talented for the job."

"But I wonder if she does trust me."

"You've actually went further than most, many people in her younger days could only see her for her outward appearance and it was cutting the air and atmosphere like butter. It scared so many except for Tabane-san who spoke with her and made her come out of her shell, since then no one has the opportunity to say they did except you and even she hasn't told me all of her secrets." Yamada spoke with a tender voice, her eyes looking at the setting sun as Merle flexed his fingers thinking of something before he faced Yamada a serious gleam in his eyes.

"Is Tabane involved?" Yamada shook her head in reply, the young man clenching a hand as he looked out at the sunset a hardened stare at the bright orange ball.

"She better not, because if she is…I won't just slap her for it."

End

Author's Notes: Okay, now that that is over I just want to share my thoughts on why did I not get into the fight scene for this one with the battle and all that. I guess the thing is that for me to suddenly say I want a flashback for the fight while focusing on the aftermath, it doesn't add up in my opinion. Why did I choose to skip the fight? The fact is that several circumstances made me change my mind:

Chifuyu's reaction despite being worried and all it isn't shown enough for that scene, but I figure that such an event should be more core-shaking to her beliefs…the pilot who retired to spare her brother another Mondo Grosso incident would feel a bit more impact that despite her efforts and knowing what might happen, it would still have a very deep impact.

Secondly was the story, I wanted to push it to the better parts which is the Laura arc that coincides with the Charlotte arc as it is where I wish to have a more planned out story and a bit more action put there because I feel it is the most interesting plot point to focus on.

Why did I add in Madoka? I honestly can't really say it clearly, even I am trying to work out the words to say but I guess when I saw that she had respect for her sister it showed some measure of attention and a developing relationship that got cut for some reason, hopefully the volumes to come will show what happened.

Also, I figure that the reason I put in the aftermath of the unmanned IS situation was so that I feel the aftermath is more impactful than the fight and just seeing Ichika nearly get blown up, all the while knowing 'he's got plot armor, he'll walk it off." No, that isn't right for me…the aftermath is when doubts and all manner of thoughts come to light.

With that ends the chapter of IS Valkyrie…let me know your thoughts if this was a good change for you, or if you preferred people bashing each other up before the aftermath.

The VI ladies and gentlemen, signing off


	12. The True Blackbird, Fix me

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Yo guys and I really am pumped for this next arc, hopefully the last chapter did not throw you off and honestly I had some suggestions forwarded to me from Irate Write who gave off a few ideas, take a look at the reviews stream if you want to see what he suggested to me and yes, the music box thing will be featured soon. Have patience. In this chapter, Merle is the advisor who has so far given some if not many words of wisdom…but eventually the advisor will soon find that his personal troubles need healing, what will happen?

Without further ado, here is the next chapter for IS: Valkyrie.

"Beginnings have ends, it's just what you do to get to the ending you want."

Guys be sure to go to youtube and type in 'ascension of the jackdaw' and watch the 1+ million views, it will make you feel holy!

* * *

Class 1

"Okay guys settle yourselves into your seats, and listen to me! I have an announcement to make, Chifuyu is taking a day off so it will be just me and Yamada to take care of you guys…so please don't make so much noise than Ichika already causes."

"Hey!" Ichika yelled at Merle who once again decided to give him the butt end of the joke, the class erupting to giggles while the only male student sighed once more his mind already giving up on this whole situation that unfolded before him as he slumped forward onto his desk, the ache of the small burns still stinging his skin as it bristled against his uniform. It had only been two days since the incident with the unmanned IS that interrupted the Class Leagues, thus more lessons had to be put into schedule to replace the dates for matches until they could postpone the competition to a later date the same month. In the meantime, Ichika was sweating bullets as he tried to contain his burns from flaring up shifting his body often to ensure the fabric did not brush the small slightly red spots while a patch was strapped to his cheek for one of the more serious burns that literally got the skin peeling off, Ichika making a promise that day to not charge into lasers blindly.

"Anyways, I have a new transfer student to introduce you to…women, as an advise I urge you to hold on to your panties and bra straps, the latter for those who are more daring than the others, as I welcome our new student. Please come in, Charles!" Merle announced as the class erupted into sudden whispers and hushed hisses making Ichika sit up straight when he heard the name 'Charles' echo in his ear, the teenage boy suddenly feeling time stop abruptly as he turned his head towards the door watching it slide open to reveal a sight that he did not expect to see in an all-girls school. Ever.

Standing in the doorway, hands folded over each other in a shy gesture dressed in a male student's uniform stood a blonde haired wom-I mean man, a ponytail tied at the very end of his hair with a small pretzel ribbon as a pair of purple eyes scanned the entirety of the classroom staring at the desks which were humming to life with word-littered screens making him feel awed by the technology displayed in the academy as Merle suddenly scooped a hand underneath the boy's shoulder and pulled him close to his proximity holding a straight face while ignoring the teenager's scream of protest while the class were roused by the sudden appearance of yet another male student, Ichika already hearing the same whispers that plagued him on the first day returning to haunt his mind.

"Another male pilot?!"

"How can that be?"

"He's so cute! I wanna hug him!"

"Everyone this is Charles…" Merle trailed off as he looked up to the ceiling in deep thought, biting his lower lip before he turned back to the blonde boy with a look of query at the teenager. "Xavier?"

"Uh, it's Dunois Mister. Merle…my father owns the Dunois Company back in France." The French student replied in a polite tone, addressing the teacher with a nervous frown before Merle just sighed at the boy and patted his back making Charles nearly fall on his face with the force of the slap, Merle however catching the boy by the scruff of his neck and pulled Charles to his feet before he gestured to Charles to introduce himself while he took up position at the podium pulling out his phone and laid it perfectly on the podium facing the class and Charles in frame pressing the record button on the camera app, the action not going unnoticed by the other teacher in the room who grabbed the phone from Merle in response, the assistant teacher hissing at Yamada who simply stuffed the phone into her pocket with a very displeased glare telling him to not fool around in the class as Merle nodded reluctantly, his own disappointment evident.

"Uh, my name is Charles…Charles Dunois. It's good to meet you everyone and I hope you'll take care of me for the rest of my three years in this academy." Charles ended his introduction just as Merle heard the silence begin to hang over the entire classroom, furthering unnerving the new student who turned in earnest to Merle watching the man's face twist from professionalism to a complete 180 as he looked unnerved as well, Ichika in the meantime was getting even more panicky when he heard the whispers turn to soft giggles and glanced behind to see the students once again giving off predatory glances in the direction of their new prey making the boy shiver as his thoughts now turned to protecting the new boy from the girls while Merle immediately gestured to the desk next to Ichika, the teacher shooting a look that said to the noble young teen to take care of Charles a sad look on his face before he let Charles take the seat next to Ichika, the French boy smiling at the Orimura who just gave a normal wave and turned back to the front where Merle began to teach his lesson for the morning.

2 hours later

"So that's why you have to learn how to customize your own packs for your IS, now are there any questions pertaining to the advantages of customization packages?" Merle finished his lecture, stirring Ichika from his nap as he opened his eyes just in time when the raven-haired teacher turned to face the class of girls who were fervently taking notes of the lesson, Merle chuckling at their vigor for learning…true passion for learning never ceased to renew him everytime he taught classes and the advantage of an all-girl class was the fact that distractions were at a minimum aside from the occasional gossip and notes passed to one another, the lesson had gone better than expected even without Chifuyu to keep the girls in line and Yamada once again lent her knowledge to clarify and correct him when he did mess up.

"How about Ichika's Byakushiki? We've seen his matches and so far he's been beaten pretty badly, except for Cecilia-san who clearly lost her advantage of close distance." A student questioned the young teacher by raising her hand, Merle hearing a sigh of relief from Ichika who got a strange look from Charles unaware of the chaos that would soon ensue when the class was over.

"Well yes, that's a good question. Ichika, why do you not have packs for your IS?" Merle asked with a mischievous grin before Ichika looked dumbly at the teacher, obviously unaware of the question before he answered with a scratch of his head.

"…IS have packages?"

*SMACK*

"Ow…" Ichika rubbed his forehead where a textbook from the podium flew and directly interacted with the boy's face, the book thumping on the cool metallic surface of the table while Merle had a cheeky smile on his face retracting his outstretched limb back under the teacher's desk, the teacher seeing Cecilia and Houki doing a synchronized facepalm at the idiocy of the teenage male while Yamada beside him just put on a friendly smile whether out of innocence or fully being aware of the situation the young man had not figured out yet, the bell ringing loudly over the silence signaling the end of class before a loud mental gong sounded in Merle's head as the entirety of the females excluding Houki and Cecilia who were still in a state of slight unbelief at Ichika's laziness in class began to whisper again and to make things much more creepier, were the faces that twisted into unnatural grins or predatory eyes of want were cast on the unsuspecting French student in front of them. Of course Ichika was already going to immediately grab the arm of Charles and make a run for it, but Merle in anticipation was faster in that regard as he reached into his pocket and threw an improvised smoke bomb onto the ground just as the first brave females were about to swarm the poor duo.

"Run, Forrest, run!" Merle screamed in fear as Ichika grabbed Charles while their male teacher flung the doors open allowing the pair to escape in the dark smoke plume that covered the front of the class, Merle hitting the fire alarm as a widespread panic ran across the hallway while the assistant teacher now did his job yelling over the smoke as the water sprinklers above began to shower unto the students.

"All students, get to the main assembly hall for your fire emergency drill…go!" He ordered as the girls moved out in a slightly organised manner while he caught a glance from Cecilia and Houki who both shot appreciated glances at him before they joined the wave of females heading for the exit, leaving him and Yamada alone with the latter glaring at him as he scratched his head.

"Whoops?"

* * *

Hours later, lunchtime

"Phew that was close!" Ichika spoke to his new friend sitting opposite him in the canteen booth eating his salad and fried rice, the former of the two just gave a silent thank you to his unanticipated savior who was now sitting in with the Headmaster for questioning on why he threw a smoke bomb in the middle of class…it was due to Ichika's honesty that actually got Merle into trouble with the highest power in the school, but the clueless boy never knew that part.

"The food's good, thank goodness for Merle-sensei's intervention!" Charles sighed in relief, poking a fork into the salad before a thought began to sink into the two students who were called into the assembly hall once the fire alarm rang. Apparently after Merle's idea of hitting the fire alarm, the two students who had only sought to avoid the maniacal girls in their class instead ran all the way to Ichika's dorm, and it took half-an hour before a teacher found them and demanded an explanation which soon led to them being talked to by a senior staff member before they were allowed to go for lunch.

"Wonder what's happening to Merle-sensei right now." Charles wondered with a hint of worry while Ichika waved his hand dismissively.

"He'll be fine, he's done worse things than this." Charles now felt more reason to worry for the teacher, he had heard that the man was a new teacher from his briefing of the school itself and some of the important staff members...better yet he was a rather unique individual who had something that was so important the Germans stonewalled the French government, although according to the briefing it was a side objective for what he really needed as Ichika continued to eat in bliss unaware of Charles' worried face before the blonde-haired boy resumed his meal.

_Ichika Orimura...it seems that it is misfortune that has fallen on you._

* * *

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office, Merle was sitting nervously in his seat tapping his fingers on the armrest as he looked around the boring office with a crest of the academy above the main oak desk and chair the carpet at least a modern design while several bookcases filled the small office walls with knowledge, it still amazed him how the head of the academy could even settle for such a small office. Beside him was none other than Yamada, the other teacher in the room who had a stressful look on her face like she was a condemned criminal facing trial Merle deciding to leave the poor teacher alone before he faced her wrath, the two unable to look at one another as the clock to the right continued to tick.

"Well, this was expected from Ichika to admit that fact that I had to do what I needed to do."

"Shut up, Merle-san…I won't forgive you for this." Yamada piped up, silencing his words as the door clicked open and a set of heels clacked into the office as Merle turned to see the slim figure of a 40 year old woman walking and sitting in the chair in front of them, brown eyes and raven dark hair with a slightly round face eyed the two of them with sharpness and a hardened aura surrounding her while Merle felt whatever wisecrack words die in his throat when the headmaster turned to address him with a cold professional tone.

"So, I heard you tried to save two male students from a crowding of sexually active girls."

"Yes, headmaster I did." Merle replied as politely as he could, resisting the urge to burst into a defensive lecture right there as Yamada sank into her seat.

"I also heard from the very student involved in the incident that you covered their escape with an improvised smoke bomb that you managed to craft and, according to a piece of paper from the complaints section of my paperwork…" Merle rolled his eyes as a formal letter was pushed in front of him while Yamada sank even further into her seat but this time with a glare shooting at the assistant teacher who just looked at the green-haired woman with a look that pleaded for her to save her words later as he read the contents of the letter while the headmaster continued her words. "It says that you were in the science room using materials to and I quote 'attempt to copy the recipes for various bombs listed in Assassin's Creed Revelations: a video game where the main character could create and utilize violent methods in the art of assassination.' Is that true?" The woman folded her arms at the accusation laid out in front of him as Merle found no words coming to mind as he just nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, I did that." The silence added to the awkwardness of the situation as the headmaster nodded in acceptance of his words, the woman taking back the folder as she leaned back into her chair giving the man a disapproving eye as she spoke.

"Look, Merle-san…I understand that you are doing what you think is right, and I know you are a very 'unique' individual with his own sense of doing what you feel is okay. But right now, it isn't…you just violated two things in this academy by disrupting lessons and also making use of the science equipment to make weaponry, and I don't really care in particular what Chifuyu's status in the academy is but what you did is not the kind we see in a teacher in this school. I want to let you off with a warning this time, Merle-san…this may be considered a rogue state legally, but this academy still has morals and rules to follow that we have to abide by." Merle merely nodded in contemplation, his eyes going back to Yamada who rose back to a sitting position as the headmaster gestured the two of them to leave the office as the woman suddenly called after Merle.

"Not you, Merle-san. I just have a word to say to you." The man gave a sigh as he turned back facing the headmaster who relaxed her tense posture, taking a bottle of alcohol out on the table as she drew out a glass.

"I heard you and Chifuyu are together."

"Ha, if you call roommate flatting being together then-"

"I'm serious about this, are you two really together?" The headmaster had a cold face but her posture still relaxed and less tense, Merle feeling a bit more freedom to speak with the woman as she poured out a glass for herself gesturing to the teacher who refused the offer politely.

"I have a…personal crisis of faith, and I need time." Merle just stated firmly, the headmaster looking up at him from her seat with a slightly doubtful look on her face as she folded her arms.

"Really? From what I've heard Chifuyu has the hots for you and wants to be with you, or so the rumors go."

"They really need to watch their mouths, gossip isn't for them." Merle deadpanned, hands behind his back as the headmaster chuckled, taking a sip from her glass of alcohol sweeping a hand through her raven locks.

"To be honest, you both are going to have this conversation sooner or later. I just want to advise you on that, Merle-san and also I noticed your expression was distant like I was somewhere else while I was speaking to you about regulations…care to explain why that is?"

"I cannot say, it's a personal matter regarding what I plan to do once I am free from the German ambassador's grasp." Merle advised the woman who just snorted at his defensiveness, taking a long drink of the alcohol and pouring herself another glass as she shook her head.

"Well that's typical, let me tell you a little something I learnt over the years as a woman and a person in charge of running the show in an academy, care to hear it?" When Merle nodded she sat back and drank her cup, her fingers tapping the side of the ceramic piece.

"When you really are troubled, and if you think that no one else can listen to your cries for help and yet you give out advise and comfort the troubled and suffering…who can save you but the person you consider the closest to understanding you in thoughts other than yourself?" Seeing Merle's eyes widen in a stunned expression of understanding, the headmaster chuckled as she drank her alcohol stashing the bottle underneath her table while the young teacher stared at her like he was slapped in the face.

"Why are you telling me this, Headmaster?"

"If I were you, Merle-san…Chifuyu is pretty much all you've got to survive in this desperate self-destructive world."

* * *

With Chifuyu

Chifuyu lay awake in her bed, her orange eyes were flickering on and off as she tried to rest but found no interest in the idea at the moment as her mind replayed a particular memory from the day before in the teacher lounge before she threw the covers over her head, the woman burying her head into the pillow as she replayed the kiss on her forehead that was the source of the thoughts swirling in her mind since last night.

"Did it mean anything?" The woman muttered in the covers before she shook her hair, noticing particles of dust falling out of her untied hair as she removed herself from the soft cushion of her pillow and flopped herself onto her back facing the ceiling once more staring blankly at the roof. It had only been a day since the talk between her and Merle regarding her thoughts about letting her brother take on the new responsibility of becoming an IS pilot, and how she wanted a normal life with her brother by her side…but what confused her was what happened near the end and even when she got back to her room Merle had avoided her completely, in fact he suggested the day off for her to relax and get her mind refreshed without any distractions or video games that he may have bought for the PS4 over the months due to the good pay of being an academy teacher and a male one at that. Although she thanked him for it, she felt an underlying motive for him asking her to take a break leaving him and Yamada together…Chifuyu fought the urge to clench her fists as she thought of it, recovering a moment later to ruffle her messy black hair.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me? Merle's an incredible man, sure…but is he really serious about being together? Merle, you're confusing me. Stirring up things I thought I never had, you made me break out of my shell just to talk with you over the months and now, you just kiss my forehead and walk away? Ask for a break? What do you want, Merle?" She growled before she muttered to herself again.

"Argh, he's just so…complicated, the way he walks and moves are erratic and dysfunctional sometimes like he has a treasure trove of regrets and things weighing him down, but he doesn't share it with me like Madoka. He doesn't understand himself, his past is still obscured but all I know is his father was not a good influence in his life and it drove him from home yet I don't think it's the end of all his worries. I see him sitting at the counter sometimes, a glass of water in hand and playing that music box over and over again like some tune he needed to keep himself sane…he's been scratching his head, rotating the dials one by one and copying them into a book just to keep track of possibilities. He's been like this, a bit obsessed with whatever was in the box and hoping for answers to this 'mission' he was given…and he doesn't tell me how to help." Chifuyu broke out of her monologue as she rose from the bed, her mind still in freefall as she tried to piece together what she was going to say to him before a sudden knock echoed on her door alerting her to a presence at the door as she got up from her bed, dressed in a pair of white shorts that reached to her knees while a black tank top covered her upper body Chifuyu ignoring the soreness and lure of the bed as she walked to the door and opened it to come face to face with the source of her turbulent thoughts.

"Chifuyu, I think I need to talk with you." Merle said with a hint of worry as Chifuyu crossed her arms, her mind still a bit sleepy as she stared blankly at the young man giving the sharpest look she could give.

"You think? Merle I have something to ask you as well."

"Oh?"

"The music box, the fact that you are so focused on a 'mission' I am not even informed of, and the fact that you are keeping many things back about your past…I have a whole list of questions to ask." Chifuyu vented, Merle feeling more upset as he ruffled his hair his eyes reflecting a lucid brown as he looked at the chairs near the counter and gave a pleading glance at the woman.

"I'm sorry, I have very little to go on for certain questions that you may have."

"I have time…Yamada can take care of herself." Chifuyu deadpanned, determined not to let this opportunity go to waste to talk about this stranger who took her breath away…Chifuyu mentally slapped herself, she needed to focus as she gestured to the chairs Merle accepting the gesture as he moved to the cupboard and took out two glasses of water and a bottle of water putting them on the table in front of Chifuyu who slid onto her seat gripping the glass before Merle filled her cup and placed it back in her hand, a gentle smile still on his face as Chifuyu couldn't help but relax her face as he sat down next to her.

"So, what do you want to know?" Merle spoke as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"What's with the music box?" Merle let out a click of his tongue before he leaned back in his chair, glass in hand as he took a drink of water.

"Clarify."

"Don't play smart, you were obsessing over it. You played it multiple times every night and you tried to look at the symbols to decipher their meanings…that isn't just a box, you know that and I know it so just tell me what is it with that box that draws you in?" Chifuyu questioned her orange eyes looking at Merle who had a bit of hesitation before she spoke again her eyes continuing to stare at him.

"Merle you told me I can consider you a part of my family so I am giving you the chance to back up those words…what is in the box that draws you in? Why can't you tell me about your mission, what is there in the detail that makes it so hard to trust anyone but yourself?" Chifuyu repeated as Merle gave a look that rivaled her glare as he spoke softly after a few moments of silence massaging his temple as Chifuyu watched his gentle face disappear and a more worried one replaced it.

"I don't know, I don't know why the box draws me in but…I feel like there is something there, like a piece that is missing in my whole purpose and honestly it scares the hell out of me whenever I find myself staring over that box just wanting to know what was inside of it. Chifuyu I wish I can tell you but this box…I do not know what it contains but it has to be solved, I know it has to!" Merle insisted as Chifuyu took a breath, she had expected such an answer but probably the next thing she would suggest may cause some distrust from the man as she put her suggestion forward.

"Have you actually considered asking Tabane about this?" Merle didn't reply, his face did become tense for a bit before he relaxed nodding in response much to the woman's surprise as he drank a bit of his water clearing his throat.

"Chifuyu, a little over a year ago I stormed out of that room unable to believe that what I heard was coming from a girl like that…and honestly a year for me dealing with that? It caused so much anger in me, I was greatly disturbed by what casual remarks this Tabane could throw about giving her tech willingly to power-hungry politicians and leaders throwing the whole world into disarray, and I also reminded you that I hated the lack of responsibility she held for her actions but even so…even so, I cannot argue that for a while now I've been thinking of forwarding it to Tabane for deciphering or at least to let her have a preliminary scan to know what I'm opening isn't some Pandora's Box."

"I don't see how you aren't able to-"

"Let me finish, Chifuyu. Please." Merle suddenly lost his cocky tone, the warmth and nonchalance suddenly having a polar effect as he now had a serious face looking straight at Chifuyu who kept silent, but worry was beginning to show as he continued.

"I had nightmares, Chifuyu for the last few weeks and months I've been having nightmares about that box ever since I first touched it…it is starting to scare me even more when I haven't anticipated for the box's contents. I just feel that when I find it," Merle shivered as he recalled the memory of a waterfall, his hand holding a weird gun and holding it in front of the shadow showing a desperate look, a plea to live…and then he pulls the trigger on himself. "The dreams are so vivid, each time I am standing over the waterfall ledge with a gun to my head speaking about the box and what it has in vague words, the feeling of the whole world pushing me to the brink and when it couldn't be worse but then I see a shadow and when it parted…" Merle cut himself off as he bowed his head, forgetting the glass of water ever existed as he buried his face into his palm making Chifuyu panic as she saw his face rise from the table with a fearful look.

"What?" Chifuyu felt a shiver of dread and an ominous look that shone on Merle's face before he looked at her with a very frightened gaze like he was staring at a ghost before he croaked out the words.

"I saw you, okay? I saw you standing in front of me as I hold the damn gun to my head, my face pleading for your understanding and yours a plea to live…God, I don't want to remember but it's etched in my memory like an itch that refuses to go away, I can't let that happen to me!" Merle managed to get the words out of his mouth, his hand gripped some of his hair as he looked to Chifuyu who had a stunned look on her face at the very mention of her in his dream before she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her arms gripping the terrified man in a hug as Merle felt himself shiver in her arms as her face was buried in his shoulder her hands stroking his back while she hugged the demoralized man, smelling the familiar vanilla wafting from him as she looked at the side of his head her heart feeling pain enter as she tightened her grip on him.

"It's okay Merle, those are dreams." She assured him as the man nodded closing his eyes to feel her warmth spread through his body like fire, his mind fighting the urges to kiss her as he replied shakily.

"I know, I know…but it's so hard knowing that your mind is given such vivid flashes and memory, memory for me is a thing that I wish to forget a lot. My father abused me, drove me out of home when we moved over to another country safe from the ravages of war that tore my country apart, and then I was left alone with no one. Not my mother and not my father to comfort me other than the latter torturing me and trying to do things to me, I did hate him once but like my past that is a long time ago and something I wish to keep to myself." Merle spoke as he massaged his forehead further, the dream had been plaguing him since the day he knew about it and the sequence was always the same, a waterfall and a suicide like it was something he should anticipate. What he felt at the moment was a swirl of emotions he kept locked away, his thoughts circulating in his mind all unsure of his role and his thoughts about the siblings he had to help…where were they? What happened to them because he was delayed by some ambassador trying to extract secrets from him when he didn't know? It was his fault that if they weren't safe and he was too late, Merle felt like screaming in despair to the dark void of his mind as these doubts poured in the accumulated amounts he held back over the year and months as he felt his world grow darker. His father's voice rang once more in his head, taunting him…accusing him.

**I OWN YOU…YOUR MOTHER SUFFERS BECAUSE OF YOU DISAPPEARING!**

"I didn't want you to worry, I thought that by keeping it from you and dealing with it-"

"You're not alone, Merle you said so yourself…you've been keeping so much from me and Ichika, do you know that we worry about you whenever we see you?" Merle perked up at that facing Chifuyu who gave him a comforting glance her hands still on his shoulders keeping him at arm's length.

"What do you mean?"

"What you think, Merle no baka? You think Ichika was the only one watching you in your room studying that box and tossing and turning in the night sweating heavily and gripping the sheets? I've seen it as well when you are sleeping in bed at home and in the academy dorm for a whole year, you're clearly not well and even more so is that it's happening on my watch! Don't you know I worry about you too?" Chifuyu said harshly at the assistant teacher his eyes looking away from her in shame, his hands turning into fists as he slumped forward in his seat hands covering the sides of his head as the dark sphere of false words, doubts and worries began to flood slowly into his mind as he felt her grip tighten on his arms as he struggled to even say the words.

"I didn't know…I'm sorry for making you worry, but this box can't just get out of my mind it's too important! The dreams, the stress of not knowing where to go and the stagnation and emptiness that I felt and feel without fulfilling anything regarding my purpose and the past…help me, Chifuyu please…I don't know what to do!" He cried out desperately pulling at Chifuyu's heart as she gripped him harder, lifting his face to hers as she looked on with fear at his sudden plea before she replied with a choked tone.

"Let it go, Merle. Please, let me in…" Chifuyu pleaded with the man as he looked up at her desperately, looking torn as he began to lose his voice as his mind fought with itself over what to say and do before he drew a blank, his eyes looking at the orange orbs and Chifuyu's pleading expression as his defences wore down slowly. No, she was here to help but he couldn't endanger her to him like that dream! He had to let her go, release her grip tell her she can't stay around him…he was fine handling this on his own, he didn't want to be a burden like he felt to his family!

"I-I…" Merle replied as he took a breath, letting the steam go as he looked up at Chifuyu who glanced at him her orange eyes dancing in the afternoon light it captivated him again as he felt his mind go blank once again, Merle attempting to regain control of his body but instead felt rooted to the spot. Chifuyu on the other hand noticed his actions and his mood changed almost immediately as she felt her cheeks go red again, unable to resist as Merle felt his control begin to crumble before his hands grabbing her by the shoulders gently squeezing her arms softly Chifuyu letting out a yelp as he kept his eyes on her own, the man suddenly moving towards her face shocking her momentarily by his bold action before she closed her eyes herself and accepted her emotions, the woman leaning in as well to get herself closer to Merle as both parties did not notice the door to their dorm opening and Ichika strolling in with a boxed set of food in a plastic bag.

"Chifuyu-nee, are you feeling all rig-WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichika's voice suddenly broke the moment as both Chifuyu and Merle broke out of their trance, the duo turning to see Ichika as Chifuyu stared at her brother awkwardly her face still close to Merle's who just scratched the back of his head glancing at the younger Orimura sibling with a sheepish smile, the latter dropping the bento onto the floor before Merle released his grip on Chifuyu's shoulders.

"Uh…my bad for not telling you?"

"MEERRRLLLLEEE!" Ichika screamed in anger as the whole dorm shook from the echo.

End

Author's Notes: This is honestly the closest I can get, to be honest guys I was thinking that this should happen for a while now I mean it's been 11 chapters in total with them having the hots for one another. I have some trouble with romance scenes, because I haven't really done enough except for two in the Weapon and Asylum but the thing was that I felt because the first was already being an interest to a slow progression and the latter the same but had old chemistry. I find that writing this romance scene was a bit hard as I couldn't really find the words to tell how it goes, or how it should be…but I hope this satisfies.

Review and let me know what improvements could be made to this chapter and if you felt this was soon or you felt it should belong.

The VI


	13. Space, Disagreements, Welcome Bodewig

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Notes: I feel the need…the need to initiate an answer to questions that need addressing…firstly is the previous chapter that I have of course have made, I really hope it hasn't come as sudden but I needed to bring out what Merle has been thinking. So far you knew him by action and his thoughts seemed focused but I felt that inside he was different, a destabilizing man in the entirety of his mission to save three siblings and also treasuring the new life given to him without his mother. I just figured that it was time to reveal the weakness that plagued him even though the mischief was there and as for Ichika I will soon turn the focus on him as the arc gets more interesting.

Here is IS Valkyrie's new installment.

"Would you kindly take him to the gay bar?"

* * *

Germany

"Ambassador, we'll be setting off for Japan soon…would you like to deliver any messages before the escort leaves?"

"No thank you, I've already sent my best wishes of success for our Representative candidate that should be more than sufficient to say the least." The ambassador relaxed into his chair, the wafting scent of coffee beans hazily hung in the room while the windows were slightly opened to let the cold air in blowing most of the unwanted smell away into the distant green park below his office, the ambassador looking down at the various men and women making their way about their own lives with such efficiency as a shuffle of footsteps echoed behind him the sound of the door being shut before the aged man turned towards his laptop and keyed in a few letters, his face becoming stern as a visual screen of Squall appeared in her private bedroom dressed in a blue dress with a flower hairpin at the side of her blonde hair this time her hands were free of any alcohol while he gave his report unflinching at the glare she sent at him through the screen.

"Laura Bodewig is on the way to her destination in a few hours, did your 'escort' manage to infiltrate?" Squall had a glare on her face before she replied sharply at the older gentleman, her teeth slightly gritting in annoyance as she clicked her tongue.

"It seems that the planned escort was intercepted by someone and my team was put out of commission…did you tell anyone about this plan, ambassador?"

"No, I didn't." The ambassador spoke in defence before Squall went into thought before she spoke again, a look of suspicion already cast as she turned to the aged man who was sipping his coffee once more as his mind began to race with likely scenarios before he leaned back. "I only remember entertaining a Russian guest not too long ago, aqua light blue hair and an ambassador like myself…" Squall's eyes heightened in confirmation as she closed her crimson eyes, taking in a deep breath as the ambassador looked thoroughly confused by her actions before the Phantom Task leader spoke with a calm and crisp tone, her annoyance showing yet again as she narrowed her eyes leaning back into her seat a hand cupping the side of her face ruffling the blonde hair.

"That was a Russian operative from the Sarashiki family, apparently their networks have finally caught up to ours and managed to trace a leak to you from earlier conversation and are probably closing in on you."

"I see." The ambassador took the news with little concern in his voice, Squall raising an eyebrow before she let out a chuckle at the man's own tolerance of the dire risk he had put himself in as she looked back at the ambassador a serious frown on her face.

"You don't seem in the least surprised by this news."

"I am not, because although the Sarashiki family is a well-known agency in Russia for their efficiency and the way they get things done with speedy and reliant results…I don't think that operative will be remotely making his way to his home right about now, and I have some pull with the higher powers including the special forces and the spy agencies and networks. Now I ask you, how can a simple spy evade the most subtle of city-wide alerts and his presence already known to every possible avenue of law enforcement there is?" As he said this, the door to his office slammed open with two agents grabbing an aqua-haired man into the room handcuffed and bound by fiber wire around his feet, the agents tossing the man to the ground as the ambassador minimized Squall for a moment but allowed her the audio to eavesdrop on the conversation as the middle-aged man made his way to the Russian agent and looked at him in the eye, his countenance changed to a slightly incensed man as he knelt in front of the Sarashiki agent a gleam in his eye.

"Well then, Sarashiki…tell me all of your little secrets."

"Never, you are a traitor to your very own country for daring to even socialize with the likes of terrorists!" The Russian agent retorted, struggling with his binds before the ambassador signaled the men to leave the room his order acknowledged by the black suited men who nodded, making their way to stand outside the office while the ambassador took a seat at his desk opening up the screen where Squall appeared again, an impressed look on her face as she watched the ambassador speak to the agent once more a calm tone voicing out in the small space.

"I know it's stupid to try and interrogate you one on one, you're an agent and a dangerous one but being a member of Phantom Task means you have to be as subtle as possible regarding who you trust…the more patriotic they are, the more dangerous your mission of subterfuge gets. But we both know why you're brought to me, and I want some answers for my superiors regarding a Russian spy breaking the international laws of the United Nations in my country." The Russian agent spat on the carpet, his red eyes blazing with defiance as the ambassador simply gave a shake of his head at the youth's own brash action, the man now shifting to psychological methods as he kept a distance from the bound agent who was fighting his bindings still a stoic face held neither compassion nor emotion.

"If you do try and eliminate me, I can have my files deleted in an instant and my death will worsen your own situation." Seeing the Russian man pause the ambassador continued talking with a veiled smile.

"The thing about politics is that you have to consider what is best for your country, yes? That is why I am confident about my stand point while yours is in the mire right now, if you kill me and I erase my files and all sorts of communication to Phantom Task is severed in an instant it is not just you who will suffer but the entire fate of your country being the scrutiny of the others who will force your country to publicly apologize or even better, demand stripping Russia dry of whatever IS progress it has made over the years…a very precarious position yes?"

"Screw you."

"I am just assisting you in making an important decision that can either end in your silence, or the weakness of Russia exposed to the world when I die and the incriminating evidence from you will doom the Sarashiki family for causing an international incident where Russian agents killed an innocent man and an ambassador. It is simple, isn't it…Sarashiki?" The ambassador smirked as the Russian began to see the chain of events flashing before his eyes, his struggling ceasing as logic began to overtake his mind before the ambassador took it as a sign of defeat.

"Good, I can safely say that you've delayed the ruin of your own country by many years…but of course it all comes with a price, but I will not kill you even though I have the power to do so right now. I will let you live instead, but in return you will come back to the Sarashiki family with a small message from Phantom Task to them." The middle-aged man looked over the agent and snapped his fingers, the two agents coming into the room again with hands on their weapons in case of an emergency before they relaxed seeing the Russian lying on the floor unmoving while the ambassador looked at the two and gave an order.

"Lobotomize the man and seize his equipment, inform me of any data that seems useful." The agent was lifted from his prone position and carried out of the room, the door clicking softly behind them as the ambassador walked back to the desk sitting down with a calm collected expression while Squall chuckled making her presence known to him, the older man taking up his cup of coffee finishing his drink.

"Well that takes care of the Sarashiki, but is it really wise to let him go?"

"He will be lobotomized and taken back to Russia with a small present in store for them, it is befitting I do not kill nor torture people no matter the allegiance, and my station as an ambassador."

"That will get you killed for such weakness, Ambassador." Squall hissed as the older man glared at her with equal disagreement, the stare contest lasting a short time before he disengaged from it having no time to waste with pointless moral arguments as he sat down drumming his fingers as Squall decided to get back to the issue at hand.

"The Sarashiki is taken out, but we've lost the chance to capture Merle and my escort has been defeated. I don't have enough resources to commit to this mission, we'll call it off and allow your representative to be yet another warning…we cannot be compromised again, ambassador so tighten up your firewalls and security as well." Squall advised as the ambassador tapped a few more keys in, bringing up a screen to show some of the information being decoded by the spy agency as he got Squall's attention again.

"Can you help with this information? Some of it is about our involvement and others contain information you want concerning insight to Russia's progress on IS development." Squall nodded, contacting another person on her line as she exchanged a few words and closed the channel turning back to the old man.

"I have Autumn to hack into the firewalls and retrieve those incriminating data, good work ambassador…this is better than I hoped it would turn out to be despite the interference."

"Of course, Squall. Let me know if anything else occurs." The ambassador switched off the connection, typing the passwords in and sending it all to the drop off contact detail before he leaned in his chair as the screen popped up to show an orange-haired woman looking at him with a glare as the ambassador raised his cup of coffee at the Phantom Task operative annoying her as she growled at him.

"You know what to do, get to it."

* * *

IS Academy, Chifuyu and Merle's room

"What is going on here, Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika questioned the two adults sitting beside each other on Merle's bed, avoiding eye contact with the other while staring intently at Ichika who was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, a serious glare shooting at Merle who decided to speak up for the two of them.

"Ichika I-"

"I wasn't asking you, Merle." Ichika retorted as he looked at the man who just closed his mouth, Chifuyu giving her younger brother a stern look asking him to show some respect as Ichika just gave a big sigh, his mind still warping around the facts while his sister glanced at Merle who looked at her with a hint of embarrassment yet the older Orimura could sense relief from Merle's face before she replied her face immediately coming back to her 'business look'.

"I don't think you really need to tell me what I can and can't do, Ichika."

"No I can't, but this? Chifuyu-nee I do feel happy for you but Merle? We don't even know him after a year, and suddenly he just pops right out and says to you 'hey, I don't want to tell you this but I like you?' just doesn't feel right." Ichika argued back, Chifuyu matching her brother's glare while Merle kept silent knowing that he couldn't interfere in the situation brewing between the siblings, his thoughts going back to the near kiss that could have happened as he gave himself a bit of a lecture on self-control while he tuned out of the conversation though personally Merle could not feel any better than he did about this, it seems that he had been needing such a talk for a while and he did feel a little more unburdened but yet at the same time he had not anticipated the feeling to be reciprocated by Chifuyu either…it does confirm what he suspected but he wasn't ready to commit yet, the words of his faith stirring in his head before a sudden thought that wasn't his own suddenly spoke in his head.

_She's the one, Merle…_

"Merle are you okay, you look a little pale." Chifuyu stared at him with a worried glance while Ichika folded his arms his expression still raw as Merle shook himself out of his thoughts nodding dumbly.

"Uh, yeah I just…it's a lot to take in right now from what I told Chifuyu. I was thinking about what was being said that's all."

"Yeah, I bet you were."

"Is there a problem with me and your sister right now?" Merle questioned sternly as he faced Ichika's sarcasm head on, his eyes determined to find out what was going through the youth's head before Ichika gave a grunt of displeasure as he turned back to his sister for backup.

"Chifuyu-nee you've known Merle for such a short time and I honestly feel you're not thinking straight to even consider these feelings to be true. I want to make sure you're really sure of this…" Ichika replied with concern as Chifuyu folded her arms still in her business-like expression before she turned to Merle who was trailing off again, the expression not going unnoticed as she rose from her seat patting her skirt while she stared down her sibling.

"We can discuss this topic another day, go to class Ichika it's already ten minutes past your lunch hour."

"But Chifuyu-nee-"

"Now, Ichika." Chifuyu bluntly scolded her brother as the younger Orimura stood up from the kitchen chair, an irritated look on his face as he glared at Merle once more before he stood up and made a bee line for the dorm door.

"Also tell Yamada that she's teaching the class for the rest of the day, and also tell her to give you and the girls practice drills with the IS in the arena." Chifuyu reminded as Ichika didn't look back, closing the door behind him leaving the two alone once again as awkward silence seeped right into the room again, both of the teachers unable to look at each other when it became obvious the only distraction in the room was out of the way as Chifuyu looked straight at the wall still standing while Merle kept his seat on the bed, the young man deciding to speak up first.

"So Chifuyu about what you said…"

"Please Merle, I need…give me some time to gather my own thoughts about this whole situation here, I don't know what came over you or me but I don't feel like we're ready yet." Merle nodded, but the sting of her words did show on his face as it relaxed a little in disappointment while Chifuyu glanced back to see his expression and turned back to face the wall again, mentally berating herself for the choice of words as she tried to speak again attempting to clarify the situation.

"U-uh, I-I mean we should take some time off and sort out our feelings."

"Yeah, I need some time myself to sort it out." He replied to her request, a look of understanding as he stood up from the bed and made his way to her reaching out to wrap his hands around her waist before he hugged her from behind, his head burying itself in her shoulder smelling the mix of strawberry and vanilla from her hair as he felt her shiver in his tender grip while her hands covered his own.

"Whatever this is, Chifuyu…we'll sort it all out when we finally get a break."

"You better promise me on that." She lost the edge in her voice as she whispered for Merle to hear, the man nodding in agreement before he released his grip hearing a whine of disappointment much to his amusement as he walked towards the door heading back to the classroom below.

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

With Ichika

The boy felt his stomach continue to rage its fire as he walked down the steps to his classroom, the time had already gone way beyond his priority of caring taking small steps as his mind struggled to comprehend what he just saw when he walked into the room.

"This is ridiculous, it's only been a year there's no way…"

Ichika was a protective man of his sister, equal to how she viewed him as a precious member of her family left and their parents' abandonment made that value even more important to both of them when they were living alone. What Chifuyu didn't know about her instincts which Ichika could sense was a very protective feeling rivaling his own, whenever he was hurt by bullies he remembered she had gone out of her way to even 'talk' to the men who dared to pick on her little brother and the results were…well let's just say some were hospitalized for the brutal beating and she was suspended for a few days, but she passed her school with excellence despite that loss of anger. In fact Ichika had the same fire, and when it came to things that didn't make sense to him he called it out if possible though the results were sometimes damaging to his health like seeing his sister nearly kissing his own guardian.

"Merle, how the hell did all this come about?"

"I'm asking the same damn thing myself." Merle's voice stopped him in mid-step, the young Orimura turning around to address the assistant teacher who was just behind him standing at the top of the flight of stairs, a worried expression on his face as Ichika relaxed his glare.

"Are you worried for your sister's safety with me?"

"What do you think? Merle, you haven't been sharing things with me or her how do you expect me to smile and nod at this? Look at the facts, like my sister and me you are embroiled in danger but the difference between us and you is that unlike you my sister and I are aware of the consequences in such a decision and we willingly ask for help, but you are different. I've seen you just obsess over that music box and keeping it in the drawer late at night, in fact after the hospital you never shared anything about your mission, your goals, nothing…you just left us hanging in the wind. Now tell me just how responsible is that?" Merle wanted to retort but held his tongue, he knew that he had been in the wrong on this one and arguing now was pointless with the teen about the mistake as he tried to assure the young man.

"I understand your protectiveness for your sister, and as for what I'm doing I will tell it to you two soon. Then you can decide what to do with me and as for what happened back then…Chifuyu and I granted each other some space for our thoughts if it makes you feel better." Merle replied seeing Ichika sigh, putting two fingers to his forehead as he tried to sort out his thoughts before he turned his back on the teacher walking off without a word.

"Ichika, wait-" Merle called but the teen turned the corner and walked off towards his classroom, ignoring his call before the young man let out a hiss at the teen's anger at him before he followed after him pushing aside his feelings for the class ahead…he did not want Yamada to turn into a nervous wreck again without him or Chifuyu around to support him as he turned the corner.

***Slap***

"You, it's you…Ichika Orimura!" A loud slap and an angry voice sounded from his classroom as Merle stopped right in his tracks, his ears perking at the incensed tone as he felt a sense of dread and fear running down his spine before he walked briskly to the doorway of the classroom his thoughts running wild.

"That voice…oh hell no, no, no it can't be her. May it not be her please!" He said as he turned into the doorway slamming the door to the classroom open, stunning Yamada who was just unable to speak her mind and turned to look at Merle with a helpless look as the assistant teacher gave her a glance to calm down before he heard a gasp, his eyes turning to Ichika's seat only to confirm his suspicions about what he was thinking. A silver haired girl turned around to face him with equal shock, an eyepatch covered her left eye dressed in a military styled uniform complete with black military boots while Merle jabbed a finger right at her, his expression was one of surprise as the silver haired girl jabbed her finger back at him.

"It's you!"

"Chifuyu robber!" The silver haired girl shouted back, Merle immediately shutting the classroom door behind him noticing some eyes poking out of the classrooms opposite them as he gave his class the privacy for this upcoming conversation, turning to address the red eyed midget with an angry clench of his jaw.

"Don't call me a Chifuyu robber chibi-washboard!"

"Make me, Chifuyu-stealer!"

"When are you going to grow up?" Merle argued back as the girl let out a gasp before she narrowed her eyes at him, biting her tongue before she yelled back at the man.

"When will you stop taking away my idol?"

"Grrr…"

"Uh, ano Merle-san, Laura-san?" Yamada spoke out timidly as their voices grew louder, her head sinking back into the desk as the two turned their heads at Yamada giving her the evil eye as they jabbed their fingers in unison at the already frightened young woman, the class was still shocked by the display of both the teacher and the newcomer as Houki put a hand to her forehead wondering how this man managed to even teach her anger management while Cecilia narrowed her eyes at the silver-haired girl who just came in and slapped Ichika on the face without reason, her fist clenching as she plotted revenge.

"Stay out of this!" The two yelled sending Yamada under the desk as the two continued to yell and shout at each other with a lightning bolt shooting at each other's eyes, or eye in Laura's case. Ichika in the meantime was just unable to react as he saw the two shouting at each other, nursing his cheek where Laura had slapped him feeling the red sting still vibrating on his whipped skin before a tap on his shoulder made him turn to a worried Charles who had a wet tissue in hand, the teenage boy nodding in thanks as he placed it on his cheek to make sure the slap did not swell or become serious. He didn't understand what happened, first thing he knew was that he entered the classroom and said sorry for being late to Yamada and informing her that she was to teach the class alone yet again, or he would have if Yamada didn't suddenly twitch her eyebrows while her eyes became that of a maniac…next thing he knew was him sitting down and a silver-haired girl suddenly went up to him from the front of the class and slapped him, hard.

"I never thought to see someone like you here." Laura declared as she crossed her arms, Merle just sighing with a stressful look on his face just knowing that Laura Bodewig was here to stay in his class.

"Me neither, but circumstances seem to bring us two together." Laura had to agree wholeheartedly as she drew her hand out at Merle, still looking away from him with an angry but slightly relaxed expression while the teacher stood there unable to tell what she wanted.

"Agreed, truce until I get out of this academy?"

"Yeah." Merle said as they both shook hands, getting a confused reaction from the class who just saw the two shaking hands on it and relaxing their tense postures.

"Now that we got that out of the way, what's your problem with my student?"

"I-It's nothing."

"Mhm, and Rapture and Columbia exist in the ocean and sky respectively." Merle just said sarcastically, Laura refusing to look in his eye her tone becoming hostile again.

"I don't have to explain anything to someone like you, you and he both are the cause for her retirement from the Mondo Grosso and becoming more than just a 'simple pilot'. And for the record, I played the games you sent me and the story was good." Laura spoke with a hint of embarrassment on the last part as Merle gave a chuckle, shaking his head both unaware of Ichika's own upset face at the mention of the kidnapping besides Charles who looked at him with concern remembering the report on that.

"I know right? Booker DeWitt…you sneaky devil you, but that entire conversation aside you need to work on your manners starting by apologizing to Ichika for your sudden lashing out at the boy."

"I won't apologize to someone like him, he's the true reason behind her failure-"

"Enough, Laura you're testing my kindness to the borders. I won't tolerate slander of my own students in my own class, and you should watch yourself or that attitude will bite you in the ass." Merle lost his carefree grin, frowning in disappointment as the girl just let out an angry huff storming to her assigned seat as Merle turned to the students who had gone silent from the outburst, the teacher changing his demeanor quickly as he gestured to the door.

"Arena, now."

End

Author's Notes: Hello guys, this is the explanation corner where I try my best to give you more of my thoughts in my work. I introduced Laura Bodewig which means the whole thing is going to get interesting now with the VT system and what not, now firstly I put the relationship between Merle and Laura as a very love-hate as you've seen above and why did I put that instead of dealing with her as she was…I will put that in another chapter maybe and put spoilers there. Okay, be patient, I know she's antagonistic in the arc's beginning until the end where she has her conversation but with Merle I want it to be a bit antagonistic yet somewhat friendly and as I said next chapter I will plan it out so you can see what did happen during the year in which he was imprisoned in Ichika's home.

I still want to give Merle and Chifuyu some space, because it is as Ichika says is that Merle is a person who does help everyone but himself and keeps things personal and doesn't share…which is a fault I made for him, he allows minimal help. His actions have some consequences and I made Ichika so that he never liked secrets cause who wouldn't hate it if someone refused to let others help them?

Anyways let me know what you guys think, it would help.

VI


	14. Attempted Murder, Merle is a?

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Warning, this contains a flashback. For people who dislike too many flashbacks at once in one too many chapters in a consistent manner (looking at you Naruto) then I have a surprise for you: this one has some explanation to the previous chapter.

YAY!

Without further ado, why's the rum gone?

…

Damn it remix you did it again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or do I intend to, goodness me how do you handle the fanservice requests all at once?

* * *

_During Merle's house arrest, Merle's room_

"_So that's about it, the boy is safe and all that…don't worry your big ol-"_

"_Finish that statement and I will fly over to Japan and give you a trashing." Chifuyu warned as she massaged her aching temple, the man smirking deviously at her with a cheeky glint in his eyes._

"_Well now, I don't have to try it seems to get a rise out of you." He teased, ignoring her glare as he put his hands up in surrender at the screen showing a truce. "But I can understand your own concerns about this private matter, so I will drop the teasing for now and give you some space…oh by the way, how are things in Germany so far? Got some good bars with the finest alcohol to enjoy?" Chifuyu now smiled, her irritancy gone in an instant as she remembered the first month after acquainting with the German team she would be working with for the year and it wasn't that long before she broke the awkward ice between her and the team, their mood softened and their wariness soon gave way to a respectful attitude with training and soon they invited her to drink and it didn't take long before the German IS operatives soon saw her as someone who wasn't above their reach, a human who's on the same level as the grunts in terms of teaching and making sure they succeeded._

"_The bars were great, best beer I ever had."_

"_Come on, didn't you try the other kind of good stuff?" Merle asked with a raised eyebrow, after she talked with Merle for a while and shared some of her many difficulties with raising her own brother she realized he was quite the listener, holding his tongue to prevent himself from interrupting or even trying to steer her with decisions that she had already considered…he wasn't that bad a person though his aura still yelled out shifty to her even after a while as she shook her head in reply._

"_No, I didn't and they wouldn't let me drink to get a decent hangover. Besides I don't drink wine but only beer, it's a joy to stuff that sweet tasting beverage down your throat."_

"_I don't know how you do it, Chifuyu…seems like you surprise me more than most." Merle commented with a face of slight awe at her as she looked away embarrassed by his compliment, unable to reply to that before a sound from behind her alerted the woman to the presence of a girl stumbling into the room as the door was flung open, raising an eyebrow from the imprisoned young man as he saw silver hair and a dark metal patch covering her right eye shielding him from seeing her full face before the young woman turned to Chifuyu._

"_Chifuyu-sama we need you to get to the training ground."_

"_Sama? Seriously, Chifuyu just what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Merle took his chance to give a fake sigh and shrug of his shoulders, crossing his arms as he did so while his tone changed into a boorish and hostile one as he glanced at the silver-haired girl who approached Chifuyu who had turned her chair to face the girl who was still standing in her spot her posture was that of a military soldier and her hands behind her back._

"_Shut it, Merle or I will be the one punching you when I get back after I whip these women into trained fighters…and once again Laura it's not 'sama' it's just teacher understand?"_

"_Okay, teacher." The voice sounded disappointed as Merle gave Chifuyu a thumb up from behind as he cheekily teased her._

"_See you until next weekend when you can, honey…I love you." He switched it off while laughing hysterically leaving Chifuyu to clench her fists while having a bright smile on her face much to the girl's own displeasure of what she heard and saw as she committed the strange man's face to her memory, she would ask Chifuyu about him later once they were done training._

* * *

Present Day

"Okay, people hustle over to the arena and we can get this training underway." Merle ordered as the students began to pack, his attention turning back to Ichika as the boy pushed his way past the teacher his glare still there as he moved Merle aside with his hand the older of the two not about to retaliate to his actions watching him leave the classroom with the others. He was soon joined by Houki who had gone to his side, a worried look on her face as she watched Ichika's back turn the corner of the hallway as the class including Yamada who did give a backwards glance of worry for Merle before she followed the girls.

"Houki, you can talk you know…you don't have to ask of me the permission to speak, I am not a superior being."

"What's with you and Ichika?" She voiced her question out loud, the man sighing as he moved to the teacher's desk sitting down at the seat as he eyed her dark eyes with a look that was vulnerable while he scratched his head.

"He caught me and Chifuyu…well, you know." He said with his eyes looking upward at the ceiling when he heard Houki gag on her saliva, the teacher looking down to see Houki's face in utter shock and surprise her hand clasped on her mouth before he re-modeled his statement again to calm her down.

"We kissed, that's as far as I planned to go. She was trying to help me with my own problems, we nearly kissed and next thing we knew was that Ichika went into full-blown 'protector' mode on me while trying to convince his sister it was the right thing to do to not get into a relationship." He said as Houki calmed down visibly, letting out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the desk her eyes falling on the teacher with concern.

"That's good news though, you and Chifuyu together…but what's stopping you?"

"The easiest thing I never gave to them, trust. I need to give them that, and then it will be alright." He replied sadly as he stood up, his hand gesturing to Houki towards the classroom door with a smile at his student. "Well then shall we go to the arena? You won't want to miss the practice battles."

Arena

"You want to have a practice battle, Charles? I'm in the mood for letting off some steam." Ichika called out to his only male buddy in the entire school as Charles turned and nodded, bringing up his hand and summoned his IS suit showing it off for the first time while Ichika did the same lifting Byakushiki to bear it at the French representative brought up the rifle to his shoulder smiling in anticipation.

"Hope you don't disappoint me Ichika, I hear being the first male pilot has a lot of burdens being shouldered."

"Heh, you honestly do not want to see what I have to deal with in my daily life here." Ichika replied before he charged head on at Charles who just moved aside and fired three rapid shots but Ichika managed to fly upwards avoiding the spread and charged again as Charles changed his tactics immediately switching up his rifle to get a sub-machine to fire hitting Byakushiki from the side and causing damage to the shields as Ichika avoided the second burst of fire by flying upwards joined closely by Charles who switched to the rifle and began to fire concentrated shots.

"Man, already taken 100 damage to shields…Charles is good." Ichika muttered as he searched his mind for other options, still making sure he was avoiding the shots as his shields took a graze.

"I can't use the One-off Ability like this, I have to try and lure him somewhere."

"Ichika, are you honestly fighting me seriously?" Charles called out over the shots as Ichika didn't reply, flying to the ground in an evasive tactic and swerved around to face Charles who was about to land on the ground as he charged bringing the katana up while the French Representative realized the action too late, his eyes showed surprise as he tried to pull himself up but in vain as the katana hit his shields sending him flying to the side and into the wall luckily knocking against the arena shields that prevented damage to the structure as Ichika brought his katana up, grudgingly thanking the male teacher for teaching him some tactics while Charles got up switching to dual sub-machine guns and fired through the smoke the sudden action staggering Ichika who took damage yet again, the short distance however made the spread of bullets more effective and soon he felt his shields drain.

"Ho, looks like the Orimura can fight." Ichika felt himself chill considerably as his instincts kicked in, the Orimura immediately dodging as an artillery shell exploded behind him almost knocking him over before Charles rushed to his side, the young teen using the smoke as cover to fly out to him as both boys looked up at the launch ramp on the other side of the arena to eye their attacker who was standing in a jet-black IS with a mounted artillery cannon smiling viciously.

"Laura…Bodewig." Charles spat out the name with hostility while Laura just chuckled darkly.

"That's a Revive Gen 2 right? I never thought the French would be so behind in generation development of there IS suits." Laura shot back meeting the hostile Frenchman with a spiteful gaze before she turned to eye Ichika who was kneeling on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"How pathetic, how you are the brother to Chifuyu-sama is beyond my own understanding and how she could even talk so highly of you, even when you're evidently weak." Laura clenched her jaw as she grinded it slightly, recalling a memory before she wiped it away from her mind bringing the artillery shoulder piece to load another shell aiming directly at them.

"I am going to beat you, and then it will help you pay for past mistakes. That's what you wanted when she lost her place in the Mondo Grosso championship back then, back then…this is the time to pay for that mistake!" Laura yelled as she fired another shell, the projectile headed straight for them as Charles took Ichika and moved out of the way before a laser took out the shell in mid-air, exploding over the sky of the arena to the surprise of the nearby first-years watching the battle take place before a few of them looked up to the sky where a blue IS mobile was floating in the air, rifle drawn.

"Well, looks like I'm not too late. Rin, you're up on taking her down but be careful…Laura isn't like other pilots, I get the feeling of experience behind her." Cecilia warned as Rin nodded appearing out of the smoke and hacked at Laura with her twin scimitars but the silver-haired girl managed to move away from the charge and landed on the arena floor her only exposed eye glinting malice before she moved again as Blue Tears deployed its laser tips to pursue the girl, attempting to trap the slow machine but to no avail making Cecilia narrow her eyes.

"As I thought, definitely experienced." Cecilia moved to the ground, knowing her lasers will not help Rin who was busy trying to get a hit on the black IS as Laura noticed the twin shoulders of Shen Long began to glow brightly, Rin moving back as she fired her air cannons at the German soldier hitting the target head on with dust flying up to create a cloud.

"All right, it hit!" Rin cheered as she eyed Charles already heaving up the downed Ichika to his feet, the boy nodding before two wires shot out towards them Charles immediately pushing Ichika aside as the wires wrapped around his arms pulling the French teen towards Laura who had stomped out of the dust cloud incensed as she formed a laser spear and began to stab at Charles' shield, the boy unable to escape as Rin appeared behind Laura joining her scimitars at the hilt.

"Take this!"

"Not even close." Laura calmly countered as she dodged to the side throwing the Revive at Rin, knocking both pilots aside as Cecilia cursed firing her lasers at the German representative.

"That won't work." Laura held out her hand, a polygon area shield appearing to absorb the lasers Cecilia narrowed her eyes further as her opponent had a haughty look on her face.

"Surprised? AIC, I'm sure you're familiar with that term…now join your comrades!" Laura drew her combat knives and shedding her shoulder piece giving her a little more speed to close in on her opponent, the British representative threw her rifle straight at the German girl using her trump card as the weapon blocked the soldier's vision and fired her rockets sending Laura flying back but not before drawing her wire and hooking it around Cecilia's leg dragging the IS suit down with her as Laura grasped the wire and pulled Cecilia towards her drawing a laser spear and destroyed the last of Cecilia's shields with three well-placed stabs before throwing her alongside Rin and Charles who were getting up and surrounding her, Rin being the first to charge in and fight against Laura who deflected and parried with her combat knives all the while hounded by Charles who would wait until Rin retreated in order to fire her submachine guns in small bursts taking some of Laura's shields. Ichika meanwhile was just struggling to get over the impact of the shell eyeing his shields to see that he was below 50% capability before he would be vulnerable finding it difficult to even move as his eyes were blurry, seeing flashes of color clashing with each other as Ichika brought his katana to his hands lowered at the ground as his head hung downwards.

"I can't move or even see well…"

Meanwhile Laura was besting the two pilots, Charles already gritting her-his teeth in frustration as a combat knife was thrown at him taking out his weapon before Laura used the wire again throwing the Revive towards her and a laser spear blocked Rin's attack before the Chinese girl rushed in unaware of the trap set for her.

"Just fall over and surrender!" Rin yelled as she raised her blades before her eyes caught sight of the Revive being dragged towards Laura, Rin immediately catching on as she stopped in her tracks dissolving her weapon as Laura held Charles in front of her as a human shield using the chance to use her spear to drive it into Rin smashing her shields while throwing Charles at her for the final time defeating both of them.

"Looks like this battle is over, where are you Ichika!" Laura yelled at the spot where Byakushiki last was before a voice thundered above her.

"Right here!" Ichika prepared his laser sword, rushing down at the German girl with all he got before the wires shot out and wrapped his arms Laura beginning to toss him into the group of girls and guy stacked up at the corner of the arena, much to the shock of the male Orimura who found himself going off course and Laura jamming the laser spear into his shields multiple times each time more savage than the last before Ichika's shields ran dry the girl smashing him hard into the ground, Byakushiki starting to twitch as Ichika looked up at Laura who had a sadistic smile on her face the twin laser spears looming over him as Ichika turned to look at his shield level seeing the red flashes in desperation and helplessness.

"Only 1…she's seriously going to-"

"Die, Ichika!" Laura yelled as she let her spears fall upon the poor boy, but instead of hearing a satisfying dying scream from the Orimura her eye widened in shock as a black shadow jumped in front of Ichika and held out a gloved hand, her laser spears dissolving instantly as Laura stared in shock at the same polygon barrier erected in front of her as the light show disappeared allowing her to see.

"What?! You're…!" Laura felt a chill of fear down her spine as she saw the darkened face of Merle glaring hard at her holding back her attack with an AIC, the young teacher dressed in three quarter black pants and a grey shirt while a azure flat cap covered the top half of his face standing defiantly at the IS mobile with an outstretched hand revealing a metallic slick black glove fitting Merle's hand as Ichika's eyes widened further at the display.

"M-Merle…how?" He managed to utter before Merle turned back giving him a reassuring look before he glared back up at Bodewig who had gone still.

"Enough games, Laura Bodewig. I have given you a chance to explain your actions but it seems that you refused to listen to me, all the more even try to kill Ichika Orimura? How low you've gone, Bodewig." Merle chided harshly as Laura flinched a little at his hardened eyes, the AIC still holding out against her before she regained her confidence and yelled back at the assistant teacher.

"Get out of the way, Merle…this man is to be blamed, he is to pay for the mistake he sincerely regrets!" Merle narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth, his other hand flexing to punch the girl as he controlled his anger at the situation hearing Ichika slowly go into unconsciousness behind him.

"Not like this, violence makes Chifuyu only go after you to kill you…are you seriously stupid?"

"She won't, she should be thanking me such a weak link is about to be cut off from the face of this earth!" Merle just shook his head, keeping his stern eyes on her as he took a breath and sighed.

"Then there's no choice, I'll beat you down for good. There's no way you're going to get to Ichika without getting through me!" Laura simply glanced at the man, stunned by his choice of words before she began to chuckle soon turning into a mad round of laughter down at Merle who kept his demeanor of calm and control as she eyeballed him.

"Hahahaha…you, a man try and beat me?! Hahhahahha, not a chance without an IS suit could you possibly hope to defeat me!" Merle now had his turn to smile, his free hand clenching as he grinned up at Laura stopping her laughter with his own words.

"Who said I needed an IS?" At that moment, Merle pulled back his glove forming a fist as the shield suddenly disappearing briefly before a purple light shot out at Laura the soldier widened her eyes in shock as she was sent flying backwards into the wall, the barriers once again exposing themselves as Laura groaned as a screen suddenly came to life flashing red with warning, alerting her to eye the number that popped up before her eyes widened again the soldier feeling her confidence shrink significantly as she read it: 50/600.

"W-what is this trickery?! There's no way an AIC could fire back an attack, it's for defensive capabilities!" Laura looked utterly stunned at Merle who gave her a pissed off look, all pretense of his calm disappearing along with his smile as he walked towards her confidently his right gloved hand lifted into the air shocking Laura who was still staggering from the blow as she watched a purple laser spear form in his hand the teacher glaring at her with his dead-like eyes.

"You mean this attack? You know I am rather calm and collected about things like this, but there are some times when you know you pushed your damn luck too far for anyone to forgive you for it…this is one of those times, where you just really took **the worst time to piss me off**." Merle spoke harshly and in a deep angry tone, Laura unable to react or form her weapons in time as Merle ran towards her IS and with an angry war cry brought the purple spear down smashing the remainder of her shields with a single blow shattering Laura's confidence as she watched her shields shatter into polygon shards leaving her vulnerable before a laser spear jabbed towards her head, stopping at her red eye as Laura began to shiver unable to take her eye off the weapon jammed at her face while Merle growled at the beaten soldier.

"You're angry, I get it. You don't like how Ichika sabotaged your idol and made her quit, fine…but let me warn you that down here you may be the representative of Germany or even the President's daughter, but in the end you are nothing in this legalized rogue state and everyone here is equal. Act superior and someone won't be so hesitant to try and strike you down, and when they beat you…you will feel true humiliation."

"The next time you threaten my students, the next time you try to kill one of them in front of me…I **will not tolerate your actions nor hesitate to strike you down and see you disgraced and humiliated in front of the United Nations, post a Youtube video of it and dance merrily while you're stripped of your mobile suit. Are we clear?**" Seeing no resistance from the girl or an answer, he felt his anger skyrocket as he brought the tip closer to her face singing the skin of her cheek.

"**Am I clear?**" Merle repeated slowly as he lowered the laser spear down to her chest, showing his determination to drive it into her heart before Laura nodded fearfully in reply.

"Great, that would be lovely if you behaved. Now, I have to get the others to the infirmary and fast." Mere suddenly switched his personality right back around, shooting a death glare at her momentarily before he tapped his ear calling for Yamada to get the medical teams to the arena leaving Laura beaten and traumatized by his threat before he connected his voice to the speakers.

"Class is dismissed for the entire day today, homework can be pushed until next week so make sure to get some study done before the small class test and also be informed that all duels are suspended until the next tournament. Thank you." He announced as the first-years began to leave the arena, stunned by what they have seen today as Merle just looked back to the wall where he left Bodewig only to see that she had vanished leaving him with the others as he moved towards the unconscious bodies, a look of pain on his face as Houki appeared down the stairs reaching the arena floor and towards Ichika as Merle looked back with a smile.

"Hello Houki, help me move them on their backs so the medical team will not have any more trouble." He said calmly, Houki nodding as she made her way to the bodies of her classmates before Merle tapped her on the shoulder a concerned glance was sent her way.

"Don't. Laura is Ichika's problem now, I was just the buffer keeping him safe until the tournament...give him time and he'll know what to say." He assured the Japanese girl patting her shoulder as he walked off, Houki catching a glimpse of his gloves but said nothing as the medical team appeared from the stairs rushing past Merle who gave them a nod of acknowledgement leaving them to do their work, the assistant teacher giving a long sigh.

"Well damn, Chifuyu is definitely going to flip when she hears about this."

* * *

Evening, Merle's room

"She did what?" Chifuyu clenched her hands as Merle looked up at her with a calm gaze, the woman unable to believe what she had heard but her mind was in overdrive as well with the incident suddenly announced by Merle who sat on his bed watching the young ex-pilot pace along the bed.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, Laura Bodewig just tried to kill your brother in a practice battle. I suspended all practice battles until the next tournament to get Laura off Ichika's back for a while and I have spoken to the doctors about our dear pilots…they're fine though recovering will take at least 2 weeks, Houki is going to check on them now." Merle reported as he laid back, Chifuyu nodded as she sat on the bed staring at the floor deep in thought before Merle spoke up from behind her.

"You're worried aren't you? About Laura I mean." He stated as Chifuyu gave no movement but instead lowered her head as she clasped her hands together tightly, silence permeating the room.

"Laura was a tank-bred soldier, one of a kind who had no family or knowledge of the donors who even gave their genes to make her in the first place. I talked with the higher ups before and they said that she was meant to be the perfect soldier, a trained killer and that would have been an achievement if not for…"

"The IS system." Merle caught on, Chifuyu nodding as she turned to eye the kitchen space continuing her story.

"Tabane introduced a better way of warfare, and it was out of desperation that they re-organized her body to be adaptable to the IS system not wanting to let her become a failure but that soon caused problems for Laura, her replanted eye led to interruptions with her accuracy and lowered her potential. In fact she was eventually put into the IS training squad I had to teach for that whole year, but you already met her and spoke to her on a few occasions…heard you got her a gift." Merle chuckled at that, placing a hand on his burning forehead the heat of the fight wearing off while he eyed the gloves lying beside him.

"Yea, video games for the win."

"Anyway, I taught her to be her own person and to not blindly take orders from anyone. I trained her more than any of the initiates in the squad and they knew it, I was determined to see her earn the respect of her fellow co-workers and she did…it made me proud to see her grow somewhat. But then this happened and now, I wonder what she was thinking even during my training with her and if there was something wrong that I did along the way to influence her greatly to the point of hero worship." Chifuyu closed her eyes letting out a breath before Merle sat up, his hand wrapping around her waist as he slowly pulled her to the side as she now turned to look at the teacher with a questioning look at his action before Merle traced a finger under her chin stunning her.

"Well, Ichika can handle her…wouldn't you say? He knows what it means to have other people helping him and how teamwork trumps standing alone, if anyone can hammer the truth in it would be him." Merle said to Chifuyu as the dark-haired woman smiled at him, grabbing his hand and interlocking her fingers with his.

"Yes, he would." She whispered as the two enjoyed the silence of each other's company, a thought suddenly coming to her head as she looked up at Merle with a question.

"You used it, didn't you?" Merle nodded grimly, Chifuyu looking at him for a moment before she asked him another question on her already plaguing mind fearing the answer. "Does that mean that you are...?"

"No, that wasn't a suit. It was just hacking and the genius of one Tabane Shinonono." Merle replied as Chifuyu sighed in relief at his words, feeling more secure and less worried for the young man before she fell silent in his arms feeling the warmth of his body while Merle leaned on her shoulder eyes closed in enjoyment.

* * *

With Houki

"Ichika…" Houki looked over the wounded young teen worried, seeing the boy along with the other three pilots lying in their beds still unconscious from the fight as she gritted her teeth her fist scrunching up the bedsheet.

"Why, why can't I protect you from her? All I ever do is sit there and watch, unable to help or even have the power to intervene." Houki recalled the fight, she and Merle reached the arena when the fight was just turning ugly and while she was asked to stand back while Merle reasoned that Yamada could not fight because she was keeping the barriers of the arena up, he jumped in when it became clear that Laura was going to kill Ichika herself and what she saw next was just incredible to even fathom.

"Merle…that technology only belonged to Tabane, no doubt about it but just how did you get my sister's attention? Also, why is my sister so interested in you?" Houki asked the air as she stroked Ichika's forehead seeing him relax under her palm, snoring lightly while he slept the Japanese girl closing her eyes in joy at this moment between her and Ichika forgetting all her questions for the time being and concentrated on staying by the boy's side.

"Ichika…no matter what, I will control my anger and impulsiveness. This I promise you, and then I can be by your side for the rest of our lives." She promised as she felt sleepy, her head drooping to the bed before she gave in to her exhaustion lying beside Ichika's body.

End

Author's Notes: Okay, this is quite an intense chapter but honestly I wanted the fight to go longer so I made the four way fight as long as I could with each girl giving all she had but falling to Laura, and this is just why it is epic.

Also I gave Merle an upgrade, so now he won't be so useless in battle but be warned that his fight scenes will be lesser than the others because he is still a human with a small edge against IS suits which means he can still be killed by an IS if he did try to fight it one on one.

As for Tabane, what is her plan? Why and when did she give him these tools? It will be revealed in the next IS Valkyrie.

VI


	15. Bunny and the Bird, A Date, Revelation

IS Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Okay, hey guys Napoleon here…not Bonaparte, he's dead and a midget or so I've heard. And fat. I have just came back from a well-deserved break, so here I am with yet another chapter for the growing story IS Valkyrie.

This is to be the explanation chapter where you will get to see a conversation that happened not too long ago, it will explain more about the box and what it possibly could mean.

"Pull my finger, and watch me do an internet…on cocaine!"

* * *

Outside of the academy, shoreline

"I don't get why I'm here." Merle sighed as he tugged at the collar of his white shirt, pulling his coat closer to his body and buttoning the middle buttons to secure his clothing piece while he pulled up the coat collar as the wind howled and blew at its full blast nearly taking off his clothes if they had been rip offs. The young man dug his hand into his pocket pulling it out to read the folded piece of paper while trying to apply enough pressure to hold it steady in the wind as he read the words.

_Dear Merle,_

_I have something to tell you. It concerns the music box that you allowed both German and Japanese code breakers to attempt and crack to no measure of success, I can tell you a theory but you have to meet me by the shoreline at the academy…please come, it is imperative that you are warned._

_From a friend_

"The music box again…what is it with the world and this damn box?" He said as he clutched his hip feeling the familiar thud of the metal box, the feeling of waiting for this mysterious stranger was unnerving even for him as he looked at his surroundings allowing the discomfort to intensify as another gust blew at his fingers, the man stashing the letter while he looked into the distant sunset on the horizon as another day came to an end…and an anticipated meeting that he was beginning to regret. When he first received the letter in his own room, he hadn't told Chifuyu about its contents but then again although the letter did not specify for him to come alone…

"So who are you expecting here? Having me around isn't going to change things, you know." The female voice spoke from behind him as Merle gave a sigh, shaking his head lightly as he turned around to face his roommate dressed in what he dubbed her 'teacher clothes' as he addressed her shouting on the top of his voice as another huge gust blew against the shore, the waves crashing against the small cliffs that ran along the shoreline.

"I don't know, it mentioned the box so at this moment I can expect anyone!" He yelled, Chifuyu now switching her serious face to that of slight worry her eyes scanning the shoreline as though waiting for something before she walked past Merle and stood in front of him a hand on her hip.

"Give me the letter, maybe I might recognize the handwriting." She stated as Merle agreed, pulling out the letter to hand it to her as Chifuyu took it carefully and opened up the folds eyeing the letter with a bit of surprise highlighting on her eyebrows as they were arched upwards, Chifuyu now nodded in understanding as she folded the letter and pushed it against Merle's chest tugging her jacket as she flipped her long tail end of her hair back behind her before she looked at Merle with a feeling of calm.

"So will this person show?"

"I think knowing her, it shouldn't take any longer now." She shouted back as the gust of wind died down abruptly, Merle turning back to face her with a weird look on his face before he heard the distinct sound of something barreling with full force towards him as rapid footsteps pounding into the dirt got closer, the messy-haired young adult had not time to react as he felt a pair of arms dive in front of his eyes and cupping it before a playful squeal caught his attention. Merle had not enough time as he felt the wind suck out of his lungs before he immediately placed his foot forward preventing a fall while waving his arms out in reflex as he stumbled towards the academy with a fear in his eyes if it were not covered.

"Kuro-chan!" The sickly sweet peculiar voice with a distinct pout to it was all the information the young man needed as he instantly shook his body left and right struggling to get the creature off of his back, he was remarkably surprised that he was still being held onto tightly as the hands forcefully cupped his eyes a bit more to stop his struggling.

"Oh hell naw!" Merle screamed in retaliation as he felt a pair of soft orbs push into the back of his skull, making Merle yell in a panicked voice falling on the grass as he did so while the orbs continued to massage his skull furthering his survival instincts as he flopped around feeling the weight of the person crushing his back and a dark aura coming from where Chifuyu's general direction was as he stretched out a hand in her direction fright on his face.

"Chifuyu, don't let me get raped!"

"Aw Kuro-chan, you weren't happy with my performance? Or maybe you prefer Chi-chan to massage you with those big br-" The voice didn't finish as Chifuyu threw her fist the sound of flesh and bone once again being broken as the voice let out an 'uuu' as the person on top of Merle released her grip tumbling a few meters away while the darkness lifted over Merle's eyeballs, the man gasping for sweet air as he looked up at the orange blackening sky in joy before he turned to see a familiar girl with robotic bunny ears.

"Bunny bitch?"

"Hey, that's mean Kuro-chan!" Tabane Shinonono stood to her feet with a pout, her hands patting the dust off her white oil-stained apron and the sleeves of her dress now yellow instead of blue with the familiar maid frills he was accustomed to seeing in town when he stopped by a maid café once during his house arrest, this time she had none of her tools around in her pockets or anywhere really while her purple hair was different with a trim on the front to shorten the length as well as her long hair formerly reaching down her back to her waistline had also been cut to only stretch till half of her back, clutching her bruised cheek in response to her friend's punch.

"That is mean, Chi-chan…how could you do that to your own childhood friend?" She sobbed dramatically, Chifuyu only responded by cocking back her fist before Merle grabbed her arm lightly his eyes asking her to not pull an unnecessary assault. Chifuyu lowered her arm in response, folding it instead as Tabane continued to caress her cheek carefully before Merle took her face with his hands and looked over the bruise whistling at the red swell.

"Damn, are you hurt? Did you bring the antiseptic?" He asked full of concern while Chifuyu stood aside just stunned by the man's behavior towards Tabane, feeling a pang of anger at seeing Tabane's face in shock but relaxed to a happy smile while she nodded digging her hand into her dress pocket bringing out the bottle before Merle grabbed it and looked over the expiry date. Satisfied that Tabane was still keeping her health as a priority when he saw it was a new bottle, he brought out his handkerchief and stained it in the antiseptic and then proceeded to pat the scientist's swollen cheek his eyes darting to her face as he immediately looked away seeing her smile, Merle feeling his body heat up a little from the sight and much to Chifuyu's own eyebrow twitching while Tabane looked at her with a small playful smirk.

"Chi-chan, you jealous?" Tabane playfully sang before Merle pinched the swollen cheek lightly, making her let out another 'uuu' sound from her mouth as she got the message and kept still her bunny robot ears folding into a curl.

"At least let me help you with your injury, Tabane." Merle sighed, he was certainly not so energetic to deal with this strange turn of events right now but little did he know that his action was getting a rise out of Chifuyu who had lessened her anger due to Merle's intervention but she held her serious frown watching Merle finish putting a soft bandage on the wound before he drew back from the girl, seeing Tabane light up as she felt no pain from the injury before she smiled briefly at Merle before going back to a curious look, her robotic ears straightening up.

"Thank you, Kuro-chan…hey! You called me by my name!"

"But why would you help me though, with that incident back in the hospital I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me again." Tabane asked as Merle scratched the back of his head, recalling the incident very well indeed and it was the only time he felt he ever snapped that badly at someone before, the young man turning away from her for a moment.

" I did think about it, I won't lie…but what you did was years ago, it was already beyond my control and even if you wanted to Tabane…you couldn't fix this problem you've caused with the introduction of this system. I made my peace, anything I say cannot change the past but I can sure as hell stop the damn future from becoming a full scale battleground over obsessions over a bunch of cores, and change your mind about responsibility if I can." He said, stunning the bunny-eared woman for a moment as all her pretenses dropped just like that time in the hospital ward and she scanned his eyes for a brief moment before she did something that was rare, even to Chifuyu herself who was beginning to fume a little as her smile spread to her face and it wasn't even the playful plastic one she wore…a genuine warm smile.

"I had a year…"

"Don't mistake this, I accept what you've done but I won't condone it. Never, I just want you to give this whole concept of IS and try to review and right your wrong but it is ultimately your choice…I don't expect your answer and I never expect you to tell it to me, just do it. Shut every IS suit down, use a kill switch or something I don't know!" Merle argued back as he saw Tabane give a look that held nothing before she crossed her hands behind her back and turned to the orange sea, seeing the glints of the water reflection while her bunny ears moved up and down.

"I can't just stop Kuro-chan…and even if I did, the 467 cores would have been misused all over the world anyway. I hear that even soon the countries with their bans may soon overturn the rules to get what they want: a working IS core made without my cooperation, and someone like Ichika's DNA as a subject for replicating pilots but male ones will tip the balance." She stated with a bit of concern when she came to Ichika's name, Merle nodding in understanding as he stood beside her watching the sunset with Chifuyu turning back and walking towards the academy taking one last glance at the pair before she left them alone, her protection duty done unknowingly clenching her hand in a fist as she returned to her room.

"So what would happen now? I imagine knowing you that you will continue to sow these machines of death all around without a second thought." He said sourly only to have Tabane interject his statement with a shake of her head.

"I had a year, and in a way you were right…but they didn't give me a choice at the time. It was that or let my family get taken away from me, permanently and I denied myself the life of a slave to government."

"You still never answered my question." He said sternly, making his hostility known about the topic.

"And I believe that choice is up to me, but I will take more responsibility for my involvement in this issue. That is the best I can give you an answer at this time." Tabane turned to look at Merle with a look that said 'trust me', the man just giving a neutral look as they both again stared at the sun halfway setting in the distance as Merle noticed the scientist shivering from the cold gust of wind.

"You're getting cold."

"Its fine, some of my hideouts were like this so I just had to adapt to it." Tabane reassured the man but to no avail as he shed his coat and placed it around her body, the scientist didn't even notice the action until she felt something bristle at her hair before she looked down to see the coat wrapped around her, the scientist turning to see Merle carrying the music box in hand holding it tightly.

"You said that you wanted to talk, we can go to the academy's park and sit there." Merle spoke as he grabbed her hand, walking towards the destination while Tabane fought her embarrassment at being led around like this, but a tender look did cross her face. She never had the chance to experience something like love or even a normal life, her ingenuity saw to it that her life soon became one of chains and that of an asset to people superior in class and rank to hers as a common girl with extraordinary talents…she had been alone due to her genius separating her from many of her classmates but yet she made some friends including getting Chifuyu out of her shell and actually hanging out with her was a crowning achievement no one could ever accomplish in years. That moment he grasped her hand took her back to days when she could freely express what she thought, what she felt and the freedom of living a life and contributing to society a little before dying in peace…it all now felt so foreign and unnecessary due to the high risk of being caught by the world government.

"Sit down, come on." Merle said as he patted on the bench, the bunny scientist snapping out of her thoughts as she realized she was in the park already her eyes sparkling a little at the bright lampposts that began to turn on, bringing their light out in the midst of the darkening sky. Looking at the young man who was looking at her with a faint smile, Tabane sat with the coat feeling another breeze tickle her skin.

"You wanted to talk to me about a theory, concerning the music box."

"Yes, I do." She said disappointed before Merle punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, this isn't strictly all business and no enjoyment here you know…we can spend some time here, if you want to after we talk about the box." Tabane looked surprised at his proposal, turning away to hide a creeping red to her face before she turned back with a glowing smile.

"I would like that."

"Knew you would, so about this box…"

"Oh yes, before that I want to give you something." Tabane interrupted, causing Merle to internally groan at the constant interruptions to his curiosity as she chuckled at his groan reaching into her pocket to bring out a black oak case, placing it on her lap drawing the young man's attention over her shoulder as Tabane resisted blushing at his close proximity as she opened the black case for him to look inside, surprise hidden by curiosity came to his face like how she predicted before she spoke.

"I know you aren't a person who's fond of my work, but in a world of women piloting devastating weapons of mass destruction you need a tool to counter that…and I made this." Tabane said as Merle looked it over, his face holding a small measure of skepticism as he looked at the box unsure of what to believe while he looked to see Tabane gesturing him to try it out as Merle complied, his hand scooping up a slick metallic glove the man looking it over to find a strange gleaming energy was coating the article as he secured it on his hand, a sudden blip sprung the glove to life as he observed the strange tech.

"It is a portable AIC, able to withstand more hits and is able to protect the wielder in a bubble of it. I had it specially made for you, also the other piece of gear was made in mind of you." Tabane spoke as Merle just gave a playful chuckle, flexing the cestus while he turned to the scientist who was smiling at him.

"Careful Tabane, Chifuyu might get jealous again."

"I won't be worried about her jealousy if she finds out what we did in the park, Kuro-chan." She teased back in reply as Merle held a hand over his heart.

"Kuro-chan…now when did I start earning nicknames, Chifuyu doesn't give me nicknames." He said in mock sadness as Tabane stood up still holding the coat close as he moved towards him, her hand grasping his arm as she typed a few commands into the cestus, Merle unsure of what she was planning to do before a light encased his hand nearly blinding him before he recovered and widened his eyes at the sudden change to his arm, the young man unsure what to think of the new piece as he had a slight frown troubling the science prodigy a little.

"Do you not want to use it?"

"Huh? Oh no, I just…it's just that I never used something quite like this before in my life." Merle spoke with a soft voice as Tabane clutched his arm bringing it up to the sky, the teacher stumbling back when he saw a polygon barrier deploy in front of him briefly before it disappeared the science prodigy smiling as she saw her work.

"This AIC is an advanced type, it does store information about the weapon used to attack you and can absorb and reuse the attack in your favor. In fact the AIC is an uncommon but effective installment to IS nowadays, but only focused for defense…you have to use it wisely as it does have a limit to which it can defend against devastating attacks."

"I think I'll be fine, such weapons are not exactly helpful against an IS." He insisted before Tabane moved closer to him, her face inches away from his face before she whispered into his ear softly.

"I know it isn't but it is an edge against any sudden circumstances, I did put my love and hard work into it with you in mind."

"U-uh, r-right…" Merle just nodded, Tabane giving a smile as she sat on the bench followed by Merle who made the arm dissipate before sitting down next to the scientist looking at his cestus hand in curiosity.

"I thought the IS was incompatible for men." He questioned before Tabane shook her head, removing her headband and placing it on her lap as she replied her hands clenched tightly staring at her lap and the headband settled on her dress.

"It is in a way, I just never thought it would come across as a problem so I left it intentionally like that but Ichika…he was an unexpected circumstance that broke the barrier."

"Is that so?" She turned to glare at him with an insistent tone sensing his doubts.

"I may have been irresponsible with my handling of the IS but I am not stupid in regards to letting men or just any woman able to pilot this technology. The IS was just preferable to women and I chose not to touch it, and for good reason…the pair of gloves you carry was a recent prototype made from IS technology I made on a whim of mine, and normally it would not work with anyone else unless the person was IS capable." Merle had a bit of shock as he turned to face Tabane, his eyes wide with distress.

"You don't mean to say that…"

"I didn't mean you are truly IS compatible because the gloves are not a suit, it just responded to you well from seeing you wield the tech." Tabane muttered as they both looked up at the moonlit night, enjoying the view upwards as Merle turned to the scientist with more questions on his mind.

"I am still uncertain what this means for me, having such a tool in my arsenal…but I guess, thanks. But why did you do all this for someone like me?" Tabane didn't reply at that, her eyes looking away from him as she picked up her headband and stuffed it in her pocket turning to look at the man right in his eyes while Merle noticed her eyes losing its cheerful light.

"Because you are like me in more ways than one, back when you told me off about my technology I saw something in you…like a burning fire that screamed out against my choices, defying it as you hammered logic and experience of losing your home. I guess something right then and there snapped inside me…haha, I couldn't even touch my wrench or concentrate on my IS work since that conversation. I felt doubts, and the facts kept blaring in front of me like some signal for me to do something. But even then, I knew that I am no longer that important as I once was…look at me I was the person who introduced a system of warfare and gave up my family to the government who wanted my genius to be used as weaponry, now I just a fugitive equivalent to that of an international criminal." Tabane spoke with a dry laugh at herself, Merle feeling worried for the woman as he tapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, but honestly I feel that you should take the time to try and retake your cores or even implant a shutdown switch." Merle advised as Tabane shook her head, but her fingers did point towards Merle's own music box as she had an unreadable expression before she began to speak.

"That music box…I can only tell you one thing about it, and that was back when you met the Orimura siblings for the first time in that warehouse." Now the man had full attention as he turned towards the science prodigy who had a serious frown as she said the next few words that shook him to the core.

"That energy that dispersed which attracted the Germans' attention and Chifuyu's to you, the readings found on it was the equivalent energy signals to that of an IS core."

"What?" Merle uttered out the words as Tabane lowered her head in an apologetic gesture.

"I'm sorry, back at the hospital I should have told you but when you began to speak out well...I forgot it. It was only until after that I could remember it again." Tabane said as she sank in her seat while Merle rubbed his forehead with an open palm.

"Well at least you actually said something now, I cannot imagine if you hadn't." He said as they both fell silent, the peace of the quiet park gave Merle some time to think things through as thoughts rushed through his head. He really hoped that he would have an answer but all he got was more questions on his part, and the fact that it could be an IS core made it even worse...he felt like he was carrying a ticking time bomb with him all this time, the nightmare suddenly striking him again as he pushed it all aside.

"So, is that the information I was looking for?" Tabane nodded in reply, her face still having an apologetic look as Merle leaned his head over the bench with a groan.

"Great, so I'm stuck again." He said as Tabane put a finger on her lips as if in thought before she looked at Merle with a small frown.

"Well, at least you know something about it."

"I just hope Chifuyu is taking everything well, she looked pissed off seeing you again." Merle recalled the punch she gave earlier as Tabane rubbed her injured cheek the pain numbing while she replied assuring the young man.

"She'll be fine, she's a very good stress handler."

* * *

With Chifuyu

Chifuyu drank another can of beer, throwing the empty container up against the wall as she sat on her bed watching the metal can clunk into the waste basket waiting for Merle to arrive while her hands gripped her sheets. She couldn't believe her childhood friend, she hogging and touching her assistant teacher and trying her patience with her jokes though at least Merle was resisting her efforts to-

"Argh, why is this even plaguing my mind in the first place!" She crumpled a beer can and threw it into the waste basket, her feeling mixed and yet confused by Merle as she brought a palm to her forehead. Just what did she feel about him, what was so special about this young man that brought her back around to find him when things get rough and just who gifted him with such a calming aura of warmth and happiness, making her feel like she was loved…was this what a family felt like?

"No, it isn't what I'm thinking but…no, I think maybe I might be feeling…"

_Love? _

"No, it can't be I mean Merle is a great man. But love? Is that really what I feel, or is it just my desires?" Chifuyu wondered as she laid back on her bed, ruffling her hair in confusion as she looked up at the clock reading the time with some disdain as she gritted her teeth somewhat, jealousy in her expression.

"He better not waste any time fooling around with that bunny." She said softly, her tone promising a lot of pain if he did.

Back with Merle

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright, Merle?" Tabane asked as the man felt a shiver of promising pain and being in the hospital before he shook his head.

"Nope, nothing is fine…I think Chifuyu is mad at me, definitely angry." He said with a measure of fear before the science prodigy giggled at his expense as he turned to look at Tabane with a sad face of mock hurt.

"That isn't a good thing, you know…"

"But that proves that I'm right, she does care about you very much. In fact, I think she loves you." Tabane said with absolute confidence as Merle looked at her with a weird look like she had just said the sky was green, the teacher clearing his throat as the sentence went through his mind giving way to images and ideas popping in his imaginative mind.

"Uh, right…her? I get the feeling but I don't know if she does feel the same way." He said as he looked up at the night sky, Tabane reassuring him with a slap to his back making him blanch slightly while she laughed at his reaction to it before she stared up at the sky the breeze blowing her hair to the right as the coat kept her warm.

"She loves you, it's just that she doesn't realize what kind of love it is so give her time, her parents leaving her and Ichika was a major setback for her ability to open her heart but you went further than anyone did to get her to not just lighten up around you, I sensed a change in her." Tabane said as the two enjoyed the breeze seeing the wind sweep up the leaves in a swirl while Merle looked at her, finding her face full of peace as he nudged her with his elbow.

"So pretty much you think it could be a core?"

"Not unless you crack that code and find out for yourself, I can't help you further than that." Tabane said as she got up from her seat stunning the man as he got up to walk beside her, both adults moving down the park.

"You're leaving already? Why not just stay here where we can keep you safe?" He suggested as Tabane giggled at his desire to help her before she shook her head in polite refusal.

"That's kind of you to offer but I can't stay here, the governments would get their representatives to 'acquire' me if they heard of my staying here. No, I'm sorry but I have to be on the move and at this rate…maybe seeing my family might just become a distant dream." Tabane said before Merle suddenly gripped her shoulders and turned her around, hugging the young woman as Tabane looked stunned by his action her hands hesitantly wrapping themselves around his back before she placed her head in his hand stroking her hair.

"Don't worry, if this core turns out to be the kill-switch I will use it and maybe…well, it will be a lot of planning but perhaps you could see your family again."

"Don't make that promise, it is a hope that's fleeting from my grasp the moment I made the system and to have such a false hope…it's discomforting. Instead make one I ask of you." She said as she neared the teacher, going to the side of his face as Merle shivered feeling unnerved by the close contact before Tabane made her move kissing his cheek stunning the man who felt a feeling of doom fall upon him as he twitched his eyebrow, the science prodigy giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Well, I never got the chance to do this in my life so what I ask of you is to promise me you'll take me out somewhere…consider it a date." She said as she stepped back from Merle who stood still like a statue as he began to speak his mind about the proposition.

"Hey wait I didn't even say anything about-"

"Take it as giving me some semblance of a life I never had, entertain me on that at least." She said with a pleading tone as Merle looked at her sternly.

"I can't make it a date, I'm sorry…" He said, seeing her face fall with the rejection before he finished his sentence. "However, I am willing to make some time to get to know you. I see your honesty, you are really not able to sleep well over that issue we left back at the hospital and so I am giving this a shot to know you." Seeing the girl hear his words and slowly brightened up, Merle felt himself smile a little as Tabane nodded firmly.

"Okay, well I will see you again." She said as she turned to walk away before Merle called out after her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Lose the dress and bunny ears when we go out, I don't want you to be made fun of and…well, you can find something better to wear than that." Merle advised as he used his hands to gesture at her attire, the science prodigy looking down at her dress before she nodded.

"I'll think about it."

"Great, see you when you meet me next time." Merle said as Tabane waved meekly at the man, walking away leaving the man to turn back and walk to the academy taking the two boxes on the bench as he did so, feeling some small amount of irritancy when he explained everything that happened to him and the so-called 'date' to Chifuyu, no doubt something wrong was going to happen.

"Well, time to explain all the heavy stuff…but all that aside," His eyes falling back to the music box in his hand while observing the gloves in the other box he had taken as a gift, the information weighing heavily on his mind.

"This music box…why was I even given it in the first place?"

End

Author's Notes: Well hopefully this explains many things about what you guys are hoping to see in answers, and yes the box contains energy similar to that of an IS core…what could that mean?

Thing about Tabane was that while I felt she was irresponsible in the books and animation, having a person who lost home and is forced to move around hunted by all governments sounds like international fugitive so I gave her a bit of backstory to a theory why she might have been forced into the life…give her a reason why she is alone, but Merle is forgiving though as I tried to write it out he still does not like her actions which caused so much grief and greed. Would she change in her personality to future events, or would she disappoint Merle once more and lose a final chance for the path of redemption?

Find it all out in the next IS Valkyrie chapters. (Depending on the amount and if I can find a suitable arc)

VI


	16. Charles is a what? A new promise

IS Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Hello guys this is the VI here with a chapter for you and I am happy to say that I could release at least one or two more chapters before my study year begins…I hope, so yes I am pumped up for this arc and I would do my best to make this one of the best.

Okay I guess that covers what I want to say and hopefully you guys are having an incredible day or night depending on where you come from, so without further delay here is IS Valkyrie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos, and it belongs to the rightful writer who made it and why do I not own this series? Because reasons, that's why!

"Uh, so…Obito turned good in the latest chapter of Naruto."

"Um dude, that's what happens to almost every antagonist that meets Naruto manga wise."

"Damn, seriously?"

"Just read the damn manga."

* * *

With Ichika, a few days later

"Laura Bodewig, she's a tough opponent. I never saw anyone who fights so brutally before, she took Rin and Cecilia and Charles down like they were toys." Ichika rubbed the back of his head as he entered his room, his mind taxed and utterly tired out from the lessons of the day the boy throwing his books onto the desk as he took off his shirt to let some air into his black undershirt, sitting down in his chair with his eyes looking at the ceiling the events a few days in the arena playing like a record in his head.

"Laura…that look she wore wasn't that of dislike or a desire to defeat, she was willing to kill me." He muttered before the image of Merle jumping in front of him holding out his palm to absorb the attack and shooting it back at the soldier made his head throb as he tried to find an explanation. Ever since the incident days ago he had tried to talk to Merle about the event but the man would simply wave off his questions and deflect the students who tried to approach him about the topic. The teachers were even stunned, nowhere had such a technology that allowed a man to fight toe to toe with an IS suit existed and the headmaster was forced to actually make the representatives of each country swear silence about such an weapon, citing that to reveal it would destabilize the already tense relations between each nation and no talk of it should surface.

"Merle, what the hell was that you had on your hand? And why is it that you are carrying such a dangerous tool?"

"Argh, this is trying my brain just trying to find out what that unpredictable man is thinking!" Ichika said out loud before he kept silent, his ears suddenly perking up at the sound of spraying water coming from the bathroom making the teen sit up straight and hear it correctly sighing after a few seconds and relaxing in the chair again.

"I guess Charles is in there, didn't even notice he was showering-" Ichika trailed off before a reminder came to his mind, the boy suddenly slapping his forehead with force causing a sting as he keeled over still in his chair holding his forehead as he spoke massaging his slap.

"Ow, what was I thinking? I forgot to tell Charles that I already bought the bathing foam for us, I have to tell him about it." The teenage boy clutched his forehead with a palm his vision slightly swimming as he went to his end table and took out the drawer, his fingers tracing the inside of the messy drawer pushing aside various pieces of technology and some important papers and receipts, the boy took some rummaging before he clutched his desired item in his hand and closed the drawer moving to the bathroom.

"_Hm, now that I think about Charles…he seems very strange." _Ichika thought as he paused at the bathroom door, thinking back on the past days that he spent with Charles. When he first came over to the academy, he was moved immediately to Ichika's room in which he still shared with Houki the latter who was then asked to move out and despite her protests of hanging around him Yamada-sensei was adamant about it, citing a small lecture about cross-gender living to the Japanese girl who then sighed and gave in…something that Ichika never thought he would see. In fact, speaking of Houki, she had started to change herself in more ways than one around him, the first being that she never actually physically assaulted him anymore instead she would be the one to sigh and rub her head rather than expend her energy hitting him for no apparent reason, though the insults never truly went away since he would say something nice and she would sometimes glare at him and walk away later coming back to tell him what she thought he was saying. Needless to say, he was shocked and thought the world was ending.

But even with Houki not throwing insults at him as often as they did in the first half of the year, things with Charles had gotten only stranger. At first was the fact that Charles would be embarrassed when they went to the arena for the first time for practice, he had never seen a boy who was so flustered when changing out of his uniform into the battle suit in a changing room allocated at a certain timing for the only two boys to keep the girls out. When he first introduced the changing room and began to change, Charles just froze before he stuttered asking what he was doing and Ichika felt weird seeing him fidget and shake slightly but Charles soon began to wear his battle suit under the uniform and laughed off the heat whenever he would ask Charles that it wasn't necessary to do so.

"Maybe he was just shy, he's from a high standing family and maybe had home tuition or something." He said as the clueless boy slid open the door and announce himself as he decided to wait in the changing area where the sink was hearing the sound of water still pouring, the boy shaking the bathing foam in hand as he walked inside feeling the steam cling to his exposed arms.

"Hey Charles I brought the bathing foam-" A sudden squeak of the shower stopping with a bang of the bathroom door made Ichika jump before a figure rushed out in front of him, eyes wide with surprise and fear.

"I-I-Ichika?!"

"Wha-?!" Ichika couldn't find the words to speak as he saw a girl coming out of the bathroom and standing in front of him as the door to the bathroom slid shut behind her, the girl had shoulder length hair untied while her purple eyes were wide as dinner plates staring right at the clueless boy while her hand defensively covering her ample chest, another hand going between her soft long thighs as the silence began to permeate the room all noise dying instantly at that moment Ichika's eyes widening himself as he tried to process what he was seeing as he dropped the bathing foam bottle on the changing area floor, the bottle rolling in front of the attractive girl as her lips began to quiver.

"Oh no, please don't-" Ichika's plea was ignored by the girl before she opened her mouth.

"KYYYAAAAHHHH!" The girl cried as she grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack and quickly wrapped the fabric around her body, Ichika at that moment could only run outside in utter panic trying his best to contain the hormones that had injected themselves into his body a hand going immediately to his inner thighs as he felt the familiar burning sensation and a tightening of his bulge.

"Crap, DAMN YOU HORMONES!" Ichika yelled loudly to the ceiling, unable to believe that for the second time in his life…he had to bear witness yet again to a wet yet attractive girl coming out of the bathroom, screaming at his luck that once again ignored him on his pleas for a non-erotic experience in the academy and somehow while he was screaming the boy felt a desire to punch Merle for no apparent reason but his mind was fighting his primal urges to care at this point, the boy falling on his knees in a dramatic fashion thudding his fists on the floor.

"Why do I deserve this?!"

* * *

With Merle in his room

"That scream…is that Ichika?" Chifuyu's ears perked up at the noise as she placed the controller to the PS4 down beside her on the bed as she looked at the floor below her, Merle shrugged as he took a sip of his beer can and placed it on the end table that he drew up to the foot of the bed and moved his character up to defend Chifuyu's from Artorias' long blade, ducking around and getting the former holy warrior in the back dealing significant damage as Gwyn's former general turned and began to crouch his sword sheathed back as he focused on Merle who just smirked and rolled out of the way of the blade that hit the ground, Merle shaking his head before he dodged another blow eyeing the woman for a moment who was at still looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, if my suspicions are right that means Ichika has found out about his roommate's dirty little secret." He said as Chifuyu looked up at Merle, a look of wonder on her face as she picked up the controller and assisted the man being assaulted by Artorias who jumped in the air and plunged his sword onto the ground sending both of their characters tumbling as they healed up with the Estus flask.

"You knew about Charlotte? How did you even figure it out?"

"Simple, patting her on the back at the chest area revealed faint bindings through the semi-transparent fabric and the rough feature of the bindings gave me a feeling. Also was the fact that she was panicking when I did the hand over shoulder, she was covering her chest protectively…yeah when that happens, let's just say that the indicator 'totally a chick' appears." He said as he made the distraction while Chifuyu moved behind and with a final blow ended Gwyn's general, the knight fading into darkness as he gave a last painful cry leaving them victorious.

"Down goes the boss."

"He sounds so sad and in pain, was his story as tragic as what he is?" Chifuyu watched as she picked up the sword and armor from the fallen warrior, Merle having a sad expression on his face as he sat straight again placing the controller on the bed.

"He was corrupted by the darkness to save his own friend and rescue a woman, throwing himself into the full menace of the Abyss. In fact many of the bosses here have stories they can't share and sometimes when you beat them, you don't even feel like you even won at all." He said as Chifuyu kept silent briefly before the two continued on, but not before Chifuyu gave Ciaran the soul of the fallen warrior to the grieving woman receiving a weapon in return as the two characters left the ruin, continuing their journey.

* * *

Back to Ichika

He wasn't so sure how he felt, the boy looking at Charles with a silent glance while the blonde looked downwards at the bed unable to even meet his eyes as he felt the awkwardness beginning to seep in, Ichika staring at the teapot and lifted the cover seeing the leaves almost dissolving completely as he sighed closing the cover on the teapot and began to pour the drinks, handing a cup to the teenage girl.

"Charles-"

"Eek!" The girl jumped suddenly, her hand protectively putting her hand in front of her chest tapping the cup with such force the nearly filled cup spilled the hot scalding water on the boy, making him drop the cup in response to the sudden action taken before he rushed to the kitchen, Charles recovering from her shock as she ran after him grabbing his injured hand.

"Let me take a look!" She said impulsively as she grabbed the hand and took a look, the scene would have been normal-looking as a concerned friend looked over his red hand had Charles been standing at a distance. Instead in her haste to check on Ichika's scalded hand, she had not gone to his side but instead stood behind him as she did so and without realizing was pushing her breasts against the poor body who was trying his best not to even blush or even comment as he felt the words die in his throat, the girl too busy looking over the red skin before she sighed in small relief.

"Oh thank goodness, the scalding isn't serious but I'll get some ice from the tray in the freezer."

"U-Uh, yeah but C-Charles…could you please stop standing behind me? Your breasts…" Ichika stuttered out as Charles looked at him with a 'huh?' expression before she looked down to see that she was pressing to hard into his back, the girl retreated instantly with a 'eep' as she defensively brought her hand to cover her chest blushing madly.

"Ichika no ecchi."

"Now what did I even do to you?" Ichika muttered while rubbing his own forehead with his palm, going to the freezer and grabbing the ice bag and placed it on his scalded hand himself walking back to the desk alongside Charles who was still deep in thought about what to say. In fact what could she even say, to make this less awkward for the both of them and clarify why she was going undercover as a boy? The feeling of already lying to Ichika, and much less her own teachers and class made her feel rotten inside…she felt her heart twist as she sat back down Ichika giving her yet another cup to drink as she thankfully accepted taking a sip to calm her nerves as he sat down opposite her taking a deep breath.

"So why did you do it? Cross dress as a guy I mean." Ah, that was the question that was obvious on his mind as Charlotte felt her throat tighten before she opened her mouth and gave her answer.

"Someone told me to, my…father…" She closed her eyes, recalling the tall aged man with white hair and cold blue eyes staring right through her when she met him for the first time in what seemed to be forever, dressed in a business suit and a stern facial expression as the doctors in lab coats then took her into a room watching from behind the two way mirror.

"Huh? Your father is the head of the Dunois Company isn't he?" Charles nodded in reply at ichika's question her mood becoming increasingly sorrowful as yet another image came to her mind, a thin weak woman with snow white skin and blonde hair wearing a sunhat to protect herself as she coughed with purple eyes shining like gems…

"Y-Yes…after my mother died did he sent his scientists to check on me and found I was a girl with high IS piloting capabilities so they took me into the Dunois Company and made me their pilot, and soon I was asked to come into the academy posing as a student representing France. Aside from my father and the scientists in the company, no one even knew I was a girl and they were surprised that I was another male pilot who was being sent to the academy to study." Charlotte felt her heart tighten again, the memories of France surfacing as she looked up to see Ichika still having questions on his mind.

"Your father…told you to come here? But why would he even want you to-"

"Because I am an illegitimate child, Ichika…I wasn't supposed to exist in the first place." Charlotte said sharply, making Ichika take a mental step back before she calmed down taking yet another sip of the tea to cool her grating nerves as she continued her story.

"My father…if I can still call him that, only came to me twice and talked to me twice during those visits but yet after that I couldn't see him at all. He would send me to a separate house which they owned and from there I would be chauffeured to the main house where he lived, but mostly he wasn't even there and all I had to deal with was his wife. She didn't like me because of my eyes and the fact she was the child of a woman that stole her husband, in a way she was right about it and my mother…I think she knew that she was going out with a married man." Charlotte said as she wiped a small tear from her eye, looking downwards at the ground as she got to the important part and once again she felt a pain in her heart.

"The reason why I was even called to this academy as a guy, was to get close to the world's first male pilot and when you gained his trust…take his biometric data and go back once the task was complete. The publicity that came with the title of being a guy was just the boost they needed to get me in, and also an advantage as you would be glad to find a fellow boy in the same situation as you and get along well with." Charlotte stated with a dry laugh, her emotions already cast away at this point as she stared up at Ichika who had nothing to say or even express anything but sadness as he gave her a sympathetic look, making Charlotte feel even worse with the truth being spoken out loud.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't want to lie to you but the company is currently in a crisis and my father figured this was the only way to do it."

"What do you mean only way to do it? What is the crisis that is affecting your father's company?" Charlotte just glanced back at Ichika as she spoke softly, clenching her hands into fists on her lap.

"France didn't have enough money, they were omitted from the 'Ignition Plan' set up by the European Union governments which of course not only meant that they were forced to start up 3rd generation frames for their IS units along with the rest of the Union but also that meant that while the other countries had the capital to meet those demands, France was left behind…we needed a frame, something to work with as the foundation for our country's frame and who better than the frame of the only male pilot in existence armed with a legendary 3.5 generation IS mobile?" Charlotte concluded as she looked at Ichika who now frowned at that explanation, his hands clenched into fists as he listened intently to her story Charlotte could tell that he was visibly upset but with what?

"So that's my story, and why I am here…a girl ordered by a father she didn't even know to steal data from a stranger for a company she never cared for, and now that I'm found out my father will call me back and I face the consequences from the government, maybe if I'm lucky I'll be just in jail for a while. It's all a joke of a story, isn't it Ichika? In the end I am just going to pay for my father's mistakes like it's always been." Charlotte spoke bitterly as she let out a humorless laugh, saddening Ichika as he spoke his mind his head hanging not letting her see his expression.

"That is a joke."

"Eh?"

"Your father is using you for his own ends…a girl he never even bothered to take responsibility for, is asked to do the dirty work. Isn't that a joke of a parent? This isn't fine to me, you know!" He said as he grabbed her shoulders facing her with a pained expression, mixed with anger in his eyes shocking the girl who couldn't recoil from his grip as she found herself being sucked into his dark eyes.

"I-Ichika?"

"This isn't right, is your father so heartless that he would just send you here for a mission and even isolate you from himself on his orders while his wife can belittle you?! They also are ready to let you rot in prison for this, a lie they constructed and can deny responsibility for? THIS ISN'T RIGHT, WHO GAVE THEM THE RIGHT TO CONTROL YOU AND TELL YOU WHERE TO GO AND WHAT TO DO!" Ichika shouted with a burning conviction in his words, stunning the girl as he went back to the desk and pulled out the student handbook flipping the pages of the thick book as Charlotte stared at him unable to take her eyes off this boy who suddenly flew into a rage before he let out a 'aha' and turned back to her.

"Clause 21 of the directive: students who are studying in this Academy will not be affiliated to any country, organisation or syndicate. Without the student's agreement, external organisations are not allowed to manage them." He quoted directly as he turned to look at Charlotte who didn't really understand before he clarified for her.

"This means the country cannot even touch you, for three years! We can ask my sister and we'll find a way to beat this problem together, I won't let you pay for the crimes of someone else!" Ichika promised as he closed the book, declaring it to the girl who just looked on in awe. Who was this boy, who could even declare a promise so strong it tugged at her heartstrings and make her heart flutter by his words…Charlotte despite all the facts staring right in front of her, she suddenly felt like she had hope with Ichika's own promise and all her doubts and fears melted immediately in his presence.

"_Who are you, Ichika Orimura?"_

"Why, why would you do this for me? I don't even know you!" Charlotte asked, her mind racing to find what drives this boy and his motivations for having such a fire that she never saw in anyone as Ichika looked at her with a bit of sadness.

"My parents abandoned me and Chifuyu when we were little, and I never had any family…until Merle-san came over to me and Chifuyu out of nowhere, he helped rescue me and my sister as well as giving me a new family with his kindness." He said as Charlotte widened her eyes slightly, unable to believe that Merle knew the legendary pilot so well.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Don't, I already moved on with Merle-san and Chifuyu-nee, and although I never say the same for Merle-san I know that he knows I love him too and consider him the big brother I never had." Ichika said as a new thought came to mind regarding the earlier argument from days ago, until now he had some time to think it over and maybe…maybe Merle might be the one for Chifuyu?

"Speaking of which, I think I have to apologize to Merle-san for my attitude hahaha-" Ichika said before a knock at the door alerted them to the main door as Cecilia's voice sounded through the wooden entrance.

"Um, Ichika are you awake I need to talk to you!"

"Oh great, Charles get into bed I'll tell her you're sleeping!" Ichika hissed as Charlotte nodded going to her bed and throwing the covers over herself, Ichika moving towards the door and opened it for Cecilia.

"Oh, good you're here Ichika! How are the injuries, nothing serious I hope?" Cecilia asked politely as Ichika nodded in reply, stretching his arm a little bit to rid himself of the tension in his limbs while he did so.

"Yes, I feel much better now thank you but I'm more worried about you and Rin. You were taking most of the hits from Laura if I recall correctly." He said as Cecilia blushed, happy that he thought about her as she nodded in reply her fingers tracing the bandage that covered her cheek flinching at the bruise.

"Well yes but I think Rin is still recovering in her room, I checked on her but I couldn't see her." Cecilia said as she clenched her fists, recalling the humiliating fight that happened a few days back as she promised inwardly to really trash the German brat if she got the chance to do so…the fight showed that she was lacking in some teamwork skills and she would have to improve, but for now she had to rest and recuperate for the division tournament coming up in June which wasn't far.

"Well, Charles is sick right now so he can't even move but I was going to have dinner now and probably save some for Charles." He said as Charlotte let out a cough, convincing the British woman as she nodded stretching her hand out at Ichika who just looked at it strangely.

"Aren't you going to take my hand and come with me to the cafeteria Ichika? It's rude to leave a girl hanging like this you know…and to top it all off I am a hungry woman." Cecilia said with a warning tone as Ichika began to sweat from her implication.

"Ah of course, let's go!" Ichika said as he did as he was told, taking his hand in hers as he innocently took her to the cafeteria unaware of the smirk that Cecilia held while they went down the hallway before a voice stopped the two of them in their tracks, Ichika stopping to look ahead and see Houki walking out of her dorm staring at him with shock while seeing Cecilia holding his hand the picture burning into Ichika's skull as he immediately panicked.

"W-w-what are you do-do-doing, I-Ichika?!" Houki jabbed her finger at the two as Ichika immediately held his hands out in defense closing his eyes while he protested against the Japanese hothead, Cecilia in the meantime shot a cocky look at Houki who just clenched her jaw as she walked up to Ichika and shoved him by the shoulder making him stumble backwards, the girl crossing her arms while tapping her foot impatiently.

"I…uh, Cecilia wanted to…uh, social etiquette of the British…uh." He spoke in bits and pieces, his fear overtaking his already ruffled mind as Houki felt a pang of hurt at seeing him like this before she released her anger and mentally counted to 10.

"Ichika. Look at me, I won't hurt you…I just wanted to ask what you were doing that's all." Her words suddenly made Ichika stop, his eyes opening in utter confusion as he noticed no shinai or even a weapon in hand while Cecilia folded her arms at the girl with a haughty expression.

"Well if you have to know, he and I are _having dinner together._" She emphasized as Houki glared at her competition before she smirked and countered back with a few words of her own, Houki slipping her fingers with one of Ichika's hands intertwining it as she gripped him softly making Ichika flinch at her cold touch all the while looking at Cecilia who was about to fume at her actions.

"Well I guess that means that we both can join him, I was going to get dinner myself." She said as Houki chalked up a victory for herself and began to lead Ichika with a soft tug, making the boy's head turn as he was left in wonder at what happened to the normally violent girl that he knew from the beginning while Cecilia hooked her hand around his shoulder not to be outdone by the Japanese girl and joined them on the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Germany

"Well ambassador, it seems the division tournaments are coming up soon. Are you attending?"

"Squall you know as well as I do that the division tournaments are somewhat of importance, it is like the Chunin examinations in Naruto…it's simply and honestly a show of strength from each country of what their capabilities are and what they can do, with it they can determine how much progress is being made from each country and its significance." The ambassador spoke as he lifted the black case that laid out on the desk, observing the content with interest while Squall filled the laptop screen and swirled her wine once again looking at the man studying the contents of the case as he pulled out a pistol with three magazines placed in the box, doing his checks on the weapon.

"In all my years of working with you I had no idea you enjoy those kinds of things, ambassador." The man chuckled as he cocked back the empty pistol and pulled the trigger hearing a click as he placed it back in the box.

"They do not give life lessons because they are fables, stories which hold an interesting mire of ideas that people fantasize about having or wishing how the world could turn in their way. Stubborn and a very stupid ideal particularly that of Naruto who thinks the world peace idea is supposed to happen…fool." The ambassador laughed as he placed the box aside sitting in his chair and leaned back drumming his fingers against one another, the man taking a sip of coffee.

"I see…and the gun is for?"

"If I see that Laura fails, I will have no choice but to help cover up the mistake by using a hack and then killing her." The ambassador shrugged seeing Squall's eyes narrow in thought at the plan, catching his drift as she began to protest but was cut off by the ambassador.

"I'm sorry, Squall but it seems this will be a one way trip. Whether I live or die it doesn't matter but the results of this mission are first priority, and hopefully the VT will be wiped away by the hack so no demerit reaches the ears of the world government and my people forced to pay reparations." Squall began to tighten her grip on the glass as she spoke again.

"This is about acquiring the asset, Merle was it? Why would you want to see him, he's nothing to you." The ambassador paused as he settled his cup on the desk, his eyes looked blankly at the woman before he closed his own eyes letting out a single breath as he looked right at her with eyes of determination.

"There is something from him that I need to know."

"I see…take care then, and we'll not contact you again whether you make it out or not. You understand our protocols and all."

"Yes, unfortunately I do. It's been nice working with you Squall." He said as he switched off the screen for the last time, the woman giving a final glance at the man before she got up from her chair and walked towards the window downing her drink.

"Indeed, it's been nice working with you."

* * *

With Ichika

"Well that was…weird." Ichika couldn't find the proper words to even describe what he felt as he went back to his room, seeing Charles sitting at his position on the chair near the desk waiting in anticipation as he took a seat opposite her as she smiled at him brightly.

"I got something for you."

"Oh wow, this is a good set! How did you-"Charles looked down at the dinner set as Ichika smiled at her reaction, she really was cute in her own way…wait, bad thoughts Ichika!

"Well I managed to get one of the good sets because I mentioned that you were sick and the cafeteria aunt made the meal specially for you, said it would bring down the sickness and what not. Here, have a bite." He said as he opened the box and gave the chopsticks to her, Charles nodding in thanks as she dug into the food and brought the fish up to her mouth only to have the piece drop into the rice again as she tried a few more times but to no success, the girl letting out a groan.

"Charles…you never actually used chopsticks before, did you?" Ichika asked for the fourth time, watching as Charles made a cute pout at the task of using the chopsticks as she let out another groan.

"I tried but I still can't even get it done. But it's okay! I-I can do it!"

"Charles, you don't have to be ashamed of asking others for help…it won't make me think less of you for not being able to do so." Ichika said as Charles blushed at his honesty, unable to reply before Ichika sighed and rose from his chair.

"Then let me get a spoon, I can still get to the cafeteria before it closes for the night." Ichika replied as Charles shook her head, her mind already had something else in mind as she pointed a finger to herself looking at Ichika cutely as she spoke two words.

"Feed me."

That moment was the day that multitudes of Infinite Stratos fans in Merle's world suddenly fell unconscious from pleasure-filled faces as an image of Charles popped into their minds right then, causing a worldwide pandemic.

"I-I'm sorry?" Ichika stuttered out the words, his mouth just opening and closing like a fish as he tried to listen carefully putting a hand around the back of his ear in confusion before Charles took a breath and pointed at herself again.

"Feed me."

"Uh…uh, a-are you even sure?" Ichika asked as Charles nodded in determination, her eyes still holding that captivating gaze weakening the man's defense before she spoke again with a very doubtful look in her eyes.

"You said I could rely on you, but if you don't want to…"

"Okay, okay I'll do it!" Ichika said already regretting his words as he went to help out Charles, using the chopsticks to feed her the fish piece as she beamed eating the piece slowly savoring its taste despite the butchering of the meat by her attempts to pick it up.

"Mm, it's good. I would like another piece please!"

"A-Ah, okay…" Ichika smiled as he felt a bit of red color his cheeks before he continued, eventually Charles finished her food and thanked him once again before she went to bed leaving Ichika to himself as he sat on the bed drinking a cup of tea to calm his own nerves and hormones which had threatened to harden his crotch from the experience, the boy once again beating back his primal urges by reciting various clauses and class material in his mind committing the latter to memory before a light tap against the main door alerted him to a late night visitor, Ichika opening the door softly to reveal the one person he did not expect at his door so soon.

"H-Hello, Ichika."

"Houki…" He said as Houki stood still her eyes shifting left and right avoiding his gaze, her hands clasped together gripping each other tightly as she nervously tapped her feet on the floor.

"Uh, Ichika I just…I want, to tell you something. Do you remember what you promised me that day, when I was going for the kendo tournament before I abruptly had to disappear?" Ichika nodded, how could he ever forget that day when he stood with her as she felt nervous running to him for advice on how to calm down and relaxation practices before she made that promise with him?

"I remember, it was something about taking you out."

"You do know, I'm glad you do…because now, I have you after all these years of waiting and hoping I managed to meet my best friend again. It pained me a lot back then to leave, but now I will not waste this chance." Houki said as she cleared her throat, looking right at the boy who was still confused about what she wanted before she spoke her mind to him.

"Ichika, if you win this tournament…I would like to ask you out on a date." She announced with a smile, Ichika felt his world go out of sync as he stared at her feeling a tug at his heart as he looked at her and looked down at the floor.

"I-I would, I mean I am…" Ichika said with a confused tone scratching the back of his head while Houki looked at him seriously her eyes showing that she wasn't going to back down.

"Ichika. I just want you to go on a date with me, just once…no more games, no misunderstandings, I don't want any of it. I just want you, out somewhere and spend some time with me like we used to but if you don't want it to be a date then do it for an old friend who wants to remember the old days." Houki said confidently, her voice almost on the brink of breaking up as Ichika's thoughts raced…what should he say? What can he do? He can't reject her, but yet…

"I…I accept."

"Thank you." Houki said with the brightest smile he ever saw, the Japanese girl smiling as she walked off down the hallway to her room leaving Ichika to wonder about what just happened before he closed the door and went to sleep. However, the exchange did not go unnoticed as three female students were eyeing the entire conversation as one of them gave a sneaky grin.

"Chance!"

* * *

With Laura Bodewig

She felt humiliated, utterly defeated and helpless like a broken toy as she replayed the event over and over in her head seeing his face glaring down at her with a death glare. She gritted her teeth, sharpening the combat knife with more vigor as she recalled how Merle left her in that rubble without a second thought. It was because of him, if he hadn't stepped in front of Ichika back then…!

"No, I can wait until the tournament. Once there, Ichika Orimura…you're mine to kill." She promised herself as she stashed the combat knife in her leg pouch and went to sleep.

End

Author's Notes: Okay, for Ichika and Houki shippers let me just clear my throat for a sec…ahem…

You guys deserve this, you guys honestly deserve this…this is the epitome of friendship and love underlying at the tip just for you. I put my heart and soul into this piece of conversation and now watch me as I follow canon events and butcher this entire promise, honestly I feel like crap doing it to this beautiful promise and it may seem sudden maybe for some regarding Houki but I felt it was time to give our hero some uh…some development in relationship because honestly Houki made a good move with that statement in the novel.

Of course now that my rant about it is over, I still have not designed a choice picking for Ichika's pairing because I rather explore more of the characters and what they offer…so hooray more cockblocking like the novel.

Anyways, I hope this wets your appetite for the possibly close to ending the Laura and Charles arc. I will be adding one more chapter which covers more of Laura's encounters and part of the division tournament and some of the major players are coming on stage but with the storyline…well you can expect the result.

Goodbye guys and have a great day and or night

The VI


	17. Battle, He who Failed, Valkyrie's Cry

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Hey guys this is the VI here, so this is the new chapter and do prepare yourselves...it is going to be a hell of a chapter so be warned, and have an enjoyable time and do see my author's notes for why I did what I did.

Update: This chapter has some changes to the end, because I felt the character deserved more words to say.

Enjoy this chapter of IS Valkyrie

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos in any way, but if I did…don't tempt me imagination!

* * *

A few days before the IS division tournament

Academy Park

"A large pond…you never told me anything about this, Chifuyu." Merle commented with excitement as he looked out at the clean pond save for a few lilies that floated on the surface, his eyes twinkling like the shimmering reflection of the water while he used his finger and poked the surface rapidly laughing all the way.

"Well, I did tell you but you didn't listen to me while I was introducing you to the grounds. In fact I remember you kept wandering off and doing your own thing, and you made me run literally around the academy trying not to lose sight of you." The IS legend sighed as she felt a familiar throb in her forehead, one that says it must simply whack the man for what he did to make her suffer all that before she reined him in. Chuckling, the young man continued to poke and prod the water eyeing the ripples formed with great interest.

"I did but that was the start of a beautiful relationship."

"I thought we already have a relationship but I just gave us some space." Chifuyu countered with a pout as Merle grinned his hands rubbing against each other.

"That may be true, but spending time with each other outside is a rarity and to have our gaming still under control…that's a miracle to all gamers who want to control themselves from leaping at their consoles every hour." Merle's words made her laugh with him, the two enjoying the sight before a crunch of leaves turned their attention to their rear as Merle lost his smile and met the glare of the silver-haired German pilot, her pride still sore from the shattering defeat at the arena before as she turned to Chifuyu who was beginning to rub her forehead at the oncoming torrent of questions that was about to be thrown at her.

"Chifuyu-sama…"

"Laura, it's been a while. I think months or maybe a year already, I can't really remember. How is the team back in Germany, are they doing well?" Chifuyu asked with a rather calm look on her face as Merle stood to the sidelines looking back at the pond and poking his finger into it watching the ripples.

"Sensei, remember when they gave you a choice back then? The one before you were about to leave, the ambassador he approached you and extended you an offer but you refused it…"

"I refused it because I had a brother to go back to and I promised Merle I would come back for him, our family is a complicated one Laura and not something that can be solved so easily-" Chifuyu explained before Laura interrupted her, her fists clenched already as she took a step towards her unbelief still in her eyes.

"But I had no family! I am still alive despite of that obstacle, I managed to survive through it!" Merle just glanced at her from the corner of her eye without saying a word, continuing to poke his finger but this time deliberately slow as he heard Chifuyu's sigh.

"And I told you before Laura, I am not a soldier but a normal person who had the IS capability put into me as a gift from God. I shouldn't even have that kind of ability but I did and so I made full use of it to further protect my family…but then things happened and it escalated due to my brother's kidnapping. You never had your family abandon you, in fact Laura you didn't have to worry about it and in a twisted way I am envious for that but the fact remains: my family is the most important thing that gives me the strength to win…that's my secret to my success." Chifuyu said with firmness and an aura of protectiveness which made the assistant teacher smile to himself, stopping his actions with the water and continued to stare at his reflection in the pond while Laura began to raise her voice in protest.

"Chifuyu-sama please! If you can just come back to Germany, we need people like you…you don't have to deal with all these things and the academy, just join us and it will be like back then." Laura pleaded now with more conviction as Chifuyu gave her student a shake of her head in refusal to her proposition, a sad frown on her face.

"I cannot, it's time I stopped running away from my problems and make a stand. I choose it to be here, and I won't back down from the enemies out there that wish to harm my family…I won't!" She declared sharply at Laura who stepped back, her eye widening in shock as she looked at Merle's back as if trying to get an answer from him before he stood up and turned towards her with a soft look.

"Laura, you know the circumstances surrounding Chifuyu's own transfer into your training squad and having your only member of the family under the German's protection and a stranger is taxing to her mind. If anything else, I suspect that you just want your reason for living to be near you so much the desire became an unhealthy obsession with Chifuyu being the only person who you consider 'pure' like idol worship. Considering your own circumstances surrounding your birth, I can understand it as a bystander." He paused seeing her reaction which was still hidden well behind her masked professionalism he continued sparing no mercy for the girl as he spoke each word profoundly.

"However, Chifuyu isn't the only light in your life. Your team, your classmates are all part of that light and their interactions help you grow and mature in that aspect without making you seem like a tool to be used…just as those men back in the military did. When you came into this academy, I thought this might be the only place that you will manage to find someone who truly cares for you and shows you that feelings are not a crutch but a helpful skill in making your choices."

"And it is through that logic that I want to teach you like all the others, I let you speak your mind and do what you think is right…but so far all you've been doing Laura is burning down those potential bridges to understanding life, and that by far is the most painful and saddening thing for me to see." Merle said as he stared right at Laura who was starting to get angry again, obviously confused with what she was feeling right now as she looked back to Chifuyu for advice only to find her mentor not saying a word before the German soldier stormed off not looking back leaving the two adults alone.

"She didn't take that so well." Merle just gave the woman a sideways glance seriousness showing itself in his body language as he shrugged almost nonchalantly.

"Laura needs to learn that you can't be there to give her a reason to live, and it is through the school and your absences that will train her to not keep looking up to you and relying heavily on you like a lifeline." Merle explained to Chifuyu who just gave him a glare.

"Do you think I didn't know that?"

"I wasn't trying to tear down your work, I was just saying that while you have a very subtle approach to issues I am more of the 'calling out the bullshit' kind of guy…and I just broke my deal with myself not to swear." Merle said with a groan as he tried to avoid invoking the woman's wrath, Chifuyu couldn't help but smile at his attempt to not offend her as she grabbed the sides of his head and put her lips on his forehead while a teasing glance was shot at him.

"I know, and although your methods are sometimes effective you don't know her like I do. I have after all been training her for a year, and she's an open book to me when it comes down to it." Merle had to smile at her words as he stroked her hair lovingly, wrapping her in a hug as he looked at her hair ruffling the locks as he spoke with worry.

"Well of course she is but-"

"No buts, let Ichika handle it…I think he's the only other one who can show her the way." Chifuyu chided him as the young man just gave her a look of surrender and agreement to her words.

"Of course, but I really would appreciate it if you just found another way to convince me." He said teasingly as she perked her eyebrows up at him, her mouth curling into a mischievous smile putting a finger to her lips innocently.

"Well, what do you mean?"

"I think you already know." Merle said with a knowing look as Chifuyu just giggled at his humorless tone before she wasted no time teasing her partner, the IS legend tip toeing a bit to reach the man's height staring again into his eyes which held warmth making the woman go red as Merle stroked her cheek Chifuyu throwing all caution away as she moved in to close the distance between them-

*Rustle*

"…Come on out, Ichika I know you're there." Chifuyu sighed with an annoyed groan leaving her mouth, Merle just left to laugh at the interruption not feeling the slightest twitch of annoyance or being remotely irritated as Ichika true to Chifuyu's own prediction came stumbling out of the bushes nearby the pond his white uniform covered in leaves as he swept some off his shoulder a look of disbelief crossing his face.

"And here I thought I was well-hidden." The younger Orimura sibling sighing in defeat at being caught so easily as Chifuyu just used a hand to smooth her ruffled locks a blush still on her face as she turned her back to her brother.

"Of course you weren't. In fact I noticed you during our conversation with Laura, you were in an obvious position that I could see you clear as day and if it wasn't for Laura's own height she might have seen you there if she turned behind." Chifuyu scolded her brother who just scratched his head, unable to even figure out how he would even catch his sister off guard as Merle went back to the pond poking it while Ichika fell silent at that before his sister turned to face him the flush of red completely wiped off her face.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I was going to speak to Merle for a while." Ichika just said before he recalled the moment they were having which he unceremoniously interrupted as he quickly changed his mind. "But you guys were busy so I-"

"Its fine Ichika, go and have a chat with him. I imagine he also has a word for you as well." Chifuyu said as she walked past her brother, going back towards the academy while Ichika stood still watching Merle create more ripples in the pond with little interest as the silence set in for the two men before Ichika gathered himself and began to speak.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." Merle didn't respond, still circling his finger in the pond once more before he stood up and turned back to see the younger Orimura with a neutral look as he gave a shrug at the boy.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I think you do, I'm talking about my conversation with you days ago before the whole Laura incident that's spiraling out of control. For once I actually think that trying to protect my sister from you was the wrong thing to do, she can take care of herself but then I just want to know a few things from you before anything else happens…I just want some answers that you've denied me for over a year now." Ichika said with growing confidence as Merle kept his eyes on the boy looking behind him making Ichika nervous before the assistant teacher nodded at him asking him to continue as Ichika started.

"What do you see in my sister?"

"She's a strong woman, a person of strength and determination just like yours and a person who's caring and kindness I have not seen for a while now, or maybe not even in every woman is there a virtue like it. She knows me, we communicate well and know each other's thoughts...I can say quite a few more things." Merle answered flawlessly without hesitation at all aside from the pause at the end as Ichika nodded taking in his words before another question came to mind.

"So what were you supposed to do here, you mentioned nothing about your purpose in life…in fact you were a wanderer the first time we met and also a stranger to us. You never told me or Chifuyu until recently, so what did change?" Ichika pushed as Merle answered almost hesitantly.

"I need to save someone…a trio of siblings, I don't know who they are or what they look like but I feel that I have to find them wherever they are before things get out of control." He replied, the answer seemed to bring even more questions up to the dark-haired teenager before he saw the expression of frustration and decided it was best to not bring it up for now, Ichika taking a deep breath before he went back to the main issue at hand.

"Merle…I accept you as a member of me and Chifuyu's family, I do but trust was something that while we both gave to you it was not received in turn." Merle did look down at that before he eyed the boy with an apologetic look.

"I am sorry for that, you know that as much as I love you and your sister I felt this as my personal mission…something that ensured I wasn't helpless on my own, but I know at the same time I need someone at my side to help me out when things are difficult for me. I already have a God like that, and he granted me a blessing I can never repay him for…and he knows that I am willing to undertake this task." Merle apologized as Ichika now felt a better understanding if not just a little insight to what the man was feeling at the moment before he gave the teacher a smile.

"I'm glad you shared it with me, at least now I can stop worrying too much about your state."

"I admit it is still daunting as the time I told Chifuyu about it, but she accepted me still without a second thought or hesitation…I was hoping at the time you would understand but it seems you need a lesson in being patient and calm like Houki, and she's doing absolutely well in that area under my tutelage now." Merle let out a 'hmph' as Ichika bowed in apology, embarrassed at the memory of him sizing up his sister in a staring contest and avoiding Merle like the plague before his mind slow as usual began to register the last part, the teenage boy looking up from his bow as he stood straight again relaxing his arms.

"Wait, you mean that all this time Houki has been…"

"Yes she has and I bet that she hasn't even once thought about punching you or hitting you with a shinai whenever you say something** insensitive** or even remotely **stupid for logic to explain** sentences without any sense of **discernment** right?" Merle quipped purposefully emphasizing on specific words to which the clueless and possibly 'dropped on the floor when he was baby damaging his skull' innocent teenage boy just tilted his head and let out probably the most mindless comment in the world.

"Huh?"

"That's just great Chifuyu your brother doesn't seem to get the signs remotely right when it's staring at him in the face." Merle muttered to himself accompanied with a slap to the forehead as the moment of brotherly bonding was broken, the man spinning on his heel and walking away while Ichika still lacking understanding called out after him a confused look still etched on his face.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Go figure it out yourself, man!"

* * *

Day of the division tournament, changing room

The day of the division tournament, the month of June where representatives from all countries as well as local students in Japan fight it out with both personal and practice IS suits to display their country's strength and results of their training under the tutelage of their teachers. It is also a special day where the ambassadors of all countries and certain members of the Japanese government attend to witness and gauge the strengths and weaknesses of their own allies and or enemies alike, though many of the students aside from the representatives would be aware of the true purpose of this event. In the changing room where dozens of female pilots wait for their turn to show their skills on the battlefield, one particular pair standing in front of a row of TV screens watching the academy logo spinning with anticipation and also a sense of urgency stood out.

"This is it, isn't it Charles?" Ichika said to his friend, the blonde girl still disguising her breasts with bindings nodded in reply watching the screen together with her new found friend as she took a deep breath looking ahead.

"Yeah, you can't wait to be paired against Laura Bodewig right?" She said as Ichika nodded, recalling the German girl who beat his friends to a bloody pulp as his fists tightened waiting to get a shot back at the girl as he faced Charles with a determined look.

"I can't wait for that, but I heard that Rin and Cecilia haven't even recovered yet or even perform at their best so they're not allowed to participate for this one." Charles simply gave one of her kind yet intoxicating smiles at Ichika, making him blush at her action.

"Well whatever happens, if you don't beat her in the beginning then make sure you get to the top and beat her there."

"Thanks." Ichika said in appreciation at her encouragement, a hand suddenly clapping on his and Charlotte's shoulders making the two of them jump in surprise as they turned to face Merle who was standing beside Chifuyu who had a smile on her face, a rare occasion that Ichika didn't get to even see especially when out of work.

"Merle-san, Chifuyu-sensei!" Ichika spoke first as Merle waved a hand at the boy's politeness, his smile unwavering as he glanced at Chifuyu who was beginning to feel some starry eyes watching her from the back over the excited chattering of the students and representatives who were awaiting the first round of the tournament, making the IS legend uncomfortable before Merle pulled her close to his side giving a smile at her to lighten up which she replied with a grin while he spoke to Ichika.

"Ichika, Charles…if that's your name, I and Chifuyu just came by to see our favorite student and brother off on his journey to be the very best…and that was a Pokémon reference, I think I owe Chifuyu twenty bucks for that comment." Merle said hanging his head in realization of where that sentence could go as he reached into his pocket and slapped money on Chifuyu's hand who just smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Merle."

"Always a pleasure doing business, dear…always." He complimented as Chifuyu elbowed him lightly, the teacher laughing cheekily as Charles smiled brightly at their interaction giggling in humor at the display of affection between the two teachers as she spoke.

"You two make a good couple, Merle."

"Well I wouldn't be so sure, but overall yeah we are…though I still owe someone else a date." Merle said in thanks muttering out the last part only for Chifuyu to hear as she felt herself scowl slightly before she went back to her normal self, leaving both students in the dark as they both looked to each other and back at Merle.

"So am I going to fight Laura?" Ichika asked impatiently before Merle tapped the boy on the head with his palm silently asking the boy to calm down as the boy relaxed, Merle releasing his palm as he sighed at the boy's own feelings.

"Look you will be fighting her, but I honestly think that even so you have to calm down and take it slow. I know you're still upset by the arena thing but always remember what I told you before every battle."

"If they're easily angered, don't goad them but simply let them waste their energy before you land the critical blow." Ichika recited the quote perfectly without a hiccup as Merle chuckled impressed by the amount of study the boy had been putting in, since the Cecilia battle Ichika had not slacked off like many others would have but instead asked him for some help when he did not understand a topic and wanted clarification or tutorials from him, something he willingly did as Ichika always fell behind in theory lessons although since the ban he had to make Ichika recite strategies and such to adapt to his instincts whenever he entered the ring considering how well he did for a rookie against experienced pilots.

"Good man, and Laura is one of those hotheaded bulls who will charge straight for you so keep your eyes on her…now I imagine the random arrangement of teams should be just about done now so pay attention." He pointed as the screens came to life, displaying a whole list of names and announcements for the first team battle Ichika looking with an inhuman focus on the mention of his name while Charlotte glanced back at Ichika for a bit seeing his eyes staring hard at the screen making her chuckle before she turned back seeing the names appear-

"What?!" Both Ichika and Charles yelled out in surprise while Merle just gave a 'huh' at the screen, not expecting the result of the random draw while Chifuyu had a slightly concerned face for the pairing as well as the pairing for the opponent.

With Houki

"I knew it." Houki muttered with an inward curse of her own bad luck, turning to face her partner who would be teaming up with her feeling uncomfortable by the obsessed glance by a silver-haired girl of short stature wearing a metallic eyepatch her only crimson colored eye gleaming with bloodlust, Houki looking back at the screen where her opponents' names were listed closing her eyes.

"Ichika, forgive me. I won't hold back just because it's you." Houki muttered as she strengthened her resolve, the promise seemingly becoming quite not the way she expected it to go.

With Charles and Ichika

"Our opponents are…!" Charles and Ichika said in unison, something that Merle noticed as well as the stunned expressions on their faces while he looked back at the screen.

Charles Dunois and Ichika Orimura vs. Houki Shinonono and Laura Bodewig

"Welp, never saw that one coming from a mile away. You, Chifuyu dear?" He asked his partner who shook her head in reply to his question.

"The teachers aren't involved, we just use a computer to generate which person pairs with whom, some background of skill and talent is of course part of the selection for team battles. But I wasn't expecting the first round to already have such a pair up like this…though I can see the advantages of such a pairing for the former." Chifuyu commented, Merle nodding as he caught on to the logic but still for the computer to even select something like this was not seemingly a coincidence.

"_God, that was the sign you promised me that would begin my mission, so what's so specific about this event that has such significance to it?" _

"Whatever it is, I am sure that we'll have a real party today…in fact I think Laura Bodewig is about to get a run for her money when she deals with this pair. A long range and close combat specialist line up is a rare treat, but I sense that Ichika and Charlotte have that air of cooperation around them." He whispered back to Chifuyu who nodded sensing the same thing coming from the two like a synergy linking them together…now that she thought about it, she had not considered getting Ichika to pair up with one of the girls so far before Merle read her expression and leaned near her ear.

"We'll get around to that, for now let's go to the control tower and get some privacy with Yamada huh?" He said with a cheeky tone as Chifuyu just snickered following him as the sea of excited students parted for the couple exiting the changing room.

* * *

Ambassador's podium

"Ambassador, good to see you again." The German ambassador shook the hand of an elderly man, smiling at the gesture as he responded kindly in reply.

"To you as well my dear friend, to you as well…let's have a seat." The old man nodded at the middle-aged man, both of them sitting just beside each other as the secret service agents of both their respective countries moved behind him to stand on either side of the chairs similar to some of the other high ranking politicians while several others simply had their secretaries on standby, no doubt in the German ambassador's mind that they were simply going to record each fight openly as a reminder of their hidden hostilities.

"Would you like some tea, my old friend the finest one in Britain!"

"Ah yes I would like a cup of it, I have been drinking too much coffee I need to balance it out." The German remarked casually as he accepted the brewed tea cup, smelling the tea leaves that fizzled in the hot beverage while his friend did so as well giving a relaxing sigh.

"It is good to have some tea in the midst of all this political whoo-hah we all find ourselves in."

"Indeed David, indeed." The man said to the newly named David, the ambassador smiling at the German man as he took a sip appreciating the warm liquid down his throat clearing him of his coarseness in his voice while he spoke in a more serious tone.

"It seems that **he's **here, or so the reports say." The words of the ambassador alerted the German man who turned to look at David who simply didn't reply taking another sip of his tea while the ambassador began to shift in his seat.

"Who?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, my old friend…so I'll ask again," David spoke a bit more harshly as he placed down the teacup on the tray that sat on the small round table between the men, turning to face the ambassador with a twinkle in his blue beady eyes. "Why is there an international criminal here in this very facility?"

"I can safely tell you David that that is what I'm asking myself right now, and I do not know why **he's** here or what kind of purpose does **he** have in this academy but I will be getting to the bottom of this with the Japanese government."

"I hope so, for your sake and mine. Is the Japanese government aware?"

"They are, but they aren't making a move in the rogue state but are currently contacting the headmaster about it though from the last I heard they aren't making progress and the laws concerning the academy are strict including about international involvement or attempts made in their affairs." David gave a thoughtful hum at this, the German ambassador himself keeping a good poker face as he went into his private thoughts.

"_Seems like Phantom Task has played their hand, now all that's left is to do my job and leave my fate to God."_

"On a more lighter note, ambassador I notice that you seem to look a lot like that criminal whenever I glance at you."

"Oh? And why is that, David?" David merely gave a quick look at the middle-aged man, eyeing him like a hawk circling its prey as the German ambassador seemed to stiffen slightly despite his best efforts to show no weakness or tells against him, the old man simply tore his eyes back to the arena as he spoke.

"It's your eyes, and the way you show your aura gives a lot of similarities." The German ambassador sweated slightly as David suddenly had a smile on his face.

"But of course, it is simply speculation…no need for being so stiff when you get to see the younger generation showing off their skills! Think of this as some good old fashioned entertainment." The old man chuckled as he looked towards the ramp with interest seeing the first IS suit for the first team battle launch from the pad across their position, David chuckling again as he looked in amazement at the black IS suit standing proudly alongside a practice IS standing beside the personal IS the German ambassador looking on in particular interest when he realized it was Laura, the ambassador then seeing another pair launch from the same ramp and onto the field but it was the white and blue machine that stunned the ambassador alongside David who gave a whistle in recognition, his eyes widening slightly with great interest.

"Now that takes me back a long way, and to think out of all the people piloting that very same IS…he would be the one to take over Miss. Chifuyu's own personal IS. What poetic beauty is found in such a coincidental choice but I expect nothing less, from the first male IS pilot in the world!"

"Indeed it is, ambassador. Indeed it should be." The German ambassador spoke cryptically as he watched the team battle about to commence.

* * *

Down in the Arena

"I will beat you, Ichika Orimura…after that I will make sure you suffer. So don't even think of holding back on me."

"Fine by me, Laura Bodewig I don't know what your issue with me is, or how you knew about my kidnapping…but I promise you this: I will be the one to defeat you!" Ichika declared right back at Laura's own threat making the German girl grit her teeth, Houki on the other hand was looking nervously at Ichika and back to Charles who was looking straight at her with a nod of acknowledgement which she returned, the Japanese girl bringing her sword up to point right at Charles.

"Get ready, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Go!" At the announcement, the four IS suits dispersed with Ichika coming back in with a charge towards Laura who used her wires again but she was in for a surprise as ichika instead of mindlessly charging in a headlong clash decided to dodge and weave his way through surprising Houki who then moved away from the two main fighters as Charles opened fire with her sub-machine guns keeping the Japanese girl away from her intended target.

Meanwhile Laura and Ichika were in a standstill, Laura constantly keeping an eye out as Ichika once again charged using the dodge and weave pattern before he was blocked by the combat knives that Laura wielded, the two fighters gritting teeth as Laura disengaged from the fight and proceeded to fire her shoulder mounted cannon Ichika moving out of the way before he boosted his speed, rushing in past Laura and grazed the girl's shields as she blocked the blow barely with her knife.

"Not bad, Laura." Ichika commented while Laura just pushed back the boy sending him flying back before she used her wires to try and grip him, the wire tying around his IS ankle before she smirked bringing her cannon to bear on Ichika who was struggling.

"Ichika!" Laura suddenly lost focus as a rifle shot was coming towards her, the German girl unable to react but instead of being hit by the projectile it was instead blocked by Houki who had dived in front of the girl. Instead of thanking her however, Laura pushed Houki aside roughly as she turned to Houki with fiery eyes.

"Stay out of this!" She cried out before a shot burst her shield, making Laura release her grip on Ichika who then got ready to charge once again at the girl while Charles continued to shoot at Laura only to be blocked by the polygon barrier from before, Charles cursing at the AIC as she continued to fire Ichika already charging again at Laura before a blur appeared in front of him with a hack aimed for him, Ichika immediately countered with his strike deflecting the blow as Houki rushed him pushing him back as she aimed a kick pushing him back and striking his shield though with light damage.

"Don't get sloppy around me, Ichika!" Houki chided the young boy as she came at him again, the two trading blows for a while with each strike trying to outdo the other Ichika hurriedly trying to best his childhood friend as he took a quick glance catching a cannon firing at Charles merely grazing her before he parried Houki's strike and struck her, the girl stumbling back but swung her sword in a horizontal arc below his arms striking his armor at the same time both combatants staggered by each of their blows before they checked each of their shields but it was already obvious in their expressions that Houki was clearly outmatched by the personal IS that stood in front of her, Houki seeing a red indicator on her shields as she closed her eyes and breathed in while Ichika could stare at his screen with a gaping mouth.

"She just used a practice IS to cut my shields down a third…not bad already, Houki. But we both know how this will end." Ichika declared.

* * *

In the control room

"Oh just cut her down already, Ichika no need to utter something cool before the final blow! It's just cheesy!"

"Merle-san, aren't you being a little too loud?" Yamada-sensei muttered as Merle grudgingly accepted, letting out a 'hmph' at the screen showing the battle below while Chifuyu concentrated on the screen not taking her eyes of her brother for a second so she was unaware of the words being traded between Merle and Yamada.

"Okay, I'll be quiet Yamada…it's a promise!"

"Thank goodness for that, I don't want another 'Cecilia' incident again."

"Hey, that's a low blow!" Merle cried out at the jab.

* * *

Back to the arena

"Come Ichika, we both know how this ends!" Houki said as she and Ichika charged at each other, both of them clashing blades again as they continued the assault parrying and grazing each other's shields with grace attracting most of the audience's attention who were awed by the swordplay, particularly the ambassadors who were looking on in interest while the German ambassador reached into the inside of his black business jacket feeling the cold material of the gun in hand as he continued to watch the battle.

"C'mon Ichika…you are not slacking off are you? You can beat me, so do it already!" Houki said as Ichika felt a surge of power within him, the two chipping each other's shields before Ichika parried and in a sudden motion he moved to his right while he lowered his katana to avoid the clash, his weapon shattering the polygon shield of Houki's practice IS as the Japanese girl widened her eyes in shock at the defeating blow her IS deactivating instantly and folded itself as Houki let out a brief sigh before Ichika rushed towards Charles who was already at half her capacity while Laura was barely getting a scratch as she held up her AIC and blocked the projectiles again in taunting as she replied with her cannon sending dust up in the air again.

"Charles!"

"Ichika, over here!" Charles called out as the dust kept on flying shrouding the two in a barrier with the ongoing barrage, the two dodging and talking amongst the shells.

"We need a plan to get around her AIC!"

"Co-ordinated attack, now!" Ichika suggested as Charles nodded, both of them moving into the open where Laura now aimed at Ichika who was charging at her and avoiding her cannon fire, the boy used his katana to slash down only to be rebuffed by the AIC. Unfortunately for Laura, her reckless attack left her vulnerable to a distraction and she did not expect a storm of bullets to suddenly appear out of nowhere shredding her shields as she realized what happened and disengaged her AIC to counter the attack only to clash with Ichika forcing her back as Charles stopped firing, Ichika pushing her back.

"So my theory was correct, your AIC can only block one opponent but you can't handle two because you can lose focus so easily!" Ichika said as he forced himself forward making the soldier widen her eyes in shock that her technique had been beaten, the girl feeling nothing but humiliation as she found herself in a repeating pattern of coordinated attacks from both of her opponents and with her teammate down…it seemed that it was all over. Unfortunately for her, the German ambassador was already readying his weapon as he watched her struggle and become tense and desperate his eyes narrowing further as he glanced at the secret service agents and the other politicians too engrossed in the astounding battle that he took his leave, signaling to the two agents to hold position while he went off on his own to prepare for the worst.

* * *

With Laura

She couldn't believe her eyes, here she was the supersoldier for Germany being beaten back by a teenage boy who hadn't even seen combat first-hand working hand in hand with another guy to beat her back as well as defeat her AIC technique, at this rate she would soon lose and would not get the revenge she so sought for…she could not lose here! She had to get her Chifuyu-sama back to Germany and help her live…she had to!

_**Do you want power?**_

"Yes…" Laura answered the female voice that rang in the back of her head, the silver-haired girl unsure of where the voice was from but yet at the same time she felt like it was familiar…Laura snapping out of her thoughts as she blocked another blow from Ichika before she used her wire and grabbed him throwing him aside as she sent out an AIC before she charged at Charles, the combat knife slamming into Charles as her shields began to go down a little as Ichika charged up his Reiraku Byakuya and charged at her, the super soldier realizing her mistake as she saw the attack come towards her.

"Take this!" Ichika yelled before he suddenly stopped in mid-air unable to complete the charge as Laura took the chance to dodge out of Charles' own spray of bullets and right at him.

"You're a stupid boy, if you try to use that ability you'll lose all your shields!"

"Damn it!" Ichika cursed as he charged again with the sword, bringing it up to smash on her AIC as she brought out her laser spear.

"It's useless!" She said as she suddenly found herself in another barrage of bullets.

_**Do you want power? Strength to win this battle?**_

What was this voice in her head, Laura losing focus before she shrugged off the thoughts and charged at Charles who used her guns to fire into the AIC.

"It's already useless, I have the AIC to-"

*Boom* Laura felt herself thrown back by the sudden explosion that ripped through her gauntlet, the German soldier widening her eyes in sudden realization as she turned to see Ichika wielding one of Charles' sub-machine guns, the girl looking in shock as she couldn't believe what she was seeing the two IS charging at her together.

"No! I can't lose here! I won't!" She said as her instincts kicked in, but instead she found her shields being torn to shreds by bullets an indicator already reaching critical levels before she brought her cannon and fired a round which was avoided by the two and hit the area behind them, the two nodding as they moved towards her the German girl unable to even respond as she suddenly felt three shots pierce her shields, the girl's crimson eye widening in disbelief as she watched the polygons shatter on the arena ground before the voice rang out again.

_**Do you want power?**_

"Yes…"

_**Do you want this newfound power to win?**_

"Yes…I will not lose…NEVER!" Laura roared out loud before her world exploded into white, the only sounds she could hear were her screams of pain as she heard a robotic voice sounding over her cries.

"_**Valkyrie Trace…activated."**_

* * *

The control room

"Chifuyu, I have to leave now something cropped up." Merle suddenly said as he rose from his seat at one of the screens, Chifuyu turning in a questioning look before she saw the gloves being put on his hands as she widened her eyes suddenly shooting him a look that demanded answers.

"Chifuyu please…trust me on this." Seeing that the woman was still standing there arms crossed, he quickly gave the short version to his girlfriend.

"The German ambassador left without his escort."

"What?!" Chifuyu made her way towards the screen where Merle was, her eyes catching sight of the middle-aged man leaving his seat Merle taking the chance to sprint out of the room leaving Chifuyu behind as she called out to him.

"Merle! Wait-"She stopped as she heard a noise from the screen and turned to face the main arena camera where Laura was slowly being put down by the last attack by Ichika and Charles, Ichika closing in past Laura's defences and in an instant shot three consecutive shots into the soldier's IS Laura looking on in disbelief as her shields were finally shattered but instead of the IS simply deactivating and the ejection sequence about to be initiated, Chifuyu noticed Laura suddenly going limp before the soldier raised her voice and cried out in pain as something unexpected happened that shocked Chifuyu to her core.

"That's the…!"

* * *

With the German ambassador

"Hold it, ambassador."

"So, you came at last…you were always so quick on the draw to notice when something is wrong, Merle." The ambassador turned to face his opponent, Merle panting slightly as he adjusted the brown golf cap that he wore his gloves already lighting up while the ambassador simply glanced down at his hands.

"Nice gloves."

"Thanks, I got them off a girl with a penchant for all things bunny and cute." He said in a smart jab as the ambassador simply gave a sigh at the young man, his eyes narrowed as he brought the gun up to face Merle who already tensed ready to charge with the AIC.

"I see that you wish to stand in my way, Merle…I am not a man so easily swayed, and although I lack technology I have smarts and wits to win this." The ambassador calmly spoke as Merle kept his guard up the AIC bubble already in place unknowing to the older man who continued to point the gun at him both men going in a circle.

"So what is all this then? Why are you so tense and panicky while wielding a gun? I saw Laura's readings, it was unnatural and although it had the usual readings of an IS I detected a small anomaly…back at the arena when I beat her I had the chance to read a strange detection relating to the programming, and do you know what I found?" Merle said as he walked cautiously while the ambassador had a surprised face at the mention of Merle even beating an IS as he looked down at the gloves.

_Did the gloves have something to do with this?_

"I found a VT programming embedded so deep I couldn't decrypt it at all. In fact it was like you stuffed a modified IS core in place of her original, with the virus to take over when she reached critical levels! Am I right, ambassador?" Merle just shouted as the ambassador kept his gun up trained on the man.

"We had to send you a message."

"A message from who?!"

"Phantom Task." The ambassador's words suddenly made him stop, the ambassador taking the chance to fire a few timed shots as Merle charged at the older man the AIC absorbing the attack as he gripped the man's fire arm and flipped the unsteady man onto the floor, the ambassador aiming the gun at Merle as he held out his hand switching the bubble to a shield mode as the older man spent his clip, the weapon not given a chance to be fired as Merle pinned him down quickly after two shots with his knee keeping a lock on the wrist as he sent a knee onto the man's neck breaking the ambassador's nose as the gun clattered to the floor.

"Phantom Task…why the hell are you working for them, what did they promise you huh?!" Merle demanded as the ambassador had a frown etched on his face looking up at his opponent.

"They didn't promise me anything, I took their side of my own volition." He said before Merle twisted the man's wrist making him scream in pain as he kneed him onto the ground again, making blood spatter all over the floor.

"Why?!"

"Do I need a reason…besides instead of trying to expose me, you have more things to worry about than just a Phantom Task operative running around."

"Why is that?" Merle snarled as he twisted the man's wrist again the knee pressing down on his shoulder threatening to break the man's arm as he gave the man a smile.

"Because that VT is going to go off and soon everyone will be in danger, including Laura…" Merle shrugged and used his knee to press down snapping the muscle as the ambassador screamed out loud.

"Why are you trying to do this? What does Phantom Task want?"

"I am not about to tell you that, but as of right now…you're a wanted criminal."

"What?" Merle looked shocked as the ambassador decided to play his trump card, the man looking up at the assistant teacher with a glare.

"How did it feel, killing your own father that day Amasa? Did you feel guilt or shame, or did you decide to run away from your problems by becoming a runaway fugitive!" Merle lost his temper as he let his knee go down full force as he twisted the wrist of the ambassador with a resounding crack, the ambassador howling clutching his broken arm before Merle delivered a punch making the ambassador's vision swim as blood flowed from a cut on his forehead before Merle flipped him over gripping his collar, a dark glare on Merle's face.

"I didn't kill my father! He killed me!"

"You…what?" The ambassador suddenly widened his eyes, or at least one of them from the bruise on the side of his right eye starting to swell a little his broken arm forgotten as his adrenaline kept him from feeling most of the pain.

"I didn't kill my father, I was supposed to die! Just who are you anyway?!" Merle shouted, his anger receding as he internally prayed to God to stay his hand as a moment of peace flooded his soul before the ambassador grabbed the gun while keeping his eye on Merle before he glanced deep into Merle's sudden twist of recognition as the assistant teacher looked closely into the ambassador's eyes before the man coughed out a broken tooth, seeing the assistant teacher loosen his grip on his fists as the man stared right at the beaten man.

"No…no, you can't be." The ambassador didn't respond, watching Merle begin to have a tear slide down his eye as he shook his head in denial as the older man looked up at his expression in confusion. What was this man doing, crying over a failure like him…it made no sense at all to the older man, the ambassador glancing at the weapon briefly as he sighed in failure. The game was over, it was finally over for him as he eyed the pistol still having some bullets in which he saved just for this.

He had enough of running, of hiding and avoiding his mistakes…he had spent enough, a lifetime almost running away before Phantom Task found him and gave him a new name, a new life with a willing pledge to follow them for the rest of his time on the earth. He had seen into the darkness and jumped into it, did things that no man should ever do…all for an empty life. He did so gladly, because then he never had to face what he did no matter how much time would pass he will forget it eventually…no one could dissuade him from his empty living, it was perfect.

Then Merle came, and soon he found questioning his life again…what point was his own life if all he had was a lie, a life constructed of fantasy and nothing more than the spun tales of being from a farm and growing up with the best education in Germany bred for politics? It wasn't fair, he saw Merle still living and getting his life up to the fullest so why couldn't he do the same with the wealth he had?

Then he saw it, one night he was shown the truth. And that truth spurred him on to find this man, to find him and ask something of him…he wanted to know, the urge was killing him everyday he spent his time being idle. But in the end he understood well enough something that had already hit him since he accepted his new life.

He had failed.

He had failed to live a life worthy of good, he failed to even turn and repent for his sins…he was nothing but a tool and a killer to the end. While Merle had life, he only had death awaiting for him and his body was just about to catch up to him and how spectacularly he had fallen! How he had fallen, and because of one single choice he had set his path up for this.

And he knew it.

He had failed already, the ambassador knew that when he ran into Merle and saw him disarm him…it was all according to his plan, there was no code to deactivate a rampant virus like the Valkyrian Trace it was impossible. The only method was to kill the subject, and Laura provided the perfect distraction for this…the ambassador chuckled softly to himself, it was indeed a one way trip for him and by now the people out there would have witnessed the VT taking form and even if he did stop it Germany was going to pay for it anyway, it was too late.

But he needed to know one thing.

"Merle…ha, in your world…did he suffer? Did he…have to…face his consequences? Tell me, Merle…at least let me know, please." Merle looked absolutely stunned at the older man's words, his eyes looking down and up at the man who laid broken and beaten before him a pleading look in his eyes…it was his own as Merle simply closed his eyes and spoke from his memory.

"God told me this…he would pay for his crimes."

"…*cough* is that right? I see now…*cough*, so that whole event wasn't a dream. It was real….*cough* *cough*, as real as it could be." The ambassador said with a hint of a smile, seeing Merle look on at the defeated man staring down at his twisted limb without a care in the world as Merle just only managed to find this own voice to speak.

"How...?" The ambassador simply glanced upwards to meet the assistant teacher's eyes, a face filled with nothing but regret.

"I made a choice, Amasa. I dug my grave, and I willingly accepted. For all my sins I could never ever wipe that day clean from my mind, I thought that all I did for the purpose of nothingness would soothe me, protect me but I was wrong...I made my choice and if there was a chance to go to heaven, to see God and admit my wrongs I would." The ambassador felt the shock of his arm being broken blurring his vision as he struggled to hold on to consciousness as he tried to get his words out to the young man kneeling beside him, a tone of acceptance.

"But I won't be going to heaven, not for this…I am determined to go to hell for it, it's all in the blood I spilt."

"No, no I won't let you." Merle said as the ambassador was already pointing the gun at himself, making sure the assistant teacher wasn't watching as he stared up at Merle with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Merle…but before this is over, I have to tell you something important *cough* *cough*. A message if you will from me to you." He said as he pointed the gun at Merle struggling not to make any movements as Merle shook his blurry vision.

"What is it?"

"Watch out for *cough*, watch out for *cough*…Madoka….Orimura." The ambassador spoke with finality before he used the last of his strength to bring the gun to his mouth and in front of the shocked Merle who was caught off guard by the words spoken, the older man closed his eyes and without hesitation, he pulled the trigger.

End

Author's Notes: This is it, the arc is coming to a close with a revelation and now Merle will be challenged, the thing is coming to a bit of a close but the box will remain a bit of a secret for now…so yes that is something wrapped up.

So why did I choose this, it was better to see the two halves come together for Merle and I felt he deserved to be given his own mission now so that he doesn't keep going in the dark.

As for the end of the arc, well I will keep on planning it out as I normally would but I think I would rest as my arms are tired.

Hopefully this kept you entertained for the evening as it is night for me now so take care and I'll see you guys again on the next IS: Valkyrie.

The VI


	18. Madoka, Confrontation

IS Valkyrie

Author's Notes: Okay guys this isn't the final chapter of the Laura and Charlotte arc but it resolves the main conflicts and I will be ending the arc with the next chapter and possibly a side story of Merle again, and I hope that the previous chapter was not too fast or the least shocking as it should be.

To be clear, about the ambassador: his involvement is a little deeper which I will emphasise soon but for now...what will happen in this resolution of the conflict in the arena and a surprise visit from someone will confirm Merle's personal mission.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Infinite stratos light novel and it all goes to the author of it.

* * *

Arena at the same time

"What's happening?!" Ichika looked on with his sword lowered as Laura Bodewig began to scream in absolute pain, Charles also having a very stunned look on her face as recognition flashed briefly before she grabbed Ichika and pulled him back from the German pilot as her eyepatch began to slip off revealing a gold colored iris before a black slimy material began to ooze out of her IS core covering her body in the strange black liquid. The politicians and ambassadors meanwhile had already set their plans in motion, David standing up to look at his right to realize the German ambassador was missing from the battle the man's suspicions confirmed as he took a sip of his tea, his head turned to look up at his two service agents who noticed the German agents disappearing down the stairs leading to the back of the arena shooting a glance to follow them as the two black-suited men nodded and pursued the agents, David sipping on his tea as he looked worriedly down at the German pilot already recognizing the familiar ooze of black.

"No doubt about it, that's the Valkyrie Trace system."

"Ambassador David!" An agent rushed to the old man's side his worried eyes hidden by the dark sunglasses as the old ambassador stopped from drinking his tea, David shooting the man a look that told him to relax.

"Relax young fellow, the IS pilot is not targeting the politicians as of this moment." He drawled out, watching the three other pilots on the other side of the arena standing together with Charles and Ichika protectively in front of Houki who managed to get her IS suit working as the liquid began to take the form of an armored being, Ichika bracing himself before he saw the figure oozing out more black material from its hands taking on the stance of a Japanese kendo practitioner the positioning throwing Ichika off as he still kept a firm grip on his weapon, Charles already reloading her rifle and sub-machine guns as she looked over at her partner with concern as she read his shield level readings, fueling her worry.

"Ichika your shields-"

"What…is that?" Ichika cut off Charlotte who suddenly turned back to Laura or whatever it was that stood in their way brandishing a familiar blade in front of the two of them, the silent warrior then raising the blade upwards in a charging stance as Ichika eyed the blade with utter shock.

"Is that…Yukihira?" Ichika suddenly felt his instincts kick into overdrive as the black meta-warrior charged and tried to hack at the two pilots who dodged immediately, the warrior going after Ichika who then faced the threat head-on making sure he wasn't going to get any hits from his opponent. Charles took advantage of the distraction to fire on the meta-warrior which shrugged off the hits and focused on Ichika who then took to the skies, the warrior following him as he tried to shake it off his back by weaving and then landing on the ground making sure he had distance between him and the warrior.

"Charles! I don't think we can even scratch that thing!" He said to Charles before the warrior suddenly did the next unexpected thing, it charged at Ichika with an Ignition Boost scaring Ichika who then dived out of the way, his IS going in a semi-circle around it as the male pilot gritted his teeth before Charles noticed something the girl instantly going straight at Ichika who was already getting ready for yet another attack, noticing he was visibly upset.

"Ichika!" Charles came to Ichika's side but the male pilot just looked at her with a fiery look in his eyes, telling her to clear away as the blonde-haired French girl stopped in her tracks.

"No, stay away from here she'll attack you as well! I have to fight her!" Ichika said as he brought up Yukihira to his front a blazing fire in the pits of his stomach as he calmed himself remembering Merle's own teaching to strengthen and douse the fiery impulse that was screaming death threats at the monster in front of him, promising to beat Laura senseless for daring to copy his older sister's techniques but he pushed the thoughts aside…he had to deal with this first.

"I don't know what you are, or how you even copied that technique…but you're going to pay for that!" Ichika readied himself as he and the meta-warrior charged at each other.

* * *

With Merle

"Madoka…Orimura?" Merle whispered the name to himself, his eyes widened as he glanced at the bloody head of the German ambassador who had just committed suicide in front of the teacher, Merle feeling his strength leaving him as he deactivate the AIC surrounding his body an eternity seemingly passing along before he heard footsteps approaching his position the teacher immediately standing up and readied the AIC with his glove, the footsteps growing louder to reveal two men in dark suits appearing in front of him the duo stopping before they aimed their guns at the teacher to which Merle replied with a blank stare his eyes showing open defiance.

"Drop it, Anastasio Merle! You're wanted for terrorism and working for Phantom Task, surrender and drop the gloves on the floor!" The agent ordered as his partner circled Merle who gave a gesture to the ambassador's bloody body.

"He told me…right before he shot himself in the face." He said with a low growl as the agents jabbed their pistols at the man again sweat pouring down the pair's necks.

"Just surrender and we will take you into custody, Anastasio!" The man yelled before the footsteps of two more men came down the hallway, all three men turning their heads at the pair of newcomers who drew their weapons at the German agents while Merle took a few steps away from the ambassador's body well aware that things were going straight to hell right then. The German agents and their counterparts now found themselves in a precarious situation, all five men feeling tense as they had their weapons trained on both Merle and David's entourage Merle knowing it wasn't wise to speak.

"What is going on here, German?"

"We're attempting an arrest, Anastasio Merle is being put in German imprisonment for the murder of our ambassador and ties to the mysterious group known as Phantom Task!" The German agent announced as the two men hesitated unsure of whether to believe his words before Merle took the chance to escape, running down the hallway just as the German agent's head turned before he heard a shout.

"He's going down the hallway, shoot him!" Merle just growled as he kept running, his knowledge of the layout helping him navigate through the hallway and enter the stadium through one of the entrances closing the door behind him as the footsteps ran past him, the teacher pausing as he heard a noise as the man hid in the shadowy corner seeing one of the agents move into his view before he immediately covered the agent's mouth his other arm going into a lock as he dragged the struggling agent into the corner before he performed a sleeper hold, watching as the man gasped for breath before he began to go still and succumbed to sleep Merle then placing him in the corner as he grabbed the gun.

"As a precaution." He muttered as he grabbed the holster off the agent, securing it to his chest with the weapon before he walked out of the door and back into the hallway.

"I have to say, Squall's trap of using the incriminating documents by the Sarashiki agent were useful for this plan…makes this easier for me to acquire the asset myself." A low voice sounding a lot like Chifuyu's made Merle's own eyes become wide as dinner plates, the man standing still as he turned his head slightly to his right. Standing just beside him a few meters shorter than him stood a girl with black messy hair and orange eyes with a dark look dressed in a cloak that covered most of her body leaving her legs exposed dressed in black pants and boots as Merle narrowed his eyes hiding his surprise and shock at the uncanny resemblance as he spoke with a bit of a break in his voice.

"You look just like…"

"My sister, right? That's what they all say, about me and my sister…" The girl smirked, her eyes holding malice behind the facial expression as he turned to face her Merle gripping his hands readying themselves for a fight, the girl simply giving a chuckle at his aggressive stance her fingers itching on the gun she hid beneath the cloak.

"It's useless to resist, your AIC is quite special you know…a one of a kind technology. Taking you will be a bonus."

"You must be Madoka Orimura, the third sibling…that makes a lot of sense right now." Merle muttered out loud as Madoka gave him a glare, her teeth gritting at the surname before she brought the gun up to his face with a click as Merle stood unfazed by the gun pointing in his face as she spat out her words.

"Don't you even dare group me in the same category as those…traitors, they can't even be considered my family after what they did to me!" Madoka yelled at Merle who just glanced at her with worry, the stance she held suggested that she was good at close quarters and any attempt from him to even act upon retaliation could work or he could run away…but although he wanted to, something else held him back.

"What does Phantom Task want from me?"

"That source of energy that was at the warehouse, you were the cause right?" Seeing Merle nod Madoka then gave a smirk at him, as though he had given himself her answer before he decided to get more information extracted from her.

"Why me? If anything the source of the energy didn't come from me directly." He said as Madoka gave a laugh, just how stupid was this man trying to play her for? Madoka replied by jabbing the gun closer to Merle who just stood there unfazed still not even a look of panic was evident in his expression before it grated the girl's nerves her grip on the weapon tightening.

"You won't shoot me."

"Really? Do you want to find out just how serious I am?" Madoka aimed at Merle's foot and fired a shot, her eyes only widened when the polygon barrier deflected the projectile before Merle drew his gun on the Orimura shooting the concrete wall beside her making the experienced pilot move away expertly as Merle traced his gun at her, Madoka grinning almost predatory at the man who gave her a defiant look.

"You're holding back, I can see it. You don't want to kill me either." Madoka spoke confidently as Merle frowned deeply but nodded in reply, his head gesturing to the stadium where the chaos of the fight outside was going on much to the girl's confusion.

"Shall we go somewhere else, more quiet? I just want to talk right now." He said as Madoka chuckled at Merle's own antics, her gun still drawn on the man as she gave a taunting smirk.

"No."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Merle encouraged a bit cheekily as Madoka gave a sharp glare at him, the assistant teacher just sighed and put the gun back in his holster stunning the girl who simply kept the gun trained on him while she spoke her answer again.

"No."

"Seriously though, you're the actual sibling to Chifuyu and Ichika which means that my goal is now in my sights…though I did not expect the whole 'sibling went to the dark side thing'." Merle uttered in thought.

"Are you trying to jest during this time?" Merle looked at her and to her annoyance nodded in reply, an awkward smile on his face.

"YYYYesssss?" He said before a shot near his foot made the teacher jump as she brought the gun up to his face, Merle just holding his hands up in mock surrender as he figured he rather not remind her of his AIC bubble and blow her off suddenly as Madoka heard the clacking of footsteps coming from where the agents had run off, the assistant teacher sighing in annoyance as he rubbed a palm on his forehead muttering something incoherent before he suddenly ran towards the distracted girl, Madoka immediately bringing her head back as she prepared to fire before Merle slapped the gun to the wall twisting her hand as he did so to knock the weapon down grabbing the girl and broke into a run dragging the stunned Phantom Task operative with him.

"Get your filthy hand off mine!"

"Hey, hey, hey who's the one who has an AIC? Now keep running!" Merle shouted back at her as they ran out of the arena and into the park.

* * *

Arena

"Ichika!" Charles yelled as Ichika was thrown back onto the dirt, his IS suffering a critical hit in the ensuring clash with the gauntlet showing off cracks in the armor as blood began to drip down on the ground staining the dust as Ichika breathed heavily blood also running down from a cut at his forehead as Yukihira clattered to the floor, Ichika panting as his eyes caught sight of the indicator flaring red in front of him almost blindingly bright before the boy cursed inwardly.

"Damn it…I can't even beat it, am I that outmatched?" Ichika gritted his teeth as he used his uninjured limb to try and grab Yukihira but instead he felt the IS disappear, Ichika falling straight to the ground with his bleeding forearm full of cuts littering the skin before the arena was suddenly covered by several teachers who had activated their Infinite Stratos in response to the threat, surrounding the VT infected pilot with their weapons armed and pointed at the meta-warrior which simply stopped in its tracks not responding to the sudden appearance of its enemies, Ichika struggling to stand up straight as Charlotte came to his side her purple eyes looking with concern as she deactivated her own IS to kneel beside him.

"Ichika! Are you alright?!" Charlotte said to Ichika who was slowly getting up with a bitter look in his eyes as he turned to the French girl.

"Yes, I'm alright…but what about Laura? We have to get her out of whatever she is!"

"It's okay, Ichika the teachers are here. But the pilot doesn't seem to even be moving." Charles said as she turned her eyes upwards at the VT warrior standing deathly still before Ichika's thoughts raced, wondering how he could even beat the girl before an idea came to his head.

"Charles…I want to ask you something." The purple-eyed girl turned to Ichika who had a determined look on his face as he stared straight at Laura still trapped in the VT shell, the boy sensing a cry for help as he gritted his teeth.

"Can you give me one last chance to deal with Laura?"

"Ichika…" Charlotte began before she nodded, using her IS folded form to transfer the remaining energy straight into the boy surprising Ichika who gave a dumbfounded look at Charlotte who gave a cute smile in return making the boy blush, the two unknowingly watched by Houki who was clenching her fist at the sight but wondering why she felt such a pang of jealousy and rage…Charles was a guy! And from the last time she saw Ichika it was made clear to her that he wasn't the type to swing that way…but even so, Houki could not help but feel the surge of emotion briefly clouding her mind however she beat down the baseless feeling and wondered what Ichika was planning before she saw Ichika activate Byakushiki once again, his shield level rising past the critical level as the meta-warrior turned to see the male pilot rise again this time with a hardened glare on his face as he wasted no time in activating his first Shift and brought Yukihiria to bear on the VT pilot as the circle of teachers immediately retreated a safe distance before Ichika activated his Ignition Boost and Reiraku Byakuya as he charged straight at the meta-warrior who brought itself up defend against the attack.

"You're going down!" Ichika yelled out loud before he found his target, slashing at the warrior with full force as his shields went down to critical creating a bright light engulfing the two fighters.

* * *

With Merle, Island Shore

"Let me go!"

"Nope." Merle replied monotonously as he stopped at the specific place, taking the time to rest as he sat back on the grassy area overlooking the sea dropping Madoka to the floor beside him who was catching her breath from just being dragged around the whole time by him before she scrambled away from him, doing a partial activation to attack Merle but his voice stopped her abruptly.

"Sit down. We have a lot to talk about." He said as Madoka had a deep frown on her face, the refusal evident as she pointed her laser bits at the teacher who simply met her hateful gaze with his bleak misty eyes.

"I have a mission to retrieve the subject and I will not have you make fun of me any further! Now it's either you let me take you, or I bring your charred corpse to Squall…it's your choice." She sneered while Merle countered her jab with his own disarming smile, snapping his fingers to reveal to a stunned Madoka the very same bits of her Silent Zephyrus being constructed to face her in midair the teacher bringing out Laura's laser spear to bear at the girl who realized her odds were lowered as Merle still smiling at her patted the ground beside him.

"I said…**take a seat.**"

"You think that I have time to waste with a weak male like you?!" Madoka adamantly rejected him, firing her weapons as Merle did the same as the teacher rushing her under the cover of the smoke which the bits produced after firing at one another blowing each other up, Madoka smirking at the damage before a blur shot out form the dust cloud and appeared below her, his spear rushing to meet her face as Madoka froze unable to even believe that Merle could move so fast and trap her as she saw him giving her a death glare.

"I did say sit down, didn't I?" He said as Madoka simply stood still defying his order as Merle sighed, he was dealing with a hotheaded Chifuyu all over again as he let her stand.

"Why are you with Phantom Task?"

"…"

"Silent treatment huh? I can deal with that, so let me tell you a story. It starts with a very miserable boy being abandoned by his father…except he never left the home, he was creating his own hell for the boy in more sick ways than one." Merle began as Madoka lifted an eyebrow, the man pausing to look at her with a very offended glare.

"Hey take it easy little Miss. I want to shoot every living sod in sight. So let me just say this: the boy decided one day that he had enough, and after all the abuse and attempted rape which he would always refrain from and perform on his wife did the boy confront his father…and after pointing out he was nothing more than a child who was abused himself, the father took a knife and drove it into the boy's heart killing him."

"What's your point, Merle? Why should I care what this boy has to do with anything?" Merle just smiled as he gave the girl the softest look he could give at Madoka's face before he said the next few words.

"Because you feel abandoned by Chifuyu and Ichika, isn't it? That's what all this is about, you respect your sister but you feel abandoned and wish to take away Ichika…let him be the example to Chifuyu how it felt to have been taken away, how she failed to rescue you is that right?" Seeing Madoka's eyes widen at his words made Merle much more confident as he tapped his head with his fingers.

"I can read tells, you are full of revenge and sure you're committed but if you were so determined…why did you not try to confront Chifuyu directly and kill her now?"

"Shut up! You will never understand, who are you to judge what I plan to do and how I choose my path?!" Madoka yelled at Merle who took her words in without a hateful glance or even annoyance at her words, the man speaking with an image of the ambassador in his mind saying his piece.

_I dug my grave, Amasa_

"Because I believe that people like you deserve a chance to not dig your graves." He declared to Madoka who just chuckled at his words, her orange eyes flashing anger at him.

"You know nothing of me or my circumstances with Chifuyu long enough, Merle…"

"Trust me when I say I do know abandonment of family though violence and the path you even want to walk is dangerous and risky already…you are throwing your family away for selfish revenge against Chifuyu. What do you think she suffered, hell she most likely thinks that you are dead to her for what her parents did to her!" Merle explained as Madoka shook her head refusing to believe his words, clenching her fists at Merle who stared at her fiery orange eyes.

"She must suffer either way, who even cares what she thinks if I'm family or not!"

"I do care." Merle said affirmatively as Madoka felt herself get taken aback by this young man, Merle staring at her before he deactivated his laser spear and turned around beginning to walk away but called out to her from his back.

"I'll let you go, I won't tell Chifuyu that you came for me but I expect you to rethink your position. But know that since the government is on my tail…I expect the whole island to be filled with teachers and representatives looking for anomalies." Madoka couldn't even move, her orange eyes simply watching the young man turn away and walk from her…she shook her head gritting her teeth in confusion. She should be attacking him now, taking him to Squall for interrogation about the box that he carried and extract his secrets…this was the time to do it when his back is turned!

"Damn you…damn you, Merle." Madoka cursed the good-natured man as she turned around and transformed into her Silent Zephyrus flying away from the academy, her logical mind arguing with her emotional state as she glanced back to see Merle walking away from the shore before she brought up her communication line with Squall.

"M here, mission has failed…extraction was not possible with everyone on high alert, will be returning to base." Madoka transmitted her report as the line crackled to life.

"And the ambassador?"

"Dead, he shot himself before he was found out." Madoka spoke suppressing her rage at Merle for the moment as Squall let out a click of her tongue in annoyance at the loss.

"He was a valuable asset, it is a shame that he died so soon. Anyway, come on back to base and we'll discuss more of your own personal vendetta against Chifuyu Orimura."

"Understood, Squall." Madoka spat the words out with some venom as the line went dead, her mind going back to Merle's words as she clenched her teeth her visor hiding her seething anger at the young man's audacity to even leave her alive…he was going to regret that decision. One day she would get back at him for this humiliation, but Chifuyu was to be the first and then him.

"They will pay, all of them will pay." She promised herself as she sped off into the blue sky.

Meanwhile Merle was on the ground, his morals torn as he turned back to see the girl fly off into the distance making her own choice before Merle removed his gloves, going to a nearby park bench as he sat on the wooden seat burying his head in his hands.

"Well shit, Phantom Task has finally made me a criminal and now the academy is only going to get more flak for the next few years until I can prove that the information is all a phony." Merle muttered to himself, he could hear the horns of boats in the distance…no doubt the politicians had made their escape off of the academy grounds and hid in their embassies due to the fight as he left his head hanging over the bench rest, for the first time in months and a year he had found his mission but ended up being on the wrong side of the law the man scratched his head. Why couldn't he get an easy life for this?

"Well, if you want to…I can hack the German embassy files for you and erase the evidence." A female voice spoke out behind him catching the teacher off guard as he spun to see a purple-haired woman standing behind him with a bright smile and wearing a red short sleeved formal shirt with black jeans, the girl waving her hand at Merle in an exaggerated fashion.

"T-Tabane?"

* * *

Minutes later

"I see…I expected no less from a genius." He said as Tabane rapidly tapped her keys into the portable computer, Merle seeing the firewalls of the embassy go down in flames as Tabane reached the system and pulled out a folder bringing it to speed as she eyed the contents closely before she narrowed her eyes at the screen and bit her tongue.

"I found the file but there's something important to see." Merle just leaned his head further back.

"Yeah, when has that not happened to me since I got here?" Tabane giggled at his words as he looked over her shoulder staring at the screen ignoring the close contact to the science prodigy, Tabane blushing madly as she felt his breath down her exposed neck as she tried to control herself.

"Well, you see the fact is that before the ambassador died he sent off a notice saying that you as Anastasio Merle was guilty for several actions serving the purpose of Phantom Task under the name 'Amasa'…coincidentally there was someone who shared the same name as you and he supposedly died after he led a Phantom Task team to capture several Russian IS suits still in development."

"Crap."

"The good news is that I already extracted the folder and all copies from the German government to my laptop so now I can delete them altogether." Tabane said as she deleted the copies, letting Merle breathe a sigh of relief as he sank back to his position.

"Well glad that's over. Thanks for saving me from a whole lot of trouble with the whole thing." He said as Tabane nodded, closing her screen as she minimized the portable computer into her bracelet before she looked at the teacher with a slightly worried face.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Phantom Task still has more people working in higher places that they can leak information about you and this other Merle you have been tagged as…but for now you can relax."

"You sure made it sound so trivial didn't you, Tabane?" Merle said with a sweatdrop at her warning as Tabane simply folded her arms into a cute pout, looking away from Merle and at the sky.

"Well sorry for being such a helpful person, I mean you did promise me on a date…" Merle twitched an eyebrow remembering the last time they met, the teacher letting out an awkward cough as he shifted slightly away from her while he did so noticing the change in wardrobe for the bunny-loving girl.

"You look…great, I see you took my advice to heart." Tabane nodded with a bright smile.

"Of course, how could I screw up my first date ever?"

"Well, I won't say you'll screw it up…but I wasn't aware that the day was today." He commented as Tabane shook her head in reply.

"Nope, I heard the commotion so I came here as quickly as I could. Looks like I was needed after all."

"Hmm, I owe you my thanks." He said in passing as Tabane got up patting her shirt before she turned to walk away for the second time, Merle immediately running after her with a frown on his face joining the bunny girl to the island shore in silence.

"…"

"I saw you met Madoka." The science prodigy said first as Merle didn't even bat an eyelash at that, closing his eyes and scratched his head in a moment of habit before Tabane moved his arm down to his side snapping Merle back to reality.

"Ah, her…I wasn't expecting to see her so soon." He said absent-mindedly before he quickly corrected himself. "I mean that I was not anticipating any run-ins with her or even a third Orimura no less."

"Hmm. I'll forget that you said that and move on, so do you know what happened to their family? How it came to be that the siblings were separated due to their parents?" Merle couldn't answer to Tabane's questions, though the tone of her voice suggested that even as a prodigy and genius, Tabane Shinonono wasn't as close to the Orimuras herself despite close relations. The words were questions, genuine ones that asked if an explanation could be said to understand the situation that was present in front of him…but she would be disappointed.

"Nothing, I figured you might have heard the entire conversation?"

"Yes."

"Well then you should know that all that stuff I said about the family, I was just making it up. I had the feeling that I should come up with something and make some of my suspicions known but she hardly showed emotion and the cloak covered her body language so I couldn't tell what was what. But her eyes did widen and I'm trying to find out what it was that affected her, what could have triggered that reaction." Merle explained his actions to the prodigy, who simply took the words to memory as she looked to the sea.

"So why release her? You could have taken her in, the glove was made for protection against those dangerous projectiles for a reason you know."

"Because she won't listen, and I couldn't do it. Capturing her would have not changed anything and she would have escaped by some other method…Phantom Task isn't your typical shadowy organization." Merle said as Tabane nodded trusting the decision he made.

"Although I would have captured her, it was your decision. But know that Madoka already has her sights on you, she will kill you too." Tabane warned the teacher who just shrugged at that statement, his eyes carrying a sense of burden to them as he gave an uncharacteristic grin.

"Good, saves me the trouble of finding her and making her see some sense."

* * *

Evening time, Infirmary hours after the VT system was destroyed

"Mmm…" Laura stirred from her bed as she opened her eye, her mind still hazy from what happened after she had been defeated by Ichika and Charles as she blinked trying to rid her eye of the double vision.

"Oh good, you're awake." A familiar voice made her turn her head left seeing Chifuyu looking over her from her seat, a small smile on her face as Laura tried to sit up instead found that she couldn't move any of her limbs and exhaustion seemed to bog her down.

"You just woke up, no need to try and be so quick about getting up."

"Chifuyu-sama…" Chifuyu had to sigh at that term, seems like even that battle hasn't even lowered her view of her at all.

"I told you not to call me that. Besides, you are alive and well aren't you? The VT system…" Those words made Laura confused as she gave her former teacher a questioning look before Chifuyu clarified for her. "The government put a Valkyrie Trace system to replace your core, however it seems that Ichika managed to cut through it and save you without so much of a scratch though he's lying in another ward right now…he's just lucky he's even alive from that fighting."

"They did what? How…"

"Doesn't matter, the core will have its virus deactivated and you can have your Regen back soon." Chifuyu said in assurance to Laura who relaxed, glad that she could have such a dangerous system removed from her before she turned her attention to Chifuyu with another question in mind.

"And Ichika?"

"Oh? Are you that interested in my little brother, or is there something else I should know about?" Chifuyu said slyly making Laura choke on her question as she shook her head rapidly making the older woman laugh, rising from her seat as her purpose was finished walking towards the exit before she stopped remembering something.

"Laura." The name seemed to ring in the soldier's ear as she looked at her mentor. "You can't even become me, so don't try…be Laura Bodewig, and find your own identity just like Ichika told you to. That's why he's strong, ne?" Chifuyu finished before she walked away, closing the door behind her as she walked down the hallway her eyes catching sight of Merle walking into the hallway covered in small blood spatters on his knee and staining his shirt, the tired man staring straight at her as concern filled her thoughts the woman found herself taking long strides towards him and without question threw her arms around him her head in his shoulder as Merle stared blankly at her.

"Merle…thank goodness are you alright? I've been looking for you for hours!" She said unaware of the events at the shoreline while Merle gave a ghost of a smile at her, his arms reaching behind her back and stroked her with tender care the tracing of his fingers making her shiver involuntarily. But the next words she heard from his mouth were the ones she never wanted to hear from anyone, Merle's blank look staring right at the hallway as he spoke with a cold voice.

"Chifuyu. We need to talk again soon, I know about Madoka."

* * *

Night time, cafeteria

"Wow! This is great!" Ichika said as he ate with Charles in the cafeteria, enjoying the meal together as the boy chewed through the food the battle exhausting all his energy reserves while Charles ate slowly careful not to choke on her own food. Meanwhile he heard mummers and disappointed sighs coming from the entrance to the cafeteria as he took a sidelong glance, the sight frightening him so much he even dropped the pair of chopsticks he held. Standing in a large crowd with their mouths drooling and a purple haze coating the atmosphere around the happy duo with gloom, first-years all the way to the seniors were making their presence known as whispers and hushed chatter making Ichika feel a shiver down his back as he immediately erased their presence from his mind and continued to eat.

"Uh, Ichika…why are the girls looking at us so strangely from afar?"

"Didn't see them, didn't hear them, and I don't want to know at all." Ichika said firmly as he pushed their whispers from his mind still feeling the shivers though.

"Oh there you are, Ichika! Charles!" The sound of Yamada's voice drew both of their attention to the other entrance where the green-haired teacher was, walking over to their table as Ichika gave a greeting to her.

"Yamada-sensei! What's going on, is Laura okay?"

"She is recovering nicely and should have her IS by the next day, our academy seniors are removing the virus as we speak and also because of the interruption of the fight we are just going to forget the tournament and go back to lessons…also just to inform you that we'll postpone studies until the late morning at 11, but we'll end the same time as any other day!"

"That's great, Merle's influence?" Ichika asked politely as Yamada nodded.

"Yup, he said you all deserved a break along with the teachers and representatives and to make it better the headmaster even agreed."

"That's good to hear…today really is a good day!" He said as Yamada sighed in bliss about her mornings not being rushed for a day before she snapped out of her delusions.

"Oh and by the way you guys need to finish your meals, quickly as I have to escort you two to the baths." She said as Ichika suddenly choked on his food, confusing Yamada but making Charles blush beet red at the mention of the baths.

"Wait, what?"

The baths (wait, I should have wrote later)

"Ah, this is great! Should I turn around though Charles?" Ichika said sparing a thought for the girl who was just entering the bath, a towel wrapped around her body as she walked into the steaming hot pool of water throwing her towel to the side as she absentmindedly went right next to Ichika who was unaware of the scare he was going to receive before he heard a splash.

"Charles? Hey Charles what's going-OH MY GOD!" He screamed as he turned around seeing Charles without her towel standing next to him completely naked and exposed to him as the maturing boy felt his bulge tighten in his boxers before he immediately tried to think of IS theories to stop the swelling, his eyes closed in reflex and his arms flew in front of him like a shield as he retreated.

"CHARLES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He said as Charles looked at him puzzled by his reaction before he pointed down, the girl suddenly realizing he was pointing at her body as she instantly covered her breasts from his view.

"Ichika no ecchi."

"What did I even do!" Ichika exclaimed to himself before he turned, Charles giggling a bit at his antics as she left some space between them Ichika turning around to face the wall as he soaked in the bath.

"…"

"…"

Silence, it was the most peaceful thing that humans want aside from peaceful environments…a way to express a time of reflection and personal space, however in this case it was not that kind of peaceful silence but that of a cat gagged by the throat…well you get the idea.

"Charles, I want to thank you." Ichika began first as Charles found her thoughts interrupted after the fifteen minutes they have been in here.

"E-Eh? But I didn't do anything special Ichika, I just gave you the power to defeat the VT and save Laura."

"But if you haven't then the teachers would have done it the only way they knew how, and I didn't want that for Laura…besides she wanted to be saved, I had to protect her when I realized that she was in pain too." Ichika replied nobly, Charles feeling her heart skip a beat at his reasons for doing so as she felt the warm feeling of butterflies in her body again.

"That's noble of you, Ichika…typical of a knight and a gentleman." She complimented Ichika who just shook his head.

"It wasn't that noble, it was common sense." He said as he didn't hear Charles move up behind him while he was speaking with her, the girl genuinely having a smile.

"Common sense to save others with compassion, you are like a knight…a white knight." She said as she made her move, throwing her arms around his chest from behind in a hug feeling Ichika stumble a little bit as he felt her breasts push against his back this time without clothes to restrict their contact before his hormones kicked in again, Ichika only could stutter as he felt her push further into him cutting off his words.

"C-Ch-Charles…"

"Char." She said softly in his ear as Ichika felt his cheeks and ears go red, the alluring voice making his knees go weak.

"W-What?"

"That's my name, Charlotte but 'Char' will do if it's just you." She said as Ichika felt his libido shoot sky high, his self-control saving him from going over the edge as he gritted his teeth trying to stay calm as the IS theories from class began to step in, Ichika's hot blush from her innocent voice receded somewhat as he felt the urge going away.

"O-Okay, Char." Charlotte felt joy at his acceptance, the girl smiling to herself as she leaned on the boy's back snuggling her face in his hair smelling a hint of mango on him making her blush.

"You smell nice, Ichika." She said with wonder as she stroked his hair, Ichika feeling himself shiver at her contact before he felt his defenses crumble slowly at her ministrations-

"What, are you guys doing?" Ichika suddenly felt his world go dark, an oppressive aura suddenly appearing from behind the two students as he and Charles turned their heads around to see the one person they never wanted to see with a camera in hand and the widest smile that a human could ever give.

"M-M-Merle-sensei…"

"M-Merle! It's not what it looks like-"

"Oho? Is it not Charlotte Dunois cuddling up to the male pilot in the baths, a steamy place where you can get really hot and bothered in here?" He said with a growing smile, the innocent face too plastic to even be called real as the camera loomed in front of the two students who were now afraid of the assistant teacher.

"What's wrong? Aren't you two going to say something?"

"M-M-Merle…you're not going to take a picture of us, are you?" Ichika dreadfully asked the teacher who then looked innocently at his camera pointing a finger to the device.

"Oh, you mean this camera right here?" He said sweetly. He was playing with them, he was honestly enjoying this juicy torment of the two students Ichika thought with a bucket full of sweat pouring down his face Charlotte doing the same.

"M-Mmm." Ichika and Charlotte stared worriedly at him as a mental clock ticked inside of their heads, the two students unable to stop the teacher if he took a picture and ran out of here…but the worst of it was if he did show it to Chifuyu, that made Ichika's panic levels rise through the roof of the baths.

"…"

"…"

"Charlotte Dunois." Merle spoke with a harsh tone as Charlotte quickly released her grip on Ichika as a serious frown came to Merle's face, the man observing the girl with intensity that it made the blonde French girl go red from embarrassment and shame at being caught by the guardian of Ichika before Merle said two simple words.

"I approve." The teacher said before all tension and the air halted, the two students staring in utter shock and surprise at his declaration before Merle put down the camera and headed outside, stunning the two pilots who were then left alone in the baths unable to move or even speak before they heard the click of the door, Ichika being the first to speak breaking the silence.

"What…just happened?"

End

Author's Notes: HAHHAHHAHAH, oh my god I'm sorry…I gotta breathe….HAHHAHAHA, this is the best thing I think I've written so far! I am going to actually deal with the ending of the arc next chapter, I will it's just that I rather end this here because this is honestly going to be the best damn thing ever!

To be honest guys, if I had to choose who to pair our dear hero up with I would choose Charlotte she is honestly not one of those teases like Katana or a person who has hero worship (Katana Sarashiki's sister), she is genuinely nice so I gave her a little advantage for this story. I am guessing you guys know who the major players are going to be…and the chapters only get longer and possibly rougher from here.

I also added the introduction of Madoka, because a new conflict arises and I want Merle to have a good look of what he's facing, and the whole rant about family was yes, stating possible theories. If you guys have your own theories why Madoka wants her sister killed do tell me…I would like to hear your own thoughts.

Anyways, this is the VI signing off!


	19. Rest, A Face That's Dead, more Secrets

IS Valkyrie

Author's Notes: I am utterly stoked for the year that is coming for chances to study and do all the great things in life! While I suck on my lovely thumbs I present to you guys the next IS Valkyrie I want to clarify something.

That scene in the baths was just Merle approving of the relationship, nothing else cause that's what I do…not make my characters into actual grown pervs but I can see how that one liner could be interpreted openly.

Note that there is a break between the arcs and this is the break, cause everyone gets sick and tired of stuff happening.

Now that I clarified it let's get this show on!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Infinite Stratos universe.

* * *

Phantom Task

Squall sat in her chair facing Madoka who was already feeling the wave of tension rolling off the older woman as the elegantly dressed lady stared hard at Madoka drinking her alcohol with grace before she placed the cup on the table sitting between the two while an orange-haired woman dressed in black with her hair tied in a tomboy fashion stood beside Squall folding her arms glaring the whole time at the younger girl since the Orimura sat down.

"So, that's all of it then? You couldn't catch or even remote catch up to Merle?"

"No there were too many representatives and teachers that a tactical retreat was best." Madoka said before she was cut off by the orange-haired woman who snorted at the girl's incompetence.

"Heh, typical of you to say that when you blatantly failed." The woman rebutted before Madoka turned to address the haughty woman with a glare.

"I am not so stupid to charge in and believe I can beat all the representatives at once, Autumn though I would appreciate it if you are so willing to try it out for me." Madoka retorted as Autumn felt her cool burn off quickly, the woman about to reach for her sidearm in a moment of reckless anger but Squall intervened before the two women could even get physical with each other.

"Enough, that is enough out of the two of you or I will have to resort to physical methods to ensure you both stop bickering. Is there anything else I should know, what the ambassador said? Did he leak something out about us or maybe an advantage against Merle?"

"I'm not sure if it is useful, but when I was tailing the man the ambassador called him by another name." Madoka revealed to Squall as the blonde-haired woman now found her boorish interest piqued.

"Is that so?"

"The name is Amasa." At that mention of the name, Squall felt her world crash the atmosphere of the room suddenly went cold as Autumn too recoiled back in shock as Madoka looked at the two women with renewed interest in where the conversation would go, the orange-haired operative speaking to Squall first.

"S-Squall-sama, that name Amasa…!"

"Mm, it seems that even fate has brought an old face to the fore. I was wondering why that man looked so familiar, but why did the ambassador try to hide that fact from me?" Squall began to wonder as her mind raced through her memory to retrieve his profile.

Amasa, he was the man in charge of one of Phantom Task's leading squads but after a botched attempt to capture Russian IS cores or suits from a factory district, he was forced into a corner of one of the cliffs and without hesitation shot his temple and fell into the icy waters below. That's what the squad said in their report, he was assumed dead and classified as MIA despite of the status but Squall always had suspicions about Amasa other than the fact he was a male he was probably the youngest killer she ever recruited showing that he could make use of himself and was even praised by the German ambassador for his ruthless ways, he was a man of instinct and good decisions…a useful tool for IS collection until that mission. When she was first introduced the young man had lost any shine in his eyes, the emotions nearly killed or suppressed from her…and it was just how she wanted her best tools to be, sharpened and dangerous all the same but over time she noticed he was getting considerably more emotional and sometimes she stumbled on him muttering incoherent thoughts and drawing up sketches, one which came to mind were two sketches of him side by side and he uttered one line over and over again.

**He is coming**

She didn't know what it meant, but she sent investigators to find out where the rest of his family was but found absolutely nothing about it except the fact that he was mentally unstable and visited a hospital to check on his mental state, finding out he had PTSD from a situation concerning his family.

"Seems like he is back, and you know what that means." Squall spoke to the others as Madoka simply kept silent before the older woman noted her stare.

"Amasa was a brilliant leader, he had concern for his men and mental problems in fact he was the least known member of Phantom Task and was forgettable." Squall clarified as she drank her glass, placing it on the table.

"He was recruited I think around your age, doing messenger duties for 3 years before we gave him military training and he passed before a mission to command a squad was presented to him. He took the mission and came back alive and with respect of his men, that's just how good he is."

"He did similar missions, but soon he became increasingly unstable and was sent for a final mission in Russia. To be honest I didn't expect him to live…now he's alive and in the academy no less." Squall finished her story as she tossed the empty cup on the table scattering droplets of red wine on the tablecloth, her face turning to a scowl as Madoka looked in surprise at her superior slowly losing her temper. "However now this is good, him being alive means he has more value with his box…whatever it is, we'll make our move soon so rest up M, Autumn. We have plans to make, and I want you two at your best and whatever you do…do not take Amasa lightly."

"Yes, Squall." Both females said before each went their own way, leaving Squall to deal with the tension in her muscles as she gritted her teeth.

"Amasa…"

* * *

The next morning, 11am, class 1-A

"Are you sure you want to do this, Charlotte? Not that I'm biased against you being the 2nd male pilot to keep Ichika some 'forced' company…" Merle said as Charlotte before she shook her head, the girl adjusting the female academy uniform particularly at the short skirt to which Merle looked down with some distaste at how much skin the piece was threatening to show, the man dressed in a light blue shirt with short sleeves and a black tie a rarity in his wardrobe which he wore on a whim while wearing dark three-quarter pants with dark sports shoes.

"Honestly, to have a perverted man as a uniform staff…hope he gets the hint about letting girls wear mini-skirts." He said as he recalled what happened earlier at the tailor's and the lecture he gave about how girls should show some decency making Charlotte laugh at his actions, she had come to see Merle as a father figure more than a brother and age difference being off by 5 years didn't actually help when Charlotte was honest about the way she treated him and the unwanted glares he got from some of the teachers, it took a laughing Chifuyu to actually help him clarify the situation with them. Speaking of Chifuyu…

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Merle turned back to Charlotte who had a worried expression as the teacher gave a sigh.

"Admittedly, yes I do…she and I haven't spoken much ever since I uttered that name. She just brushed off the subject and refused to speak about it, something adamant to keep to herself." Merle said with concern as he remembered how she fell to silence unable to speak to him about it, in fact it was the first time that the assistant teacher even remembered seeing Chifuyu so conflicted about something that she retreated into her shell refusing to come clean about it. Merle had left it alone for now, but found that the issue was pushing them apart slowly until one of them eventually gave in…he secretly hoped he wouldn't lose her to such a family secret.

"What name?"

"It's nothing, I am trying to deal with her the best I can but it seems that even my own charisma is not going to get any answers or persuasion points from her…it's nothing to be concerned with Charlotte I am still alright, just troubled."

"That's the same as worrying." Charlotte pointed out as Merle did a double take and laughed.

"So it is. Anyways I think that's the signal, ready to re-introduce yourself?" The teacher said as he peaked into the door seeing Yamada gesture to the door as he slid it open for Charlotte giving her an encouraging glance.

"Go on at your own time." He said as Charlotte gave him a quiet 'thank you' brushing past him politely as she stepped into her classroom to a chorus of gasps and mutters of confusion and shock at her new appearance and the revelation of her gender, Charlotte bowing slightly and politely for the second time in the semester her smile still radiant as before.

"My name is Charlotte Dunois…nice to meet you all again." She said before she took her seat beside Ichika much to the utter shock of Houki who was beginning to sputter at the truth about Charlotte's façade before she felt the surge of jealous rage once again, the girl clenching a fist at her new competition as Laura sat near the back of the class her face not betraying any emotion other than her nails digging into her palms as she saw Charlotte give Ichika a bright smile, the soldier planning her next move as the whispers turned to full out chatter amongst the female students.

"Eh? So Charles was just a disguise all along?"

"Hey that's not funny, I actually wanted to take a girl out on a date!"

"That means Ichika is still for the taking, correct?"

"Gods, the chatter is getting on my nerves…" Chifuyu rubbed her temple in frustration, she had just gotten back to teaching the classes after four day offs and now this was what she received in return for all that relaxation and leaving the students in the care of her two assistants, looks like they were slacking in terms of behavior…her mind planning some more exercises for the students to get their discipline into shape before she caught wind of a certain student who was gossiping above the chatter.

"Hey wait a minute, yesterday I heard that Yamada-sensei was at the cafeteria and she was asking Charles and Ichika to move to the baths which were allotted for only the two of them."

"I also heard that Merle-sensei got invited too…"

"What?" Chifuyu turned to glance at Merle who had his hands behind his back whistling a seemingly innocent tune before he noticed her questioning gaze, the man stopped his action as he let out a dying sound in his throat making the older Orimura narrow her eyes as she walked up to him with a menacing glare.

"U-Uh, Chifuyu are you feeling okay?" Merle just stuttered as the woman didn't respond, grabbing the poor young man by the black tie hanging around his neck over his blue short sleeved shirt making him yelp as she walked towards the door dragging the teacher in tow outside the classroom and down the hallway, muttering incoherent promises of explanation out of the young man as the door slid shut behind them leaving the class alone as their chatter was cut short. Ichika suddenly felt a chill down his spine, the ominous feeling he always got when something was about to happen concerning him as he shivered immediately going with his instincts and looked around for a hiding spot before he moved under his desk the class hearing a sudden clatter of a desk from the other side of the wall before the door to class 1-A suddenly slid open violently as to the class' horror was an IS with a very angry Chinese pilot with yandere eyes.

"Ichika! Where are you, come out and talk to me…Ichika!" The girl sang as she walked over to Ichika's desk, Charlotte even finding herself backing off from the girl as the male pilot decided to take his chances of dealing with the problem, the boy ducking out of his desk and headed to the window as he threw his hands out in front of him hoping someone would save him.

"Wait, Rin I didn't even do anything to her! I can explain!"

"Take this!" Rin yelled ignoring his pleading as the boy saw the air cannon fire right in front of him as he felt his luck slip through his fingers, the boy yelling out to the sky one more time.

"Why is this happening to me?!" He said as he closed his eyes, expecting to be launched out of the school building before the light disappeared as quickly as it appeared Ichika feeling only a breeze that blew at his face but other than that…

"Huh? I'm not dead?" He said as he opened his eyes to full see what had happened to the attack, catching a glimpse of a silver-haired pilot in a black IS suit standing right in front of him using her AIC to cancel the attack thrown at him, saving him from a painful fate as he felt relief come to him like a wave.

"Oh thank you, Laura…thank you!" He said before Laura spun around, lifting the boy up as he thanked her and without warning or even a word brought him to her face bringing her lips to cover his as she kissed him roughly, Ichika was left unable to even react as he felt her tongue slide in trying to twist with his own while Houki, Cecilia, Rin and Charlotte all had gaping mouths and surges of anger and jealousy combined into their expressions as Laura placed him down her expression red.

"You…are going to be my husband, this isn't a negotiation!"

"What?!" Ichika suddenly screamed, while in the teacher's lounge something else was happening there as well and it wasn't that good for Merle either as a girly scream came out from the room scaring the nearby staff members who retreated away from the room covered in malicious aura.

"You dare tell me that you let them just bathe there together?!" Chifuyu's voice yelled at Merle who just covered his head taking in the clipboard smashes which had intensified by then, the teacher continuing to bash Merle who just took his punishment in full.

"Okay, it was a mistake I'm sorry for making your protective instincts activate! I'm sorry, I will make sure that I do not forget such a mistake again!" He promised as Chifuyu lifted the clipboard over his head her expression still hostile to him before he gave a weak smile.

"I promise."

"*sigh* Merle, I know you don't condone such a thing but pay attention to such things next time." Chifuyu reprimanded the teacher who breathed out in relief when he saw her clipboard withdraw back to her chest, Merle nodding his head committing a note to improve his situational awareness before she turned to walk out of the door.

"Let's get back to class before Yamada loses her head and turns to jelly." Chifuyu said with a smile as she closed the door behind her, Merle left sitting on the couch as he took a deep breath in when he saw her face.

"Yep, she's still avoiding the subject."

* * *

Evening, Merle's room

"Well glad everything went smoothly." Merle expressed his relief and joy at the end of the day, Chifuyu not responding to the man's words as she went to her bed taking out a new set of clothes to change into while Merle simply took a new set instantly to the bathroom turning his head back to the room.

"Chifuyu I'll be going into the bathroom to change so don't walk in on my beautiful body covered in holy water!" He announced to her before he went in and closed the door, moving into bathroom. The bathrooms for the teachers were actually rather spacious aside from the changing area where the sink resides was actually a bath tub that sat just to the left of the sink shrouded by a glass sliding door, and a shower box was opposite the sink which was stuffed in when they learnt a male teacher was coming to stay the additional shower provided a suitable habitat for him while the toilet was beside the shower box near the main door in a separate slightly spacious room.

"Time for the best shower ever, one to cool off all that heat I accumulated." Merle said as he undressed and stepped into the shower, tossing his used clothes in the laundry basket and turned on the showerhead letting the warm water wash him as he picked up the soap and began to scrub himself down.

"Merle, I want to ask you something now!" The bathroom door opened as Merle suddenly felt himself gag on his saliva the teacher experiencing a coughing fit as he tried to process her words, had she not heard what he just said about him bathing right now?

"C-Can it wait?!" He said but it was too late as he saw Chifuyu walking into the changing area before he opened the shower box door, sticking his head out so that she did not have to rip open his shower box door to get his attention Merle already feeling uncomfortable having her do the same thing to him after that one time he walked in while she was bathing.

"Chifuyu please I just want some priva-cy…" He trailed off as Chifuyu turned to the shower box the man having a good look at her before his mouth fell open, the sight stunning him completely as his mind shut down unable to even complete his thoughts. Standing in front of his vision with an arm going under her breasts and grabbing her elbow in a vulnerable manner, was Chifuyu dressed in nothing but a black bikini two piece set her hair untied and left to spread down her back her orange eyes meeting with Merle's own roaming eyes who took her appearance in appreciation, the teacher blinked twice before he held up a palm to give him a minute as his hand went to the shower temperature and without a second thought set it to cold, the man satisfied that he was feeling the heat receding from his body poked his head back out to see the woman still standing there waiting for his opinion.

"Hola my beautiful magnificent angel…" He commented as Chifuyu turned her head sideways, her blush spreading all over her face as she gripped her elbow tighter giving him a sidelong glance seeing him nod appreciatively before he gave her a pair of thumbs up.

"You seriously going to tease me like this, 'cause if you are…you should know you are doing a really good job." He said whistling at Chifuyu who just felt her embarrassment turn to joy and pleasure at seeing his reaction, the teacher turning back to him with a sly grin.

"Glad to see you enjoy the view."

"Oh yeah, 'cause I can see everything now with that view. The piece really hugs your curves, the way I like them." He said with a sly grin of his own, Chifuyu just laughed at his words before she turned to leave calling out at Merle as she did so.

"That's for payback from last time." Merle just shook his head at her remark before he smiled, at least she was less tense and trying to spend some time with him…so far as he could tell from her action just now, the teacher breathing a sigh of relief that she closed the door behind her as he turned the temperature back to warm giving him some comfort as he went back to bathing.

"I just forgot I was going to invite them to town in order to take her and Ichika out to lunch." He said as he mentally noted that detail down in his head, the man finishing his bath shortly after putting on some casual clothes and walked out of the bathroom a towel in hand.

"Chifuyu, are you coming to eat dinner with me at the cafeteria?" He asked as Chifuyu came out from her side of the room in just a white formal shirt and black skirt with her flat shoes and no stockings, tying her hair up in a tail as she nodded.

"I was about to wait for you to go down myself, I'll bathe after the meal."

"Whatever you say, honey." Merle said as Chifuyu felt her eyebrow twitch involuntarily at the memory that accompanied that particular word as the two young adults exited the room walking down the hallway in silence, the two unsure of what to say to one another before Chifuyu broke the silence.

"Merle, I am sorry I can't talk about my family to you."

"It's alright, you made it **rather clear **to me what you thought of me barging in on the subject." Merle said with a shrug unintentionally biting at her as she flinched at his words, carrying on with what she wanted to say to him.

"I just can't, I'm sorry but right now you have to trust me about this. Madoka is serious business, if you run into her the best is to just run the other way…even if you do have the adequate protection from Tabane I know that she is out there waiting for a chance."

"But what did you even do to her? I don't see a reason why she would hate you enough to kill." Merle said as Chifuyu shrugged, her expression in a very upset frown as they walked down to the hallway filled with the student dorms on either side. Merle kept quiet, letting her have her space to think but he already knew her answer from the day before…true to his word he had not told her how he acquired the information instead tagging it on the ambassador as the one who spilled the beans on a third sibling, instead he was saving it when Madoka finally showed up again which he suspected was not long.

"How did the ambassador know about it?"

"I forgot to mention that part, but the ambassador was actually a member of Phantom Task so…the info is legit." Merle said informatively as Chifuyu groaned rubbing her forehead again.

"Why is it that Ichika and sometimes you attract the most unwanted attention both in my life and school at the same time?"

"Well excuse me hot and sexy, I hoped I didn't offend your thoughts on how things should be." He said jokingly as Chifuyu blushed at his words, again shaking off her thoughts and images of 'revenge' she was cooking in her head as the two made it to the cafeteria hearing some chatter from behind the doors as they opened it and walked inside.

Most of the students had already left for bed or free time, the cafeteria only having very few students particularly seniors who were in their last year here enjoying their meals and lingering around for extended periods of time.

"Well looks like we can find a booth, eat together…kiss." He suggested kindly as Chifuyu gave a smile at those suggestions but her face changed quickly when she noticed a familiar sight opposite them at one of the booths, the older Orimura giving a chuckle.

"Looks like little brother has his hands full with all those girls, and it seems that Laura joined in too." Chifuyu commented with small glee while Merle simply sighed looking at the five girls that swarmed him at the table, trading snarky comments and giving glares while Ichika tried his best to calm them down.

"You know that he has to choose, he can't sit there all day expecting not to know what he already knows soon and it will come to him…you know, that particular question?" He said as Chifuyu just gave another sigh gesturing to her brother with a palm, the two getting their food from the cafeteria staff whom they both smiled and thanked making their way to Ichika's table with slow deliberate steps.

"I can't say for certain but even when the time comes, who do you approve of?"

"Charlotte and possibly Houki, but as for Rin and Cecilia they are both like people who fall into the background and the latter's motivations aren't exactly firm grounds for liking a boy and as for Rin I do not see her temper improving much myself, she's from another class and outside of my jurisdiction. Plus I don't do interfering into my student's lives too much…hell Houki still hasn't told me of her problem with her sister but she's doing well so far in terms of coping and if they want to talk, they'll talk."

"But Laura…what about her chances, or what do you think, of her personally?" Merle simply gave a glance at her and a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Hmm, no I don't." Chifuyu said simply as she walked up to Ichika going into her 'teacher' mode as she announced her presence.

"Hey, Ichika."

"Oh, Chifuyu-sensei!" Ichika said respectfully while the girls greeted the two teachers as well, Chifuyu just gave a smile making Ichika relax as she placed her food on the table in the next booth Merle already moving to the booth to eat his late dinner.

"Right now there aren't many of us, so the 'Onee-san' is appreciated." Chifuyu said almost nonchalantly as Ichika found his mind being boggled by his sister's actions once again unsure of what she wanted before the woman turned to the table of girls swarming his sides.

"So just what's going on here, girls…keeping my brother company huh?" Chifuyu asked as innocently as she could the woman deviously smiling inside as she saw the girls fluster and try to hide their purpose for accompanying the only male pilot to his dinner, Chifuyu then moving in on Laura who was obviously blushing like mad and the weak link as the teacher made her move.

"So, I heard an incident came on while we were talking in the teacher's lounge while I was berating our dear teacher for not adhering to protocols regarding gender…and I heard you did something to my little brother. Mind telling me about that whole incident Laura…in detail?" Chifuyu spoke with a stern voice making Laura shiver uncomfortably when she looked up at her idol who was folding her arms while looking upon her making the silver-haired girl sweat profusely.

"Well?"

"H-He…I…" Laura began to stutter her words lost on her as Chifuyu broke into a slight smile.

"You're pretty daring, to kiss my brother in class without my own permission or to do so behind my back. Knowing me, what do you think is going to happen next…Laura?" Chifuyu slyly said while Merle joined in from his booth, still in the middle of his meal.

"To be brutally honest, Laura I give you A+ for actually doing what the others couldn't. That and also…Ichika, aren't you supposed to be taking a certain someone out for a date?"

"Huh? Hey the interpretation was off, I was supposed to take out Houki if I won!" Ichika said with much insistence, his mind tiring of dealing with the sudden illusions the girls came up with of whoever won dated him it was too much for the boy's mind that he had to explain it multiple times to ward off the women who swarmed him for it, and fangirls were not a pretty sight. The girls who heard that clarification immediately dropped their smiles of pretense all shooting a glare except for Charlotte who was busy with her private thoughts and only gave the Japanese girl a challenging glance, Houki feeling her cheeks redden to a small degree before she nodded in shyness.

"Is that right, so now that no one can win the tournament…are you thinking of taking anyone out then? Maybe even let Houki have her wish, or something along the lines of it?" Merle pointed out for Ichika, hoping the clueless boy would at least get this hint right as the girls picked up on the teacher's message and then turned their attention to Ichika who was stunned for a moment, Houki even had a hopeful look on her face at the prospect of him actually considering taking one of them out as the male pilot began to put a finger to his lip.

"Someone to take out, huh…but I promised Houki only on the condition if I won-"

"Goodness gracious, you really don't get it do you?" Merle brought a hand to his head while Chifuyu simply shrugged her shoulders already expecting such a result while Houki also sighed muttering about her hopes being too high for Ichika to even get the hint, the other girls having similar reactions as they all sighed together in unison each of them disappointed.

"Man, Ichika you are dense." Rin said rubbing her temples as Ichika now had a truly confused look on his face at their reactions, his innocence not registering the remarks while Cecilia folded her arms.

"Ichika I care for you but this kind of common sense and instinct…"

"Ichika is truly a man who can't see anything else outside of fighting, huh?" Houki joined in the roast fest while Ichika continued to let out more 'huh?'s and question marks in his mind, Merle and Chifuyu both shrugged at each other unable to even sort out what was running in the boy's own feelings or brain, Chifuyu leaving the boy to deal with his problem while Merle simply continued to eat his meal in renewed silence enjoying the roast fest behind him as Chifuyu sat opposite him, her eyebrow raised.

"Was it worth it-"

"Yes, yes it was." Merle said without hesitation as Chifuyu shook her head, her thoughts coming back to her again as she meditated on the words they exchanged beforehand making her worry. Madoka was a figment of the past, someone who shouldn't be spoken of at least to her concerning her parents and Madoka herself…to have the ambassador now involve Merle in her family business was troublesome and it won't be long before her boyfriend asked more questions. She saw it in the lounge, his desire to find out the truth was strong and overwhelming and while she loved him for his own determination and not backing down to others standing his ground, she felt that this time it wasn't a matter of simply talking or opening up about it.

"I cannot believe it…"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about the ambassador. There was something else, in his eyes I saw something like recognition and I couldn't believe what I saw…the whole situation was so confusing, but how did he turn out like this? I don't even understand." Merle said as he clanked down his cup of water on the tray, careful not to spill while Chifuyu looked at him in concern she had heard of what he faced with the ambassador but what he told her about it was not remotely comforting to face.

"Merle I don't know what you felt when you saw it, but whatever the reason of him teaming up with Phantom Task…we'll find out the truth in his office from the Germans and if the information isn't shared, I'll go there myself." Chifuyu stated confidently as Merle chuckled, the image of him putting the gun against his head suddenly flashing through his mind again as the teacher frowned immediately thrown off guard by the image.

"_What is wrong with me…these images, they aren't just images they're getting stronger and stronger. God what is this premonition you've given me, just what is going to happen now?"_

* * *

Outside the academy

The scope was in place, the crosshairs already settling down on his target as the shadowed figure looked into the scope to finally set his eyes upon the prize, the man adjusting the scope closer to get a clear shot of the person in the sights confirming his own suspicions.

He couldn't even believe it, the reports he received were right…**he was here.**

"I see. So this is what you meant when you said 'looking in the mirror'…when I actually think about it, he looks handsome though, for a person who took after our looks." The man chuckled darkly as the moonlight shone on his face, the shadowed figure now had the cover of darkness burn away leaving him exposed as he turned to scope in on Merle sitting in the cafeteria before he swept a hand over his dark hair, revealing a man dressed in black but his face was a distinctive feature.

Dark hair but bleak eyes that carried a complicated web of feelings with a chiseled facial features similar to Merle's, the man moved his scope to focus on Chifuyu for a lingering moment before he went back to seeing Merle looking at the window, as the unknown man lowered the sniper rifle opting not to do anything for the moment…to kill the man was not his purpose tonight, at least. For now Merle could run around and do as he pleased, but soon the man will have to face him he knew that…and it was because of it that he was grateful for it.

"So I finally get to see what you look like, Amasa. But although I question how you even came here it doesn't matter, there really is only room for one of us…you existing has brought Phantom Task to look for me again and your presence complicated the narrative for my 'death'." The man turned and walked away from the academy, his eyes gleaming with an unknown feeling before he looked back at where Merle was sitting eating and talking with his girlfriend before he left gripping the weapon by the scope handle as he left one last message for the man.

"Let's see which Amasa lives through this battle."

End

* * *

Author's Notes: I have decided to make a new element where after the rogue IS from Israel arc thing is done will the Merle arc continue.

So why did I add in an arc about Merle? Yes his story or his life was already done, but now I figure it is time to show my character what could have been him or what can happen to him had he had a choice.

So yeah, the box will become prominent again guys just to be clear in the 'Merle' arc, and I am hoping I have the time to sort and plan out this risky move I'm going to do to the story, if you do like the change tell me but if you don't then tell me as well I would like to hear your opinion.

The VI


	20. Landing, Bad Date and Mirrors

IS: Valkyrie

Author's Notes: A vacation, that's what will happen now…a vacation to the most exotic beach for a class trip! That's the sit rep with Ichika and harem group so it is time for our dear Ichika to take the center stage!

As for Merle, I got a surprise for him...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Infinite Stratos series or animation and they belong to the author who wrote them, if I did-

*LARIET!*

Ugh…

* * *

_Dream_

"_Get up, Merle."_

"_Ugh…" Merle struggled vainly as he felt his muscles fail, the shadow continuing to circle him like a predator to its prey before he felt himself being dragged upwards facing the shadow._

"_I said get up!" The voice demanded as Merle found his eyes falling onto the shadow staring right into his face, two bleak eyes piercing his orbs the teacher feeling his throat tightening in the presence of this mysterious shadow eyeing him with intense hatred._

"_How can you be me? You can't even protect yourself!" Merle didn't respond instead opting to glance into the man a sense of recognition and the unknown figure flinched back before punching him, sending the young man tumbling onto the ground. Merle gritted his teeth as he stretched out his palm where his glove should be, only to be mortally stunned when he saw the piece of tech was missing from his hand before the shadow stood over him slamming a foot onto his chest as Merle tried once again to lift his arms only to no avail before the shadow paused._

"_Why are you even me?"_

"Damn it." Merle uttered in response to the dream, the shadow and its inky black world suddenly burning away in the light of the afternoon sun waking him to the world of reality.

"Merle?" The teacher felt the soft yet firm lap of the other teacher looking over him as a hand twirled with his locks of straight hair, the man unable to hold back a sigh of pleasure at the touch before Chifuyu giggled at his reaction removing her fingers from his hair.

"Mm, that's one way to wake me up from a nightmare…I appreciate it." Merle said with thanks as he experimentally clutched his muscles in his arms feeling his fingers wiggling back and forth for him.

"Nightmare, want to tell me about it?"

"Hmm, I just dreamt I fought myself…or a man like me doesn't matter which but either way it wasn't pretty when you're sliced up so bad, but it was bad." He said as he rose from his seat, his eyes set on the blue horizon of the afternoon while he stretched his back Chifuyu standing from her seat at the long bench and walked over to lean over the rails of the back of the boat her eyes scanning the horizon.

"You said it was you? Never had such wild dreams like yours I can assure you."

"It felt real, like I was torn between two bodies…I have prayed and kept quiet reading over my bible for a while just to shrug off those feelings, it comes back with more tenacity like it's trying to be my ruin each time I chase it away. I may have a theory but even then…" Merle said with concern as Chifuyu spoke cutting his own thoughts off.

"If you have a theory you may as well say it. Either way I wouldn't judge you for it, but I can tell when you're keeping secrets and this is one of those times when it happens." Chifuyu said with firmness and a steadfast tone making Merle flinch, he had not yet told her who he really was…that he had been killed and saw God who gave him back his life. Although it sounded ridiculous he had not been able to feel the feeling that he should be telling her the truth, and he was struggling with it…he wanted to say the words but his own doubts kept holding him back and Merle would hardly admit it but his desire to be honest was killing him with time.

"Chifuyu I…do you believe in God?" Merle asked dreading the question already as he saw Chifuyu stiffen a little at that, her head hanging down slightly as a breeze blew away her hair.

"I…did, a long time ago. But it depends what you are talking about." She said with a bit more stress on the tone making Merle aware that he was peeling layers that she did not want to talk about, his voice threatening to leave him when he felt the change before he held his courage.

"The Christian one, the one I worship and listen to those sermons online…I'm talking about that one."

"That one is one I never heard of…only mentioned in passing but not elaborated. The only God I knew or perhaps not even knew who I was praying to in the first place, did not save my family from its path to self-division and an abandoned child with her younger brother." Chifuyu said painfully as Merle closed his eyes, thinking his own private thoughts before he spoke carefully still unsure of the woman's past.

"So what exactly did happen in your religious life?"

"My parents didn't know it, except maybe my mother who did not believe in Shinto or any of the other religions…it was all nonsense to her whenever someone approached her about it. However she did express a very sudden interest in the Christian culture due to the theories that surrounded it, and she found that it was interesting trying to explain it."

"I see, so did she find any satisfaction?" He asked in response before Chifuyu turned to give him a stoic face.

"I didn't manage to find out."

With Ichika

"Hmm, are we almost there yet Yamada-sensei?" The boy asked as the female teacher sitting on another row turned to address him with an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in two hours the boat ride is quite long to get to the island but the place Chifuyu and I scoped out was very good and ready to accommodate students! We even found a hotel that managed to even have more than enough for everyone in the first years to enjoy, also we'll be having a tour around the island and perhaps go to the beach to have fun I mean it is your break after all." The green-haired teacher said to Ichika as he relaxed into the chair, his eyes lazily scanning the rows of seats that were filled to the brim with students chattering or sleeping while groups would cluster at one row disturbing several of the adults. Ichika felt like his nerves would be strained and broken, he had to deal with these excitable girls in the academy and now he was on a trip to a holiday resort…the boy hoped in his own head that he wouldn't have to deal with the troublesome chases he had already gotten especially after Charlotte came clean with her own gender.

"Hmm, I have to go to the bathroom…probably wash my face from the sweat I have been accumulating from paranoia already." Ichika said as he got up from his seat, hoping he did not alert anyone to his presence but the girls were already too busy in their own world to care that sight making the male pilot sigh in relief as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice sounded behind him as the male pilot turned back to see the owner of the voice, confusion in his tone as he addressed the owner.

"Uh, yes can I help you?" Ichika asked politely as the owner had a neutral frown on his face, the male pilot felt more uncomfortable as he looked closely at the owner with the familiar voice seeing short black hair with a fringe at the front with hands in his pockets, but it was the face that made Ichika feel like he was looking straight at a mirror seeing the casually dressed man in khaki shorts and a light blue shirt with white shoes tilt his head in confusion.

"Are you okay, boy? Or has a cat gotten your tongue?"

"Ah uh no, uh see…" The boy began to stutter at the man's questioning, he was obviously impatient but was keeping the feeling behind his face as Ichika struggled with his words the bleak eyes looming over him.

"Hmm?"

"You kinda look…familiar to someone, that's all I was mistaken by your appearance." Ichika apologized as the man simply shrugged before he almost forgot his earlier question as he let out a sheepish laugh the man relaxing his eyes much to Ichika's own personal comfort before the two men now felt more at ease with one another.

"Well, I was wondering if you were the male pilot that was admitted into the academy not long back in the start of this year…you look like him yourself."

"Eh, well I am but I didn't know I was so famous." Ichika said as the man just let out a snort, folding his arms.

"Are you kidding me, Ichika Orimura your face was plastered all over the news and the papers around the world have been screaming your name for some months especially the incidents that have been happening all around the school recently…I heard no such attacks have been openly carried out against the school in years." The man said matter of factly as Ichika then felt strange, the boy shrugging off the feeling as he raised an eyebrow at that information.

"Really, I thought with all that happens the IS academy not getting any sort of big headlines in the world news since its opening years ago, everything would be something of a secret."

"Not to the city opposite the academy itself, believe it or not people over there are really willing to talk about these sorts of things and in the span of about 6 months is kind of a big deal considering the facts that this is the only academy apart from the militaries of the world actually training pilots in an educational system tree…have you not been watching the news lately? The IS academy is more famous in name and its reputation around the globe than you actually think." The young man said with a confused expression, this male pilot didn't even know that fact the academy was that reputable was ridiculous to the young man but seeing Ichika scratch his head utterly lost he could see why.

"Sorry, I don't follow the internet or some of the news."

"Is that right? What a shame, you can learn so much from it…" The man trailed off as he walked past Ichika towards the hallway past the toilets the man cracking his neck, turning his head back to Ichika with a mysterious look.

"Oi, Ichika…"

"Huh?"

"…Give Merle my regards." The man said cryptically as he turned around the hallway disappearing from sight as Ichika suddenly turned around connecting the words of the mysterious stranger before he realized the man was gone.

"Huh, that was strange indeed…but is he a friend of Merle's? I have to ask him about it later when I can." Ichika shrugged off the nagging feeling in the back of his mind as he suddenly felt an urge to follow the man's steps and find out where he went, the boy deciding as he took a step forward…

And turned on his heel and walked back to his seat, a more trouble expression than he had on his face as he glanced back at the hallway where the man went through the nagging feeling becoming a full blown instinct begging him to avoid the person who held the same glance and irritating resemblance to his own teacher, like it was poison.

"I can't go there, something isn't right and I feel like I can't interfere. I feel like if I did…I could die."

* * *

Meanwhile

Amasa took a breath of relief, walking down the hallway and down the walkway to the lower decks of the ship cracking his neck as he continued to walk into the personal quarters he reserved for himself on the small ship, stepping past several knocked out crewmen who were unlucky enough to stumble unto the man using their room as he opened the door, observing the quarters with a smile.

"Bunk beds, just like the old days with Phantom Task…not like I can run from them any further." The man simply plopped himself onto the bed, the man knowing well enough that he might be caught soon when the boat landed…but he will be gone by then and those men would not really recall what was happening anyway, he was covered. Making sure the ship ran with the perfect amount of sailors able to steer and make the 2 hours less difficult was the biggest of his worries, he could have other circumstances plotted out to cut his plans in half.

"However, I won't be here long…just 2 hours and then I simply observe. But before that, Amasa…I wonder how much of me is in you right now, are you a person who truly fits in this world or will I personally annihilate you is another question entirely. So far you seem to be the person who can handle himself well, at least that I approve." The doppelganger smiled eerily as he turned towards the large metal case, opening the latches that held the contents inside before he reached in and grabbed it pulling out two puppets one made in his own image while the other was that of Chifuyu the man smirking inwardly as he began to playfully toss them in the air and back into his hands.

"Such an interesting experience, Amasa and I really hope to see your jaw drop with my debut appearance…soon." He said playfully, awaiting his chance.

* * *

3 hours later, hotel

"Thank you, Chifuyu-nee, Merle-san." Ichika said in passing to the two who were carrying their own luggage in hand, Merle waving his hand in politeness while Chifuyu had a very relaxed look on her face as she ignored his statement lost in her personal world.

"No problem besides, those girls were giving you some trouble back there." He said as the boy nodded fervently, recalling the event that just happened a few minutes ago a headache still evident on his hand over his forehead.

"_Ichika should be bunking in with me!" Cecilia rebutted the Japanese girl as Ichika could only stand rooted into the ground with a bit more confusion than a man who can't tell if a girl likes-wait._

"_No, he is a childhood friend and we have spent time in his home staying over and talking before, he needs someone which he can trust." Houki argued back as Ichika's facial features did change into that of slight thoughtfulness before Cecilia let out a 'hmph' and leaned back from her close up glare contest with the Japanese girl folding her arms below her bountiful chest, making Ichika turn shades of red while they weren't looking. Unknown to him was a very ominous and scary presence behind a corner of the open walkway, a Chinese pilot glaring her emerald eyes at his back._

"_Grrr, those girls are trouble…especially Houki. Don't worry Ichika, I'll be there to save you." She said as she snuck behind Ichika and tapped him on the shoulder the boy jumped a little due to his focus on the heated argument between Houki and Cecilia who were staring at each other stubbornly, before Rin clamped a hand on Ichika's mouth her hand already grabbing the handle of his luggage as she gestured to the hallway corner with her head._

"_Follow me." Not waiting around to argue as he felt the fiery temper of both girls skyrocketing, Ichika nodded and immediately went with his second childhood friend Rin grabbing his hand unnecessarily as he called out to her softly._

"_I can run by myself, Rin."_

"_No, you're just not getting the signals I'm sending you." Rin muttered in a sigh of frustration and utter disbelief at the boy's own statement much to Ichika's even more innocent mind coming up with more rational explanations about what she meant. Noticing it Rin simply sighed again and muttered 'never mind' under her breath, the duo not noticing a head of blonde hair and purple eyes coming around the corner in front of them before Rin suddenly came to a halt Ichika bumping into her back as the Chinese girl faced her new adversary._

"_Hello, Rin and Ichika…what's going on?" Charlotte asked almost too innocently as Ichika felt a hidden chill down his spine at her smile, Rin didn't feel it but she kept her guard up as she gestured to herself and Ichika who was too stunned to even move or speak._

"_I'm taking him to my room, Cecilia and Houki were really going at each other back there so I figured since I was nearby I would help him out."_

"_Huh? Those two arguing again, whatever for were they even arguing this time?" Charlotte asked as Rin now answered carefully, Ichika already feeling like Charlotte was going about this a bit too nicely than how she would normally do it._

"_I'm taking him to my room until they calm down."_

"_Fair enough, but can't Ichika choose his own room?" Charlotte's question made Rin gag internally at the sentence, she had not expected the French girl to pull that card out immediately and thought she might have not stumbled upon that fact as Charlotte turned towards Ichika with a more relaxed smile aimed for him as she stretched out her hand in a polite gesture while she spoke kindly._

"_Ichika, I have some room in my own personal room if you are willing to share with me of course. I won't pressure you, but it is if you're comfortable with me…" Charlotte said with a bit of red as Ichika felt Rin's eyes fall on him threatening the poor boy as he tried to voice his reply._

"_Well I-"_

"_Wife, wife!" A familiar voice shouting from the corner made Ichika panic as he immediately dived over the stone steps and did a breakfall into the bushes near a koi pond, the cover rustling madly for a few seconds before it died as Charlotte and Rin turned behind to see Laura Bodewig walk around the corner and stopped in front of the two girls who were trying not to give anything away as the German pilot spoke to them a look of concern on her face._

"_Have you seen Ichika? I haven't seen him since we made it to the hotel."_

"_Oh Laura, we haven't seen him…what's going on?" Charlotte spoke up for the two, Ichika in the meantime was busy praying that he wasn't going to be discovered as Laura folded her arms over her chest._

"_Hmm, where do you think he went?"_

"_I think he might be with Chifuyu-sensei." Rin said next her face showing a bit of rush as she made her way past Laura and around the corner, her mind screaming to the sky for her loss of luck and the opportunity to even get Ichika to stay with her for the trip. _

"…_what's with Rin?" Laura asked Charlotte who just scratched her cheek in an awkward position before she pointed to where she last saw Chifuyu._

"_Well, I don't know but I know that Chifuyu was going that way over there across the koi pond and towards her room most likely. Merle was with her so was Yamada-sensei." Laura smiled as she hopped onto the ground and gave her thanks to the French girl before she ran off to where her idol headed, the French pilot let out a sigh of relief as she looked at the bushes where Ichika was hiding out._

"_You can come out now."_

"_Thanks Char." Ichika said in respect as the IS pilot just waved her hand._

"_It's nothing, but seriously I would hope if you could bunk with me for the time being while we're here. Besides today is a free day and the other activities will come later, so I and the others are going to the beach to swim and play, are you going to join us for it?" Char offered as Ichika felt himself blush, the boy scratching the back of his head as he decided to give his answer to the patient girl._

"_I would like to-"_

"_Yo, Ichika." A man appeared around the corner his palm held out as Ichika recognized Merle coming behind Charlotte and smiling brightly at Charlotte who was happy herself. "Charlotte, glad to see you're spending time with Ichika already...something going on that I and Chifuyu should know?"_

"_What? No, we were just talking and she was inviting me to-"Merle gave a bigger sly grin as he caught on to what he was saying before he turned to tease Charlotte and Ichika both with this advantage._

"_Is that right? Well now aren't you two just moving on up, but skipping the dating stage…tsk tsk Ichika."_

"_Eh? Uh, but we were-!" The two students simultaneously said before Merle just burst into laughter, scaring the two who then realized that he was just joking around before the two gave an exasperated shout._

"_That wasn't funny!"_

"_Haha, you should have seen how scared you two were. Anyways even if you agreed I'm afraid your sister is quite the protective type…she insisted I bring you to her room where she will be staying with you." Merle said as he thumbed the building behind him where Ichika knew the teachers were situated at the far corner of the hotel grounds with only several other students living nearby. Hearing that made Charlotte frown, seeing that the chance had already been lost since Chifuyu already said so and she was family to Ichika already…but Merle of course caught that look but said absolutely nothing._

"_Well then if the poor stammering Ichika doesn't have any more complaints then I suppose I can take him away from your hands then, Charlotte?" Merle said to the girl with an apologetic look as he saw Charlotte give a look that said she was all right before the teacher gestured for Ichika to follow him as the two men moved on walking past the various female students who were finding their own rooms and trying to bunk in with each other making Ichika feel a little if not nervous by their glances at his back._

"_Nervous?"_

"_No, but they look really upset."_

"_Some of them wanted you to bunk in with them, but you see if there's one thing that is common between girls and boys…it is the fact that both sides are too shy to admit what they want." Merle explained before Chifuyu appeared in front of them halfway through._

"Well if I know one thing is that those girls are going to flip when they realize that you are staying with us straight off the bat." Merle commented much to Ichika's own discomfort as he imagined some of the more aggressive characters already staring him down with disappointment and anger at the decision, Merle snapping him out of his delusions and personal fears.

"Don't sweat it, anyways we are here…this is the place for you and Chifuyu." Merle said as he spun on his heel noting the time on his watch as he began to take his leave outside the rice door that led to his and Chifuyu's room, Ichika noticing a sad look on Chifuyu's face as she watched him immediately walk off without so much a goodbye leaving the siblings to themselves as Chifuyu cleared her throat giving her younger brother a smile.

"So, Ichika…what are you planning to do?"

* * *

With Merle, 30 minutes later at the town

"She's running late." Merle muttered as he hummed to the tune of Cohen's Scherzo #7, waiting patiently for the girl to appear while the surrounding people felt freaked out by the creepy tune he was humming to, the crowd actually involuntarily leaving a space for the man as they attempted to avoid the man who simply gave a sigh.

"What's so creepy about it, it's not like a crazed artist wrote this-oh, wait. It did happen." Merle said with a mock frown at that statement, before he heard something running-no, bolting towards him at full burst the man feeling a familiar déjà vu with himself as he stepped to the side avoiding a sudden cloud of dust kicking off into the air running past him before it stopped and decided to turn back much to the teacher's own personal concern as he stepped back and decided to run away for his life hoping he would avoid an incident in the middle of town but he was unfortunately too late.

"Kuro-channnn!" The cloud screamed with a teasing voice as Merle felt the familiar shiver of him being molested before he took his chances and ran, turning back to yell at the approaching cloud.

"No God please no! No! No!" He said as the cloud began to get closer to him a human arm extending from the cloud to grapple his shirt soon jumping upon the innocent man as he screamed a final time.

"NOOOOOO!"

Later

"Uuu…"

"I told you not to perform scare tactics on me, but did you listen? No." Merle said as he ate his small tub of ice cream while looking at his so-called date, the purple-haired girl holding her head while she licked away at her own choice of ice cream feeling a small lump on her head before she let out a huff.

"Kuro-chan is mean today, hitting a lady…"

"Sorry, I didn't notice." Merle countered back at the young woman who just laughed in response, her masked playfulness dropping revealing a genuine sigh of enjoyment from the woman who had not experienced such a thing since her school days.

"Well that was fun, what can we do next?"

"That's a good idea, I was thinking of a small walk to ease you from the harsh workings of life, or so I would always do…though I wonder what sights I can see here that isn't remotely something akin to a temple or shrine, a fortress maybe?" He said in wonder before Tabane snapped her fingers at his thoughts, an idea forming in her brain.

"Ah, I think there's a small castle like that in the main island or something. We can take a look at it."

"I'll probably get some snacks to go along with it." Merle added as the two took off, rising from the bench together while the teacher disposed of his tub and her ice cream popsicle wrapper before they both set off for the nearest convenience store and upon buying their snacks, the teacher then bought a small portable umbrella for the two of them much to Tabane's own wonder.

"So why are we getting an umbrella?"

"I heard that it could rain so I entertain the anticipation and bought us one. Is that alright with you?" Merle deadpanned before Tabane shook her head in reply and walked off with the teacher heading past the various shops and houses towards the small castle in the distance, both adults not really saying much on the journey until they neared the trail that led up to it.

"So…how are you?"

"So far, the government is constantly paranoid about my appearance and so are alert for any sightings of a girl with bunny ears, but since I changed my wardrobe the government are unable to track me down…I even had to cut my hair to avoid suspicion." Tabane said as she played with a lock of her hair, twirling it around her index while Merle gave a 'hmm' in response the teacher looking to the side something catching his attention at the corner of his eye. Turning back to Tabane like nothing happened, he simply continued the march up the stone steps eyeing the people that passed him by with a hint of concern which the scientist noticed and the curl of his lips downwards made her wary.

"What is it?" She whispered before Merle shook his head seeing that she was about to turn back, instead gripping her hand with his to distract the young woman before he leaned near her ear.

"Someone's trailing us, with a coat. I'll go to a part of the castle and try to lose him, I don't like the feeling he has in his eye it's almost like some bad ominous sign waiting to happen." Merle said cautiously, the two approaching the wall that surrounded the main castle where a barracks was nearby tourists flocking around in the droves at this time of year making the teacher let out a frustrated clench of his teeth.

"Well, any ideas where to go from here Tabane?"

"We can try to find the gardens, or one of the courtyards which are away from the crowd." Tabane suggested as she felt the same uncomfortable shiver down her spine feeling something wrong as Merle took off with her in tow behind the barracks the man still moving with precise focus on them before Tabane pointed to a nearby exit in the ancient wall, the two steadily moving straight into the doorway leading into a small field of sakura trees which were bare for the year. Coming to a stop, Merle immediately gave a glance at Tabane to hide herself as the scientist complied the footsteps behind him coming right to a halt behind him as Merle pulled the glove out from his pocket wearing it snugly onto his hand as the voice at his back spoke out confidently.

"Well, look who it is. I came all this way, looks like I was right all along about your presence in that school trip." Merle's eyebrows raised as he recognized his own voice in that tone, the man turning behind to give a stunned look at his pursuer in the coat who was standing a few feet away a grey hood covered the man's face but Merle could only eye the shaven mustache and beard the lips of the man in a deep frown as his hands kept stuffed in the coat's pockets while Merle clenched his glove feeling the energy surge before he addressed the stranger his face in a mocking expression.

"Well nice to finally meet my stalker since the entry into town. Hope I didn't spoil the surprise for you?" The man simply chuckled lightly before he gave a shrug to the man's jab, his hands still fiddling with something in his pockets as Merle didn't take it lightly his fist powering up his AIC shroud.

"No, you're just the man I want to see."

"Good to know. So why the dress code and the whole stalking when you can just come up to me and kill me, I was already vulnerable the whole time." Merle demanded as the man simply shrugged again, his dark bleak eyes unseen as his head tilted in the direction which Tabane ran off to hide.

"Tabane is safe, honestly I don't want to involve her any more than necessary in this very storm you started brewing." The man said accusingly as the two men began to circle each other, Merle looking strangely at the voice his own wisecrack beginning to die inside as he felt a certain connection with the man, the stranger simply looking away from him at the trees.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You tell me, I just want to talk to you only. That isn't much of a big request, you know." The stranger countered while Merle simply stared at the hooded man who then lowered his head to eye the ground still circling each other like predators, the teacher feeling unease.

"So what do you want?" Merle asked the gnawing question as the stranger paused in mid-stride, his fingerless-gloved hand moving to the hood as Merle watched the man grab the fabric and bring it down slowly showing the teacher the back of his head while Merle felt his eyes narrowing at the man with a feeling of suspicion before the man turned, Merle was unable to move when he felt his eyes meet a mirrored version of his own the stranger staring straight at the teacher without so much of a straight glare. The man's face was so much like his, the hair was however short with a fringe going to the side of his face while two long scars were drawn in a cross from his temple which harbored an impact skin blotch like a bullet entered it going down his left eye and the second scar from his cheek to the side of the nose, his eyes were bleaker but not totally devoid of life or meaning in fact it glowered only a little as a wind blew by the two men Merle unable to even speak as he felt his confidence shake a bit, his glove already loosening its clench as his face was utterly stunned by the man's face.

"You are…"

"Amasa, in the flesh." The man introduced himself as he drew out his hand in a bow, the fingerless glove looking almost like the glove that Merle carried himself as the teacher looked down at his special glove and back at the declared doppelganger that looked back up with an interested face seeing the appearance of Merle's glove.

"I see Tabane Shinonono has given you a new toy. Too bad, mine isn't the same as yours though." Amasa spoke with a hint of instability as Merle braced himself for a fight his thoughts running wild from the man's declaration while the man looked at his fingerless glove with some envy.

"_Shit, he has the glove too?!"_

"Where did you get it?" He asked, dreading the answer as Amasa simply smiled.

"If you think that Tabane Shinonono is responsible for many of the world's problems regarding the IS suits due to her capability, I'm afraid you lack the imagination to think of individuals who can craft weapons like these." Amasa said as he stretched out his hand, making Merle flinch as he brought his hand out in return ready to deflect the blow but it didn't come as Amasa now gave a laugh at the man's uneasiness. "I'm really ashamed of you, to be called me with another name…you aren't the cold-blooded Phantom Task operative I expected you to be, considering our shared origins."

"We don't share the same past."

"Really now you think that is true? I overheard how Phantom Task nearly managed to attack the IS academy all for the sake of getting to acquire you, then came the ambassador who sent out a leak regarding my identity and that was all it took for my attention to turn and my cover of my death reopened for interpretation. I worked for Phantom Task, didn't like their goals…so boring, it wasn't even that kind of ambitiousness and they ended up like the dictators of our world only vying for power." Amasa said unconvinced as Merle narrowed his eyes facing the man while half-believing what he was seeing his hand still outstretched at Amasa.

"I am not you, in any way at all." Merle countered while Amasa held his ground, eyeing the man intently while his eyes seem to search for something.

"Is that right? I know you tell the truth, but you can be like me in so many ways. There's always a way to go to the far end of the edge of being a killer and a murderous operative feared by the world and its own organization, I know you have it in you to kill..."

"Stop, you can't convince me otherwise." Merle pushed his open palm forward cutting the man's thoughts off as Amasa stretched out his arms spinning in a circle while laughing to himself in joy ignoring the man before him for a moment as he kept his arms stretched out in a cross.

"Oh but I don't wish to, you're the one I've been looking for all this time. I have dreamt you know, for years I knew this day would come when I finally would meet someone who can understand me…my own self standing before me with a different perspective on my own life."

"You're just a little insane in the head." Merle spat as Amasa tilted his head his expression dull but carried suppressed excitement in his eyes while his fingerless glove glowed brightly, his grin starting to become an uncomfortable sadistic one as he lowered his head facing the ground.

"And **whose fault is that? **There is a **difference between **you and **I**. We both came from **the same old family, the same old ABUSE…**the same old story, but with a twist to the tale's own ending. Can you guess what it could be for yourself?" Amasa spoke as his voice began to alternate between tones, his voice starting to becoming childish and hateful simultaneously as Merle kept silent not even wanting to address the unstable man as Amasa glared at him intensively bringing up the glove to bear on the teacher who took his words in with some consideration before a surge of energy from Amasa's glove began to light Merle immediately reinforcing the shroud around him with his arm.

"Let me **show you.**" Amasa growled as he stretched out his glove, sending out wires that stretched out before him and hooked onto the air making Merle step back as the air began to shift forming into the last thing Merle wanted on his hands, the teacher could only stare at the rising figure in front of him armored with twin gauntlet blades electrical energy surging from the gauntlets a cold unfeeling helmet looking upon Merle as it stood up to his height, Amasa grinned widely.

"Time to **introduce ourselves, **Paladin…**Ripper**." Amasa tugged the wires, the armored figure charging Merle who took the blow full force.

* * *

With Ichika

"Oi, Ichika! We're going to the beach to play some volleyball!"

"Ah-yes I'll be coming right now!" Ichika said to his fellow classmate as he stepped out of Chifuyu and his room, sliding the rice door open to reveal him in just a pair of swim shorts, the boy rubbing some sun screen onto his face as extra protection before he set off the black-haired boy suddenly feeling a chill run down his spine as his memory suddenly had a flashback to the boat.

"_**Give Merle my regards."**_

"What was that all about? I totally forgot to actually tell him…about that man. I don't know what he wants with Merle but somehow I get a really bad feeling something is about to go down." Ichika said to himself worriedly as he turned to where he last saw Merle walking down to the town with a worried glance in his eyes. Had he seen the strange man that looked like him running about too?

"Oi, Ichika…all the girls are ready to go, what about you?" Chifuyu's voice called out from the interior of the room as Ichika turned back to look at the bathroom door where his sister was enjoying the tub.

"Uh, yeah I'll be right there soon!" Ichika said as Chifuyu gave a snort from the door, her voice sounding out again at her little brother as she decided now was the time to give a little tease for her poor old innocent brother.

"Well, make sure you don't ogle any of your little girl squad too intently or they'll get the wrong idea in their heads to jump you immediately!" She chuckled as Ichika let out a frustrated yell sliding the rice door while saying that he hoped the water would be cold today for his beach trip, already giving up on trying to reason with his sister on that particular fact as he walked down the hallway his thoughts going to the girls as he scratched the back of his head.

"Man, I don't know what to even do with them. I mean, I want them all to get along with each other but for some reason…well, for some reason they don't seem to like each other so much." He sighed out as he reached the hotel entryway, smiling at the host who waved a hand while giving the boy a thumb up however Ichika blur as he was simply nodded unaware of the meaning behind the gesture as he walked out and down the street seeing the beach opposite him being littered with girls as waved crashed unto the nearby cliff and rocky formations, Ichika letting out a breath.

"Okay, I will have some time to enjoy myself!" Ichika promised himself as he went out to the beach unaware of the situation brewing at the local castle in town.

* * *

With Merle

The teacher slumped to his knees, his hand sweating as it took another hit from the metal knight who soon retreated to its master's side Amasa simply looking on in some disappointment at the fight's results, the Phantom Task operative looking to see Tabane going out of hiding as the doppelganger shoved his gloved hand in his pocket, the silver paladin looking at the defeated Merle who had blood running down the side of his head and his arm was sliced though not as severely a trickle of red on his arm while the scientist brought out her medicine kit and began to patch him, Merle switching to an AIC bubble when he noticed she was coming the man breathing heavily at his loss.

"That's all from you, I presume?" Merle tried to stand up only to fail as he felt his body not responding to his will, Amasa simply smirking at the weakened teacher seeing his arm slump to the floor.

"Don't even try it, the poison will paralyze your body…you'll be easy prey for the next 2 weeks." He said confidently as Merle tried to move his arms only to have it shake and shiver uselessly as Tabane immediately fretted over his wounds eyeing the serious gash to his shoulder and arm while seeing two large cuts on his forehead.

"Merle, is there any other injuries more severe than the other two?" Tabane asked as Merle shook his head, his eyes glaring right at Amasa who lifted his finger allowing the knight to slash at the AIC which canceled the blow against them as Amasa gave a 'tch' in response.

"That's annoying…having a trick like that." Amasa commented on the situation as he expected Merle to collapse dead sooner, Tabane flashing a death glare that promised Amasa a slow and painful beating as the man simply bounced off her glare Merle letting out a spit of saliva and blood onto the stone road.

"How…did you even get an IS to be under your command?" He asked as he stared at the silver paladin, Amasa simply smirked as he released his grip on the knight Merle and Tabane both watching it disappear as Amasa retrieved the wires which disappeared into the fingerless glove.

"That isn't an IS, I simply used an unmanned IS and compacted it to fit inside the glove a puppet to serve like my weapon. Simply put, I don't have to do anything."

"You see the difference in us, you are the weaker man than I for I have done more killing than you will ever do…and now that you're alive and the leak is out I have no choice but to erase you, the shell who is me so I can once again retreat to the shadows and live." Amasa spoke harshly as Merle struggled to his feet, only to be sent to his knees again by the pressure of the blows that rang against his body and the seeping poison in his veins Tabane supporting him by the shoulder as the man's vision was starting to blacken from the loss of blood.

"The ambassador…why would he-"

"Because he knows my past, he is the man who knew everything there is to know about me. How did you think that he knew who you were, or assumed you to be? I am certainly not very pleased with his actions, he defied the deal we made…but even worse you were the one who killed him and for that, I am even angrier that you killed him for blabbering out the truth!" Amasa accused the man ready to let loose on him with Paladin Ripper before he refrained, his fingerless gloved hand going back into his pocket before he turned on his heel.

"You can live in fairy-tail land protected by all your academy teachers but one day the consequences of even coming here will come to you, I will make sure of it. Enjoy your trip while it lasts." Amasa spat as he walked off right before Merle called after his twin again.

"Wait!" Amasa stopped, his back facing the two as Merle let out a coughing fit before he could speak.

"Why? Why did you kill your father? You were better than this!" He cried out only for Amasa to glare back at the man who was kneeling in defeat on the ground, his opinion of the man already lesser than it had been as Amasa simply spat out the words clearly for Merle to hear.

"Because unlike you, I did what was right." He said as he walked away, leaving a defeated Merle to fall unconscious on the floor succumbing to the poison while Tabane tried to wake the man up Amasa not even taking a look back at his doppelganger, walking down the stone steps away from the fortress.

"You're lucky, Amasa…Merle. Tabane was there to help you and honestly she can kill me as easily as a knife over a cake, however you can't hide behind that woman forever and I will eventually kill you soon when your guard is down, and also I know more than you can ever know." He said as he dug into his pocket, and brought out in his own hand a very familiar and ornate music box with strange symbol dials the man spinning some of it in his hand watching as the dial spun to a stop upon a black bird.

"I know that with you, the box shall be whole."

End

Author's Notes: Okay guys this is the prologue chapter to the Silver Gospel arc so I will explain why I preferred having Merle confront Amasa in this sequence. Firstly was that I decided that instead of doing you know the whole final two bosses to end the Gospel arc I would prefer to have the confrontation out now in the open so that the man will face his own demon.

I wanted to make Amasa into a justified killer, he is armed with the belief that killing his father may have broken the family but he gained freedom from the shackles of his past. It is wrong morally, which is what makes Amasa's character different for Merle's who saw faith as an escape and letting his father face his crimes whereas Amasa feels justified to do it by his own hands.

Merle will be out for the whole arc until my own comes out, so Ichika can take the stage for the moment as for how I'll do it well…we'll see.

Hopefully you like this chapter and I'll see you guys on the next IS Valkyrie!

VI


	21. Phoenix, Cutting down Burdens, Mission

IS Valkyrie

Author's Notes: This is the next installment and of course it is mostly Ichika now and Merle will be incapacitated as I said before, so yeah…

Well guys the story starts to take a Bioshock Infinite constant and variables theme, but I wonder whether it would stay that way…well, no need to make the plot as complicated as it is. For any clarification, yes there are now two music boxes with an IS core power equivalent…any guesses?

Let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.

* * *

Hotel

Merle's room

"Ugh, my body's not responding to me…" Merle complained as he opened his eyes, his body trying to rise only to find itself pinned to the ground by his own body's refusal to move making Merle mutter a string of complaints to himself as he gave in and laid awake on the futon that covered him warmly.

"Merle-san?" A familiar voice belonging to a green-haired woman reached his ears as the man turned his head straining the neck slightly with some effort to see Yamada sitting beside him in a seiza position without her glasses, the teacher looking at him in concern as Merle gave a sigh.

"Hey Yamada, what happened to me? Last thing I recall was trying to fend off some guy…"

"Tabane-san brought you here, she was hysterical with your condition and so was Chifuyu who was panicking…I've never seen her get angry at herself before but it was bad. You were pretty injured yourself with your injuries, whoever assaulted you must have some skill." Yamada said with a thoughtful look as Merle closed his eyes and blinked the sand off his eyes, sudden flashes of memory began to play in his mind as the teacher gave a sigh to himself regarding the situation at hand turning his head aside to look at the ceiling.

"So what happened while I was out?"

"Chifuyu was talking to Tabane once word got out you were injured, Charlotte has visited you along with Houki and the others including Ichika though it took some sense to prevent him from running after the culprit." Yamada listed making the teacher laugh at the last part his parched throat making his tone raspy.

"Sounds like him, so is Chifuyu…?"

"She's coming to see you soon, five minutes I think along with Tabane once things calmed down. But Merle-san, are you even…" Yamada trailed off as Merle looked at her confused, unable to come up with a reply to that question before he heard a rice door slide open revealing none other than Tabane and Chifuyu both facing the paralyzed man who laid in his futon with a frown on his face, his eyes narrowing slightly as he closed his eyes after seeing their expressions.

"I suppose it's time to talk about the attacker right?"

"…You can say that." Chifuyu said without any sugarcoating for the teacher who gave a tired groan, aware that he couldn't go anywhere much less try to avoid the subject in total.

"Hey, I just want to let you know…"

"It's fine. This has been getting old for me, so I appreciate some solid answers and a good reason why someone who looks strikingly similar to you decided to attack you." The woman said as the two of them took a seat beside his futon, Chifuyu in a much closer proximity stroking his hair with her hand while he simply breathed in the sweet smell of Dettol hand wash making him blanch a bit in regards to the strong smell.

"Well I was hoping that this hasn't had to happen, looks like your date was ruined Tabane." Merle addressed the science prodigy with an apologetic look, his eyes a bit droopy as Tabane waved her hands in front of his face which was getting to her while noticing a glare from her childhood friend.

"Not really, I enjoyed it even though it was short but I don't really get why someone would speak as if he knew you. Merle, I wonder if you are…" Tabane wondered off into her private thoughts making Chifuyu just sigh in irritancy at her stalling before the woman turned to Merle who was still feeling nothing from his neck down, his eyes moving up to eye her with equal apology.

"Merle, I want to know this important thing…you said you moved from the Middle East." Merle nodded calmly as Chifuyu took in his answer before putting forth another question. "You didn't say you were an only child."

"Actually, that's what I want to get off my chest." Merle said as the three women flinched nervously, the inclusion of his statement to deny it already evident before Merle looked to the interior of the room not at them.

"I am the only child, and I honestly do not know anyone who would go so far as to assume they know me this intimately. To be fair in my opinion, considering what I've been through I wouldn't be surprised to know that someone will just want to be interested in me…he could much less be Phantom Task for all I care thanks to the German ambassador." Merle dismissed the thoughts of the women, his logic wasn't far off the mark as far as Chifuyu and Tabane could tell and the fact was that for the former since he told her that the man she was in contact with was a Phantom Task operative she had a slightly panicked look but suppressed it well that he couldn't tell the difference. Chifuyu went back over her memory of the reports and found that she had not spilled anything so significant to the man apart from training of Laura…wait.

"Merle, did the German ambassador know about Laura?" She asked with some dread as Merle confirmed her fears with a nod, his face solemn as he recognized her face going into a familiar expression before he interrupted her soon to surface thoughts.

"It wasn't your fault, know that. Goodness you look like your brother now, it isn't even funny…" Merle muttered out loud as Chifuyu clenched her fist, knowing that whatever she thought was useless already but she couldn't help it. Laura was her pupil no matter what she may have seen the job at the time, and for Laura the woman had felt a bigger connection because of her lack of having parents as well as being the tool of a government who never cared for her too much along with the fact of being a person of some but not big enough value as a pilot, it was this fact that made Chifuyu select her in the first time. But to know that she may have had a small part in revealing her potential due to her job conditions, it was something that stuck to her.

"I know but to have knowledge that it could happen…"

"We both did not know." Merle countered hoping that she wouldn't let her own baseless guilt take over her as Chifuyu calmed down considerably from his words, her mind countering the emotional baggage and dispelled it from her thoughts before she could speak to Merle a hand on her hip while a relieved look came to her face as she looked at her boyfriend.

"You know, you're quite a sweet talker Merle." Chifuyu said without much of a glance towards him, the man simply smiling to himself at his effect on the woman before he instinctively tried to lift his hands only to feel nothing.

"Well that doesn't matter now, I can't touch your cheek or stroke your lovely raven hair…I think that my days are going to be even more horrible with this now." He joked as Chifuyu gave a laugh at his own interpretation of the situation he had to get stuck with now, the teacher having a groan as he failed to life his own hand again. Chifuyu in the meantime wasted no time to place a kiss on his forehead reassuring him before she stood up again, her eyes trickled concern for him.

"Looks like I need to go, I'm going to hold a lesson with the other pilots by the shore and Tabane's going with. She has a surprise for her sister, that among other things you get well soon." The Orimura said as she rose from her seat behind him, accompanied by Tabane and Yamada who looked on with a nod as she continued to sit the downed teacher, Merle just closing his own eyes without a care and fell asleep.

An hour later, shoreline

"So what are we doing here, Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika asked finally as the group of students and Chifuyu including Tabane made their way to the plain of rock that stretched out across them, the low tide for the year giving them the breathing room they needed as Chifuyu turned to Tabane gesturing the woman to continue as she spun playfully to look at the group. Ichika was right now hanging around only a handful of first-year pilots which wasn't saying much impressive thoughts as he looked to his right and left, beginning to have a tired sigh from his mouth.

"So this is the person behind the IS right? Tabane Shinonono." Rin said with some jealousy hidden in her voice as her eyes instinctively due to her body complex at the ample chest that bulged out of Tabane's new blouse, the buttons at the top left unbuttoned due to the size which made the Chinese girl clench a fist immediately while Charlotte looked completely unsure of what was going on with her companion not noticing a smirk on Cecilia who caught the actions of her Asian counterpart with some glee, the British pilot putting her own hands under her breasts as if testing weight making the French girl turn away from the obvious jab at Rin. Meanwhile Ichika felt his left hand get squeezed tight like a viper was latched on to him as he let out a small gasp of air, his eyes falling down to eye the silver-haired girl who was also having some issues of her own as the male pilot tried to escape her grip.

"Laura, let go of me…"

"No." The soldier firmly stated leaving no room for negotiations as Ichika felt his own nerves get shot from her words, his head shaking in return as he looked further left noticing that someone was missing as he addressed everyone in the small rock platform.

"Uh guys, where is Houki? She was behind us when we left for the beach right?"

"Oh don't worry about it, she's probably hiding from me around here somewhere." Tabane said with a sigh as she jabbed her thumb over to some of the rocks jutting out of the ground like teeth, Ichika couldn't see anything as Tabane let out a hum before an idea hit her causing her to break into grinning almost madly and uncharacteristically which Chifuyu noted with both pity and some small measure of horror.

"Oh no, Tabane whatever you do don't-"

"Houki-chan! Let me have a look at how much you developed!" Tabane screamed for the group to hear as Ichika slapped his hand over his forehead, making Houki flinch in fear of her older sibling as she soon found Tabane looking over her if you could call white eyes and a heavy breathing equivalent to that of a perverted old man being a normal kind of look. Chifuyu however not being a sadist in her nature, instantly gripping the woman by the collar of her outer white jacket throwing the woman back onto her butt the younger Shinonono letting out a big sigh of relief seeing her older sibling thwarted before Tabane switched back to her business mode without the playful bunny gestures or weird expressions something which Chifuyu caught well on before as it was a significant change from her usual looks.

"All jokes aside though, Houki…sister I have a present for you." Houki seemed to perk up, her excitement hidden well as she removed herself from the rock formation and stood in front of Tabane her eyes hopeful in which the woman nodded with glee holding her hand to the sky as a large capsule descended onto the rock platform, wedging itself hard into the ground to the surprise of the others except Chifuyu who was interested to see the content of the capsule though she could very well guess.

"That means it is done then, Tabane…a new gen IS for your own sister."

"Yep! And I call this particular one…" She paused for effect as the capsule then hissed out steam, giving way for a crimson IS suit which made Houki's face go utterly wide-eyed at the appearance as Tabane smiled widely at the suit her eyes full of inspired results as she gestured to the IS suit.

"I wanted to call it by something else, but I guess with a bit of inspiration from someone else I somehow changed my mind. The new name of this IS for you is now called Phoenix."

* * *

With Amasa, Main town hotel

Amasa relaxed in his seat, the dark fringe flipped aside from the center of his temple as he let out a thoughtful hum in the quiet of his room while the traffic outside the room was still busy even in the sweet early afternoon, though the sun glare ruined the enjoyable weather and so he had the curtains drawn up Amasa's hands skimming over his music box before he went to the dial wheels and began to flick the symbols methodically like a rhythm.

"The black bird, the house, a knife, a man…" He chanted to himself as the noise of the locks began to slide back one by one before the ex-Phantom operative paused momentarily, his eyes blazing with some nostalgia and the feeling of euphoria at seeing his dead father's face twisted in shock while the knife drove straight into his chest over and over making the operative smile at the memory, he remembered how he took the knife from his father's clumsy hands and without a second thought plunged it into his back.

"The woman." Another lock slide open for him as his fingers stopped at the next dial, hesitation gripping him as his fingertip grazed the dial a flash of him standing over his mother armed with a bloodied knife and hard breathing with a strained bloody hand.

"I can't." He said as he removed himself from the box, resetting the dials as he averted his eyes to anything else that can sway his concentration before he focused back on his current problem.

"So, Amasa…we finally meet but yet you didn't bother to kill me. Why?" He wondered to himself as he recalled how he was simply standing there taking most of his unmanned IS's blows like a sponge, but he did attack or at least try to twice only to be rebuffed by his IS slashing and stabbing him in the shoulder. Despite that, he could have called upon Tabane to defend him and that way it would have killed him…he had heard of Tabane able to tear an opposing IS apart like toys, so one that is of similar tech and design should have given her an edge.

"Amasa, whatever your reasons are only one of us can exist." He stated coldly as he brought out a picture from his wrist to form in front of him in hologram form while he began to sing with a whistle in his voice.

_You can run on for a long time,_

_Run on for a long time,_

He sighed as the picture of his father's dead body came to life in front of him with a replaying of him standing over the man stabbing him over and over, the film from a camera in the house as he put it in repeat continuing to sing his eyes glinting with glee seeing his father's twisted shock while his mother looked on in fear enjoying the sight of his mother's horrified face.

_Run on for a long time,_

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down,_

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down._

"Sooner or later, I'll cut you down." He chuckled as the picture changed to the image of his doppelganger's bloodied face.

* * *

With Houki and the rest

"Phoenix? What gave you such an idea to have such a name for this IS suit?" Chifuyu asked curiously while a suspicious glance at Tabane made the science prodigy shiver before she shoved off her question gesturing to the new IS suit she made specifically for her little sister, Houki in the meantime circled around the suit like she was looking at a brand new toy her interest already beyond piqued and full blown excited as she touched her palm on the suit without thought feeling a surge of warmth and familiarity coursing through her system while Ichika smiled knowingly at her.

"It's a good feeling isn't it?" Seeing Houki turn confused at his words before he cleared his throat. "You felt it too didn't you, the surge of something familiar and yet a warm recognition like some kind of calling?"

"Yes, that's exactly how I felt when I touched it but is it normal?" Houki asked, her breath hitched in her throat as Ichika nodded seeing the amazement on her face like she was special now, the boy although feeling proud seeing Houki get herself a suit frowned inwardly keeping his own personal thoughts to himself while Tabane patted the IS letting the suit kneel lower for its new master to take position in, Houki feeling a lot of emotions as she settled herself in letting the suit relax and take control before the HUD appeared in front of her as system checks and weapons loadout begun to appear right in front of her the girl staring at the loadout which contained a rifle but what caught her eye were twin swords, both of which she recognized as Japanese katana.

"I knew you loved kendo…" Tabane's voice made Houki turn to her sibling in surprise as Ichika had a look of surprise himself seeing that she was already shaking slightly but held it back as Tabane glanced up at her sister. "So I saved this specially for you."

"I…sister…" Houki couldn't even say anything as Chifuyu turned to Tabane, wanting to get to the point.

"Sorry, Tabane but I have to skip to the demo you two can talk away from public ears back in the hotel. She's more surprised at that display of sibling care though," Chifuyu added the last sentence as an afterthought as Tabane nodded in reply gesturing to the sky as two missile launchers formed beside her on either side facing the sea, the science prodigy pointing to her sister.

"Don't you want to test it out first?" Tabane said as Houki nodded her training kicking in as she flew into the sky the missile launchers firing then locking onto Houki as Ichika looked on with worry before Tabane assured the younger Orimura with a smile.

"Don't worry even if they're real, it won't touch her." True to her word, a series of explosions soon littered the sky as Tabane picked out a set of goggles and activated the sonar seeing the form of her sister through the smoke in her IS slashing away at each of the missiles that tried to bombard the Japanese girl but the weapons in her hands felt right, the girl slashing away without abandon at each of the missiles.

"This is awesome! I am finally doing it!" Houki said to herself as she weaved out of the way and slashed at another volley. This continued on for another minute before her sister recalled her missile launchers, the Japanese pilot taking it as a chance to land onto the ground in front of the group who were looking at the new suit in utter amazement as Phoenix disintegrated into two small bands on Houki's wrist, the girl feeling pride but her training with Merle curbed some of that pride as she looked down at the bands lost in the sea of anticipation.

"Finally I can now fly an IS and also…I can finally protect you, Ichika." The girl said to herself softly while Tabane and Chifuyu looked at each other knowingly, the latter already having a slight frown before she spoke to the group, her mind changing about the whole subject of teaching a lesson as she turned to Ichika.

"Ichika."

"Huh, oh yeah sorry I was distracted." Ichika said as he scratched his head, trying to avoid an eye at Chifuyu who folded her arms at him going into teacher mode on her brother.

"I just want you to go back to your hotel room and if possible, I want you to keep an eye on Merle. But in the meantime I will be chatting with the girls about something, it's none of your business so keep clear of us understand? I don't want you hanging around here." She said almost out of character but much to the other girls' own confusion at the whole change of pace and this sudden change of plans, Ichika in his denseness nodded and turned to move away shooting a final caring glance at Houki who blushed a bit at his smile the girl looking down as her confidence was eaten, Tabane grabbed her sister's shoulders as she moved them away back to the hotel despite Chifuyu's glance at her childhood friend who waved off her own words leaving the teacher with the other girls as she wiped a palm over her face.

"Girls, I want to ask you all something. It's about Ichika." When she said the name of her brother she could have sworn that all of them suddenly shivered as if they were anticipating this question which already confirmed her suspicions besides the obvious ogling they had, her orange eyes sparing no one from her serious gaze.

"Since the last few days I've noticed that all of you in more ways than one are already having their sights set on my dear little brother, is that even true?" Chifuyu eyed each one of the girls who then had their own expressions of shock and embarrassment on their faces as Chifuyu then paused, her eyes not betraying any emotions.

"Let me tell you all something, and this will come to Houki too: I don't approve, of any of you frankly, to even be a girl worthy to date Ichika…in fact if you think that it is simple because some of you know me," she paused to look at two in particular who flinched Laura even more so than the other before she continued. "Some of you may have gotten Merle's attention or even his utter disapproval." At that Charles gulped along with Cecilia who looked away from the teacher who didn't let up on her opinion, her mind already somewhat feeling slightly guilty for saying this but she persisted.

"But the bottom line is: even if you win over Merle, he's only a guardian he doesn't have the actual authority over the Orimura family and as far as you four need to be concerned with is that I am still in charge of the family and I will not tolerate this dribbling of drool over my brother any longer. So let me ask you this once: why did you guys even fall in love with my dumb, dense brother?"

* * *

With Merle

"Well, I feel my face actually going pale…" Merle muttered to himself as he wondered just what was going on as Yamada put down a book she had carried over breathing deeply as she looked at the ceiling.

"Whew, almost done with the book. Are you feeling okay yet, Merle-san?"

"Can't feel anything is more like it, but I can't believe this: two weeks? Seriously this is utterly ridiculous that a man like that can just confine me to a bed so easily." The teacher complained as Yamada didn't answer taking a sip of tea as Ichika came in bringing in a tray of food, setting the food beside Merle as he broke off a pair of chopsticks.

"Well nice to see you're doing well, Merle."

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty to say the least about my injuries…an arm and shoulder in a small cast while a bandage on my cut. I've dealt with worse." The teacher's words made Ichika unsure of whether to even laugh or be sad at this point but he pushed it aside and fed the man his meal, Merle already feeling uncomfortable to be fed with help but he didn't show it instead tasting the food.

"Well that's delicious, where did you get this?"

"The hostess, she heard what happened although we did simplify it into a fight and so she gave you some food to help you recover faster."

"Huh." Merle said nothing though as he kept his thoughts private, letting Ichika feed the poor man before he saw his girlfriend walk by the room her face showing worry while her phone was pressed against her ear as Yamada turned to address her but fell silent when she saw Chifuyu's eyes narrow and close letting out a sigh of annoyance clicking her tongue.

"Yes, I understand but the pilots are only in training they can't possibly handle this task-"She was cut off as she bit her tongue the voice sounding a bit panicked and slightly pleading before the woman rubbed her forehead groaning a sharp crisp 'fine' before the phone was turned off, Chifuyu already had her eyes on Ichika and Merle who caught her look as she confirmed both of their suspicions.

"Ichika, apparently we're going to send you out on a real mission. Class A and highly dangerous, you and the girls will have to rest up immediately and go on standby while I and Yamada sort out just how this is going to go down. In the meantime though, stay here with Merle I'll call you when the time comes." Chifuyu said with a lot more worry and concern as she walked off with Yamada in tow, the woman giving Merle a smile of assurance that she would take care of her superior before joining the dark-haired teacher leaving Ichika still stunned by the news whereas Merle didn't reply at all to that, his eyes narrowed at the mention of a Class A before he looked up to Ichika getting his attention with a cough.

"Ichika." Seeing the boy turn to face him Merle gave the boy a worried glance, speaking his mind. "Class A missions are the highest ranking missions you should never get until you leave the academy, so if that is the case I suspect one thing: right now we're in the middle of it and they can't turn to anyone else due to distance."

"H-Huh?" Ichika couldn't believe what he was hearing as he tried to process this sudden information before Merle just struggled with the urge to bring his paralyzed hand up to his forehead instead letting out a breath.

"That means that whatever it is, you have to be careful…this isn't the training or tournament fields anymore and now that means your training under me is needed more than ever." Merle said with a glance downwards at his lower body. Ichika meanwhile felt his throat tighten as he gained more understanding of his situation and clenched his fists a determined look on his face.

"This won't end badly as you think, Merle-san. I know you're showing concern but as of now rest, it doesn't help if you worry so much about things you can't have a hand in." Ichika said making the man frown at his bluntness but it lasted for a brief moment before he went back to his normal laidback attitude his concern gone.

"Make it back safely, that's all I'm asking but more importantly…look out for Houki."

"Houki? Why would you…" Ichika wanted to ask before Merle narrowed his eyes at the boy, a serious glance meant a big issue for the teacher as he stated firmly and cryptically.

"Whatever you do, watch her eyes."

End

Author's notes: Hey guys this is the corner where I speak about this chapter, so about Amasa… well dude is a bit crazy and as you can see he has some inconsistencies with his story, even the minor details have changed. His personality in my mind is meant to be the twisted killer no more no less, and yes I have finally made a character who can somewhat unlock the locks off the box…thank my imagination that I could make that happen.

What's in the box? No matter, right now it's all about Natasha Fairs and the Silver Gospel.

Anyways like I said assignments and all that are slowing me down but I will find time to let out another chapter, hopefully I can make the Silver Gospel fight more interesting and Amasa will still be seen time to time.

Well that is all from me, see ya'll in the next IS Valkyrie!


	22. Strength, Someone I call family

IS Valkyrie

Author's Notes: This is pretty much a chapter dedicated to the time before the fight, and of course you all know what this means…time for the girls to strike! Ok, with Amasa there will be a cameo of a different series character, guess who it is by reading on though the name spoils everything. To note though, this character will not have a significant impact on the story...will be playing a minor role.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Infinite Stratos universe or characters except for Merle.

With Ichika, Briefing room

"I'm here, Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said as he took a seat, the boy going into a seiza position as he took in a deep breath trying to remain calm while his sister noticed his fidgeting but had no comment on it instead turning towards the other occupants in the room. The room was typical of the Japanese traditionally designed room with a table sitting in the middle while Chifuyu's back was turned to an amount of screens that was moved along with the luggage into a separate room just for the occasion of such a scenario, one that Chifuyu had hoped not to use anytime in her career. However life decided it was a joke.

Sitting around the square table each with focus were the other additions to the pilots on standby, each of the girls holding a serious face to the situation though for Houki and Laura including Charles such an experience or personal upbringing for the matter was their normal expression to such an issue as Chifuyu turned back to see Yamada speak out from her seat concentrating on the screen.

"Chifuyu-san, we have a visual."

"Excellent. Now, we're going to begin the briefing. We have received a message from the USA concerning one of their own IS going on a rampage right now as we speak." The woman brought up the screen to focus on a small red dot being tracked making its way slowly at the shores of west America into the Pacific before another screen was enhanced and brought into view letting the girls and Ichika get a better visual of the target and the view stunned them. Clad in dull grey plating along with a much enhanced technological arsenal including a helmet over a head and body, was the target the scanner was tracking intently while Laura was the first to talk.

"Chifuyu-sama, that's a-!"

"Yes, from the outlook of it this IS looks just like the form the unmanned IS took when Ichika and Rin fought it in the arena not too long ago, however there is one difference." Ichika and Rin both ignored the woman's last words as they gulped their saliva while watching the machine memories of the fight from before hit them like a sharp blow, the latter looking paler than usual looking towards Ichika in concern seeing his hardened expression. Cecilia spoke up next, her eyes not taking itself off the screen.

"So what is the goal of the Americans, this is their style sure but to go as far as to even make an unmanned machine behind our backs…" Cecilia's words trailed off as Laura let out a 'hmph' at the British girl's own view before she cut right in, politics the last thought on her mind.

"Doesn't matter to me, if we are to combat this creature it is best to take it down with overwhelming force." Laura stated her red eye already analyzing the situation before her, it was the safest option the way she could see it though Cecilia let out a huff of protest at her strategy flipping one of her twin drills while glaring at the German pilot.

"Oh please, Germans think about using overwhelming force all the time. This strategy wouldn't work since we aren't team-compatible with one another in terms of skill…no we have to send a team who can co-ordinate with each other to take out this machine." Cecilia's words made Laura angry the German pilot now sending her own glare at the girl as she slammed her palms on the table while Cecilia eyed her protester with a crimson orb sharply cutting at her blue sapphire ones.

"I've done simulations of military operations so that makes me somewhat more experienced in the field rather than a daddy's girl who has huge political influence and plays with the politicians. This is a soldier's work and I suggest you try and follow that."

"And you're saying that you can lead such an operation without the respect of others?" Cecilia sneered back while Rin piped in her two cents worth in the argument looking at Laura.

"Cecilia's right, in any case you haven't yet reached the point of us trusting you yet and knowing you, we'll be left behind while you go trudging off to do whatever your plan is without telling us about it." Rin's words made Cecilia smile evilly back at the soldier who was gritting her teeth annoyed at their words but Houki's voice cut into the conversation all attention going to the girl who was not sitting instead opting to stand against the rice door behind Ichika who was unable to say anything in this topic of strategy, the Japanese bokken wielder folding her arms across her chest.

"It's not so simple for all of us, Laura…you're better than this to snap in front of a girl who is inexperienced like the rest of us." Her comment had a glare sent her way from the British girl who let out a huff before the next sentence caught her attention. "However in this case it seems that Cecilia is right, we do need a specialized team that can take down the rogue IS." Houki stated firmly as Laura frowned but ran the thought through her mind, on one hand while numbers could strain the rogue IS into being cornered and eventually taken out she took a glance around the room the silver-haired pilot seeing Rin and Cecilia having looks of mistrust aimed at her while Houki also had a hint in her eyes, but the girl didn't say anything about it which did emphasize the Japanese girl's point as Laura sighed.

"Hmm, you're right about that…I haven't earned your trust from last time but I can take Cecilia's strategy into consideration." Laura said without acknowledging Houki with a 'thanks' resuming her thinking while Charles raised her voice a question on her mind as she eyed Chifuyu.

"Chifuyu-sensei what is the model of the IS? I do not think a strategy could even work unless we know its type."

"3rd generation with some of the most high-tech arsenals they could arm it with. Rockets, lasers and energy field…the three aforementioned ones already deadly in combination but like I said that isn't the only part you all should have concern for regarding the IS." Chifuyu stated trying to steer the topic right back to the one point that she found interesting in the conversation with the US military, seeing Charles already going back to quiet while the rest had their attention on her before she let loose the next thing that shocked the room.

"That…isn't an unmanned IS machine." The room went silent considerably as Yamada too stopped her clacking on the keyboard her focus on Chifuyu but kept her eyes on the screen her eyes betraying her surprise at the fact as the room waited for Chifuyu's next words.

"It seems that during the whole testing process, a pilot was in it and due to unforeseen circumstances had been test piloting the IS when something happened to activate the safety backup protocol, and makes the IS go berserk flying off with the pilot still inside." Chifuyu briefly said as the occupants felt a silence fall on them now, the new circumstance making their own task difficult in its own right before the teacher decided to cut the tension in the briefing turning her back to the screen so not to betray her own thoughts regarding her brother as Ichika gave her a concerned look.

"You all can leave right now, I want to speak with Ichika privately in the room but stay alert as I will be keeping an eye on the progress and also just how far the rogue IS has gone. Yamada, try to contact the pilot and tell her to regain control of the IS." She said to the green-haired woman as she nodded clacking some keys into the computer while Chifuyu pointed to the other side of the room Ichika following her into the room next door where only a table laid out in the center of the space with pillows acting as seats, the siblings settling down away from prying eyes.

"Chifuyu-nee…" Ichika started but his sister beat him to it.

"Ichika, I don't want you to take any risks here. If you are in grave danger or in a life and death struggle with this IS suit, then at all costs…retreat with Houki," she paused as she saw Ichika about to make a retort before she glanced at him worriedly. "Please Ichika, I want to have my brother alive and well not as some corpse for the morgue so promise me that you will look out for yourself and Houki when you're out there." Ichika couldn't even speak, his eyes widened in slight shock at her words but soon relaxed himself to smile and place a hand on his sister's shoulder calming her slightly as he looked straight at her orange eyes.

"I won't do anything stupid, I had the best teachers that no one can replace and I always wanted our family to be together again…guardian or not." Ichika stated proudly, stunning his sister before Chifuyu let out a suppressed giggle at his words unable to help herself while a hand covered her mouth.

"You sound just like Merle already, I have to say it's been a year and he suddenly managed to warm up to you so quickly…he has a talent for this." Chifuyu said when she recovered from her small bout of humor, Ichika nodding his head as he recalled a particular session before the tournament with Laura the memory coming to mind.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, I think it's time to relax a bit…all that theory should be getting on your nerves by now." Merle said with a hint of playfulness as Ichika put his textbook down on the bed covers, letting out a sigh of content as the new information swam around in his brain the teacher moving to the kitchen area to cook something light for the both of them, at least to satisfy their hunger until dinner that is. Reaching into the cabinet Merle took out the eggs and a few slices of bread from the same spot and putting them aside while he prepared the stove for the meal._

"_So, I told Chifuyu about your bout with Laura alongside the other three." Merle began but left the statement hanging in the air hearing nothing from the boy as Ichika put a hand over his eye, the eyeball feeling the strain of his study noticing his vision blurring from just eyeing the black text as memories of the fight came back to him the boy feeling a wave of depression._

"_It's hard to even try and achieve strength when someone can just take it from you like that." Ichika commented on the situation, nothing but self-condemnation appearing before him before Merle cut that thought out of the boy's mind._

"_Look I don't know you at all but from the looks of it, I would say you feel you should shoulder the burden of causing your friends hurt by that Laura chick…I get that, but you know it's stupid to even think or mull over it. There isn't a point." _

"_I know that, how many times have I told myself that? I mean Houki didn't seem to respect me when we were at the training dojo, Cecilia is doing her best to cheer me up along with Rin but I don't even remotely know what to say or do." _

_Since the incident he had talked with each of the girls only once, though mostly he had met them during the meal times but otherwise he was going often to Merle for training something that the man recognized as the 'brooding' stage of Ichika's life when his strength is tested and fails to overcome. Not that Merle couldn't blame him for it, at a time in his earlier life he too wondered if he was to blame for his father's descent into depraved tortures as well as curses against his own son screaming and spitting at him…it still surfaced once in a while but Merle kept it at bay though prayer, his only defense against the nightmares._

"_Well, Ichika do you want to express your whole-hearted detest for your new-found strength?" Merle chided lightly as Ichika gave a sigh, flopping back onto Merle's bed as he watched the wall separating the two beds with some wonder. It wasn't that he never trusted Merle or that he was getting back at Merle for his earlier secrets, but to spill his feelings about this whole situation was somewhat difficult for him…as a man in that aspect of behavior, he was taught or more like heard from his friends to be a man was to be not seen as weak which meant your problems are kept to yourself._

"_I can't say it, a man thing."_

"_Pride then." Merle said casually as he flipped the cooked eggs into the air and into the pan, his eyes never leaving the slightly bubbling egg whites while he did the next step dipping the slices of bread with a bowl filled with beaten stirred egg, making sure to cover it fully as he smacked it onto the pan his head tilted away from the hiss of oil splashing over the place staining the hairs on his arms. "Well, I can say that strength is something and a gift but it is a curse when you let things become obsessions." _

"_So, Ichika…want to train with me a little bit somewhere at 8 or so, for an hour. I want to see if your kendo skills are no longer sub-par as before." Merle commented as Ichika nodded, their classes had ended earlier for the preparation of the tournament and more off days had been given to students to prepare their suits and upgrade when possible. It would have been more time-consuming for Ichika if his IS had not been a prototype whose bias against any weapon than its own sword was well known, the boy getting up to the kitchen smelling something fried in the air as Merle went to the beds to open the sliding door to the balcony, allowing the wafting smell to leave quicker._

"_Okay time to eat some pre-dinner!" He said as they dug in, enjoying the quiet atmosphere._

_An hour later_

"_C'mon Ichika, swing it like you mean it but control it well! Don't let your body follow along with the sword!" Merle chanted again as Ichika nodded sweat sticking to his body as the two exchanged some practice swings at each other, Ichika in his kendo stance while his teacher held the sword facing the ground backwards while his body was in a streamlined stance leaving his shoulder and side only exposed. The Japanese boy gave a deep breath before he charged in swinging with purpose, but the man's weapon seem to deflect and slide the bokken away leaving the boy breathless and stunned not sure of what strategy to employ to break his opponent's guard._

"_Hey Ichika, you're not too bad with the katana and I can see why Houki respects you deeply." The assistant teacher commented as he deflected another blow and moved to the side, not noticing the katana already on the move into a swinging arc at his chest and only a tap registered the end of the round before Merle lowered his practice cutlass and clapped his hands twice satisfaction on his face._

"_Well done you have struck me a couple of times during this session, you deserve two days without the books or maybe just tomorrow will do…you have a tournament after all!" Merle congratulated the man with a sense of genuine happiness at the progress while Ichika nodded, his eyes going to his body to find that he wasn't feeling as tired as he did when he first sparred with Merle the boy hiding a smile while he replied._

"_Thanks Merle, you really helped me with my stamina it's getting better and I don't feel as tired as compared to the last time."_

"_No problem, you deserve that break it's the least I could do." Merle waved at Ichika to go ahead as he sat down on the floor pulling out the pocket bible he picked up from a street person attempting to spread the word of God, he was out scouting the city and apparently he found a church to go to on Sundays with Chifuyu always making sure he was able to make it out of the campus and straight towards the city volunteering to drive him there. Merle would have had his ties not been to an international criminal and the government restricting his movements there while they sorted things out, Chifuyu of course vouching for his protection._

"_Merle-san, there's something I want to ask you…a personal question." Now that raised an eyebrow from the man as he turned another page of his bible._

"_Hmm? What is it, Ichika my friend? Did something happen so quickly already?"_

"_No, I was just wondering…about with Laura and the fight." Ichika stated nervously as Merle caught on to what he was going to ask, the man keeping silent as he closed his book stuffing it back into his pocket for later while he answered directly._

"_I was given a gift, and it served me well. But it's not that revolutionary or anything…just that Tabane had it lying around somewhere." He simply explained, not able to come up with a more detailed answer of how Tabane could even come up with this random design. Ichika nodded but his look told Merle that it wasn't the true point he wanted to throw across so the teacher folded his arms in thought casting his eyes on the boy._

"_So what's really happening with you? Houki was expressing concern to me about how you were the past days, in fact I had a run-in with Cecilia and Rin who also had a worried look about them concerning you." Merle's word made Ichika flinch at them, he was suspecting that the girls would have noticed his behavior already or Charles just spoke to them out of concern for him…he hadn't been the same since he recalled how Laura could even manhandle him and throw him out like a doll, it made him realize a little something about his strength._

"_Ichika, are you even listening to what I'm saying right now? Why are you so worried about the fight between you and Laura?" _

"_I…" Ichika wanted to speak but instead found his tongue catching itself in his throat, a stray thought coming to his mind. Who was Merle to even advice or guide him, when his training had clearly failed to teach him strength and focused on other things…he wanted to get stronger not rot with a weakness somewhere while his friends and close ones were hurt._

_Even so, Merle couldn't guess what the boy was thinking instead he patted Ichika on the shoulder briefly speaking a single sentence to the hesitant boy._

"_Ichika, strength is a beast that will never say 'enough'…if you honestly wish to chase it, I don't recommend it and know that what I teach you actually meant something even if it wasn't that day, it will help you then so stay strong for yourself…you are just too noble sometimes you forget about yourself." He imparted his words before he left, closing the door behind him leaving Ichika to ponder on those words in the empty dojo._

"Ichika…Ichika, are you there?" Chifuyu said snapping Ichika out of his thoughts before he turned to eye his sister with a dazed look.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine sis…thanks for asking but don't worry about me okay?" Ichika said with no hint of pleading to betray his true emotions at this point, Chifuyu sternly eyeing him briefly before she complied standing up to move back to the control room eyeing him only for a second when she closed the door. Confident that he was truly alone, Ichika felt his depressing thoughts seep back through his mind as he slumped onto his back facing the ceiling trying to cast them away while he closed his eyes in defiance of those thoughts echoing endlessly.

"Strength…is it truly so necessary for me to obsess over such a thing even though I wish to not be as weak as back then? What is wrong with wishing for such a thing, Merle?"

With Amasa

"I can't believe I'm going to do this…but I need help." Amasa spoke to himself as he tapped the numbers into his Iphone, the familiar tooting of the phone sounding in his ear briefly before a click and a very youthful voice sounded brightly over the phone.

"Is it Amasa, my favorite client?" The voice sang to Amasa while the man had to hold in his chuckle, the man flipping the TV off with the remote and threw it into the ice bucket as he spoke.

"It's been a while since we last met...Miss Hekmatyar of the HCLI. I hope you have enjoyed a pleasant bottle of wine I sent you as a gift?"

"Oho, that was you? I was kinda hoping for one of those teddy-bear snacks with chocolate in them!" The newly named Hekmatyar spoke with a childish squeal making the man clench his ear in sheer pain at the annoying reception replying smoothly while he drank a cup of water. Believe it or not, Hekmatyar was one of the best arms dealers that Amasa could come across in his time with Phantom Task working under Squall, it gave him the best pay and he was one of her leading lieutenants besides Autumn causing jealous glances by said woman…and a good soldier needs good weapons, so it was a miracle to him when he stumbled upon the HCLI group led by one Koko Hekmatyar who was willing to give him weapons and his up-front cash methods and true to reputation, Koko is not one to disappoint when calling in the guns. Somehow though one way or another his interaction with Koko for the one month in Europe soon struck something in her, and she began to call him her father figure besides her lieutenant Lehm…to say he was uncomfortable was an understatement for his personality.

"So, Hekmatyar…I wish to ask if the request for the weapons I asked is being delivered to me soon, I have a schedule to make do with."

"Don't sweat it Amasa in fact I should have one of my contacts giving it to you soon when they arrive at the island tomorrow!" The woman spoke with a wave of her hand, grabbing a glass to pour in the said bottle of wine in wile she held the phone to her ear hearing some static before it cleared up just as Amasa started talking.

"That's good to hear but the reception is kinda bad, where are you at now?" Koko paused, her shining bleak eyes staring off into the dark sky from her seat taking a sip while staring out of the porthole window, her eyes shifting around the plane where her team sat quietly in scattered positions.

"Oh in South Africa, we're just about to leave for Europe to get some deals done…and you? What are you even doing nowadays, Amasa boy! I've been missing your calls and stuff when I would talk to you about my work and other stuff, and you would regale me with humorous bedtime stories." The albino woman pouted as Amasa felt his hardened gaze lift from its serious state and his lips curled upward in slight humor, his eyes closed briefly before he opened them again speaking with a more relaxed tone as he sat in his chair a look of recollection at memories.

"Is that right? How about now, I mean it is night time and you would feel bored without a story." Hearing his words, Koko suddenly jolted upwards her mood if not already through the roof was beginning to launch into the sky the albino arms dealer giving off a cute nostalgic smile.

"Yay, a story from Amasa is the greatest story of any other story! Shall it be the continuation of the last one, or is it a completely new one you are planning right now? Oh, I can't wait!" She shouted in joy over the phone stunning some passengers in the plane she was actually on, some heads shaking or simply shrugged and leaned back to rest while Amasa simply smiled.

"Okay, settle down or you don't get your story tonight." Hearing the rustle of the woman preparing her blanket, throwing it up to her chest and pulled the chair back into a reclined position hearing a small yelp behind her which she ignored the arms dealer giving a happy sigh which was an invisible signal for Amasa to begin a new tale spinning from the webs of his creative mind, the man drinking another glass of water speaking comfortingly to the albino-haired woman.

"Very well, I'll start with a new tale then…it is about a tale of a boy and his mirrored self."

With Ichika

"Sigh, only a few more hours…"

Ichika heard some footsteps as his words trailed off, the boy turning his head back to glance at the hallway catching sight of his first childhood friend standing beside him looking out at the koi pond in the middle enjoying the afternoon reflection still dressed in her uniform.

"Can't stop worrying about today's mission?"

"Mhm."

"So do you want to talk about it, Ichika?" Houki asked only to have Ichika smile in reassurance at her with a fake smile.

"No, its fine really I just want some time alone-"

"Cut the crap, Ichika. Don't play around with me." Houki's words instantly dashed his own attempt to dismiss the matter, the Japanese girl plopping beside him sitting on the wooden floor bare feet on the dirt while she stared at the koi pond seeing a fish head jut out breaking the surface before she stared at Ichika who was honestly a little worried now.

"Ichika, do you trust me as a childhood friend?"

"Houki you know that I care and give you trust." Ichika said tiredly, rubbing his eye with a fist Houki nodding affirmatively at that looking at her hand just a few inches away from her crush's own both cupping the floorboard as her heart jumped a beat.

"Then you know that you can talk to me, we did promise no secrets." She retorted.

"It's nothing, really…" Ichika weakly said as Houki gave a sigh at his protest.

"You're like a wimp, you know that sometimes? This concerns me too as a friend and your partner for this mission if anything is distracting you we both could be in danger." Houki muttered, suppressing just then to say 'potential lover' in that statement concerning her…she did not want to turn into Laura anytime soon. Seeing no reaction from Ichika made Houki sigh and get up from her seat, not looking back at Ichika who kept silent as she left the Japanese girl feeling hurt at his lack of trust in telling her anything, Houki unknowingly brushing against a silver-haired girl going in the direction of Ichika her red eye twinkling with an emotion unknown to her.

Meanwhile Ichika was thinking over what was happening to him, sure he was excited for his first mission but yet in the end the results of his training had made not much sense…why was it that every time he displayed his strength he was defeated anyway? In fact, Ichika wasn't even certain how he managed to get Laura out of her IS had Char not given him her energy to finish the fight it felt like chance.

"What is strength then? Is it allies, is it just keeping things from others to protect yourself or…I don't understand."

"Understand what, wife?" The new voice cut deep into his thoughts as Ichika turned to the side seeing none other than Bodewig looking down at him with a slightly disgusted and concerned expression, the boy cut his moping to focus on his visitor.

"Oh hi Laura what are you doing-"

*Smack!*

"Ow! Laura what the-" Ichika wanted to speak out against the sudden punch to his face, the boy cradling his cheek which was beginning to grow sore before Laura folded her arms.

"Wife, I heard you wondering about some concerning things so I decided to investigate. So what is your problem, is it about the mission or is something distracting you from preparation?" Laura's term struck a blow to Ichika's pride, the word 'wife' stuck in his head like some demeaning put-down before Laura spoke again sitting on the floor a hand over her stretched knee.

"Laura why did you hit-"

"Answer the question, Orinmura." Laura's sudden voice became like sharp daggers cutting his words as the boy internally panicked trying to pick his words carefully when he saw her orb narrow.

"I feel…like I'm weak." He said uncertainly, suddenly flinching back when he said the words a wave of disgust filling his throat shrinking back from Laura while he continued.

"I don't know, but this whole mission has so much riding on me and Houki but I'm proud to go and protect people…though my strength and seeing Phoenix…" Laura raised an eyebrow before she caught on to his words, the soldier closing her eyes and brought a hand to her forehead.

"Ichika." Laura once again said uncharacteristically, her hands grabbing Ichika's sides of his head and without warning jerked him towards her and put her mouth to his ear while the shocked boy struggled with her iron grip, afraid of what might happen before her words threw him off.

"Ichika, you're not as weak as you say you are. In fact, although I don't want to admit it you are a strong individual to me." Ichika felt confused now, Laura the tank-bred soldier who was trained from birth for the art of war and combat as well as the toughest and strongest person he knew in his year was admitting he was the strongest? What was going on here?

"I-I don't understand-" Ichika struggled to breathe before Laura released her grip on his head and brought it to face her, the boy couldn't help but stare in awe at her under the shade of the walkway a silver bang covering part of her visible eye.

"Ichika why do you think I was strong and where did you think I got my strength? I didn't earn it, the genes provided sufficient material to give me this strength and the intellect of a veteran soldier for life…I didn't even know who the donors for the DNA were but I wasn't born to live my life free and know it. I was bred for war and know only the strength of survival."

"I was actually going through the motions before I met you, your sister gave me that hope of freedom from the military but she left just as quickly. I didn't understand the 'strength' you held until I faced you in combat and when my thirst for power amplified into that…thing," Laura paused looking away from Ichika for a second before she looked back at him. "I thought that was it for me, I was to be consumed by my own carnivorous strength. But you saved me, you rescued me out of that dark hole I buried myself in and you told me with your eyes I was special just like how Chifuyu-sama did." The silver-haired girl spoke softly to the male pilot, Ichika couldn't help but feel a tinge of red across his face as Laura let out a humorous puff of air at herself her red eye glancing over at the pond.

"You're so sensitive Ichika…wife." Her last word made Ichika groan in frustration about how he would get her to stop this, but what stunned him next was the fact that her face moved into his own, Ichika not able to escape as he felt her tongue invade his throat giving him a kiss. The male pilot groaned out, trying to keep his senses from overloading as he tapped Laura's shoulder only to be ignored by the soldier pushing him onto the ground as she released her lips from his own leaving him shocked and blushing madly that he was underneath her, the girl using her hands to block his path while staring weirdly at him a tinge of red faintly visible on her cheeks.

"And it is your sensitivity and care for others that hold the strength inside of you…something that makes you what you are and it is strong." She spoke in a caring tone, letting one of her rare smiles come out into play as Ichika watched her rise from her position a finger tracing her lips with interest.

"Laura…when did you suddenly come up with those words?" Ichika asked in certain fascination snapping the soldier out of her thoughts, the girl simply had a light blush spreading and reddening as she spoke.

"W-Well, i-it's just that I thought about it and talked with Merle for a few days during your recovery and uh…we came to an understanding. Anyways, I imagine you need to speak to at least some of the girls…they're worried about you and it's best to do it before the mission." Laura said almost timidly making Ichika wonder just what did they talk about before the girl turned from him, letting out a breath of hot air and walked off calling out one last time for him as she turned the corner.

"Ichika, don't you ever call yourself weak again…or I will punch you harder than that!"

With Amasa

"…and so the boy found peace with his mirror, and the mirror went back to his realm confident that the boy would live his life justly and without evil…the boy would never forget his once in a lifetime encounter for the mirror shattered, ending his reflection's life. The end."

"Wow, Amasa I never thought you would be so good at such stories…you should be a storyteller or even a writer with this kind of skill." Koko commented as she yawned, the story was making her eyes droopy as she fought to stay awake now while Amasa chuckled as if he knew what was happening already.

"Okay Koko, time to sleep and enjoy the trip…you need it." He said and was about to hang up before the arms dealer suddenly piped in through the phone, the woman's concentration fading away.

"Hey Amasa…will I see you sometime?" Amasa could say nothing, for the woman fell asleep and without a hesitant second simply hung up the call and opening the message box texted a single word to her.

"_Yes."_

End

Author's Notes: Okay, guys this is the work I'm posting on the chapters let me know what you think. Also yes this is more about Ichika and his opinion of strength once again tested as he considers whether he should seek power, and I brought this up because honestly all those fights with him getting beat is going to affect your opinions and it will be registered sooner or later. I made Laura stand out more, because of this but honestly I would like to have Houki speak to him but the fact is that would not give the other girls a chance to show their stuff, though who is the soldier and the one taught to survive and not be weak? Laura.

And yes, I did just add the Jorumungand character Koko but of course their paths are not really going to cross this is a cameo though who knows, you might just see her soon…

Why did I do this? Am I not supposed to have Amasa as the 'loner and bloodthirsty loon'? Well if I wanted a character without development, I would but honestly I wanted to cast Amasa into the light of being a person who although hates his life is still viable to some good or capable of expressing emotions to people. Sometimes I wonder how characters no matter how messed up life is, don't they have someone or something they do this for, their life and actions defined by something? I put him with Koko, and if you think about it it is a good match...although Amasa killed his father, nothing is implied that he necessarily killed his mother or is explicitly saying he hated her and losing family has considerable effects and Koko for obvious reasons in regards to her dad.

Anyways, let me know what you think once again and tell me if this chapter is too much for you guys. See you and good night!

The VI


End file.
